The Sadist of Seigaku
by Macve
Summary: The billion yen question: What will you do when your 'matchmaking plans' start to backfire on you? Let's see what Fuji Syuusuke will do. FujiSaku.
1. Chapter 1: Mediation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. Iwase Kumiko-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or place are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Notes: **This is a sequel to my third story entitled _Agony_. I recommend that you read it first so as you'll know where this story takes off. Judith McNaught's novel, Angel, is somehow mentioned in the last part of the story. I am not promoting it whatsoever.

Enjoy reading.

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 1: Mediation

Today _is _an interesting day.

Actually, today is a _more _interesting day compared to yesterday. Not that it really matters. Each day becomes interesting when some one is as observant as him. Even a walking stray dog will become interesting if one looks at it in several different angles. Then again, this day is not any ordinary day with several interesting events. It's one of those standout days he can count with his left hand.

So what is making this day _more_ interesting?

There is one word for an answer:

_Echizen_

It is practice hour today. The regulars are jogging in place, jumping rope in hand. For once, Inui has thought of a less sadistic exercise for them to improve their agility and flexibility. No one knows if this warm-up is more than just a warm-up exercise. Besides, no one in the team has ever predicted or read what is inside Inui's mind. Well, maybe he can, but it will be less exciting if he does so. A lot of the regulars are goofy in their own way but Inui provides the interesting punch in the group.

Then again, things tend to go the usual way: The whole team suffers the wrath of Inui's training menu while he, Fuji Syuusuke, watches on with waning interest. Thankfully however, the youngest member in the regulars' team is providing entertainment for him today. Well, actually, it is not just Echizen. There goes Sakuno-chan too.

The regulars form a semi-circle near the tennis courts. Echizen is at the left edge of the semi-circle, which makes him visible to Fuji. The tennis prodigy observes the first year as the latter jogs on mechanically with an unreadable expression written all over his face. Fuji bets that it has something to do with Sakuno-chan who is busy talking with her grandmother.

If they think Inui is the only one who takes notes of all the happenings in and out of the club, they couldn't be any more wrong.

He may not be literally taking down all the happenings in a notebook but his bright head has more than enough space for all of them.

Ever since the incident in the Reverie Café, Fuji has taken note of the first year's reactions whenever Sakuno-chan is or is not around. Well, today, Sakuno-chan is taking her time out to watch the regulars practice for the preliminaries. Echizen, on the other hand, is trying hard to ignore the fact that she is there and not cheering or worrying her eyes out for him. Behind the nonchalant mask of the tennis prince is a face of undeniable distress.

"Okay, let's stop," Inui interrupts all of the regulars. "Ten laps around the three courts."

"WHAT!"

The regulars, save Tezuka, Fuji and Kaidoh, shout in surprise. They have been jogging in place for who knows how long – perhaps for thirty minutes – only to find out they are not finished warming up yet.

"But I thought…" Kikumaru trails. "…that was our warm up."

Inui raises an eyebrow at Kikumaru. "I did not say anything Eiji."

While adjusting his eyeglasses, Inui smiles sadistically.

"Let's not waste our time whining over this. We'll run the ten laps," Tezuka commands as he starts running. Nobody knows what Inui has in store as punishment for the last person to finish the course. Besides, Tezuka has no plans of drinking whatever sort of juice Inui has prepared for them.

As Tezuka-buchou has spoken, the other regulars proceed in running the ten-lap course Inui has instructed them to do so. It may take all of them less than ten minutes to finish the whole course as they are required to finish each lap by 50 seconds. By required, they all mean that in order not to die drinking Inui's juices, they _have to_ follow instructions and do them fast. Actually, he is the least affected by those mixes. They are pretty good and taste interestingly different. However, it is plain better for him to see some one else drink it. It is better because of the 'different' reactions the juices can draw out from each tennis club members.

They are fun to look at.

Running the whole course is not just an exhibition of endurance for the regulars' part. It is also a way of showing who the fastest runner in the bunch is. Being the competitive athletes that they are, each regular tries to outdo the other until he is leading. Too bad for Echizen though. When he finds himself leading the whole group, he discovers Fuji-senpai catching up with him with the oh-so sadistic smile Echizen is learning to hate.

Fuji inevitably catches up and runs alongside Echizen.

"Is something bothering you, Echizen?"

A part of Echizen tells him to ignore the question. His cocky side wins though.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fuji-senpai."

"Really? I'll give you a hint," Fuji replies, and then, he gives a meaningful glance at Sakuno-chan as they pass by the coach and her granddaughter. He makes sure Echizen sees him doing it. Fuji could have sworn his smile is reaching up to his ears upon seeing the first year's scowling face. "It has something to do with a cute and pretty auburn-haired girl by the name of Sakuno-chan."

Echizen's scowl becomes bigger.

Fuji takes it as his cue to run faster and leave the first year behind.

With all thoughts rumbling inside his good head, Echizen stumbles a little, but it is enough for him to lose his lead. He finds himself at the back end of the line.

_Fuji-senpai is going to pay for this…_

As he gathers his momentum, Echizen turns to his right in time to see Sakuno staring back at him with a worried expression written on her face. He blushes in front of the whole club without any reservation whatsoever. It's a good thing, though, that almost every member is watching the race…

_The race!_

With a new surge of energy, Echizen runs as fast as he can until he runs past Oishi-senpai and then Inui-senpai himself. Sakuno's worried expression is stuck inside his mind and whether he is conscious about it or not, the image is the one pushing him to run faster.

In the end, however, the regulars finish the course all at the same time.

* * *

Cooling down after a good hour of practice matches against each other, the regulars go in separate ways. Echizen prepares to go home, hopefully alone and away from the prying shadows of Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai. Kaidoh jogs his way home, while Oishi heads to the pet store in town to buy food for his pet fishes. Kawamura accompanies Oishi while Tezuka disappears somewhere in school. 

Only Inui and Fuji are left inside the tennis club room. Fuji is packing his belongings inside his duffel bag while Inui goes out to wash his arms at the faucet area.

"I'm really surprised that you are still here. Normally, you'll be one of those who will go home early," Inui interrupts an approaching Fuji while he wipes his wet face with a towel. After wearing his glasses, he faces the tennis prodigy who is wearing a very troubled face. Inui's eyebrows furrow. "What's the matter?"

Fuji smiles innocently at Inui, his worried expression still plastered on his face. He proceeds to wash his arms and his face, slowly, as if he were teasing the data guy who is quietly waiting for him. Inui crosses his arms over his chest. Fuji's favorite past time is to irk other people without those people knowing it. Of course, Fuji is aware that he cannot be irked by a simple act. The prodigy is here for a special reason and his movements are calculated enough to give time for Inui to prepare some answers for his questions.

"Have you noticed Echizen a while ago, Inui?" Fuji begins as he wipes his arms dry.

Inui turns his head sharply at Fuji.

_Echizen?_

"Well…" Inui trails.

Fuji is planning something, that's for sure. Whatever it is, he does not know, but someone is bound to get into trouble in the disaster the prodigy is brewing up. "He was a bit distracted a while ago. He looked like a machine jogging in place, but that was before his practice match against Kaidoh. What about Echizen, Fuji?"

"Oh, nothing, ehehehe…" Fuji scratches an invisible itch at the back of his head. "I noticed his lackluster performance while warming up. I thought it had something to do with what had happened at the café last week…"

Whether Fuji purposefully ends the sentence abruptly or not, Inui does not know. However, he catches on with Fuji's trail of thoughts. The regulars' visit to the Reverie Café is pretty eventful, especially whenever they see Echizen pale and flush whenever Ryuzaki Sakuno appears to attend to them. Regardless of how socially dense the first year is, he is still an adolescent who is having difficulty dealing with a secret crush.

"Echizen is so much like Tezuka; his entrance to the team, his excellent performance and his aloof attitude towards others, especially to girls. Of course, he is not the exact replica of the captain, but you know what I mean," Inui looks at Fuji as he adjusts his eyeglasses while wishing that he has his trusty notebook with him at this very moment.

Fuji gives him an eerie smile, encouraging the data guy to continue.

"One thing, amongst the others, which makes Echizen different from Tezuka is the person of Ryuzaki Sakuno. She must be a very special girl to have caught the attention of Echizen and distract and encourage him all at the same time. But his attraction is giving him some trouble. To say he is confused is an understatement. I'd say his mind is divided between the girl and tennis. I think…"

Inui is interrupted by a beeping sound. He takes a glance at his wrist watch to check the time. "I'm sorry, Fuji. I have to go home."

Fuji smiles back at Inui, as he stays rooted to the ground. He sees Inui walk towards the club room, perhaps to pack his bags. Fuji stares at the faucet area a long while, his thoughts rambling here and there.

_So, Echizen needs some help, huh?_

A sadistic smile

_Saa…he'll get some help then._

With that thought, he saunters back to the club room to catch Inui for some last minute advice. He is surprised, however, to see Tezuka in the club room, too.

"Eh? You're still here, Tezuka?" Fuji asks the captain as he stands by Inui who is sitting on a bench, packing his belongings.

Tezuka turns to Fuji and nods his head to greet the prodigy.

Fuji and Inui are not expecting any explanation on where he came from or why he is still in school, so silent Tezuka decides not to open his mouth to talk. Somehow though, he feels as if he is a shadow in the room as Inui and Fuji start a very strange conversation.

"Inui, do you think Echizen needs help with his heart problem?"

Inui raises an eyebrow, surprised at Fuji's question. _Heart problem?_ When he catches on with Fuji, he settles his bag on the floor and shifts to a more comfortable position on the bench. "Well, he'll need some help from people closest to him in clearing his head, but the rest is up to him."

Fuji's face is etched with a slight frown small enough to be missed by an observant Inui and Tezuka. The prodigy leans on the wall in deep thought.

Tezuka, on the other hand, is lost in thought, too. _Echizen has a heart problem?_ He looks at an aloof Inui and an eerie-looking Fuji. They do not look so distressed so Echizen must not be in some big trouble or dying with some disease. Besides, if that were the case, he and Ryuzaki-sensei will know that immediately so they can do something about it. He breathes out as he clears his mind off all thoughts. Still, he does not get why the two are talking about Echizen having a heart problem.

One thing is for sure though.

He still feels edgy.

Why?

It's just that Fuji looks scheming right now, but that is not a new thing, really.

_So, what is with the heart problem?_

"I'll go ahead," Tezuka announces. Clueless and lost, he decides to leave for home. Whatever the two are talking about, hopefully, it will not evolve into a plan and ruin the team's performance for the whole season.

* * *

Fuji decides to wander in town before heading home. It's not every day he gets some time for himself. Either Eiji is tagging him along for a Math or English tutorial after classes or his sister immediately fetches him from some random point in town. He does not mind his sister giving him a ride home. He also does not mind Eiji dragging him because they end up having fun at the expense of other people. Remember, one of his favorite past times is exercising his sadistic nature. 

He continues his casual stroll when he realizes he is in front of the Reverie Café. He gives it a long glance, considering whether entering it is worthwhile or such a waste of time. Besides, as he walks, he thinks of all the 'good' things he can do to help Echizen. Being in a crowded place is his last option. Of course, being smart and all does not mean he can think of things just _any_ where. But after a good minute or so, he crosses the street using a pedestrian lane and heads his way to the café. Before entering it, however, he pauses to look at the poster Inui has told them about. He gives it a good look and smiles satisfactorily afterwards. Inui never misses a detail especially when the tennis club regulars are concerned. With that, he opens the door and scans the whole café as he searches for an empty table where he can relax. He spots one that is near the entrance, but he makes a beeline towards the end of the room where he sees Sakuno sitting at a corner table.

Sakuno bits her lip in annoyance. She is having a problem with an essay they must submit tomorrow, and of all things, she has to write it in English. The content of the essay is not a problem to her. The language to be used is, and this makes things more disastrous because how can she reorganize her thoughts and write it down in English?

She scratches her head and pouts, not knowing that some one has already taken a sit beside her without her permission.

"Having problems, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno jumps in her seat, obviously surprised. She turns and blushes when she finds out that Fuji-senpai is sitting beside her. She quickly grabs a strand of her long auburn her and unconsciously twirls it in nervousness.

"A..a..a…ano…Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji smiles at her adoringly. "Na, Sakuno-chan, you haven't answered my question," he continues, adding a small frown on his face. He makes sure Sakuno sees it.

Little Sakuno sees Fuji-senpai's frown and quickly remembers his question after sputtering a series of apologies. She blinks twice before shyly glancing at her notes. She, then, looks up at her senpai, embarrassedly. "I'm writing an essay, senpai, but somehow, I cannot do it because…"

Fuji cocks his head to the right as Sakuno pauses. He knows the answer already, but getting her flustered like this is so precious, he is actually enjoying her company. "Because?"

"Ah…err…I'm not good in English, senpai. That's why I cannot even start my essay."

"I see. Are you having a break, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno shyly nods at him. "Iwase-san is giving me a break. She's nice enough to want to help me with this but she has to run the café so…" Sakuno sighs dejectedly. "…I'm here."

"I'll help you then," Fuji readily volunteers as he gives his kohai a very hearty smile. If he wants to help Echizen, he has to make a connection with the person that has started it all – the very one sitting beside him.

Sakuno digests Fuji-senpai's suggestion and flushes hard afterwards. "Ah…eh…I don't want to disturb you senpai," she stammers frantically. "You're here to relax. Oh! I'm a bad host. I'll get you something to drink. Is there anything you want, senpai?"

Somehow, realizing Fuji-senpai has not yet been served straightens her tongue. A million things are running in her head that she stands abruptly to attend to her seatmate. Unfortunately, Sakuno stumbles upon the foot of the table which makes her lurch forward to meet the cold tiled floor.

Fortunately for her, Fuji grabs her waist from behind, straightens her and props her on her chair. "Na, Sakuno-chan, there's no need to get flustered. You're having your break. Besides, I'm not really hungry or thirsty at all. Just relax."

He smiles at her and pats her auburn head.

His smile is actually bigger inside. Not that he minds showing it to every one, but it may look exaggerated Sakuno may just get upset.

Now, why is he thinking of that?

Fuji shakes his head, partly to silence Sakuno who looks as if she is still going to protest, and partly to erase his previous thought. "Do you want to finish your essay, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno nods mechanically. She is really having trouble with English. She does not want to bother Ryoma-san, though, especially now that she is giving some space between herself and her former crush. Actually, she still likes him but the distance she has put between the two of them slowly ebbs her childish infatuation with the tennis prince. She still cheers for him and prepares snacks from time to time for him, but those are for friendship's sake only. After accepting Iwase-san's offer for an apprenticeship slot in her café, she has stopped her tennis training with Ryoma-san. More time is spent doing what she likes to do that is why she feels happy and light almost every day.

Then again, the reality that she is not good in English always haunts her. It is a subject in school after all, and she is required to take it, whether she likes it or not.

Still, she does not understand why Fuji-senpai is getting out of his way to help her.

Reluctantly, Sakuno accepts her senpai's offer to help her with her English essay. The next hour is spent with Fuji helping Sakuno formulate a thesis statement and an outline for her essay. After that, Sakuno, then, writes her first draft while Fuji relaxes with a cup of tea and a plate of apple pie. Then, he checks Sakuno's first draft and after discussing the corrections he has made, she rewrites the whole thing in another sheet of paper.

After an hour, Sakuno breathes out loud as she leans on her chair and gives a blank look at the essay she has just finished. Fuji-senpai is a good teacher. He is not only a prodigy in tennis, but he is also a prodigy in academics. She gives her senpai an admiring look but quickly bows her head when he turns to her. Little does she know that Fuji has caught her staring at him, but he quickly dismisses it as he takes her finished essay.

It takes a whole minute for Fuji to read and correct her work. "Your second draft is much better than your first one. Just follow the instructions I have written down, Sakuno-chan, and your final paper will be really, really good."

Sakuno flushes in joy that she takes her senpai's hands and bows appreciatively at him. "Thank you very much, senpai. I…I…could not have done it without your help."

Fuji smiles back upon receiving a warm smile from the girl. He is about to assure her another time when all of a sudden, she stands up. "Sakuno-chan?"

"Is there anything else you need, Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asks as she assumes her waitress mode. She wants to be a good host to her senpai. Besides, this is the only way she can repay him for his kindness.

"Another serving of tea will do, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno bows at him before going to the kitchen to prepare his tea. Left alone at the corner table, Fuji leans back on his chair as he scans the whole café for any special event. He finds none. His eternally smiling face, which hides the disappointment he feels, suddenly lights up when he spots a cover of a paper-back book.

He cranes his neck to see the title and he is pleasantly surprised when he read it.

He has never read that book. He is more into the classics rather than the romance novels. However, he remembers Yumiko-neesan talking about that book one day after he had come home from school. It is about a meddler and a cowboy.

_A meddler and a cowboy…_

_A meddler…_

Fuji is having a light bulb moment. That's it! Inui says Echizen needs help and he, Fuji Syuusuke, has decided that he will help his kohai with his heart problem. All the while, his thoughts are running on how he will help Echizen, and now, he knows. He will play the role of the mediator. The title 'the meddler' does not sound appropriate. A meddler sticks his nose on something that is not his business. Echizen is a part of the tennis club – as Fuji is, too – and his performance contributes greatly to their standing this season. The last thing they will want is a lackluster performance from him. That is why he will play the mediator and help the kid clear his stand regarding Sakuno-chan.

But of course, his real intention is not to literally help Echizen. He does not care if the first year will admit his feelings to the coach's granddaughter before Christmas break.

He is going to help to see more of a suffering first year tennis prince.

Besides, it is not everyday that one sees the cool and quiet kid get upset. Now is his chance and he has decided on what he will do between the two.

He will be the mediator between Sakuno-chan and Echizen.

He needs help from Sakuno-chan though. She has to participate, and he will make sure that she will, whether she likes it or not.

"Senpai," Sakuno's soft voice interrupts Fuji's musings.

Sakuno replenishes Fuji's cup with tea before placing the pot down on the table. She resumes her seat at the table to pack her things. Fuji quietly watches her every move. He does not blame Echizen for getting attracted to Sakuno-chan. She is pretty, cute, unbelievably innocent and sweet to boot. He smiles to himself. Now, he has more reasons to set things straight between Echizen and Sakuno-chan.

"Ano…senpai…thank you very much for helping me with my essay," Sakuno bows for the umpteenth time that day in unspeakable gratitude.

"Saa…no need to thank me that much Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno puffs her cheeks shyly at Fuji-senpai's statement. "See you tomorrow, senpai. Please take care."

Realizing that she is going to leave, Fuji calls on to Sakuno.

The girl stops and blinks at her senpai questioningly.

"Senpai?"

Sakuno cocks her head to her right, a habit that she is unconsciously forming. She is thinking on the lines that Fuji-senpai will ask for a last serving of tea or even his bill when he calls her. She is about to go to the counter to ask for his bill when his words cut her off.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, are you free this Saturday?"

* * *

Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Momentum

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. Iwase Kumiko-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or place are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Notes: **In the first part, Ryuzaki Sakuno reads a line from Saint-Exupery's _The Little Prince_, translated from French to English by Richard Howard. I do not own any rights of that classic book. I'm not promoting it whatsoever.

Enjoy reading!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 2: Momentum

"The snake said, _But I'm more powerful than a king's finger,_"

"That's good, Ryuzaki-san. You may sit down."

Sakuno releases the breath she has been holding while answering the teacher's question. It's a funny thing to happen, really, but how she did it, she does not know. She bows her head humbly, as some of her seatmates pat her shoulder as encouragement for reading their assignment well. She cannot believe that she was able to read it clear and straight. Yesterday, when she practiced reading with Fuji-senpai, she was stuttering. Now, though, she can say she has improved. Of course, she does not have Ryoma-san's perfect English accent, but at least, she is doing well herself.

She takes a glance at her teacher who gives her a warm smile. Sakuno leans back to her chair, utterly happy for once in English class.

It is English time today. It is the most boring class for Echizen Ryoma. It's as if he were being punished for no reason at all. Oh well…at least he can catch up for some sleep at this time of the day. Then again, they are having a graded recitation based on their assigned reading. He remembers hearing his classmates groaning. They are surprised after all. The Little Prince, regardless of it being a children's classic, is not an easy read, especially for them – well, except for him. His mother has read that to him a hundred times when he was younger so today's recitation is like transforming himself to a human recorder.

By now, he is supposed to be sighing his lungs out, but not today.

To say he is surprised at Sakuno's performance is an understatement.

He feels as if some one slapped him at the back of his head with a tennis racket.

That does not sound good and he does not want _that_ to happen, but that is how he feels, mind you.

Besides, learning how to read and speak in English does not happen overnight, especially if one has been speaking Japanese for sixteen years of his or her life.

Echizen eyes Sakuno.

It is funny that he wants to know who has been helping her. He actually has a hint of who her tutor may be, but that is very unlikely. It is very difficult to point out who, among their classmates, are helping her. Sakuno is a very shy girl and is rarely close with any one especially that her loud-mouthed friend is away. Another is that, even if she were with several girls, her companions are not that competitive in English. Not that he is underestimating his classmates. He is just thinking of the truth.

He continues to watch her until he finds himself not just watching her anymore.

_There I go again…_

He shakes his head to take his mind off her pretty face, sweet smile, dainty fingers…

"Echizen-san, you do not want to recite?"

Echizen slightly jumps off his seat as he hears their teacher calling him. He turns his head to their teacher in front, eyes wide in surprise. The teacher raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to stand up and prepare for his turn in their graded recitation. His classmates are staring at him with wide eyes. He sighs for the first time that day, as he stands up lazily.

"Please repeat the question, sir," he requests, speaking in English in a slight cocky tone.

It is his teacher's turn to be surprised, as is the whole class.

"Who is Antoine de Saint-Exupery?"

"Antoine de Saint-Exupery is…"

Echizen answers the question in straight English, his book closed and his eyes fixed in front. His classmates stare at him in wonder. He can even see, at the corner of his eye, Sakuno's amazed expression. He is smiling inside, while his classmates are thinking of one thing in mind:

Echizen Ryoma is _really _good in English.

* * *

It is lunch time.

It is one of those hours that Echizen Ryoma supposedly likes, but because there is noisy Horio, he eats as fast as he can. That way, he will have more time to spend either to sleep at the rooftop or be somewhere else where there is peace and quiet. He prefers to eat alone, actually. However, he cannot deny Kachiro's and Katsuo's invitation to eat lunch with them. One reason is that the two are pretty much good company. What he means is that they do not force him to talk when he does not want to talk and they do not embarrass him in front of a huge crowd. The second reason is that eating lunch with them keeps him from being pestered by girls.

The last reason is that he can use it as an excuse to watch _her_ during lunch time without being noticed.

It is a habit he wants to stop.

_Fortunately_ for him, he cannot stop himself.

His habit is like a fungus. It grows on him.

And why shouldn't it?

The group she eats with usually sits at a table parallel to theirs so that he either gets a view of her auburn head, or – when he gets pretty fortunate – a full view of her face.

But now, he has another reason not to enjoy lunch time.

She is not with the group.

Echizen furrows his brows as he takes a last sip off his drink. After that, he gathers his bento and his can of Ponta on to the tray and stands up to leave.

"Excuse me," he whispers in English, loud enough for Kachiro and Katsuo to hear.

The two whip their heads towards Echizen. Of course they understand what he has just whispered. They do not understand Echizen leaving early though. Perhaps Horio has something to do about his early departure at the table, but that rarely happens. Echizen usually tolerates their noisy friend. Kachiro looks on worriedly.

"Where are you going, Echizen?" Katsuo politely asks.

Echizen regards Katsuo for a moment then looks at Kachiro who also looks as if he were expecting an answer. "Some place quiet. It's getting noisy in here," he answers cockily, loud enough for Horio to hear.

Well, Horio definitely hears Echizen. His eyes are now ready to jump out of their sockets.

"Oi, Echizen! That's a foul!" He starts shouting at the departing tennis prince, unaware of the humiliated looks on Kachiro and Katsuo as every one in the cafeteria are looking at them.

"Oi!"

A voice interrupts Horio. The first year looks up only to freeze all over again.

"Momo-senpai!"

"You're being loud, you know? Tone down your voice a bit," Momoshiro suggests the first year amiably as the first year abruptly stands to greet his senpai.

"I…I'm so…sorry senpai! I'll be quieter now," Horio promises as he bows in apology. Momo-senpai is nice to the first years but who knows, he may have a grumpy side, too. If he has one, that's the last thing Horio would ever want to tap.

"Ah," Momoshiro says as he waves his hand off at the first year. He winks at Kachiro and Katsuo who are giving him appreciative smiles for stopping Horio from embarrassing them further. But something is amiss, as Momoshiro observes. Echizen is not with them. His 'ward' usually hangs out with these three tennis club members, but apparently, not today.

"Where's Echizen?"

"He left just before you came here, Momo-senpai. We do not know where he is right now. Didn't you see him when you entered the cafeteria?" Katsuo replies.

Momoshiro frowns. "Well, no, actually," he answers back while scratching the back of his head. Echizen is too quiet to be noticed at times. Or perhaps, the commotion Horio has caused a while ago has diverted his attention from seeing the tennis prince. "Oh well. I'll see you guys at practice later," he finally says as he taps Kachiro's and Katsuo's shoulders.

* * *

Sakuno is huffing in exhaustion. She has been running for who knows how long and she thinks she is lost, too. After several minutes of catching her breath, she stands up straight but she lets her shoulders slump in obvious fatigue. She is not used to running, which may be the reason why she never really improved in tennis.

She frowns.

Now is not the time to think about her past failures.

Sakuno shakes her head. Little does she know that some one has been watching her all along.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, is something wrong?"

Sakuno's head shots up only to meet Fuji-senpai who is bending his knees to meet her height. She blinks a couple of times before delivering a very late reaction. "Eh!"

Fuji watches her innocent face change into several different reactions upon seeing him.

He smiles to himself.

"This is actually the second time you have ignored me when I am asking you, Sakuno-chan," Fuji says, a deliberate frown plastered on his face. He makes sure Sakuno sees it.

Realization dawns on Sakuno: She has been ignoring Fuji-senpai all this time.

If that is not bad, she does not know what is.

Without thinking, she flails her arms wildly – cutely for Fuji – as she stutters a series of incomprehensible apologies to the tennis prodigy in front of her. Fuji, on the other hand, is enjoying the moment. Teasing people is one thing he really likes. However, teasing Sakuno-chan is becoming a better idea for him than just teasing the 'others'.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, you don't have to get worked up like that. I'm just teasing you," he quiets her down as he pokes her right cheek with his pointing finger.

Sakuno blushes involuntarily. Being innocent, she ignores the warm feeling in her cheeks. She gives Fuji-senpai a bow. Fuji cocks his head to his left, surprised at her actions.

"Ano…uhm…senpai, thank you very much for helping me with my assigned reading yesterday," she says while fiddling with her fingers, not meeting her senpai's gaze.

Fuji smiles.

"How was your graded recitation, Sakuno-chan?"

_It better be good_.

They have spent hours at the Reverie Café discussing the whole book. He has assessed that Sakuno is not dumb but is not just good in English. He knows Echizen will do well because the kid grew up in the United States. He has even heard the first year mutter cocky statements in English in some of his matches.

One thing puzzles him though.

If Sakuno-chan likes Echizen, why approach him when she can approach her classmate? Besides, a lot of girls their age do that either to get close to their crushes or to plainly flirt with them. Fuji regards Sakuno. She may not be that kind of girl. The kid is too shy to even talk in straight sentences to him. She may be the last kind to flirt with her crush.

Oh well. Helping Sakuno-chan is one way of practicing his English skills. He may need those one of these days.

"Ano…I did good, Fuji-senpai. Thanks to you," Sakuno replies as she bows for the second time in gratitude.

"That's good, then," Fuji says before taking a glance at his wrist watch. "Ne, Sakuno-chan, I'll go ahead now. Study harder in English," he says as he prepares to saunter away.

He stops, however, when Sakuno remains rooted to the ground. It is in that moment he notices that she is carrying something with her.

"Ano, senpai, I made lunch for you," she shyly presents the bento to Fuji-senpai. "It has sample desserts from the café, too. I hope you'll like them."

To say he is surprised is an understatement. He has been receiving bentos from his girl classmates and from the other sections. Eiji and Momoshiro have told him that it is one of the ways girls say 'I like you' to their crushes without uttering those words. He never really takes those things seriously. One is that the two do not look so serious whenever they tell him things of that sort. Second, he never really has time to look at any girl. His life revolves around three things: family, school and tennis. Period. That is why receiving a bento in appreciation for what he has done is so new to him that he does not know how to react.

Sakuno-chan, no matter how familiarly he addresses her, is just short of an acquaintance.

Nevertheless, he masks his face with his eternal smile and accepts the generous offer.

Strangely, he feels good after seeing the shy yet bright smile on Sakuno's innocent face.

"Saa…don't forget about our meeting on Saturday, Sakuno-chan. Ja."

* * *

He does not know how to interpret what he has just seen.

Annoyed at Horio's noise and at not seeing her at the cafeteria – the latter being a matter he is still denying to himself – he leaves the cafeteria to get some fresh air. Well, he is not exactly outdoors, but the quietness of the corridors is very welcoming to him compared to the stuffy cafeteria. A lot of girls are ogling at him. Horio is too loud, and well, you know the last part. He decides to walk around, not expecting to see from a corridor window Fuji-senpai and Ryuzaki talking at the school grounds. He observes them, and somehow, overhears incoherent parts of their conversation.

He sees Ryuzaki flailing her arms, apparently flustered at something Fuji-senpai has just told her. He clenches his fists for some unknown reason.

He looks on.

Several words and several smiles…

There are too much words and smiles such that he feels his stomach has decided to ride a rollercoaster without his consent.

Then, he sees Ryuzaki handing a bento to Fuji-senpai. The latter pauses, perhaps surprised, but accepts the offer nonetheless.

Echizen frowns at the scene.

So, Fuji-senpai has tutored Ryuzaki for their graded recitation today. He has been right all along but he cannot deny that he is still surprised. Somehow, he is puzzled of why Ryuzaki has asked Fuji-senpai's assistance, of all people. She could have asked him. They are classmates after all. Then again, realization dawns on Echizen: Ryuzaki may be still friendly with him but she is not giving too much attention to him, unlike when they were in middle school.

He grits his teeth.

Why should he care anyway?

It's not like she matters to him, really.

Echizen furrows his brows as Fuji-senpai amiably waves goodbye at Ryuzaki.

Perhaps, not before, but she does now.

He does not know how to explain why, and that makes him really angry.

Clenching his jaw once more, Echizen takes a last glance from the window only to find Ryuzaki looking for her way back to the building. Or perhaps, he should say, she is actually looking for the entrance. She may have forgotten where it is. He stays rooted on his position until Ryuzaki does find where the entrance is and goes back inside the school building.

He leaves afterwards.

However, he does not know that Momo-senpai has been behind him a few feet away all along. His senpai has studiously studied his reactions during Fuji-senpai's and Ryuzaki-chan's interaction. It could have been a funny sight to see the usually nonchalant first year twist his face in annoyance. Then again, Momoshiro has decided not to laugh his heart out, especially when he has seen Echizen clenching his jaw.

Well, well, well. Echizen is actually experiencing the J word.

J as in jealousy

* * *

She does not have to repeat over and over again that she is not good in sports.

Running around the park is not actually a sport, but then, she has to admit that her stamina is too poor for any athletic activity. She will be meeting Fuji-senpai at some place in the park. She does not know if she were too puzzled as to why Fuji-senpai has asked for this meeting that she hardly remembers where he has told her to meet him. That is why she feels as if she has been running around the whole park in vain.

Ryuzaki Sakuno finally decides to sit on a bench to catch her breath. She does not want to be late, but she cannot do anything about that right now because she is definitely late. Her wrist watch tells her so. She is supposed to meet Fuji-senpai at 10 a.m. It is already four minutes past ten and all is attributed to her getting lost as always. She frowns at herself as she hopes that Fuji-senpai is patient enough to wait for her.

She stays a good minute on the bench before standing up to look for Fuji-senpai.

"Where are you going, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno halts and turns to her left only to see that Fuji-senpai is sitting on the same bench she has sat on.

"Eh!" Sakuno stares at him, wide-eyed in shock. "A...ano…Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji Syuusuke blinks at her innocently. Well, he has been at the park fifteen minutes before ten in the morning. It is a little habit Tezuka has taught to all the regulars. And perhaps, it is a habit he must be happy he has developed. It is actually providing entertainment. He remembers chuckling lightly as he sees Sakuno-chan plops herself on the bench in exasperation in looking for him. He has been watching her all along. She, on the other hand, is too preoccupied with looking for him or even remembering where they will meet. He has decided not bother to interrupt her musings. Teasing her is fun. Besides, he likes it when she gets flustered. She is just too cute…

He blinks at himself with the last thought, but he disregards it immediately when he sees a wide-eyed and stuttering Ryuzaki Sakuno. He swears he can feel that his smile is much, much larger than his face.

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan! It's nice to see you. Don't worry, you're not late."

Sakuno's eyes widen more. "Not…late? Ano…Fuji-senpai, it's five minutes past ten…" she whispers after looking at her wrist watch. Her brows are furrowed in worry. It is impolite of her to arrive late in a meeting with her senpai. "Ano…I'm sorry, Fuji-senpai. I did not mean to forget where we will meet…ano…"

She is about to continue her series of apologies if it were not for Fuji who stands up and pats her auburn head affectionately.

"Maa…I said you're not late, Sakuno-chan," he says as he bends to her height. "Don't you trust me enough?"

"Ano..." Sakuno manages to stutter before whispering, "I trust Fuji-senpai".

"Well then, let's start, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno cocks her head to her right in confusion. "What are we going to do, senpai?"

Sakuno blinks. Fuji-senpai told her yesterday to wear gym clothes for their meeting today. She is wearing a white-collared tee and blue warm-up pants. Obaa-chan tells her that this ensemble is good enough for gym clothes so she follows without question. Up until now though, she does not know why Fuji-senpai has arranged this meeting.

"We're going to jog, Sakuno-chan."

"Jog?"

* * *

Echizen Ryoma rubs his left eye sleepily.

He yawns after that.

The only thing he has not done yet is stretch his arms like a lazy cat. Well, not exactly like Karupin, but he refrains himself from doing so. Besides, he can feel the prying eyes of people behind him.

He furrows his brows partially to wake himself up and partially in annoyance at the people staring at him. He quickens his pace until he reaches a set of stairs leading to a park of some sort. The place he is at has been his sanctuary since he has started in senior high school. Few people know where it is and that it has a tennis court at the further end. That is an incentive since being with Momo-senpai and playing street tennis with him brings all sorts of troubles to the first year that he barely has time to practice by himself. He does not mind occasional bouts with the other players, but really, they do not pose any challenge to him.

He snorts at the last thought as he finally arrives at the far end of the park where the tennis court is located. He stares blankly at it, debating whether to leave his bag there as he warms up or warm up while carrying his bag.

Echizen sighs as he chooses to do the latter. The place may be unknown to many, but he does not want to risk losing his bag. He breathes out another annoyed sigh and proceeds to jog, not minding how ridiculous he may be looking right now. So caught up is he with his own thoughts that when he rounds a corner, he accidentally bumps in to some one.

Echizen instinctively embraces the person in order for him not to fall off.

Time stands still for several seconds, and it is enough time for Echizen to notice how soft the person is. Realizing it may be a girl, he immediately loosens his hold and prepares to apologize…

…or may be not…

…since it is Ryuzaki Sakuno who is in his arms…

He can hear his ragged breathing as he continues to stare at her wide eyes. He has not completely let go of her, and the urge to imprison her tightly once again is getting stronger and stronger with every second that he can feel his blood rushing to his cheeks.

Disappointment, however, washes over him as Sakuno pulls away from him.

It should not have bothered him, if only she has pulled away less reluctantly.

"Ano…I'm sorry for bumping into you, Ryoma-san…ano…" Sakuno stutters in embarrassment. She is not expecting to bump into some one, especially into Echizen Ryoma.

"Ma…" Echizen quickly purses his lips before he sputters what Momo-senpai calls his famous libretto. He is at a loss for words that he just nods his head as he pulls down the bill of his baseball cap.

He is, after all, human.

Only an alien from outer space will not blush when he gets to embrace some one like Ryuzaki.

At the last thought, Echizen can feel his breath getting ragged all over again. He furrows his brows, annoyed at himself. Poor him though. Sakuno is still in front of him and she misinterprets his body language.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-san. I'll be more careful next time," she says in between bows.

"Huh?"

He blinks several times in wonder. Realizing that Sakuno may get dizzy in bowing before him for no reason at all, he instinctively takes hold of her shoulders to stop her from 'apologizing'.

"Ryuzaki…" he whispers as he gazes deep into her eyes.

He is almost glad when she stares unwaveringly back at him, only to have the moment cut short.

"Maa…what's going on here?"

Echizen quickly releases his hold on Sakuno's shoulders to meet the questioning eyes of Fuji Syuusuke. The tennis prodigy has two cold bottles of water and a towel slung over his right shoulder. Echizen unconsciously glares at his senpai as a surge of wrongfully woven ideas wind in his head.

"Ano…senpai…I bumped into Ryoma-san…" Sakuno trails as she takes a glance of Echizen. She worriedly looks at him since the first year tennis prince looks like he is about to be gobbled up by the earth.

"Ah," Fuji whispers in understanding, a sly smile starting to spread in his face. He turns to Echizen. "What's the matter, Echizen? You look so shocked."

Echizen hardens his glare as he gives a boyish snort to his senpai. "I'm fine, senpai."

Actually, he has just lied. He wants to find out why Fuji-senpai and Ryuzaki are at the same place. He wants to find out why Fuji-senpai has two cold bottles of water with him. One is enough for the tennis prodigy. Unless…

"Sakuno-chan, I dropped our bags on the bench near the tennis courts. You may rest there. I'll talk to Echizen for a while about tennis club 'stuff'."

Sakuno blinks at Fuji-senpai. Then, she gives a slight bow to Ryoma-san as she proceeds to run to where the bench is. When she has gone, Fuji faces an Echizen Ryoma with a strangely twisted face.

Echizen knows that Fuji-senpai has indirectly shooed Ryuzaki away. For what reason, he does not know, but his guts seem to warn him about something really, really bad.

"You almost disturbed our date, Echizen," Fuji tells Echizen amiably.

It is a good thing Echizen does not have his trusty Ponta drink with him or else, he would have spit the contents out to his senpai. Not that he really minds right now.

"Date?"

"Yes. Date. When two people agree to meet at a specific time and place, they are having a date," Fuji explains as if he were a teacher. "What were you thinking of, Echizen?"

"Nothing," he answers back. He turns to leave when he remembers that Fuji-senpai wants to talk about tennis club stuff with him. "What about the tennis club, senpai?"

"Huh?"

Fuji blinks at him innocently.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you are going to tell me something about the tennis club," Echizen answers, rather annoyed.

Fuji blinks several times before smiling widely.

"Hehe…I forgot about what I am supposed to say," he says as he scratches an invisible itch at the back of his head. "Well, Echizen-"

"Why is Ryuzaki with you, senpai?"

It is not his business to know why Ryuzaki is with him. However, he cannot deny the fact that he is bothered by it that he cannot just be silent anymore. He does not know if Fuji-senpai has something to tell him about tennis club but before the prodigy leaves, he wants to set things straight. Or else, this event will be bothering him for the rest of the day.

"It is a bit lonely to jog alone in the morning, so I asked Sakuno-chan to jog with me," Fuji answers.

"Lonely?"

Echizen whispers the word, but it is loud enough for Fuji to hear it.

"I'll go ahead, Echizen. Sakuno-chan is waiting for me," Fuji finally says as he waves goodbye to his kohai.

Dumbstruck Echizen stays rooted to the ground, his eyes following the trail Fuji-senpai has just taken. He, then, stares at the direction of the tennis court, unconsciously tightening his grip on the strap of his bag. He has forgotten the heavy weight on his back. He has forgotten that he is supposed to be warming up.

Perhaps, he may even forget to concentrate for tennis practice this morning.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Inspiration

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each respective anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or place are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances.

Enjoy reading!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 3: Inspiration

Tennis practice is always brutal.

It has always been like that since middle school. No major changes have occurred, except that each training day becomes more and more difficult and technically absurd. Trust Inui Sadaharu to plan a tennis boot camp and all members will definitely fall down.

He breathes deeply before sighing loudly. He has been observing the other regulars gasping for air. Eiji, Kawamura, Momoshiro and Kaidoh lay motionless on the tennis court ground. Tezuka is walking the court's perimeter, gasping for air as well. Of course, the captain may be an excellent athlete but he is still human after all. Oishi is sitting beside him, water bottle in hand. The usually motherly vice-captain is out of words because of near exhaustion. If he weren't, Oishi would have been encouraging them and lecturing the regulars about team spirit and the like. Echizen is sitting, his back against one net post, staring blankly in space, while the perpetrator of it all – namely, Inui – is casually talking to Sumire-chan as if all of his teammates were everything but human.

He, on the other hand, is sitting down with his casually playful smirk. He does not have to say anything, really. He is tired, and that is a given. But of course, he is enjoying the rigorous training Inui is continuously revising for the regulars. Besides, every one of them must be thankful.

_At least_, it is Inui who is designing the training menu for all of them.

What in the world would happen to them, if one day, Tezuka decides to design the training menu instead?

_That would be fun…_

Amidst his musings, Fuji Syuusuke stands up quite abruptly that he startles Oishi.

"What's the matter, Fuji?"

The tennis prodigy simply smiles at the vice-captain as the former redirects his gaze in front of him. Oishi follows his line of view only to have his mouth hang open in panic. Trying to take control of his good head, he stands up and takes panicky strides towards the other regulars.

"Who told you to lie on the ground after running laps?"

Too late to save the others from the captain, Oishi looks on worriedly as each regular pulls himself together. Who knows what kind of punishment the captain is thinking of? They have just run 100 laps for who knows how long. That alone is short of torture for all of them.

"Cool down by walking for ten minutes. Stretch your muscles for better blood circulation. Sitting and lying down will only weaken your stamina," Tezuka instructs all of them as the regulars proceed to walk the perimeter of the court.

"Yes, that's right," Inui intercepts. "And after cooling down, you can savor the taste of my latest drink," Inui tells all of them as he shows a pitcher-full of bubbling lime green liquid.

It seems so repetitive: they train hard for one hour and then Inui will treat them to a disgusting drink that only the sadist of Seigaku can stomach. They should be getting tired of all of it, if only Inui were making the same concoction and executing the same menu every practice hour. But of course, creative Inui knows how to 'spice' up their lives, and so, here they are – except for Fuji Syuusuke – all in agony just because of a pathetic pitcher of slimy juice.

Mind you. They are not even interested in knowing what the juice is made of.

It is like tasting the juice just the same, so, why ask?

Inui smiles sadistically as he notices that the regulars – save Fuji – have taken several steps away from him. Even the usually stoic Tezuka is giving him a disapproving look. Inui, then, turns to Ryuzaki-sensei who also takes a step back.

"Would you like to taste this, sensei? It's good for your health," Inui says as he pours a portion of the juice in a paper cup.

"Er…never mind, Inui. Thanks just the same," Ryuzaki-sensei waves the offered cup off. She does not want to insult Inui, but then again, the data guy seems to enjoy the disgusting looks from them all instead of sulking at the fact that no one bothers to drink his creation. Well, there's Fuji as an exception, but that is a different thing after all.

Ryuzaki-sensei furrows her brows to erase even the memory of the slime when an idea strikes her. "Why won't we all go to the Reverie Café to relax a bit?"

At the mention of the café, almost all of the regulars are jumping mad in delight.

Well, every one, except for Inui, Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh and Echizen.

Inui does not comment but he prepares his trusty notebook for interesting data that may come his way.

Tezuka does not say anything, even after seeing Kikumaru and Momoshiro snicker like little children as they plan what to eat and drink at the café.

Fuji is still smiling, as always.

Echizen, on the other hand, feels a bit sick after hearing that they will be going to the café. He was greatly embarrassed the last time they went there. He does not know what entails him at the café today but he is sure that he does not want to make any impression on Ryuzaki-sensei regarding Sakuno. The last thing that he wants to happen is for the old lady to design his face with a black eye.

"Relax a bit, Tezuka," Ryuzaki-sensei suggests as she notices the stiff but ambiguous expression on the captain's face.

Tezuka watches the other regulars as they walk to the café. He and the coach are at the back end of the trail.

"It will seem as if we were celebrating something when we haven't had anything to hold on to yet," he mysteriously answers.

Ryuzaki-sensei smiles at him in understanding.

"You all have been practicing hard since day one. You deserve a break. The team will do fine," she finally says.

Tezuka regards the coach for a while and decides not to say anything anymore.

* * *

Ryuzaki Sumire is starting to regret that she has invited the whole team for a _little_ treat in the Reverie Café. It is _her _treat and she is starting to wonder how much her protégés love her that they seem to be planning to rob her of her money. Well, Tezuka seems reasonable enough. The team captain has only ordered a cup of chamomile tea and has offered to share in the expenses. She has told him not to worry about it, and so, the young man seems not press about it anymore. 

Of course, she has not seen Tezuka Kunimitsu give the regulars team a warning glare that has sent them all to Planet Silence.

And so, Ryuzaki Sumire raises her right brow at the sudden quietness of her students.

"What made you decide to quiet down? All of you are very rowdy a while ago."

The regulars, except Teuzka, look at each other with faces of mock innocence. Nobody dares to look at a decidedly stoic Tezuka-buchou who seems ready to make them run laps inside the Café.

"Err…" Oishi starts. "We noticed that we were attracting quite a crowd a while ago so we had to tone down our voices. We're sorry if it bothered you, Ryuzaki-sensei," he finishes while giving his good head a light scratch as he hears Kikumaru trying his best to stop from snickering.

Ryuzaki Sumire sighs. "I wasn't bothered at all," she says, missing the curious look Tezuka is giving her.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-sensei, does that mean we can proceed ordering now?" Momoshiro butts in. The excitement of eating a treat by their coach is already seeping in. Besides, it is the first time in their senior year that their teacher has decided to treat them for no reason at all.

The regulars take the waving of the coach's hand as a sign that they can order now. It is Kikumaru who bouncingly calls the attention of a brunette waitress.

"Ne! Excuse me!" He calls, loud enough for all the people in the café to hear.

"Eiji…" Oishi ducks his head in exasperation.

"Eh? Why, Oishi?" He asks, and then looks at the rest of the team.

Kaidoh's is also keeping his head a bit low.

Inui is, of course, writing something on his notebook. Whatever it is, Eiji has no desire of knowing it.

Fuji, Momoshiro and Echizen are grinning cheekily at him.

Kawamura, on the other hand, seems to be hiding his face from the whole crowd using the menu.

Then, poor, poor Kikumaru. He realizes that he is in BIG trouble this time.

Tezuka is sending him one of his reserved glares and Ryuzaki-sensei is not at the table to play arbiter for them.

"Ehehehehehe….." Kikumaru nervously scratches his red head as he thinks of a way to get out of the situation.

"Excuse me, but are you the Seigaku Tennis Club?" A feminine voice interrupts them all, thankfully for Kikumaru.

Nine heads nod at the pretty waitress before them, but they curiously furrow their brows because she is holding a video camera on her left hand and an order slip and pen on her right.

"Don't worry. I'm just taking a video of you so I can show it to my dear friend. She is from Seigaku, too, and a very big supporter of the tennis club," she finally explains as if she were able to read what is going in their heads.

"She is from Seigaku?" Inui asks.

He adjusts his eyeglasses as the waitress gives him an affirmative nod, but Inui quickly raises a brow when the waitress _elegantly_ squeals when the café's door opens.

It seems as if time has frozen when the door has opened and a pretty girl with auburn hair enters…

…and somehow, seven heads at the corner table reserved for the Seigaku Tennis Regulars Team are still capable of keeping their faces straight as they watch, in unspeakable amusement, their youngest member blush several shades of red.

Well, besides the seven, there is also a video lens intent on capturing every breathing moment of the first year and it seems as if the owner of the camera is debating whether or not she will show it to her friend…

…yet

"Ah…good afternoon, senpai-tachi, Ryoma-san," Sakuno greets the tennis club team with a courteous bow, unaware of the shifting of a video camera to her direction.

The whole team greets her back with nods and friendly half-waves.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan," Kikumaru begins. "Are you going to play waitress for us again?"

Sakuno is caught at the eager question of her senpai. She has done it only once because of an apparent need for helpers at a very busy hour. She glances at her wristwatch and then, back at her senpai who is now wearing an irresistible innocent-puppy look. Sakuno blushes hard that she takes a step back at the overwhelming sight before her.

"Ano…"

"I did not know you have worked as a waitress once, Sakuno-chan," a sweet voice interrupts Sakuno. She turns to her right only to meet the lens of a video camera.

"Ah!"

Jumping and flailing her arms in surprise, Sakuno loses her balance and jerks forward to meet the edge of the table.

Good for her, Fuji has fast reflexes that he easily takes hold of her waist and helps her straighten up.

"Saa…be careful next time, Sakuno-chan," Fuji-senpai whispers softly to her that she barely hears him. "I won't be there to catch you always," he adds, with his eerie blue eyes visible.

"Ha…ha…hai…" Sakuno stammers, uncomfortable at their proximity.

"Kawaii!"

Sakuno's predicament, a result of her usual clumsiness, has prevented her from noticing her new best friend who has been capturing her every move upon entering the café. But of course, whether Daidouji Tomoyo intentionally lets her presence known or not, she will be noticed eventually.

"You two are sooo cute together!" She squeals in a low voice, but loud enough for every one at the table to hear.

Upon hearing her friend's comment, Sakuno blushes further and bows her head. She immediately withdraws herself from Fuji-senpai and then, she inches closer to Tomoyo-chan. Fuji-senpai has been nice to her ever since but she does not want to appear interested on him. Of course, Fuji-senpai is undeniably good-looking – handsome even – and she knows that many girls are after him. However, she is not interested in him in any way and the last thing she wants to impress on him is that she is abusing his kindness.

Fuji, on the other hand, has felt Sakuno-chan inch away from him. He is a bit bothered by it but he has decided not to say anything about it. He has also felt her discomfort at the sudden comment of her friend so he lets her be. And well, about the comment, he has not decided what to think of it for now. With that, he also leaves the brunette waitress alone. However, since the first year tennis prince is with them, he decides to use the comment to jumpstart his _really good_ day.

"Really? That's good to hear, then," Fuji comments immediately.

At his comment, eight heads whisk to turn to him in shock.

Tezuka is not having problems showing shock right in front of the whole team. Besides, every one of them is shocked to hear the prodigy comment like that.

Inui is on that same train of thought. Playful and sadistic as he is at times, Fuji Syuusuke has never really bothered to look at women. Of course, he is a young man. He knows how to distinguish a pretty woman from another. He seems to know too, that he is good-looking, but for the many years Inui Sadaharu has played with – and sometimes against – the prodigy, he has never heard him comment like that, especially regarding the coach's granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

On the other hand, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Kaidoh and Momoshiro look like their jaws have decided to rest on the floor for a while. They aren't expecting to hear that comment from the prodigy too. The five are in dumbfound silence for a while, but Momoshiro dares to take a glance of Echizen Ryoma, only to be utterly disappointed.

He knows Echizen is a bit wary of being at the café since his blushing incident weeks ago. Momoshiro knows about it even though Echizen has not told him so. He has been awfully quiet upon Ryuzaki-sensei's invitation. Of course, Echizen has always been quiet but his silence usually exudes a very confident aura. However, right now, Echizen has his head bowed low, his cap covering his face so that nobody knows how he is reacting to Fuji-senpai's unexpected comment regarding Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Oi, Echizen," Momoshiro whispers to his kohai.

Echizen turns to Momoshiro as he takes a sip of his soda float, his face void of any emotion. "What is it, senpai?"

Momoshiro is surprised for the second time of the day. Echizen is not showing any emotion.

_Is there some sort of role-reversal in here?_

"What's going on in here?"

All the people at the table, the Seigaku tennis club regulars, Sakuno and Tomoyo, turn to Ryuzaki Sumire who suddenly appears from nowhere after being missing-in-action for quite a while. After looking at the coach, they all turn to stare at each other as if pointing at each other who must retell the coach all the events that have occurred during her absence. However, Fuji's, Tezuka's and Inui's silence indicate the whole group to keep things to themselves for now.

Why?

They aren't afraid of anything, just to say.

It's just that, what are they going to tell Ryuzaki-sensei?

"Ohohohohoho!" They all hear Tomoyo's very strange giggle.

It surprises all of them but to distract the coach is what they really need right now. Hopefully though, she will not spill the beans.

"They are just posing for a video I am doing, Ryuzaki-san," she reasons out.

To Echizen, the reason sounds _really lame_, but Ryuzaki-sensei seems to buy it because she just raises a curios brow. On the other hand, Ryuzaki Sumire decides not to comment on the matter. They don't look like they're posing for a video, although they might be if Tomoyo is deciding to make a silent movie.

"Oh, by the way Fuji," she turns to the prodigy and takes note of his proximity with her granddaughter. "Someone requested me to give this letter to the principal of St. Rudolph tomorrow, but I have a meeting scheduled too…"

"Don't worry, Sumire-chan. I'll be glad to send that letter myself," Fuji cuts in, his jeering grin plastered on his handsome face. When he sees the coach's face getting deformed by the second – and he knows that means his face will be deformed too, any minute – he immediately blurts out, "can Sakuno-chan go with me, too?"

Now that is one question that has surely taken the voice out of Ryuzaki Sumire.

* * *

Momoshiro has been looking for Echizen for an hour or so. 

It is getting dark already.

Of course, he knows that Echizen is far from the twerp he was years ago. The first year tennis prince is really, as what he has heard from his female classmates, very princely. Echizen is just a tad shorter than him and athletic in build. Echizen is not as muscular as he is, but he is not as lean as Fuji-senpai. He is still the brat that has battled the most formidable athletes during his junior year in high school. However, he is far from immature now. The kid is growing into a young man. Okay, he still calls Echizen, "kid", but he has been used to thinking of him that way, that sometimes, when he sees Echizen look the way he did at the café just a while ago, he is almost always blown away.

Echizen Ryoma has definitely grown up, but he still has lots of things to learn.

For example, dealing with his growing feelings for the coach's granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

It is not only Echizen who has noticed the girl's sudden transformation from timid to mysterious, from cute to pretty. The Seigaku tennis club members have too, especially, as it seems, Fuji-senpai.

Momoshiro suddenly stops – as well as his musings – when he hears the familiar sound of a something hitting a wall.

_Tennis. _

_Echizen!_

He enters an unfamiliar park and tries to search for the source of the sound.

He stops after a minute of running only to find a tennis court and Echizen Ryoma doing drills a few feet away from him.

"Oi, Echizen!"

Echizen stops and turns to Momo-senpai with a very bored and annoyed look.

The first year wants peace and quiet for now – and something to do to vent his anger on. He has found it in tennis – what else? – and he is not about to give it up for another bashing. His experience at the café is enough for one day.

Fuji-senpai's comment…

He does not know how to react. It is hard to give any reaction, but he cannot lie.

He does not like Sakuno's and Fuji-senpai's new found proximity.

If anything, he hates it.

"Oi! Echizen! I have been calling you, you know," Momoshiro says as he approaches the first year who stands still, tennis racquet slung on his right shoulder. "Next time, when I call you, pay attention, okay? This is not the way to treat your senpai," he lectures amiably.

"Ah."

Echizen regards his senpai and friend for a second before placing his racquet on a bench a few feet away from them. He grabs his duffel bag and takes out his tumbler. He can see that Momo-senpai has not changed. He has already given his senpai a cold shoulder but of coutse, Momo-senpai is not the type to back out, especially on him.

Echizen raises a brow when Momo-senpai sits beside him.

"If Tezuka-buchou were here, he would have thrashed you for sitting down after practice."

Echizen just nods at the statement.

"You know, I have been the only one talking in here. It's a bit awkward. Say something," Momoshiro finally whines when he senses that his kohai does not have any plans of talking to him.

"There isn't anything to say," Echizen finally says.

Momoshiro laughs.

Echizen looks at him as if he has grown five heads.

"Ehehehehe…" Momoshiro tries to suppress his laugh to be able to explain. "You just said something," he finally adds as he gives Echizen a bonk on the head. He takes note of the embarrassed blush of the first year.

"Why are you here, Momo-senpai? I thought you went to Fudoumine to catch up with Tachibana Ann," Echizen finally says. He has to think of a way to get out of the embarrassing situation. This is the only one he can think of right now.

"Err…yeah…but I think she is busy right now. I came to look for you. It seems like you are having problems now, you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Echizen quietly answers as he grabs his duffel bag to leave.

It is a known fact that Echizen is an awkward liar. Tezuka-buchou can testify to that. However, it seems that the first year is unaware of it. Well, he has to know that lying cannot do anything good to him, especially now.

"Echizen," Momoshiro calls him back as he also prepares to leave.

The first year stops to look at his senpai. He takes a wary stance as he sees the unusual side of Momo-senpai: brotherly but serious.

"How long would you want to suffer, just getting jealous all the time?"

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke is grinning his biggest. 

That is nothing new, however, since whenever he is with Eiji or just on court, he frequently grins. For now, though, he just feels good and at peace. He is going to visit his younger brother, Fuji Yuuta, and who can best accompany him other than Ryuzaki Sakuno?

Actually, he just asked permission from Sumire-chan to stop her from dismantling him into some sort of a specimen yesterday. He does not really need company today, but he does not mind having one either. Besides, Sakuno-chan is so cute and innocent that he is starting to enjoy her company. Of course, he is happy not because he has missed practice. If anything, that is the last one he wants to miss. However, when he has seen the trying-to-look-aloof face of Echizen Ryoma when he is leaving with Sakuno-chan, his day starts to brighten more.

Call him sadistic or what, he does not care.

_Saa…_

"Ano…Fuji-senpai…" a soft voice calls him.

He looks down to meet the curious face of Sakuno. He gives her one of his famous cheeky smiles to encourage her to continue.

"Ano…is St. Rudolph far from here?"

"Hmmm…no, it isn't. Why? Do you have to be back to the café early?"

"Ah…no…no…" she says, waving her hands in front of her. She wants to do something new for a while and she knows that Fuji-senpai wants to see her younger brother. That is why obaa-chan has given him this errand to do. "No, ano…I am just curious to where it is. I haven't been there," she shyly answers. "I'm sorry if I –"

"You haven't been there?" Fuji cocks his head to the right before turning to the girl beside him. "Don't worry Sakuno-chan. We won't get lost," he says, jokingly.

His smile widens more upon seeing a blushing Sakuno.

The two proceed walking towards the train station in Seishun City. The train ride is fast, but Sakuno does not seem to notice it because her eyes are focused on the scenery before her. Arriving at the train station near St. Rudolph Gakuen, it takes them several more minutes before getting out of the station. They proceed walking again, silently this time. Sakuno is taking her time sightseeing. She has not been there before and the new surroundings are quite nice to look at. Of course, she gets lost most of the time, and that means new sights to see. However, it is different to have someone who does not get lost like her, so she gets to appreciate the sights more. Besides, when she gets lost, her time is spent finding her way back, and not on sightseeing.

Fuji, on the other hand, is taking his time guarding the girl beside him and leading the way to St. Rudolph Academy. Sumire-chan has told him that Sakuno-chan is directionally challenged. So, he has to keep a close eye on her, or else, Sumire-chan may decide to shoot him out of the globe if he returns to Seishun City without her granddaughter with him.

"Saa…Sakuno-chan. We are here already," he calls on her.

They stop abruptly, with Sakuno taking in the new surroundings, awe evident in her eyes.

"St. Rudolph is a Catholic institution. It has its own dormitory. My brother attended here when he was in junior high. He is in his second year in senior high now," Fuji informs her as they tread the path towards the principal's office.

"Ah…yes…I remember him, senpai," Sakuno says, the image of Fuji Yuuta briefly flashing in her mind, as they both enter the school building.

Sakuno uncomfortably fidgets as students walking at the corridor watch her and Fuji-senpai. She supposes that because Fuji-senpai is popular in Kanto because of his tennis skills, people will recognize him easily. Fuji, on the other hand, notices his companion's discomfort, so he grabs her small hand to reassure her.

Sakuno gasps at the sudden contact and she immediately turns to Fuji-senpai.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. They are just surprised to see people from Seigaku roaming freely in school," Fuji explains as the wide-eyed girl nods in understanding.

Fuji, then, stops in front of a door that has a gold plate where the name of the school's principal is etched. "We're here, Sakuno-chan," he says before knocking on the door.

* * *

Yanagizawa runs as fast as he can towards the lounge room of the boys' dormitory. It is the news for the year, to say the least, and he is sure that Mizuki will be more than glad to hear it. He has been walking at the school grounds when he sees the corridor packed with gossipers here and there. He approaches a girl who tells him that she has seen the famed tennis prodigy of Seigaku walking towards the principal's office while holding hands with an innocent-looking but very pretty girl. Who else is the tennis prodigy of Seigaku but Fuji Yuuta's older brother, Fuji Syuusuke? 

"What's the rush, Yanagizawa?" Mizuki asks him, rather annoyed.

Yanagizawa pauses as he catches his breath. Then, he faces Mizuki with a deer-in-a-headlights expression. "I heard Fuji Syuusuke is in St. Rudolph, da ne! Do you think he is visiting Yuuta, da ne?" He asks almost shouting at Mizuki.

The other guys at the lounge watch in apprehension as they wait for Mizuki's reaction to Yanagizawa's babbling. The tennis club manager is known for his volatile temper and scheming ways that few dare cross his path even if he appears…rather…feminine to some of them.

To their surprise, even to Yanagizawa, Mizuki dismisses his teammate's unnecessary babble. Rather, the club manager appears so amused that he walks towards a window and gazes outside in deep thought.

"So my rival, Fuji Syuusuke, is here, huh?" He whispers to himself. He then turns to Yanagizawa. "Where is Yuuta?"

Yanagizawa scratches his head. "I do not know, da ne. He was here a while ago with the others but then, he suddenly disappeared, da ne."

"Then look for him!" Mizuki orders. Yanagizawa reluctantly obeys the manager and so, he sprints outside to look for his kohai.

Mizuki, on the other hand, turns towards the lounge exit only to bump into Fuji Syuusuke.

"It is a surprise to see you here, Fuji Syuusuke," Mizuki greets Fuji rather mockingly. He frowns, however, when the tennis prodigy walks past him and approaches a student who is sitting on a bar chair near the phone booth.

"Is Fuji Yuuta here?"

"Err…no, he is not here," the puzzled student answers Fuji while giving Mizuki side-glances. Why the tennis prodigy of Seigaku ignores the tennis club manager of their school is a puzzle not only to him, but perhaps, to every one present in the lounge.

"Where could he be?" Fuji whispers, but he says it loud enough for the student to hear.

As a matter of fact, Fuji Syuusuke is having a _big_ problem right now. Ryuzaki Sakuno is missing. He does not know how he has lost her but the fact remains: she is nowhere to be found. So, here he is, looking for his brother so that Yuuta can help him look for the girl. Besides, Yuuta knows the place more than he does. The last thing he wants to happen is for Ryuzaki and him be lost in an uncommon place.

"Excuse me," the student calls Fuji's attention.

Fuji turns to him, his face blank but undeniably dark.

"Er…I think Fuji-san may be at the tennis court right now…I'm not sure."

Fuji regards the student for a while before nodding his head in thanks. Mizuki, on the other hand, stands in front of him to talk to the prodigy. To his shame, Fuji ignores him again for the second time in that day, but he does leave Mizuki a warning death-glare that quieted the club manager for all he is worth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki Sakuno is having this usual problem of hers: finding her way back. A pack of fangirls approached – if that is the best word possible – Fuji-senpai to have him sign autographs for all of them. Well, she does not want to break a leg or an arm so she walks several feet away from the commotion. It is not that far because she remembers still seeing Fuji-senpai with a seemingly blank look of boredom on his face. She, on the other hand, turns her attention to the koi pond nearby and watches as a koi swims for food. She remembers herself walking as she watches the pretty and huge fish, when suddenly, she notices that she is in a different area with no Fuji-senpai around. 

And so, she decides to walk further in hopes of meeting a student of St. Rudolph who can point the way back to the main building. However, she has walked for fifteen minutes in vain. She has not met a single person and she is getting worried – for Fuji-senpai.

A familiar sound catches her attention and she unconsciously enters a forested area.

_Who could be playing?_

She is so intent on finding a tennis court when suddenly, a tennis ball comes flying towards her. She screams as she ducks to prevent the ball from hitting her right on the face. Fortunately for her, she ducks on time so the tennis ball hits the tree behind her.

"Are you alright?"

Sakuno seems frozen in her position as she raises her head to meet a very familiar face.

_Very light brown hair…plays tennis…_

"Ano…"

"Miss, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't know some one is here," the guy profusely apologizes as he bends to Sakuno's height to check if she is hurt.

Embarrassed, Sakuno whispers an inaudible 'I'm okay' as the young man continues to fuss on her. "I'm sorry for…screaming…ano…I'm not hurt," she stammers.

Taken aback by her shyness, the young man regards her for the last time and unconsciously pats her head. "Don't apologize," he says. Then, he finally notices that she is wearing a Seigaku uniform. "Uh…you are from Seigaku. Err…what are you…doing here?"

Sakuno blushes at the question. "Ano, I came here with my senpai to give a letter to the principal but then…I got lost," she quietly explains.

_So that explains why she is in this forested area._

"Ano…"

The young man turns to her. _How many times has she spoken, 'ano'?_

"Ano…are you…Fuji Yuuta-san?"

The young man who goes by the name Fuji Yuuta is taken aback for the second time that day. It is not because someone has just asked him if he is Fuji Yuuta. He is surprised because some one has _not_ asked him if he is Fuji Syuusuke's younger brother. Many times he has been asked that way and he dislikes it, to say the least. He left Seigaku because he has no identity in that school. Being in the same school with his aniki made him feel unappreciated for who he is. People just take notice of him because he is the younger brother of Fuji Syuusuke.

"Ah…yes…" Yuuta answers absentmindedly. "You are here with my brother?"

Sakuno blushes at their coincidental meeting. She nods in the affirmative.

"You can stay with me, then," he says, sighing. "Aniki may be looking for me now or you, so we better stick together," he reasons logically.

Yuuta helps Sakuno get up and leads her to the lone tennis court in the forested area. Sakuno takes in her surroundings before watching Fuji Yuuta pack his bag to leave. It is at that moment that she notices his scraped right palm. Pushed by motherly instincts, she unconsciously approaches him and gathers his left hand onto hers.

Surprised, Yuuta looks at her questioningly.

"Fuji-san, your right palm is full of scars."

"Oh…uh…I was practicing a move for the preliminaries but I kept on tripping…" he answers as he scratches his head with his left hand. "I use my right hand to keep my balance. I did not notice I had been scraping my palm all along," he explains.

"We need to tend to this, Fuji-san. I'll go get water," Sakuno says as she gently drops his right hand. She is about to leave the tennis court when Yuuta hands her a water bottle.

"Go use this. There's no faucet area near here."

Sakuno thankfully receives the water bottle and pulls out a small box of tissue paper and alcohol. She does not notice the twitching of Yuuta's eyes upon seeing the alcohol.

_This is going to be painful._

Yuuta waits for the searing pain that has always been caused by the alcohol. Surprisingly, it does not sting that much. He looks at Sakuno questioningly and then, realizes something.

"What's your name?"

Sakuno blinks at him several times before tending to his palm again. "Ryuzaki Sakuno," she says shyly.

"Ryuzaki…Sakuno? Ryuzaki?"

"Hai…" Sakuno looks at him, cocking her head to her right as she notices the questioning tone in Yuuta's voice.

"You are Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter then?"

"Hai," she answers, rather proudly. A small but brilliant smile is pasted on her lips.

"Do you…play tennis too?"

Sakuno pauses for a while and regards Yuuta. "I used to, but I am not good at tennis so I stopped," she says shyly.

Noticing that he has embarrassed her, Yuuta immediately thinks of changing the topic. Silence reigns for a while. Yuuta knows he is not that good in conversing with girls. None of the St. Rudolph tennis club members seems to be good in that too. Well, buchou may be an exception but that is nothing new to him. Yuuta regards her for a while, in a way, thinking of what topic to talk about. She looks so innocent that he could have mistaken her for a child if she were not wearing a Seigaku senior high uniform. Then again, she is so pretty – and there is no use in denying that – that he has decided twice in considering her a child.

He sighs. He is not so good in this.

"Ano…Fuji-san," Sakuno begins.

Yuuta turns to her, surprised that the seemingly shy girl is starting the conversation. He nods for her to continue.

"Ano…the preliminaries are approaching. Do your best!" She says softly, smiling as she gently releases his already clean right hand.

Yuuta blushes hard at the motherly tending and the encouragement. He boyishly scratches an invisible itch on the back of his head. "Thanks."

Sakuno blushes, too, at Yuuta's answer. "Obaa-chan…" she pauses and looks at Yuuta. "She told me once that people who know their strengths and weaknesses give their best on what they do."

Yuuta nods in agreement but he is a bit puzzled because he is not getting Sakuno's line of thought.

"Do your best, Fuji-san. I will be cheering for you when you play…" she says, shyly. All of a sudden though, a girly grin appears on her face. "But I cannot promise you that I will be rooting for you when you play against Seigaku, ne."

Yuuta smiles at the comment and unconsciously pats her head. Sakuno smiles at the endearing action but thinks nothing of it. However, she notices the sudden change in Yuuta's expression: from cheerful to solemnly serious.

"Ryuzaki-san"

"Hai?"

Yuuta regards her for a moment. A question is seconds away from slipping off his tongue. "Do you think…I can become a good player, as good as aniki?"

Sakuno pauses for a while. She looks at him and conversations between Kikumaru-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai flash in her head. She has been hearing things about why Fuji Yuuta transferred to St. Rudolph but she does not know whether to believe them or not. She inwardly shakes her head, trying to erase thoughts of pity. She was once like him. They have both suffered being behind the shadows of some one great and one who they admire. Then again, she is also reminded of her obaa-chan's words several months ago that she, surprisingly, is able to look straight into the eyes of Fuji Yuuta.

"Fuji-san is different from Fuji-senpai. Fuji-san must remember that. He does not have to be as good as some one else or be better than some one else. Fuji-san, when he gives his best, becomes incomparable," she answers sincerely, tinge of tears present in her eyes.

Fuji Yuuta feels a surge of air rushing into his lungs. He breathes heavily as his mind processes Sakuno's statement. After a minute, Yuuta gives Sakuno the most sincere smile he has ever given.

The two sit in comfortable silence, not knowing that Fuji Syuusuke is standing just a few feet behind them.

* * *

I know it's quite long, but I hope you enjoyed reading. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each respective anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or place are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Notes: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances. Moreover, this re-posted chapter is drastically different from the chapter 4 I initially uploaded. It is now aligned with the plot I designed for this story, and hopefully, Fuji and the others are not out of character anymore.

I apologize for the first Chapter 4. Here's the new one, folks.

Enjoy reading!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 4: Interrogation

Fuji Syuusuke and Sakuno walk side by side quietly. They have just stepped out from the train station and are now at downtown, walking back home. Sakuno unconsciously plays with a strand of her hair that has been hanging on her shoulder. Fuji-senpai has been eerily quiet. Not that it is unusual, though. It's just that he has been emanating this strange aura, and the bigger problem is Sakuno cannot identify what it is.

Then again, he looks like the Fuji-senpai when a serious game is about to start…

…a serious game wherein everything is at stake.

So, being the kind and considerate person that she is, little Sakuno decides to let Fuji-senpai walk her in peace. He may have little time on his own considering that he is usually around the other rowdier regulars. The District Preliminaries starts on Sunday, and although Seigaku has high hopes of winning, they cannot just play and goof around.

Sakuno sighs in exasperation. She does not really know how to deal with a senpai who is in deep thought. Sometimes, it is best to keep quiet, just the same….

…and so she did.

"Is something wrong, Sakuno-chan?"

"Huh?"

Sakuno jumps a little when Fuji taps her on her shoulder. She looks up at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Eh? No, senpai, nothing is wrong."

"I just heard a sigh, Sakuno-chan."

She blushes hard at the comment, but shakes her head in denial. "I'm fine, senpai."

Fuji regards her for a while before smiling. "Saa…let's go-"

His sentence is abruptly stopped when the two hear a honking sound. They turn back to see who it is, only to find out that it is Fuji's older sister, Fuji Yumiko.

"Oneesan?"

The beautiful woman gets out of her car after parking it, then she approaches the two. Fuji Syusuuke introduces Sakuno to her, with the younger girl blushing furiously as her senpai's beautiful sister smiles at her and greets her back. Sakuno becomes quieter and as the siblings exchange regards. Sakuno proceeds turning her head back and forth to both of them.

"I'll drive you home, Sakuno-chan," Yumiko offers amiably.

"Eh? Ano…"

"Oneesan does not mind, Sakuno-chan," Fuji adds, noticing that the little girl is in her shy mode again – well, she always is, but it's more prominent than before.

"Ano…ano…thank you for the offer Fuji-san, but I don't want to-"

She is now blabbing, and the siblings are both aware of that. Fuji Syuusuke smiles at the girl, amused at her antics. Then again, Fuji grabs Sakuno's shoulders and leads her to his sister's car. Sakuno complies, but the warmth in her cheeks is growing more and more every minute that she thinks she will explode in embarrassment. On the other hand, Fuji Yumiko looks on at the two, more amused than her brother.

She has not seen Fuji Syuusuke interact that way with girls, although he can be very gentlemanly and nice to them. Fuji Yumiko is about to chuckle further, when she sees her brother closing the door of the passenger's side and waves teasingly at the girl, if only she misses the unmistakable glint of what seems like regret in her brother's eyes. She lets the thought pass for the moment, however, as she follows the two to her car.

The drive lasts only for fifteen minutes because Sakuno requested rather shyly to be dropped to the Reverie Café.

"You work, Sakuno-chan?" Yumiko inquires, rather interested.

"Eh? Ano, it's an apprenticeship, Fuji-san. I am under training of the head pastry chef," Sakuno answers wide-eyed at the question.

"I see," Yumiko whispers to herself. She regards the café from her car before turning to Sakuno who is about to get out.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, would you like to visit us one day? I'll teach you some of the cakes and pies I have made for Syuusuke-kun and Yuuta-kun," Yumiko adds.

Fuji Syuusuke, who is about to walk Sakuno to the café, whips his head to his sister in utter surprise. Sakuno, on the other hand, stutters a series of incoherent words, which Yumiko takes for a 'yes'.

When Fuji Syuusuke and Sakuno have gone out of the car to walk to the café, silence ensues between the two again. This time, however, Sakuno is now more uncomfortable.

"Neesan likes to bake for us," Fuji mysteriously says.

"Eh?" Sakuno blinks at the statement. "What does she usually bake, senpai?"

Fuji smiles at her unpredicted interest in his statement. "Raspberry pie and other…treats," he replies. "I like neesan's cakes and pies a lot, but I also like the Reverie Café's treats, Sakuno-chan," he adds.

"Oh," Sakuno unconsciously blushes at the additional statement. She does not know if her senpai is commending the café or not, but being the innocent girl that she is, she thinks her senpai means that he just likes the café. She smiles at the thought.

"Saa…we're here now, Sakuno-chan," Fuji says as they stop in front of the café.

People still crowd the place. It is not unusual considering that it is already five in the afternoon and most of the students nearby hang out there. After Sakuno has profusedly thanked her senpai and his sister, again, for driving her all the way to the café, she enters the café, only to be stopped when she sees the distant stare of her senpai. He is not looking at anything in particular, although his eyes seem focused on the daily menu displayed outside the café.

She unconsciously touches Fuji's hands in the gentlest manner to get his attention. Fuji, surprised at the sudden contact, turns to her abruptly.

"What is it, Sakuno-chan?"

"Ano, senpai, you've been spacing out," she answers shyly.

"I was?" Fuji blinks several times.

Sakuno regards him for a while. When she is about to offer him a drink or snacks, Fuji turns to her, his eyes mysteriously deep.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan."

"Eh?"

It is now her turn to blink several times. Why is it that her senpai is apologizing? Then, something dawns on her. Perhaps she has appeared so uncomfortable throughout the ride offered to her that the rather observant Fuji-senpai has noticed her discomfort. She does not want him to think that they have caused her discomfort. She is just unused to being offered with rides, especially those offers made by someone she barely knows. Then again, he and his sister have gone out of the way to drive her here so Fuji-senpai's apology is not really called for. In fact, she appreciates her senpai's kindness.

She reminds herself to give his senpai another 'thank you' gift.

Sakuno innocently shakes her head at her senpai.

Fuji blinks in surprise.

"Fuji-senpai should not apologize. Ano…I am really thankful that Fuji-senpai and Fuji-san have driven me back here," she quietly explains. "There is no need to apologize, senpai."

Fuji stares at her, wide-eyed. It takes a while for him to understand what Sakuno means by that, and when he does, he gives her a small but genuine smile.

"Saa…I'll see you tomorrow, Sakuno-chan," he says as he walks back to where his sister's car is.

But of course, he turns back to get a last look at Sakuno.

Sakuno waves back at him, and he waits for her to enter the café before turning back again.

This time, however, the glint of regret Fuji Yumiko has seen in his eyes is more evident than the one before.

* * *

Momoshiro is walking Echizen. 

It is not entirely an unusual thing he is doing. He has been walking Echizen since junior high that it seems like an unnoted habit for both of them. Then again, walking a sixteen-year-old tennis prince capable of fending for himself is something unusual, so to speak. Well, Momoshiro isn't getting somewhere in the spectrum of being big brother to Echizen. Well, they seem like brothers since junior high but that's just it.

He is actually walking beside Echizen because he wants to lift the spirit of his kohai.

It seems that he has been sulking all throughout practice hour ever since he has seen Fuji-senpai and Ryuzaki Sakuno walk to St. Rudolph. Every tennis club regular member knows that the two are in for an errand by Ryuzaki-sensei, but then, Echizen, being Echizen, continues to sulk on the fact that the two are together.

Momoshiro, himself, does not know why the first year continues to sulk when there is not anything to sulk over. So, okay, he and Kikumaru-senpai have been teasing Echizen to Ryuzaki-chan, but that is all there is to it, right?

Right.

Then again, he has been hearing Inui-senpai talk to Oishi-senpai about Fuji-senpai complicating matters for the first year. He is the only one who has heard bits and pieces of their conversation, but he still cannot piece all things to create one, big, clear picture.

Momoshiro sighs.

"Ne, how about a match, Momo-senpai?"

Momoshiro is awakened from his musings as he notices that Echizen is right in front of him with that cheeky smile of his.

"Huh?"

_So what has caused the sudden mood change?_

Deciding not to question the kid further, Momoshiro follows Echizen's lead as the two walk towards the street tennis courts.

Climbing the steps towards the courts has given Momoshiro ample time to examine his 'ward' and continue with his musings. Then again, the climb has been so short that all he can do is to prepare for the match Echizen has been asking for.

"Who is going to serve, senpai?"

Echizen's voice is rather deeper than normal.

Monotonous. Quiet. Strong.

Momoshiro sighs for the second time that day.

"You serve," Momoshiro tells him when Echizen prepares to twirl his racket upside down. "Make it good, kid," he adds before the first year gets a chance to turn his back from him to get to his side of the court.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen replies in a whisper.

Once in serving position, Echizen pauses for a while to assess the stance of Momoshiro.

_He seems ready for a twist serve, eh?_

He smiles cheekily again.

_Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai._

Gathering all the pent-up aggression inside of him, Echizen grips the tennis ball harder, twists it as he throws it up and then hits for a good serve.

Meanwhile, Momoshiro can feel the surge of energy emanating from Echizen. He has noticed from the first year's smile that Echizen will not be doing a twist serve. Then again, he is not prepared for the uncalled for serve that is dead familiar.

_A knuckle serve!_

Then all Momoshiro can do is move away to avoid being hit by the ball.

* * *

Fuji Yumiko watches Fuji Syuusuke's movements. 

She has been doing that since arriving from the café. She knows Syuusuke well enough: he is aware that he is being watched. Moreover, she knows that her younger brother will not start talking about what is bothering him. He is used to doing that: he solves his problems by his own means and by his own way….

…which will not help in this specific case.

Fuji Yumiko, when she says she is close to her brothers, is dead serious when she has said that. She knows if they are in trouble or if something is troubling them.

She is also aware if something is bothering them and the two brothers cannot point out what is bothering them.

This is the present case of the tennis prodigy, Fuji Syuusuke.

To her surprise, however, Syuusuke approaches the countertop, lays his arms on it and props his head on his arms.

He breathes out a rather deep sigh that all Yumiko can do is drop what she has been doing and give full attention to her brother.

"Neesan, why did you invite Sakuno-chan all of a sudden?"

Yumiko raises an elegant brow at the question, but she discards it immediately and gives her brother a very fond smile.

"Well, she is studying baking. I haven't met a girl her age who is so into baking that she is willing to be an apprentice of a pastry chef," Yumiko replies.

Syuusuke smiles at the open-ended reply.

"I will be having a day-off next week, and since Syuusuke and Yuuta will be busy for practice, I thought of inviting some one to bake with me," she adds.

Syuusuke nods in understanding.

"…and when I saw Sakuno-chan, I thought she may be of good company, considering that she is close to you," she finishes.

Instead of seeing a positive gesture from Syuusuke, Yumiko blinks in surprise at the gaping mouth of her brother. Well, his mouth is a bit hanging, which is definitely a new sight to see.

Fuji Syuusuke feels as if he were in dire need of correcting his sister. He is not close with Sakuno-chan. Of course, his neesan may conclude so because Sakuno-chan is the first girl near his age she has seen walking beside him. Then again, there is nothing to conclude in such things, right?

Somehow though, Fuji Syuusuke is a bit unsettled at the last thought. He has just started talking seriously with Sakuno-chan since the start of the school year. Of course, she is definitely nice and sweet and innocent, but his friendship with her is not yet in the level of the Seigaku tennis club regulars because he has just started getting to know her.

_Getting to know her_…

His initial plan for Sakuno-chan and Echizen Ryoma flashes through his head.

He has approached Sakuno-chan just for the puny fact of teasing Echizen Ryoma.

Fuji Yumiko watches in wonder as the glint of regret she has previously seen in her brother's eyes becomes more evident. It is not only that, however, because her brother has not given a comment ever since she has answered his question.

Driven by sisterly instincts, she reaches for Syuusuke's hands and clasps them in her own.

Fuji Syuusuke is awakened from his musings. He stares back at his sister with mix surprise and worry.

"Neesan?"

"What is bothering you, Syuusuke?" Yumiko gives Syuusuke a small smile. "I haven't seen you like this for a long time, Syuusuke," she adds, carefully erasing the statement: _ever since Yuuta left Seigaku for St. Rudolph._

It is hard for Fuji Syuusuke to wear his creepy mask of a smile, especially when he knows his neesan is trying hard to reach to him. One of the greatest sources of his strength is his family. One of the most difficult people to play around with, for him, is his family too. Then again, he is not the one to voice out things all of a sudden. It is not just because he is growing to be a man, although his neesan has said that men tend to keep their feelings and problems to themselves. It just is not him to do so. He thinks of how to solve his problems first. He does not want to bother his family with problems he can face on his own.

People think he is a sadist.

Maybe he is, but that is just on court…and well, during tennis practice.

Fuji Syuusuke returns the gaze his sister is giving him, and gifts her with a genuine but tired smile. Fuji Yumiko does not miss it; she never does, anyway. Then again, she decides to let go of her brother's hands as she waits for him to speak.

"Neesan, do you think a person will forgive her friend even if he has wronged her severely?"

To say that Yumiko is surprised at the question is an understatement. She purposely tries to ignore the referencing Syuusuke has just used.

_Her. _

_He._

"It really depends on that person, Syuusuke. Some people will not forgive their friends, some people will do forgive their friends, but after a very long time," she replies cautiously, aware that behind the question lies the problem of her brother.

"…but there are a few people who will forgive their friends no matter what their offense is," she finishes, unconsciously giving an encouraging smile to her brother.

She waits for a reaction from Syuusuke, and she is quite pleased to see a glint of hope in her brother's visible blue eyes. He is perhaps, very surprised.

"But isn't that…" Syuusuke trails quietly.

"…a bit stupid?" Yumiko finishes it for him. Her brother is not one to say the harshest things to people – even when he is dead mad.

She receives an affirmative nod.

"There is a very thin line between stupid people and childlike, innocent people, Syuusuke. Then again, they are entirely different still, although I cannot fully explain it," she says as she taps her chin with her finger.

Fuji Syuusuke smiles at the last statement of his sister. He bows his head so that his light brown hair cover's his eyes, but amidst that, he knows his neesan is a bit comforted with the fact that she has helped him.

Of course, she always does, but very much this time.

"They must be very special then, neesan," he quietly says. "Those childlike, innocent people…"

* * *

District Preliminaries… 

…and today is a Sunday…

…a very sunny Sunday, in fact, so much so that Kikumaru is fanning himself with his hand – if it helps, that is.

"Waah! It's so hot, and it isn't even summer yet, ne Echizen?!" Momoshiro mockingly whines as slings his left arm around the neck of the first year tennis prince and teasingly chokes his kohai. It is a good thing Echizen has not gotten a sip from his ponta yet, or else, he would have spat some of the grape particles on his senpai's jacket.

Of course, he does not mind, but if he does, Momo-senpai will create a ruckus.

The last thing he wants is to be seen by Tezuka-buchou, run around the courts and be humiliated in front of a large crowd.

"Well, the weather is becoming more and more unpredictable nowadays, Momoshiro, but," Inui comments as he adjusts his glasses. "…it seems that there are lots of people, considering that its just the district preliminaries."

Kikumaru blinks rapidly at the sudden change in topic, but nonetheless proceeds to observe the growing crowd of spectators inside the park where the district preliminaries is being held. Seishun Senior High School is now in the district finals, going against the same contender almost three years ago, Fudoumine. No one in the team is expectant on a certain outcome. Time passes and trends change so no one can ever say Seigaku will win again.

The team, after Inui's interjection, quietly proceeds to the designated court for the district final match. Fudoumine is already poised at the other side of the court. The umpire and the commentators have gathered on one end of the court, talking amongst themselves. The setting is so different from several years ago, but the opponents seem to be the same.

The eerie feeling of nostalgia crosses all of the regulars, especially for the Tennis Prodigy who is quietly standing at the back end of the team's trail.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai," a quiet voice interrupts him.

Fuji Syuusuke looks to his right to see Ryuzaki Sakuno. He also notices her dark-haired friend from the café several feet away from them.

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan," he greets amiably.

"Good morning to you too, senpai," Sakuno greets back with a bow.

The prodigy quietly notes Sakuno's fidgeting.

He knows she is a shy girl, and he finds it adorable when she does that.

Fuji pauses after that thought has passed in his head, but he immediately discards it.

"Are you here to cheer for me, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno blushes hard at being caught. She has considered Fuji-senpai her friend now, but she is still unfamiliar with him and his reactions. He usually catches her unguarded so much so that she gets this sudden attack of shyness. She is happy nonetheless, considering that Fuji-senpai is a very nice person.

"Hai, senpai," she quietly affirms. Encouraged by the smile she has received from her senpai, she excitedly says, "do your best, senpai! Ano…and senpai-tachi and Ryoma-san, too," she shyly adds as she finally notices that some of the regulars have taken note of her presence.

"Tomoyo-chan and I will cheer for all of you," she finishes, childishly flailing her arms, before bowing to excuse herself.

The regulars smile at her innocent cheer, all except for Tezuka who gives her an appreciative nod, and Echizen who grunts for a reply. Sakuno does not seem to notice this as she proceeds to look for Tomoyo who has already found a good spot for her shoot.

"Sakuno-chan, have you bidden them good luck?"

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan," Sakuno excitedly says. "I hope they'll do well. Fudoumine is a really good school."

"I'm sure they will do their best," Tomoyo comments encouragingly.

She is pleased when she sees the glitter of hope from her little friend's eyes.

Meanwhile, the Seigaku regulars are busy preparing for the beginning matches. Ryuzaki-sensei has just given them her last instructions for the whole team before their respective matches. After that, she has walked to the courts and sat on the coach's bench on Seigaku's side.

"Fuji," Inui calls the prodigy's attention rather hesitantly.

After discovering the line-up, the prodigy has been emitting a very strange aura. The others have noticed it, too, and so they have decided to give the prodigy some space.

Well, Inui is one to pry, but he knows how to manipulate things…

…except for the very unpredictable Fuji Syuusuke.

"What is it, Inui?"

The amiable face is so deceiving, no one knows how sincere it is.

"About your match…"

"I know, Inui. Things like this are bound to happen," he mysteriously says. "I'm actually looking forward to it."

Inui is surprised. "Really?"

Fuji nods.

No words have been exchanged ever since.

* * *

It is the moment Inui has been waiting for. 

To see Fuji so mysterious even before a match is almost always fascinating.

_If Fuji looks like this, it may only mean a few things_…

Inui trails for a while as he contemplates on possible reasons based on past experiences alone.

_Anger_.

Well, few things tick the prodigy for all he cares. Of course, although he does not voice it out, Fuji is very protective of his family and friends, so much so that he will rather suffer harm than see them in pain. Inui has seen that many times. Perhaps, the regulars of the team have noticed it too, but no one has dared to talk about it with the prodigy. Well, that does not go for Tezuka who he remembers has commented on how protective Fuji is with his younger brother, Fuji Yuuta.

Then again, the look on Fuji's face is far from anger. And why should he be angry? Inui cannot find a plausible reason for the prodigy to get mad, so he discards the first reason.

Inui continues to rake his head for all sorts of explanation for Fuji's behavior. Nothing has ticked, however, and he has no time for his musings when he hears the sudden roar of cheers from the crowd.

"Ne, the crowd's a bit excited with this match," Momoshiro comments.

Kaidoh just fsshs in the background. Good thing for both of them, Momoshiro has not heard the viper.

"I don't know why, but both players seem to be ready for some raw battle," Oishi comments in the sidelines as he stands in between Tezuka and Kikumaru.

_This better be a good battle, then._

The last thought is from Tezuka, who is observing Fuji from the moment the prodigy has entered the courts to the time he has taken his position.

"Singles 1 match between Fuji Syuuske of Seigaku and Tachibana Kippei of Fudoumine will now begin…"

"One set match!"

"Tachibana to serve."

The umpire's voice booms throughout the courts. The cheering crowd has quieted down, much for the players' good.

Tachibana tosses the ball up with little spin and hits it hard and fast. The ball lands exactly on the centerline at Fuji's side of the court. He has meant it to be an ace serve. Fuji, however, has already anticipated where the ball will land so he uses he hits the ball with a backhand.

_A flat serve…_

The two go for a rally that lasts for three minutes. It is only broken when Fuji decides to manipulate things and go hassle Tachibana:

Fuji drives the ball towards the baseline. Tachibana runs after the ball and returns. The ball lands a five feet from the net on Fuji's side. Fuji runs to receive the ball with a drop shot.

The ball lands several feet from Tachibana's side of the net. He returns the ball with a lob, while Fuji receives it with a smash that is easily returned by Tachibana.

"It is weaker than his usual smash," Oishi whispers. Kikumaru turns to him, questioningly.

Tezuka, on the other hand, nods.

Meanwhile, Tachibana manages to run after the ball and drives the ball hard to the baseline, far from where Fuji is standing. To his surprise, the prodigy has read his move and returns the ball with a stronger drive.

The ball lands on the baseline. The side far from where Tachibana has anticipated where the ball will land.

"Whoa, what a hassle!" Momoshiro suddenly comments.

Kawamura scratches the back of his head. "Fuji really knows how to play his game well."

Kaidoh smirks at the last comment.

Echizen, who sits under a tree a few feet from the group, squints hard.

_There is something strange with this game._

He shares the same thought with Inui, who quietly adjusts his glasses. Whatever Fuji is thinking, nobody will know.

_But he better win…_

"Ano…Fuji-senpai has read Tachibana-san's movements? Wow!"

The small voice near him suddenly interrupts his thoughts.

Somehow, the spot Tomoyo has chosen for her and Sakuno to stay at is drastically near to where the Seigaku regulars are standing.

"Fuji did not literally read Tachibana's thoughts, Ryuzaki-chan."

"Eh?"

Inui amusingly notes the reaction of the auburn-haired girl.

"It's called reaction time, Ryuzaki-chan."

"Reaction time?"

Inui nods. By then, he has Momoshiro's Kaidoh's and Kawamura's undivided attention. Unbeknownst to him, Echizen is also listening to his explaination. "What seems to be reading an opponent's mind is simply anticipating his next move using your eyes. Normally, a person will react to a movement in five seconds, but to some, they only need a fraction of a second to react to it. It takes time to master that, though," Inui says academically.

"Ah." All four mouth their amazement uninhibitedly.

A few minutes after…

"Game won by Fuji. Two games to love."

"Ne, Fuji is a bit different in playing, ne?" Kikumaru points out.

Oishi quietly nods in agreement.

Normally, Fuji will be showing some of his special moves. Given that he is up against Fudoumine's ace, he should have been showing even one of his counters. Then again…

_Tachibana-san is one of those who have broken into the counters of Fuji, forcing him to create the fourth counter. _

"Fuji seems to have planned for a raw battle from the very beginning."

All eyes on Seigaku's side turn to Tezuka.

After his words have sunk in their heads, almost every one of them whips their heads towards where Fuji is standing. Currently, Fuji and Tachibana are engaged in a tiresome rally. Tachibana is doing his best on keeping Fuji a few feet from the baseline. It is a trick to prevent the prodigy from approaching the net faster in case Tachibana decides for a drop shot.

Then again, Fuji has his ways of making things go his way.

"Fuji has planned it all along?" Kikumaru asks to no one in particular.

"So that's why he has not even used a special. He seems so eager for this game in the beginning, I was half-expecting for him to use even the disappearing serve," Kawamura comments, before frowning at himself.

Who can ever predict the prodigy?

No one…

…and that makes him one big sadist on court.

"If Fuji were to use any special, Tachibana will just find a way to break into that, considering that Fuji has a tendency to keep on using a special for such a time," Inui adds. "However, that is what it seems for now. We do not know what is in store for Tachibana and for us later."

The mystery in Inui's voice attracts every one's attention on Seigaku's side. Even Daidouji Tomoyo, who barely knows the players of Seigaku, has diverted her attention from the game to Inui.

It's just a good thing that she has brought her camera's tripod with her.

* * *

The game has been on for thirty minutes. 

Fuji receives Tachibana's flat serve for the second time in that game, but alas, Tachibana manages to return the ball and drive it to the singles' sideline a foot away from the net post. Fuji, who is standing near the baseline, is unable to return the shot.

"Game won by Tachibana! Four games all!"

The umpire's announcement reverberates throughout the whole court. Fuji and Tachibana are given time to rest. Fuji approaches Ryuzaki-sensei. He remains standing as he listens to the coach's instructions.

Meanwhile, Fudoumine's coach leaves Tachibana alone in his thoughts. Except for an encouraging smile, the coach has remained quiet while Tachibana is sitting beside him, his arms resting on his knees.

Tachibana wipes his face with the towel that is hanging around his neck. He knows his teammates are looking at him with mix worry and encouragement. He also knows he had a hard time tying the score with Fuji, but all his struggling has paid. Then again, he is so frustrated with one thing:

Fuji Syuusuke, prodigy of Seigaku, has been manipulating him from the very beginning.

He has discovered it just after he has scored to tie the games with four all, and he cannot deny it. From the very beginning, Fuji has not even used a special. He, on the other hand, has designed a shot specifically invented for Fuji, but whenever he is poised for it, Fuji is able to read through him and break his stance even before he can execute the shot.

_It seems Fuji has prepared well for this game._

They may be friends, but this is a game, and as a captain, he has the responsibility of bringing victory to Fudoumine's hands.

_I will not let him manipulate me for long._

* * *

Fuji quietly drinks his water as he steals glances of his teammates. His eyes land, however, on the auburn-haired girl who is currently listening to what her dark-haired friend is telling her. When she turns to look at him, he gives the one thing few get from him: 

A genuine smile

_Several minutes before Fuji's game…._

Singles 2 has just finished, and well, what is so unusual with Echizen Ryoma winning the match against Ibu Shinji? Nothing, of course. Then again, by some drastic changes in Fudoumine's line up – new talented recruits – Seigaku has to seal the last two games to win the district preliminaries. Echizen has won singles 2, and all is left in his hands now.

Fuji Syuusuke, after changing the grip tape on his racquet's handle, approaches Ryuzaki Sakuno. Her eyes are wandering around the court as she waits for his game to start.

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai, senpai?"

"Do you like dolphins?"

Sakuno blinks at the question. Then, she remembers the day Tomoyo-chan brought her to a park that features dolphins. She blushes at the thought.

"Ah…hai…they are very cute, senpai," she replies.

Fuji notes the tinge of pink on her cheeks. He quietly smiles to himself.

"Ano…senpai…"

Sakuno is about to ask why he has questioned her regarding dolphins when he unknowingly interrupts her stuttering.

"One more thing, Sakuno-chan…"

"Eh?"

Sakuno is constantly blinking now that Fuji has shown his blue eyes. To the innocent little girl, the sight of her senpai's mysterious eyes is so ethereal that she cannot take her eyes of them. Then again, obaachan has told her not to stare so she shakes her head a bit to distract her gazing. Fuji-senpai might be offended if she continues with the staring.

Fuji, on the other hand, cocks his head to the right at her unexpected movement. He ignores it, however. The question he is about to ask is more important than asking why she has just shaken her pretty head.

"Sakuno-chan, we are friends now, right?"

Sakuno innocently beams at him and his startling question. She has considered Fuji-senpai her friend already, and it is not just because he has been helping her in her English assignments. She does not know why, but she likes being around this certain senpai, although she knows she still has to know more about him. That comes in time, however, and all she wants is to share moments with her new friends and take care of them.

"Fuji-senpai is my friend," she replies, unconsciously flailing her arms in childlike delight.

Fuji, knowing full well what her answer would be, is still surprised with how she has answered his question. He is also surprised at the sudden surge of emotions inside of him, that all he can do is smile.

"Saa…I'll go now, Sakuno-chan."

"Do your best, Fuji-senpai! We'll cheer for you!"

He has heard her encouragement when he is near the court's entrance. Before stepping in, he turns to Sakuno's direction and quietly whispers to himself, "I know."

_On with the game…_

The crowd's cheer brings Fuji out of his reverie and back to the game. Tachibana has managed to tie their scores, and that just proves that he is not one opponent to play around with. Then again, he still has one ace up his sleeve, and it comes in the form that is most unexpected of him.

He smiles eerily at the thought, that all Ryuzaki-sensei can give him before going back into position is a motherly pat on the back.

"Fuji to serve!"

Fuji serves with a normal slice serve, and given Tachibana's skill level, he knows he can return this.

Tachibana does.

Fuji drives the ball to the service line. Tachibana, who has stood near the baseline, runs after the ball and receives it. He drives it to the left-corner baseline far from where Fuji is. Almost every one in the audience thinks that the two are on for a long rally again.

Nothing new?

"Tachibana, do you like dolphins?"

The out-of-place question puzzles Tachibana. The rally is taking a bit long now, and the last thing he expects from the prodigy of Seigaku is a question about cute sea creatures.

"They're a bit interesting," he cautiously drawls.

Fuji makes a drop shot, which, again, forces Tachibana to go nearer the net. Once the ball is returned to him with another lob, Fuji drives the ball to left side of Tachibana's court – still near the net.

"Have you seen it maneuver?"

Tachibana barely hears the question, but he hears it still. Fuji is not attempting to distract him, right? The prodigy has a plan, that's for sure. Whatever it is, it is beyond him though.

_So what's with the interrogation?_

"What do you mean?" Tachibana asks as he runs near the singles' sideline where Fuji has just driven the ball. He drives the ball back to Fuji's side.

Instead of giving an answer, Fuji smiles at Tachibana as he positions in a stance much like Kaidoh's stance when he is going to do the Boomerang Snake. All eyes are on him, thinking that the prodigy is going to copy the Viper's move, which only a few have dared to.

_If they're waiting for a special, I'll give them one._

Fuji hits the ball returned to him with an unusual force and speed for a drive – it is almost a kill. The instant Fuji hits the ball, Momoshiro blurts out: "Is it just a drive?"

Inui, Tezuka and Echizen, have other thoughts however.

Truth be told, as Tachibana runs to receive the ball, he stops dead on his spot.

There is one REALLY BIG problem.

He is seeing a hundred balls…or so he thinks.

Silence ensues after the ball remains unreturned by Tachibana.

"15 – 0!"

The umpire breaks the silence, and the crowd roars.

Amidst the commotion, all ears at Seigaku's side are on Inui who unconsciously explains the move Fuji has just done.

"Fuji has used the position to execute the Boomerang Snake to gather energy from the ground. It has enabled him to drive the ball with five times the force and speed so much so that the ball literally glided on the ground. I also see now why it has taken time for him to make a special," he drawls.

"He has waited for the sun…and he has used the sun's light to create numerous reflections of the ball," Oishi adds quietly.

Tezuka nods.

"Fuji's combination of force and speed has made a mirror out of the ground."

All eyes are blinking at the new information they have just gotten. Inui is noting some more things on his notebook, while Echizen, who is now standing beside Momoshiro, is smirking to himself in excitement.

_A trick. Fuji-senpai has planned to use a special after all._

* * *

"Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" 

The freshmen trio cheers inside the Reverie Café. Seigaku has won the District Preliminaries after Fuji has won against Tachibana – on an almost raw battle. The regulars, along with Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno, Tomoyo, and the freshmen trio, have decided to celebrate at the Reverie Café when Kawamura has announced that their sushi restaurant is on reservation for a special event. They are at a special spot in the café where they can have their celebration in private. All the Seigaku students sit at one long table fixed by Tomoyo and Sakuno. The latter two are serving the whole team for their celebration.

"That was a swell drive you did, nya, Fujiko-chan! What do you call it?" Kikumaru says as he slings an arm around the prodigy's neck.

Fuji blinks at the question before smiling at Eiji. "I call it Iruka Kidou."

"Iruka…Kidou?" Every one at the table, except Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei drawls.

"Hai."

"The Dolphin Maneuver…" Kaidoh whispers. Fuji hears him, and he gives the Viper a knowing smile.

"Nya! Nya! Let's make a toast for Seigaku's victory!" Kikumaru breaks the awe-silencing atmosphere at the table as he raises his glass of vanilla milkshake to initiate a toast.

All of them cheer in agreement…except for Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka…again…but they, too, raise their glasses.

But before they can make a toast for Seigaku's victory, an unusually deep and sensual voice disrupts them.

"Well, well, well, isn't Seigaku celebrating so early?"

All heads whip to where the voice has come from, only to be utterly surprised with the sight in front of them all.

"Hyoutei!"

* * *

The information regarding reaction time is from a National Geographic Special Presentation on Martial Arts and Science. 

The information regarding the flat serve is from Wikipedia.

Iruka Kidou is something I invented. It is based on a hypothesis I have thought of. It has not been tested yet so I do not know if it can be done for real. The mirage it creates is based on the reflection/deflection of light.

I apologize for the length of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5: Provocation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each respective anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Maeda Hideki-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or place are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances.

Enjoy reading!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 5: Provocation

The toast has been completely forgotten.

All eyes are on the seemingly foreign team before them.

The Seigaku regulars may not have reserved a special room for their celebration. Of course, a café like the Reverie is not designed like the traditional Japanese restaurants. Then again, they are at a special table found at the corner of the café where few people frequent to. They have wanted a celebration – but they want privacy too.

Ah. Such hopes and dreams do shatter at times…

…all because Atobe Keigo and his Hyoutei minions are right before them – invading their privacy.

When every one has thought that the tense atmosphere will not be broken, Ryuzaki-sensei clears her throat to call the Hyoutei captain's attention.

"Atobe-kun, I was not expecting that you and the Hyoutei regulars will be here," she neutrally comments.

Atobe executes a perfect bow fit for the tennis coach. After that, however, he faces the whole of the Seigaku team. "I want to hang out in some quiet place. Then again, I saw Tezuka and Echizen. We're merely here to say 'hello'. We're not actually expecting to see all of you in here," he explains.

Ryuzaki-sensei seems to have bought his explanation.

Her protégés, however, have no plans in believing Atobe's explanation. Most of them, Tezuka, Echizen and Fuji aside, are wary of the cunning Atobe Keigo who had played a 2-hour match against their captain – a match that almost cost Tezuka's left shoulder. They all eyed him cautiously, never missing the sarcasm oozing in his voice.

"Oi, Atobe, let's go find a table for ourselves," Shishido suddenly interrupts.

Proud as he is, Shishido does not have plans of intruding other people's celebration; much less start an argument in front of Ryuzaki-sensei.

Atobe looks at the other regulars.

Ohtori is wearing a worried expression.

Well, Shishido looks a bit impatient.

Oshitari's eyes are on somewhere else. Atobe curiously follows his line of vision only to see that the Hyoutei genius is giving a challenging stare at Fuji Syuusuke.

Atobe just smirks.

Then there is Gakuto whose eyes are all over the café, looking for an empty table.

He is about to turn to look back at Seigaku to bid them goodbye when something unusual catches his attention:

Sleepy-head Akutagawa Jirou is nowhere to be found.

Of course, he may be sleeping somewhere else in the café, but, they are IN a café. Atobe is at least expecting that his teammate has some manners. Besides, Gakuto's eyes have been all over the café, spotting for a table. He should have seen Jirou if that were the case.

"Ohtori, look for Jirou," Atobe orders. Sometimes, not having Kabaji around is a bit bad.

Ohtori reluctantly leaves the group to look for his senpai.

"Akutagawa Jirou?" Inui interrupts.

All eyes are on him now. It is the first time that someone from the Seigaku regulars has spoken a word.

"He's the sleepy head that Fuji-senpai had fought against back in middle school," Momoshiro comments.

Shishido grunts at the comment.

Atobe just smirks. "Speaking of which, congratulations Fuji. I heard you handed the district preliminary title to Seigaku by winning against Tachibana," Atobe drawls.

Fuji places on his most pleasant and eeriest face, but he does not say anything. It's because something's amiss for the Seigaku tennis prodigy. He can't point out what though.

Atobe is about to comment on Fuji's lack of response when…

"SUGOI! SUGOI!"

An exclamation of unutterable amazement reverberates in the whole café. All eyes started looking for who is making the commotion.

But for Oshitari, he knows the owner of that voice.

"It's Jirou," he carefully says.

"Eh?!"

The others just stared.

"He may be at the counter," Ryuzaki-sensei interjects as she starts to walk towards the counter, worried that these players might make a scene in the café her granddaughter is working in.

The Hyoutei players and the Seigaku players look at each other warily. But when they heard the "SUGOI!" exclamation again, every one of them raced to the counter. Ohtori is already there, standing; his mouth gaped open. They are all shocked to the core upon arriving at the counter. Even the stoic Tezuka has his eyes wide in surprise.

Akutagawa Jirou's hands are imprisoning that of Sakuno's, swaying it back and forth in a seemingly affectionate manner. Meanwhile, Sakuno is blushing to the roots at the attention the Hyoutei regular is showering her.

"Sugoi! I haven't tasted anything like this!" Jirou exclaims.

Sakuno opens her mouth to thank him, but finds it difficult to. A blush is all that she can give him.

"Ne, ne, Atobe!" Jirou, now, turns to the Hyoutei captain, who, after the initial shock, is looking on with an amused stare.

The Hyoutei regulars are a bit surprised at the sudden loudness of their usually asleep teammate. Then again, few things really interest Jirou that when he is amazed, he really gives his all to show his appreciation.

There is one question hanging, however.

What is he interested in?

On the other hand, the Seigaku regulars are eyeing Echizen carefully. It is obvious that the first year has his eyes on Ryuzaki Sakuno. Now, to find out that some one else is throwing his feet at her – well, not literally of course – and to see how the first year will react is pretty interesting.

Kaidoh is fsshing at a corner, but is also interested.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru are grinning mad like stricken idiots.

Oishi and Kawamura are looking at Echizen worriedly. Other than that, they are also bracing themselves in case the first year decides to pounce like mad to the seemingly ignorant Akutagawa Jirou.

Tezuka and Inui are observing the first year, too, but in different ways. Tezuka is eyeing him carefully, as if assessing the Echizen's current emotional state. Inui, on the other hand, is writing everything that is happening in front of him. He gives the most special detail, though, to every quirk in the eyebrow of the seemingly disturbed first year tennis prince.

The Seigaku regulars are not complete without the prodigy who has just handed them the district victory, but it seems that no one is noticing the tiniest detail in Fuji. As the others stare at Echizen, his eyes are boring holes on to Akutagawa Jirou, whose hands are still linked with Sakuno's.

He does not like the scene uncovering before him, although he does not know why.

It may be because Sakuno is too innocent, or that she appears too flustered at the attention she is getting. Although there are times he enjoys seeing his friends in agony, Sakuno is an exception.

Somehow, though, at the back of Fuji's mind, his rationale for the unnamed emotion he is feeling does not suffice.

"I'd like to know what you are so amazed about, Akutagawa."

Every one stops with whatever they are busy with.

Even Atobe who is about to intrude Jirou stops at the eerie voice of Seigaku's prodigy. No one is expecting such a move from him – Fuji being the happy-go-lucky guy he appears whenever he is not on court.

Meanwhile, Ohtori can feel his knee joints weakening from anticipation. Fuji _appears_ so casual, but seeing him on court and thrash his opponents mad is scary enough. _Akutagawa-senpai must stop this if he wants to get out of the café alive._

Somehow, the unexpected happens…

"Fuji-san! Ne, ne!"

Jirou, upon spotting the tennis prodigy, lets go of Sakuno's hands and points to the glass counter displaying all sorts of pastries. "They are all good! I haven't tasted anything as good as them in my entire life! Sakuno-chan made them, ne, Sakuno-chan? Ne?"

Sakuno looks at Fuji-senpai, a bit embarrassed at the scene she is on. It is a good thing that there are very few people in the café or else she'll be ducking her head in humiliation. Jirou-san is nice to her, complimenting the pastries she has just made. However, she is not used to such err…extravagant display of appreciation.

Fuji regards Jirou as realization dawns on him. But still, he cannot stop feeling wary of this certain Hyoutei regular. Add the fact that he has just called Sakuno, _Sakuno-chan_, as if they were the closest of friends. Then again, he cannot blame an innocent man…err…boy…err…young man from complimenting the person who has made something as beautiful and tasty as the pastries he is looking at.

"Ah. Sakuno-chan is going to be a good pastry chef someday."

"Really?" Jirou blinks from Sakuno to Fuji, then back to Sakuno. "Sugoi da yo," he whispers.

"Ano…I'm still studying, Fuji-senpai, Akutagawa-san," she answers shyly. "Thank you for the compliment, though Akutagawa-san."

"Ne, Atobe!" Akutagawa calls on the captain. The others, who seem to have frozen and forgotten for quite a while, all focus their attention on the man who has caused the scene in the café. Their respective expressions puzzle the sleepy head.

Ah, innocent and sleepy Jirou does not really know anything, ne?

"Ne, Atobe, we're going to stay here right? I haven't finished tasting Sakuno-chan's pastries," Jirou begins.

Atobe looks at his teammate, then back to the expectant eyes of the others. Somehow, Jirou's tirade regarding the pastries has made the others want to try them too. Of course, Atobe is also interested. If the sleepy head finds something interesting, it is worth looking – or in this case, trying – at. But then, he is royalty. He does not want to look so eager, so he gives his consent to his overly eager teammate through a small nod.

With that, Atobe has just unleashed a newer scene for the Seigaku regulars to look at, as Jirou makes a beeline for Sakuno. He puts an arm around her and then starts asking all about the pastries presented on the counter. Careful not to cause some unwanted war inside the café, the seven Seigaku regulars drag a reluctant Echizen Ryoma back to their table before the first year processes anything of the scene unfolding before them.

Meanwhile, the other Hyoutei regulars settle at a table near the entrance, all except for Atobe who remains where he has stood.

There are many interesting events that have happened just inside the café.

But somehow, for Atobe, the people have just missed the most interesting scene of them all:

Seeing Fuji Syuusuke show the emotion called _jealousy_ – and not know anything about it – is truly interesting.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke is walking home all alone. 

After the chaos inside the café, Ryuzaki-sensei has decided to clear things out with Iwase-san. The dear lady seems not to mind the chaos, even Atobe perhaps. Seigaku has been in dire situations ever since they have made the café one of their official hangout places. Then again, considering the bunch of people they are, things are not always going to be normal at all. Therefore, to say that he is used to such experiences is an understatement.

Oh well…

It is supposed to be a happy day for him: the team has just won the district preliminaries. They are one step closer in attaining the national title for the senior high school division in tennis. However, he cannot stop thinking about Akutagawa Jirou's hands linked with Sakuno-chan's.

_Aargghhh…_

He is not just disturbed by it.

He does not like it one bit.

But why?

Once he has popped that question in his mind, he realizes that he is in front of their house gate. Composing himself, he rings the doorbell. Upon hearing his sister's voice through the intercom, he greets her cheerily, the signs of confusion and exhaustion absent in his voice.

Once he is inside the foyer of the house, Fuji hears a popping sound.

"Congratulations Syuusuke-kun!"

Fuji Syuusuke smiles as he sees his sister and his future brother-in-law greeting him, both aided by confetti.

"Thank you, Yumiko-neesan, Hideki-san."

After the little greeting, the couple led Fuji to the living room where plates and a raspberry cake are on the coffee table. Fuji looks at the set-up curiously.

"Yuuta-kun has told us about Seigaku winning the district preliminaries. He won't be able to come home though, but I think his call means that he is congratulating you," Yumiko drawls carefully. "I think he is just shy to personally tell you," she adds, complementing the statement with a chuckle.

Fuji Syuusuke brightens at the mention of his brother knowing about the victory. It just says that Yuuta has watched them play. His mood lightens considerably with the realization. "Saa…that is so sweet of Yuuta."

"Yes, but you should not say that to him. He'll get flustered," Yumiko warns.

"Hai," Fuji obediently says. Then, turning to his sister's fiancé, "It's nice to have you here, too, Hideki-san."

"After Yuuta-san has called, Yumiko has called me, too, to celebrate with you. That means I am Yuuta-san's replacement for tonight," Hideki nonchalantly answers.

If anything, Fuji knows that Hideki is actually joking, but his sister's fiancé is too serious to even crack a good joke. He smiles at the statement nonetheless, secretly appreciating the man's eagerness to share in their family's little celebration.

"Iya, Hideki-kun," Yumiko chides. "You're not Yuuta-kun's replacement. I invited you to celebrate with us," she says, trying to clear things out with his fiancé.

Hideki is taken aback with how Yumiko has taken his 'joke'. To appease her, he takes hold of her right hand gently and gives her a smile, which only the two of them understand. Upon realizing what her fiancé has meant, Yumiko blushes furiously.

Somehow, the couple has forgotten that Fuji Syuusuke is in front of them, staring at them confusingly. A pink blush taints his cheeks.

Eyes glazed with unexplained emotion, he does not notice that his sister has stopped the 'moment' with her fiancé and is now calling him.

"Syuusuke-kun?"

Waking up from the stupor, Fuji embarrassedly scratches the back of his head. Hideki gives him an understanding smile, but why the older man has done so, Fuji does not know.

After that, Yumiko motions the two men to sit at the living room. Hideki sits on the loveseat while Fuji takes the armchair adjacent to him. Meanwhile, Yumiko has excused herself to get tea for the three of them.

Fuji blinks a few times, then he smiles back at Hideki.

"You seem a bit distracted today, Syuusuke-san," Hideki points out rather bluntly.

Fuji is taken aback with his comment. It seems as if Hideki-san has waited for his sister to excuse herself before remarking him in that way.

_Ah, man-to-man talk eh?_

He carefully regards Maeda Hideki. The older man's dark blue eyes are void of any emotion, but his voice emanates that of a concerned older brother. There is no use in lying to his sister's fiancé. Yumiko-neesan may ask him regarding his moods for the simple fact that she is concerned with him. Then again, she knowing how he really feels is a bit questionable. Things, however, are different with Hideki-san. He is a man, and he knows more of what Fuji is going through right now.

"Something is a bit off for me, Hideki-san," Fuji trails mysteriously.

He may be comfortable around Hideki-san, but that does not mean he is going to tell him what has happened in the café – and what he has felt all throughout the whole ordeal.

Respecting the young man's privacy, Hideki merely nods in consideration.

"Whatever it is that bothers you, do not run away from it. Face it, Syuusuke."

Surprised at the advice given to him, Fuji nods in quick understanding.

"I won't run away, Hideki-san. That I promise."

* * *

Tezuka adjusts his glasses. 

Today's training day will be more tedious. The prefecture games will be more difficult. Of course, Seigaku may be facing the same opponents they have faced back in middle school. However, the fact remains that there are many good tennis players – they ought not to be careless.

A tap on his shoulder disrupts him from his musings.

"The regulars are all here, Tezuka," Oishi announces before he makes a beeline to his doubles partner.

Taking the cue, Tezuka regards the tennis club with observant eyes. Then, his commanding voice booms across the courts.

"Assemble!"

There is a mad scramble inside the courts. The other regulars position themselves in front of the whole team as the others drop all that they are doing to take heed of the captain's call. Ryuzaki-sensei, then, appears and stands beside Tezuka.

"The juniors will be at courts B and C. The freshmen will be at court D. The regulars will remain here. Go to your respective courts, now," Ryuzaki-sensei announces.

There is a mad scramble again. The regulars who remain wait in anticipation, on the other hand.

To their surprise, Tezuka gives a small nod to Inui, who leaves the line and grabs a box full of trinkets from who knows where. Ryuzaki-sensei tries to suppress a chuckle when she sees most of the regulars paling at Inui's actions. They have been through Inui's training menu and things tend to get weirder and weirder every year they are all together.

So, what is today's menu?

After dropping the box in front of the regulars, Inui takes a jumping rope and boxing gloves from the box. He throws them to Momoshiro, who catches the items as if they were atomic bombs to him.

"I have hung a punching bag on one of the trees near court A. Before practicing your punches, I want you to skip in place five hundred times."

The non-regular members who have heard Inui's instructions as they pass by the regulars almost choke. Kikumaru gives a low whistle while Kawamura glances at Momoshiro worriedly. Then again, the junior trump card of Seigaku is always ready for challenges, so he punches his fist to the air and confidently strides towards the specific tree Inui-senpai has told him.

"Don't miss a skip, Momoshiro. I'll know when you do," Inui warns.

"Hai, hai!"

While the rest look on, Inui breaks the remaining regulars in pairs. Tezuka will go against Kawamura. Oishi will play with Echizen. Kikumaru will play against Kaidoh. Fuji will play with Inui. But before they break into groups, they all, except Tezuka, look at Inui questioningly.

"Why is Momo-senpai left out, Inui-senpai?" Echizen asks curiously.

"Kinetic linking," Inui drawls out.

"Huh?" That comes from Kikumaru whose arm is wrapped around an irate-looking Kaidoh,

"Boxing is an application of the principle of kinetic linking where you gather energy from the ground and distribute that energy with every strike you give. Momoshiro needs to regulate the amount of strength he exerts to deliver offense effectively. Boxing will help him do so," Tezuka explains.

"Besides, after the boxing practice, Momoshiro will play against Kawamura. You have to wait for further instructions, then, Tezuka," Inui addresses to the captain, who nods in understanding.

"So, all of us will have his turn to be left out?" Oishi asks.

"Yes. All of us will be trained accordingly."

Everyone, then, becomes busy with his respective training. When it is Inui's turn to be left out, he proceeds to the clubroom to get his mat for stretching. He will be doing flexibility exercises. On his way to the room, he meets Ryuzaki Sakuno who is heading towards the courts.

"Good afternoon, Inui-senpai," Sakuno greets politely.

"You too, Ryuzaki-chan," he says.

The girl proceeds to the courts, but an afterthought makes Inui decide to talk to her for a little while.

"Ryuzaki-chan," he calls out.

"Hai, Inui-senpai?"

"I noticed something."

The girl cocks her head to her right, anticipating her senpai's question.

"You seem to keep your balance better now."

Sakuno blushes at the comment. Inui-senpai is very observant so she can't blame him for noticing the improvements in her. She is not _that_ clumsy; she just tends to trip or fall more often than is normal.

"Ano, I've been taking dance lessons with my friend, Inui-senpai," she answers innocently.

"The one with dark hair?"

"Hai."

"May I know where you have been taking your lessons, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Hai. It's at a gym not far from the Reverie Café, Inui-senpai. I'm sorry though," Sakuno blinks and then blushes again. "Ano, I don't know the exact address."

Inui regards her for a moment, and then tries to 'decipher' the gym she is talking about. "Is this the gym that has just opened?"

"Hai. They offer dance lessons there for a reasonable fee. You don't have to be a member to enroll in the class, senpai."

"Really? That's good to hear, then. Thank you, Ryuzaki-chan," Inui gives her a small smile as she bids him goodbye.

After the little conversation, Inui proceeds to the clubroom, a freaky grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"Hiya," Kikumaru whispers after the tennis club members are dismissed for the day. He drops his duffel bag on a bench inside the locker room before plopping himself beside it. He looks at his doubles partner whose head is covered with a bath towel. 

"Na, Oishi, you okay?"

Oishi breathes deeply before answering. "Ah. I'm just tired."

"Well, every one is. My muscles feel sore," Kikumaru says as he pokes his left bicep for emphasis.

"Training will be harder now that the prefecture games are approaching," Fuji interjects as he walks towards his locker to pack his things.

Oishi wearily smiles at Fuji as he absentmindedly watch the prodigy pack his things. He is, somehow, disturbed when he sees Fuji pack a huge metal box inside his duffel bag. Curiosity nagging at him, Oishi can't help but pry.

"What is that you're packing, Fuji?"

"This?" Fuji raises the metal box.

The item also intrigues Kikumaru who suddenly stands up, approaches Fuji and tries to get a peak inside the box. Fuji smiles at his friend's antics, and so he opens the metal box to satisfy the golden pair's curiosity.

The opened metal box contains two dumbbells, weighing 25 pounds each.

Oishi blinks at the contents.

"Inui told me to do some weight training," Fuji explains, seeing the flabbergasted expressions of the two.

"Ah."

"Saa…Oishi, Eiji. I'll go ahead," Fuji says as he packs the metal box in his bag and proceeds to get out of the clubroom.

Once outside, the prodigy notices Ryuzaki Sakuno passing by. He suddenly feels a jolt of emotion inside of him. When he is about to suppress it, he remembers Hideki-san's advice last night: _…do not run away from it_. He also remembers his promise to his future brother-in-law.

He does not fully understand things: why he gets jealous whenever a guy drops to his knees in front of Sakuno-chan or why he is getting a bit protective of the little girl. He also does not understand the new emotions he feels inside of him. Then again, he has decided to face all these as challenges, not just because he has promised to Hideki-san. He will do so for the simple fact that he is Fuji Syuusuke – and it is in Fuji Syuusuke's nature to not run away from any challenge.

Besides, he and Sakuno-chan are officially friends. What reason does he have to run away from his friend?

"Sakuno-chan."

He calls her loud enough for her to hear. Sakuno, upon hearing her name being called, turns back. Seeing who has called her, her face brightens and she skips her way to Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai," she greets after giving him a bow.

"Na, Sakuno-chan, we are friends now, right? You don't have to be formal to me then," he says as he pokes her right cheek affectionately.

"But…Fuji-senpai is older and…"

She abruptly stops upon seeing Fuji gently shaking his head in disapproval. She quietly cedes so as not to offend him. Things clear between them, they stroll back to the school building.

"Are you waiting for Sumire-chan?"

"Sumire-chan?" Sakuno curiously asks. When she realizes he is referring to her grandmother, "No, senpai."

"Are you going to the café then?"

Sakuno shakes her head.

"Then, you can accompany me," Fuji says as he leads her to the school exit.

"Where are we going, senpai?"

"I just need to buy something, Sakuno-chan. Is it okay if you'll go with me?"

Sakuno regards Fuji while they are walking. She smiles her assent. She does not have to be in the café because Iwase-san has given her a break – a little gift for Seigaku's victory yesterday. Although she is not able to piece together what the chef has said, she gladly accepts. At least, she gets to spend time with her new friend, Fuji-senpai.

Sakuno smiles again at the simple thought of being with her friend. She does not know that her friend is actually observing her, an amused grin on his face.

* * *

The loud honking of cars in Seishun City will not disturb the quiet stroll Fuji is enjoying at the moment. He has been in many walks with his friends, but this is the best so far. He cannot explain why though, but that does not matter. 

"We're here, Sakuno-chan," he says, taking her small hand in his.

Sakuno notices the signboard of the shop. It is an athletics shop, but she is not familiar with it. Perhaps only a few students know of this store.

"I need to buy a new wristband, Sakuno-chan. Will you help me pick?"

Sakuno nods. The two proceed to the accessories section of the shop where various items ranging from wristbands to headbands are displayed inside a glass shelf. Fuji starts to look from one level to another, glancing at the brand names and colors. Sakuno, on the other hand, is staring at the pieces displayed at a glass counter adjacent to the glass shelf. A saleslady is assisting her.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai, which do you prefer?" Sakuno hands out two boxes, each containing a pair of wristbands. One is in black, and one is in Prussian blue.

Fuji regards the items. They look like they are of high quality. He takes one box as if examining the item more closely. He looks at the glass counter to check out the other items. He spots another box, which has a pair of white wristbands.

"What do you think of the white wristbands, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno cocks her head, as if in deep thought. "Ano, Fuji-senpai is a bit pale. I think a darker color suits you better," she replies. "Ano, but if you like white…" she immediately tries to change her answer, thinking that she sounds as if she is imposing on him.

Fuji, however, gets her logic and shakes his head. "No, you're right." He walks back to Sakuno and takes the other box, which contains the wristbands in an unusual shade of blue. "I like this one, Sakuno-chan. Their color is unusual."

Sakuno beams at him, glad that she is of help. Fuji walks to the cashier as Sakuno has gone near the exit to wait for him. Fuji, however, makes a diversion when another item catches his eye. He checks what Sakuno is doing first. Satisfied that her attention is on something else, he pokes the item a bit and smiles. He grabs it and pays for the items at the cashier.

Several minutes later, the two are resting inside a quaint teahouse.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Sakuno-chan."

"Ano, Fuji-senpai does not have to thank me," she replies shyly.

Fuji smiles back and then he looks down at his cup of tea, observing his reflection.

"Sakuno-chan," Fuji calls her without breaking his gaze at his tea. "Will you consider playing tennis again?"

He looks at her as he waits for her answer. Her innocent face is now bearing a serious expression as she considers her answer. Sakuno is not good in tennis, which is why she has resolved to concentrate on what she does best.

Will she consider playing again?

"Ano, I'm not good in playing tennis Fuji-senpai," she trails.

"What if someone teaches you?" Fuji asks again as he rests his elbows on the table and inches closer to her.

"Ano, I don't know. If I were to study tennis again, I will need a very patient teacher, senpai. I'm a slow learner when it comes to sports," she replies.

"I'm a patient teacher," Fuji answers back quietly.

Sakuno may have heard wrong, because Fuji-senpai's voice is getting quieter and quieter every time he gives an answer. HE is willing to teach HER? Even Ryoma-san does not have the patience to spend time with her. Then again, Fuji-senpai is different from Ryoma-san. Who is she to judge?

Seeing the reluctance in her eyes, "Tennis is fun Sakuno-chan. You don't have to learn it just to be a pro. You can learn it and play as a hobby. When you improve and decide you want to be pro, then you can do so," Fuji says encouragingly.

Sakuno blinks at him.

Fuji smiles and continues. "Athletics is needed for the development of the body and the soul. I learned that from Plato," he adds as he remembers a passage from one of the books he has read.

Sakuno bows her head and fiddles with her fingers. She is not familiar with Plato, but that does not matter right now. Fuji-senpai is offering to teach her in tennis. She does not have to be as good as him. She can learn it for the sole reason that it is fun to play tennis. She inwardly smiles at the thought.

"Ano, if Fuji-senpai is willing to teach me, I want to take tennis lessons again," she shyly says.

"It is not a question of me being willing to teach you, Sakuno-chan. I'm always willing to teach you," he answers back. Smiling inwardly at his newfound victory, he grabs the other item he has bought from the athletics shop and hands it to Sakuno.

Sakuno blinks at the humongous stuffed tennis ball handed to her. Her hands automatically reach for it. Once in her arms, she absentmindedly squishes the stuffed ball, which is a hundred times larger than the normal tennis ball. She looks at Fuji who looks as if he has just won the billion yen lottery.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Like I said a while ago, thank you for accompanying me today, Sakuno-chan," Fuji says, the genuine smile still plastered on his face.

"Ano…ano…you don't have to thank me senpai. This is too much," she says frantically. She quickly hands the stuffed toy to him as she realizes what it is for.

"Na ah," Fuji teases as he shakes his head. "You already have it, Sakuno-chan. I bought it for you. I'm not taking it back, unless you don't like it…"

"No…no…ano…" Sakuno stammers, blushing darkly.

"You'll take it then?"

"Hai," she answers back shyly. "Thank you, senpai," she adds.

Fuji smiles at her victoriously, satisfied that he has won three times this day:

The first one is his game against Inui…

…the second is when Sakuno has agreed to learn to play tennis again…

…and the third one is when she has accepted his gift.

Like he has thought, this is the best walk he has had with his friends so far.

* * *

Fuji's statement regarding one of Plato's passages is from Plato's "The Laws".

I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: Revolution

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each respective anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Maeda Hideki-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or place are unintentional and coincidental. 

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances. Regarding Eriol's appearance in this chapter, please refer to my other story, _Agony._ It is this story's prequel. The UVERworld song being referred to in this chapter is_ CHANCE!_, featured in the PSP game, BLEACH: Heat the Soul 2. I don't own the song, whatsoever.

Enjoy reading!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 6: Revolution

Echizen sighs for the umpteenth time that morning.

He has been hearing the rustling sound of a bag of junk food being opened like forever. It's a bit annoying, considering that it is too early in the morning for Momo-senpai to snack on an unhealthy treat like he does not care.

Oh well…

Today is a Saturday.

Inui-senpai has scheduled a special training session for the regulars. He has said that the venue will be a surprise, and so, he has arranged for all of the regulars to meet at the public park. He has been at the said park for quite some time since Momo-senpai has dragged him out of his house saying 'so you won't be late'. Well, they are here, an hour earlier than the arranged meeting time. At least, Tezuka-buchou will not sneer at him as if the captain were to wring his neck for being late yet again.

"Oi, have some, Echizen," Momoshiro taps the first year with another newly opened bag of chips. He offers some to his kohai who looks warily at the snack.

When Echizen has considered taking some chips, the bag is rudely snatched by a figure towering the two sitting figures. They look up to see who it is, only to find Inui's tall frame in front of them. Behind him is Kikumaru, who is wearing a cheeky grin on his face.

"Junk food is not the healthiest snack there is, Momoshiro. You should know that," Inui chides as he watches the junior's expression getting sulkier and sulkier. "And you should know not to offer anything of this," he adds, raising the bag of chips like a magazine, "to your kohai," he finishes.

"Hai, hai. Gomen, senpai."

"That's good to hear, then. Now, to fight the unhealthy bits in your body, why won't you try my latest concoction?" Inui says as he offers a bottle of simmering brown liquid to the junior, after throwing the bag of chips into the nearby trash bin.

Echizen, upon seeing the unidentified and undrinkable liquid in his senpai's hand, tiptoes towards Kikumaru, who has gone a considerable distance away from Inui and Momoshiro. The junior trump card, on the other hand, is left alone to fend for himself against the threat called Inui Sadaharu.

"Ahehehehe…ne, senpai, shouldn't we reconsider things?" Momoshiro tells Inui in an effort to forestall the destruction of his healthy intestines. "Ehehe…you can use that for today's training," he adds weakly.

Upon hearing what he has said, Kikumaru and Echizen make faces at Momoshiro to show that they disagree with his proposal.

"I don't need to use this for today's training, Momo," Inui answers to the relief of the other regulars behind him. "I have made a more special concoction especially for today."

Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Echizen all choke at the statement, missing the dark look Inui is wearing.

"Hiya! You're joking Inui!"

"As a matter of fact, no, I'm not joking, Eiji."

"Bububu…"

"What's going on here?"

The four turn their heads to meet the stoic face of the captain, their little game of sadistic cat and poor mice momentarily forgotten. Oishi, Kawamura, Fuji and Kaidoh are standing behind the captain. Upon seeing that the group is complete, Inui decides to torment the three later and concentrate for today's training. Besides, this will be the most challenging and most exciting training he has designed so far, so he has no reason to be disappointed.

"Saa…Inui, where are we going?" Fuji turns to interrogate the data guy.

"It's a secret, Fuji," Inui answers as he adjusts his glasses.

"You just have to follow me."

* * *

Six young men are watching Inui Sadaharu and Tezuka Kunimitsu negotiate with the attendant at the newly established gym's front desk. They stay rooted to where they have been standing, no one daring to move even an inch. Fuji Syuusuke, on the other hand, has his signature smile plastered on his face. No one knows what is in his good head, and it seems it won't be known because no one is daring to ask him. 

After what seems like eternity, Inui approaches the other seven regulars and hands them their respective locker keys. Before leaving the park, they all have handed Inui their financial contributions for that day's training without really knowing what they will be doing. Upon arriving at the gym, they all thought that they would be doing cardio workout using the gym equipment. When Kikumaru has started to run to the cardio section of the gym building, Inui stops him and says they would not be doing cardio workout.

"Nya, Oishi, what do you think will we do today?" Kikumaru asks as he closes his locker.

"I don't know, Eiji. Besides the cardio workout, what else can we do in a gym?"

The other regulars process Oishi's question as if it were a puzzle. They all stop with what they are doing and are now in deep thought.

"Let's just go and meet Inui and Tezuka down the hall. We won't enjoy the surprise if we think too much about it," Fuji breaks the silence as he starts to leave the room.

"I'm a bit worried," Kawamura quietly tells the others as he follows Fuji.

Kaidoh fsshs at that as he trails behind Kawamura.

"If it is Inui who is giving us a surprise, I doubt I'll enjoy it nya," Kikumaru adds as he places an arm around Echizen who, then, starts to struggle to get out of his senpai's grasps.

When they have gathered outside the men's locker room, they all see Tezuka waiting quietly for them. The captain, then, leads them down the hall to a separate room. The room has polished wood for its flooring. There is one mirrored wall adjacent to the room's door. Aside from the stretch mats and the water dispenser placed at the far end of the room, it is almost empty.

"You're just in time," Inui greets the others as they all enter the room.

The regulars, save Inui, drop their towels and water bottles on top of the stretch mats. After that, they all gather at the center of the room, facing the data guy. It is only at that moment they realize that someone else, besides the Seigaku regulars, is in the room. Inui is taking his time talking to the guest. Every one wants to know who the person is, especially when his form is in an angle where no one can see his face.

Oishi has assessed that _he_ can be someone their age.

Sensing that the regulars are ready, Inui curtly nods at the guest and faces his teammates. The guest does the same.

A few sharp intakes of breath can be heard among the Seigaku regulars.

There is something pretty familiar with this guy…

…_dark hair, blue eyes partly concealed by eyeglasses…_

It is Echizen who first recognizes the young man. He fists his left hand really hard upon recognition – and memory of who the young man is and what he has done.

Tezuka has some hint as to who the young guest is, but not being so sure, he has decided to keep quiet. However, when he has seen the first year stiffen, the captain immediately looks at Inui for confirmation. A glint from Inui's eyeglasses is his only reply.

Oishi, Kawamura, Kikumaru, Kaidoh and Momoshiro worriedly look at Echizen. Then, they all look at Inui with the 'we-are-so-confused' look that the data guy so prizes. When they realized that they will not get anything short of a decent explanation from Inui, they all look at the visitor who gifts them with a big smile, which reminds them of one of Fuji Syuusuke's signature grins.

_Talk about chance meetings, people_.

That thought has come from Fuji, who is quietly assessing himself more than the man in front of him. Other than Echizen, he immediately recognizes who the visitor is. However, the sudden jolt of emotion inside of him has him thinking about what it means, more than knowing why _that man_ will be with them for practice.

"Every one," Inui begins, "I'd like you to meet Hiiragizawa Eriol-san. He will be our instructor for street-dancing today."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Good morning to you. I hope I can be of help in your training today," Eriol politely greets the dumbstruck regulars.He smiles at their reaction. No more are they surprised by his sudden appearance. He thinks that the eight young men are now flabbergasted that they will learn how to street-dance than play tennis. 

"Ano," Momoshiro reluctantly cuts in. "Why are we going to learn street-dance, Inui-senpai?"

"Fsshh, just shut up!" Kaidoh interjects, but he cannot deny that he, himself, is shocked for today's training.

Before Momoshiro can lunge at Kaidoh to kick the living daylights out of him, Kawamura grabs the junior trump card and shoves him near Tezuka. Eriol struggles to suppress a chuckle, much to the chagrin of Echizen. Meanwhile, Oishi and Kikumaru both look at Inui, hoping that Momoshiro's question will be answered sufficiently.

Instead of getting an answer from Inui…

"Dance teaches the right form, coordination, and agility. It also helps enhance one's flexibility. These are all necessary for any kind of sport," Eriol wisely explains. "You will learn street-dancing today because I deem it more appropriate for young men like you," he adds.

A few nods of understanding can be seen here and there.

"…unless you find it more appropriate to learn ballet, I can easily change today's curriculum accordingly," he teasingly finishes.

Of course, being Eriol, no one has noticed the teasing glint in his eyes.

Upon hearing the word "ballet", the regulars, with the exception of Tezuka and Fuji, vigorously shake their heads against Eriol's last suggestion. Ballet is not the easiest dance there is, and they are, after all, men with pride. They know their boundaries as unprofessional, even inexperienced, "dancers".

In short, they are just trying to save what is left of their dignity as first-class athletes.

"We can begin, then," Eriol quietly but authoritatively says when he has sensed that things have been settled among them.

The first half-hour of the training is spent on warm-up. Eriol has instructed them to jog around the room thirty times, the pace increasing after every round. On the tenth round, Eriol joins them in the jog. Considering that he is just seventeen – almost the same age as Momoshiro and Kaidoh – he needs to establish his leadership in the group by going through what they are going through, too.

After the jog, Inui leads them in stretching, flexing their muscles for fifteen minutes. When they have finished, the regulars proceed to put the stretch mats back to their place. Eriol, on the other hand, prepares the radio near him as he waits them to reassemble in front of him.

"All of you will start at that far end of the room and cross the room diagonally," Eriol instructs by pointing to where they will start. "You will do so by dancing any way you want, provided that you will dance in the rhythm of the song I will be playing."

The trail starts with Tezuka.

Save for Inui, Fuji and Echizen, all eyes are almost ready to jump out of the sockets upon seeing how the Seigaku captain is moving. They are dancing to the tune of one of UVERworld's songs. The first stanza of the song being played is smooth and almost Usher-like, just like how Tezuka Kunimitsu is moving.

To that, Inui is furiously scribbling this down on his notebook: _Tezuka can dance REALLY well_…

Fuji is watching his rival-teammate move his way like a trained dancer. His amused smile is plastered on his face.

Echizen, on the other hand, is grinning amusedly and admiringly at the captain. He can feel the surge of a need to meet that kind of challenge running through his veins.

Next to Tezuka is Inui, then Kaidoh, then Kawamura, and then Momoshiro. They all have struggled with their movements. Their more stiffly muscular bodies do not complement the smooth and graceful movements required to move into the rhythm of the song. Oishi has struggled too. Although he is not as muscular as the four, he is not so adept in dancing himself. Kikumaru, when his turn has come, is able to dance relatively well, however. Somehow, they have expected that he can do so because of his more flexible body.

Echizen comes next after Kikumaru.

Tezuka is wearing an approving expression at the first year's performance. It seems that someone has tried matching his execution just a while ago. However, no one, even him, is prepared for what the prodigy has in store for all of them.

When Fuji is dancing across the room, even Eriol's cultured mask of a smile is replaced by an unreserved expression of amazement. By now, the bridge of the song is being played, the part wherein there is rapping while accompanied by strong beats. No one has thought that Fuji can dance THAT well: he is moving as if he were one of those superstars dancing for a live performance on stage.

_Fuji's soft body is serving him well_, Inui trails as he furiously scribbles this bit of data about Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji, for his part, is a bit thankful that he has spotted one of those dance videos inside Yuuta's room. He has 'borrowed' one, curious as to what they contain. What he has done today is not a copy of what he has seen. However, those dance videos have given him an idea of the kind of dance young men like him tend to enjoy.

He has to remind himself to give Yuuta a pat on the head for buying such dance videos.

He'll just ask him what they are for next time.

* * *

It has been three hours since the training has started. By now, Eriol is teaching the regulars several dance moves. The room is unusually peaceful for Eriol's taste. His voice and several tapping of feet are the only ones that he can hear.

Well, there's also the opening of the door and the entrance of two figures.

Eriol is not a bit surprised when none of his protégés for that day even heard the newcomers.

_I'm impressed with their concentration…_

He is also concentrating with what he is doing as that day's instructor. However, he has been particularly sensitive and observant with the things that happen around him that few things get past him.

"Okay," Eriol suddenly interrupts the regulars, "I'll be giving you a fifteen-minute break. After that, we'll complete the dance sequence while accompanied by the song."

Each of the regulars breathes deeply before giving Eriol an informal bow. When they turn to get out of the room, they all freeze to their spots.

Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno-chan are standing near the door.

_They have been watching us!_

_For how long?!_

Ryuzaki Sumire smirks a bit. Rowdy they may be, her protégés are men after all. They don't mind looking flustered in front of her, but the case is different in front of a pretty girl, like her granddaughter.

To compensate for their lack of dignity right now, "you all seem to be doing well," she compliments.

A few blushes here and there…

"Na, obaachan, we didn't even hear you and Ryuzaki-chan enter!" Momoshiro whines after recovering from the shock.

Ryuzaki-sensei waves a hand to him. "Ah. You were all concentrating, we had to slip in quietly so as not to disturb you, right, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno beams at all of them. "Hai, senpai-tachi and Ryoma-san are doing well," she says, reaffirming her grandmother's statement. She has said so not because she wants to appease the regulars. In reality, she is not aware that the regulars have all gotten a bit shy because of her presence. She has voiced out her generous praise because she knows how difficult it is to learn to dance for the first time. The regulars are doing really well.

Sensing the sincerity of her kind words, Tezuka gives her a curt nod of appreciation. Echizen, on the other hand, ducks the bill of his cap to hide his embarrassed blush. The others just give her big smiles.

When they have all relaxed after the little surprise, some of the regulars proceed to the locker room. Some stayed for a while and gathered around the water dispenser to refresh themselves before leaving the room.

"I'd like to thank you for helping with today's training…" Ryuzaki-sensei trails as she offers Eriol a handshake.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol. It's my pleasure to teach your students, sensei. They're performing well," he says as he shakes the offered hand. Turning to Sakuno, "It's nice seeing you again, Sakuno-chan."

"You know each other?"

"Ah," Sakuno blushes, a bit taken aback by her grandmother's question. "Ano, obaachan, Eriol-kun is also teaching Tomoyo-chan and I how to dance," she explains.

"Oh. Well, I have to thank you again, it seems," Ryuzaki-sensei turns to Eriol again.

Eriol gently shakes his head. "As I've said, it's my pleasure, sensei."

Ryuzaki-sensei gives Eriol a small smile, before turning to her granddaughter. "I'll just go outside and make some calls, Sakuno-chan. Tell that to Tezuka once he returns."

With that, Ryuzaki-sensei leaves the room.

Sakuno's eyes linger on the door for a while before turning to Eriol. "What are you teaching them, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol turns to Sakuno as he sits on top his stretch mat. He moves a bit to the side to give her some space to sit on. "Street-dancing," he answers with a smile.

Sakuno blinks at him as she absentmindedly sits beside him, but before she can ask another question, Kikumaru suddenly interrupts them.

"Ne, excuse me," he tells Eriol. "Na, Ryuzaki-chan, where's sensei?"

"Ano, she left to make some calls. She'll be back after that, senpai."

"Oh," Kikumaru absentmindedly says.

"Well, excuse me, Sakuno-chan, Kikumaru-san," Eriol abruptly says as he stands up and makes a beeline for the water dispenser.

Left alone together, the two students blink at each other before Kikumaru gives a small chuckle. Sakuno smiles at him, too.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-chan, you know Hiiragizawa-san?" He asks as he plops himself beside the girl.

"Hai, Eriol-kun is my friend. He also gives my friend and I some dance lessons, senpai."

"Nya? You study dance, too?" Kikumaru asks. When he receives a nod of confirmation, "What do you dance, nya?"

"Ano, waltz, senpai."

"Waltz?"

Somehow, Kikumaru has heard of that word from his sister, but being the curious and enthusiastic young man that he is, he blurts out the question Sakuno is not even prepared to hear.

"Will you show that to me?"

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke has remained inside the room after Eriol has dismissed them for a fifteen-minute break. He immediately makes a beeline for the water dispenser to replenish himself. He is happy that Sakuno-chan is there to watch them, but seeing that she is preoccupied with her grandmother and the instructor, he has decided to rest first. A bit engrossed in his own thoughts, he does not realize that he has been looking at his water bottle for so long. Only Hiiragizawa's voice interrupts him from his long train of thoughts. 

"Excuse me, Fuji-san."

Fuji quietly moves to give way to Eriol. He proceeds to drink from his water bottle, taking note that the instructor is observing him. Fuji decides to keep quiet.

Eriol smiles at him, and after drinking, he approaches the tennis prodigy who is also wearing a mask of a smile.

"You did so well during the impromptu dance, Fuji-san," Eriol compliments him in an effort to start even a neutral conversation with the prodigy.

Fuji does not answer but he continues to give him a reserved smile. He does not know why, but he thinks he should be wary of Hiiragizawa Eriol. The young instructor seems so unpredictable.

On second thought, Fuji suddenly realizes that he and Eriol have the same personality.

"You seem to be cautious around me, Fuji-san," Eriol seriously comments.

Fuji regards him. Meeting a person who almost shares the same personality as his is something that he has not expected. Of course, there is nothing to be worried about that, really. However, this certain guy is giving him the vibe that he knows more than what he is showing; that he is far wiser than he appears. He even appears to know what Fuji has been thinking.

"There is nothing wrong with being cautious, Hiiragizawa-san," Fuji replies, as he discreetly steals a glance at Sakuno-chan and Kikumaru talking.

Eriol notices that and he follows Fuji's line of vision. He smiles back at the prodigy.

"It's just now that I realize that Sakuno-chan studies in Seigaku," he comments, changing the topic of discussion.

Fuji just gives him a ghost of a smile.

"I'm giving dance lessons to Sakuno-chan and a friend of hers. You must have met Daidouji Tomoyo-san," Eriol inquires.

Fuji blinks at the first statement. "Sakuno-chan is learning dance?"

"Yes. She wants to improve her balance. I think she's doing well," Eriol trails.

Fuji regards Eriol further. It seems that although this guy is a bit unpredictable, he is not bad after all. It also seems that Hiiragizawa Eriol is doing his job quite well, too, since Fuji has noticed that Sakuno is keeping her balance better these days.

"That's good to hear, then," is Fuji's reply.

Eriol notices the apparent change in Fuji's disposition upon the mention of Sakuno-chan. He inwardly smiles at his discovery – he knows that "disposition" too well to miss. Then again, he cannot just tease Fuji with his discovery, unlike what he usually does with his _dear_ friend who is now in Hong Kong. Both Fuji and his friend are serious, but Fuji exudes an aura of unpredictability and cunningness, much like he does. Besides, they are not even friends.

Even Eriol, who has teasing as his pastime, knows his boundaries.

"You seem to care about Sakuno-chan," Eriol voices out his observation in the most neutral way he can.

"Sakuno-chan is my friend," Fuji curtly replies.

Eriol smiles to that. _Friend, huh?_ Perhaps, the way he is thinking is so cliché; even this conversation too. Then again, Fuji is not in any state of denial. The idea of seeing one's friend in a new light is something he has not anticipated…or perhaps, a fact he has not comprehended well enough for him to recognize, or even consider happening.

Eriol smiles inwardly at his assessment. Then again, Fuji seems to be more perceptive compared to other young men his age. That is compensation enough. Perhaps, a clue or two will do:

"No, Fuji-san. I think you care for her for a much deeper reason," Eriol softly objects.

Fuji furrows his brows at that comment.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Hiiragizawa-san."

"You think so?"

Before Fuji can reply to that, a crashing sound reverberates across the room.

* * *

Sakuno blinks at Kikumaru's request. She has never expected him to ask that, but seeing that Kikumaru-senpai is so eager to know what she has been studying, she gives him her consent. 

"Nya, we should stand then, Ryuzaki-chan," Kikumaru points out.

Once he is on his feet, he helps the girl up and pulls her to the center of the room. By this time, besides he and Sakuno, Fuji, Hiiragizawa, and Kaidoh are the only ones who remain in the room. Then again, Fuji and Hiiragizawa are talking while Kaidoh's head is bowed low. Perhaps, the viper is asleep. Kikumaru rejoices at the liberty given to him. He beams enthusiastically at Sakuno.

"Please extend your left arm like this," Sakuno shyly instructs.

With that, she places her right hand in his extended hand. She does not notice Kikumaru blushing upon contact.

"Then, senpai must place his right hand here," Sakuno further instructs as she gently guides Kikumaru's right hand to her small waist. Again, innocent Sakuno-chan does not notice the coldness of her senpai's hand or his beet-red ready-to-explode face.

She, then, places her left hand on his right shoulder.

Kikumaru blinks at her.

"This is one of the waltz's basic positions."

"Ah," Kikumaru absentmindedly blurts out.

His proximity to Sakuno-chan is disquieting him so much so that all he can think of is how close they are to each other. Seriously, Kikumaru Eiji had crushes, but he has never been _so _close to a girl that his entire mind can do is sing, _tralalalalala_. Well, he cannot say he is _that_ attracted to Sakuno-chan, but being close to her is not bad either.

Mind you, he is a young man after all.

Besides, it's not like he has asked for the 'lesson' intentionally.

Then again, Kikumaru feels as if he were being struck by invisible lightning.

He immediately remembers Echizen Ryoma, and how dangerous the kid looks whenever he is dead mad.

_Iya! I hope ochibi will not kill me for getting this close to Sakuno-chan. _

"Ano, senpai," Sakuno calls him to get his attention. Somehow, Kikumaru-senpai has spaced out and is now looking a bit funny.

"Hai?" He blinks at her, puzzled at the questioning expression on her face. When he realizes that he has gone to Tralala Land right in front of her, he blushes hard. Now all he can do is give her an embarrassed chuckle.

"Ehehehehe…sorry, Ryuzaki-chan. Now, where are we?"

Sakuno beams at him before proceeding with the "lesson".

"There are four general directions, senpai. We can go this way," Sakuno begins as she moves to the left by gently pushing the two of them with their extended arms. "Or we can go this way," she further says as they move to the right with Sakuno guiding Kikumaru. "We can do these first, senpai. Then when you get used to the movements, we can do the other two directions."

Kikumaru nods as his mind replays Sakuno's instructions. "Who will lead, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Ano, the man does," Sakuno worriedly replies. "But, if senpai-"

"Nya, Ryuzaki-chan, I get it. Don't worry. Let's practice!" Kikumaru enthusiastically answers.

The two slowly move to the left and then to the right with Kikumaru leading the dance. Kikumaru is still trying to get used to the pace of the movement. The dance lessons a while ago involved very fast movements, while the waltz he and Sakuno are dancing is a bit slow. When he has thought that he has gotten the hang of it, he gives Sakuno a victorious smile.

The victorious moment is suddenly cut short when Kikumaru steps on Sakuno's right foot. Sakuno instinctively reacts by moving her foot away only to trip. Kikumaru poses, attempting to catch Sakuno, only to lose balance himself. In seconds, the two crash to the floor, disrupting Eriol and Fuji's 'conversation' and waking Kaidoh from his peaceful slumber.

It seems as if time has stopped after the two students crashed to the floor. Eriol and Fuji immediately race to the two. Kaidoh, on the other hand, is left standing at a corner in shock – more on because his sleep has been disturbed and not because of Kikumaru and Sakuno's little dilemma.

Kikumaru groans a little before sitting up, with Sakuno in his arms. Somehow, before crashing to the floor, he had presumed that Sakuno would fall first. That would end up with him squishing her frail frame. So, he immediately shifted his position so that he would fall to the floor first – a feat made possible by his flexible body.

The red-head steals a glance at the girl in his arms. Sakuno's dazed expression still shows that she is surprised with the incident. Then again, Kikumaru is more than relieved that they are both well. At least, no one will be going to the infirmary any time soon.

"Ano, senpai, are you alright?" Sakuno immediately asks upon recovery.

"Hai. How about you?"

Sakuno beams at him, a tad bit shyly than what Kikumaru is accustomed to seeing from the girl. Noticing the blush in her face, he, then, notices that he still has her protectively imprisoned in his arms. The two stare at each other before Kikumaru removes his arms from Sakuno and flails them in embarrassment.

"Ah! I'm sorry Ryuzaki-chan," he says, face flushed and all.

"Ah, uhm, ano, senpai must not apologize. Ano, it's okay. If it were not for you, I might have injured myself," Sakuno explains in order to appease a seemingly panic-stricken Kikumaru-senpai.

The two do not notice Eriol's and Fuji's figures towering above them. The two have seen Kikumaru and Sakuno's 'interaction'. Eriol has watched it with an amused glint in his eyes. However, stolen glances from the prodigy to his right give him more enjoyment than the rather cute display of innocence of Kikumaru and Sakuno. Eriol has noted the very disturbed look on Fuji's face, a look that is not the result of the crash incident itself.

"How are you two?" Eriol disrupts the apology session as he kneels in front of Kikumaru and Sakuno.

"Ano, we're fine, Eriol-kun," Sakuno answers.

"What happened, Eiji?"

It is Fuji who has asked that, and Eriol takes good note of the disturbingly placid tone of the prodigy.

"Ah, ehehehe…well, Ryuzaki-chan was teaching me waltz, when I stepped on her foot. Then we crashed to the floor," Kikumaru explains, leaving off the details he has no capacity of explaining.

Fuji innocently blinks at Kikumaru. "Waltz?"

"It's a rather slow dance for couples," Eriol briefly explains.

With that, Eriol's inner self further rejoices as he sees Fuji Syuusuke stiffen in unease with his answer. Well, waltz is not exclusively for couples, but a little twisting of facts will not hurt them anyway. Then again, Kikumaru and Sakuno seem to not have noticed it, and even then, it seems that Fuji has recovered immediately from his surprising answer.

Fuji kneels beside Sakuno, brushing Eriol's reply aside. He rests his hand purposefully on her left shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai. I'm fine, Fuji-senpai. Kikumaru-senpai was quick to keep me from crashing to the floor," she honestly replies.

Fuji looks at Kikumaru, who in turn, blinks at him innocently. Fuji genuinely smiles, relieved that both of his friends are fine. Then again, there is that nagging feeling in his chest which he cannot ignore. Forcing himself to set it aside, he helps Sakuno-chan up her feet while Eriol assists Kikumaru. When they have made sure that Kikumaru and Sakuno do not have injuries, Eriol tells them to sit at one corner of the room to relax. Kaidoh, seeing that the ruckus has ended, proceeds to sleep again at his corner as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Fuji gets out of the room for a little time-out of it. Once out of the door, he leans his back on to the adjacent wall, heaving a sigh. Many things have happened, and he is just glad that his friends are fine…really…even when he has gotten jealous of Kikumaru.

Fuji heaves a sigh again.

Some things do puzzle him of course, but he is never that clueless not to notice that the instructor has been teasing him. Normally, though, he would have passed them up as mere jokes since he has been with Eiji and Momoshiro – the two most frequent gagsters amongst the regulars. He should have felt none at all at such teasing, or perhaps, he could have given out a good-natured, but all the while neutral, chuckle like he usually does.

However, regardless of how much he wants to react to Hiiragizawa's teasing as normal as he can, he cannot help but have these incomprehensible emotions inside of him. It is just good news for him that he can control them.

Then, add to these incomprehensible emotions is one statement he has to…err…dissect:

_You care for her for a much deeper reason._

* * *

It's practice hour again, and Kikumaru is taking his time walking towards the clubroom to get dressed. It is a Tuesday, and he is a few minutes early before the regulars' call. The tennis courts are almost empty, save for a few non-regulars who are doing their own warm-up. 

"Hora, Kikumaru-senpai!"

The surprised red-head turns to his left only to see the junior trump card of Seigaku strolling towards him. He greets back his kohai with a cheeky grin and a "gentle" slap on the back.

"Hey, Momo!" Kikumaru adds. "How's your day?"

Momoshiro's face darkens a bit. Somehow, Kikumaru knows the answer…

or so the red-head thinks…

"Nya, did Ann-san reject you-"

"Ara!!! No!!! Kikumaru-senpai, how could you even think of that?!" A mortified Momoshiro screams at the top of his lungs. Few tennis club members have turned their heads to the two, but hearing Kikumaru and Momoshiro screaming at each other is almost a usual phenomenon, so they all went back to mind their own businesses. Meanwhile, Kikumaru mockingly nurses a stressed ear as he tries to soothe the horrified Momoshiro.

"Nya, no need to be so uptight Momo. If it's not about Ann-san," Kikumaru stops to give his kohai a wide idiotic grin as Momo childishly pouts at the mention of the girl's name, "why are you so gloomy then?"

"Well, it is not about Ann-chan, Kikumaru-senpai. I'll be taking a history exam on Friday and I'm not really sure how to review for that," Momoshiro drawls as he rakes his head in frustration. "And even before that, we'll be starting with the prefecture games on Thursday…"

"Don't you just memorize the facts and figures in history?"

"Well, not in our case."

Kikumaru blinks as he takes in Momoshiro's ordeal. All of a sudden, Kikumaru has a VERY BRIGHT idea.

"Nya, Momo, why won't you ask Tezuka to help you review for your history exam? He's pretty good – well, that's an understatement – but he's really good in history!" Kikumaru excitedly reports. "You might even get a perfect score if you'll have him as your tutor!"

Unfortunately, for Kikumaru, Momoshiro's face darkens a hundred fold. "Ara, Kikumaru-senpai, I'll be perfectly dead if buchou would be my tutor!"

"Tutor for what, Momo-senpai?"

Momoshiro surprisingly blinks upon the sudden appearance of Echizen Ryoma.

"Ochibi!!!" Kikumaru excitedly hops towards the first year and wraps his right arm around the first year's neck.

"Senpai, you're strangling me," he states monotonously.

Kikumaru chuckles at the first year's deadpan statement, but he loosens his grasp on the first year anyway. They both wait for Momoshiro's explanation about being dead with Tezuka as his tutor. However, before the two can hear anything from the second year, Echizen takes notice of Ryuzaki Sakuno walking towards the courts, a big book in her arms. The diversion of the first year's attention is noted by his two rather observant senpais, who, in turn, follow his gaze.

Echizen does not notice that Kikumaru and Momoshiro are smirking madly.

"Ryuzaki-chan!!!" Kikumaru calls her out as loud as he can.

It is then that Echizen has noticed that his two senpais have caught him staring at Sakuno. He quickly averts his eyes away from the girl and ducks the bill of his baseball cap to hide his embarrassed blush.

"Hiya, Ryuzaki-chan!" Momoshiro greets her as she approaches the three Seigaku tennis club regulars. Forgetting about his exam dilemma, he, then, gives Echizen a teasing wink. The first year, in turn, gives him an annoyed scowl.

"Ano, hello senpai-tachi, Ryoma-san," Sakuno cheerily greets back.

"Ne, what brings you here, Ryuzaki-chan?" Kikumaru asks as he playfully faces Sakuno.

"Oh, ano, I'm looking for Fuji-senpai. I have to give this back to him," she says as she shows them the big hardbound book.

"Well, Fuji-senpai is not yet around," Momoshiro awkwardly answers, as he warily looks at the first year tennis prince whose face has turned blank.

Sakuno blinks. "Ano, I'll just wait for Fuji-senpai here."

"Nya, I think you don't have to wait that long," Kikumaru intercepts as he spots Fuji's approaching figure.

The four wait for Fuji in awkward silence, or perhaps, it is just Momoshiro who is feeling that way as he continues to observe the tennis prince beside him.

"Saa, what's the gathering all about?" Fuji greets them amiably as he stops and stands beside Sakuno the moment he reaches them.

No one notices him gently placing a hand on the small of her back, perhaps no one, except for Echizen Ryoma who squints his eyes in curiosity and quiet envy.

"Nya, Ryuzaki-chan is waiting for you, Fuji," Kikumaru says as he crosses his arms at the back of his head.

"Really, Sakuno-chan? You should not have bothered," Fuji says as he turns to the girl beside him and takes note of his dictionary in her arms.

Sakuno shakes her head in disagreement. "It's not a bother Fuji-senpai," she says with a wide child-like beam.

Fuji smiles back at her in understanding as he takes back his dictionary. After that, he turns to the other three regulars, and smiles mysteriously at them. Echizen and Kikumaru blink at the way Fuji is looking at them, while Momoshiro scratches an invisible itch on his chin with his pointing finger.

"Well?"

Sakuno curiously look at Fuji then to the other three and back to Fuji again. It is a long wait until Echizen breaks the silence by nudging Momoshiro on the ribs. It is then that Kikumaru and Momoshiro understand what Fuji has been waiting for all along. With that, Momoshiro gives out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Ehehehehe…Kikumaru-senpai and I were talking about my upcoming history exam. He suggested that I ask Tezuka-buchou to tutor me," he drawls.

Echizen sighs upon Momoshiro's explanation and turns to Fuji to get a look at the prodigy's reaction. He finds none, which is nothing terribly new.

"Tezuka and Inui are busy with the preparations for the prefecture games," Fuji tells them. "But if you want, I can ask Tezuka to help y-"

Fuji is suddenly stopped by a rather hysterical Momoshiro who is waving his hands in front of his face. Perhaps, the second year is just embarrassed with the idea of approaching Tezuka. For Fuji though, the buchou may be scary but he is definitely…err…kind…in a strange way. However, before he can tell that to Momoshiro, their little gathering is abruptly interrupted – again – when they all notice Inui approaching them…

…Inui with his dark dead grim face.

Seeing a grim-faced Inui Sadaharu is rare, and that gives jitters to all of the regulars and even Sakuno. However, it is Fuji who is getting a very negative vibe from Inui's expression. He does not know why, but it seems that along with Inui is some bad news.

"Tezuka will be arriving in a few minutes," Inui starts upon reaching the group. "Where are the others?"

"Nya, Oishi is talking with Ryuzaki-sensei. I don't know where Taka-san and Kaidoh are," Kikumaru answers. "Ne, Inui, you look so down like Momoshiro here," he adds as he points Momoshiro with his thumb.

Inui mysteriously adjusts his glasses as he steals a quick look at the tennis prodigy. He has wanted that glance to be discreet, but then, knowing Fuji, the prodigy might have caught him. He takes note of Ryuzaki Sakuno's presence, and so, he gives her a small smile before turning to the regulars gathered before him.

"As you know, Ryuzaki-sensei has prepared the line-up for our first match in the prefecturals. She is still considering changes with the doubles, but more or less, the singles are final," Inui drawls.

No one dares to interrupt the data guy and ask him to just go straight to the point. Somehow, they all feel that Inui needs to say all these before throwing out some bomb or what not.

"I have received a message from a good source in St. Rudolph," Inui stops as most of them turn to look at Fuji, who is by now, wearing a blank look. "Mizuki Hajime, the tennis club's manager, is planning to put Fuji Yuuta in Singles 3."

"Singles 3?" Momoshiro echoes the last few words, trying hard not to look at Fuji.

Kikumaru has turned silent, while Sakuno, who has known of the line-up through her grandmother, bows her head low. On the other hand, Echizen blinks continuously as he digests the information. His amber eyes widen in shock as he realizes what this means:

_Fuji Syuusuke will be playing against his own brother, Fuji Yuuta. _

_

* * *

_


	7. Chapter 7: Tribulation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each respective anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Maeda Hideki-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or place are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances. Todoroki Valley is a real place in Tokyo. I have never been there, so I apologize for the insufficiency of data. Details on how to go there, some of which are also mentioned in this chapter, are provided by Japan-Guide through its website.

Enjoy reading!

The Sadist of Seigaku 

Chapter 7: Tribulation

Downtown Tokyo

Oishi and Kikumaru are walking home. It is not like their usual walks back home because the atmosphere is sullen and the two – well, Kikumaru – are eerily silent. They have been passing by small shops here and there, but no one has even started a mere conversation. It's just a good thing that they have known each other long enough for them to jive together always, even while walking.

Oishi is keeping his face straight to where they are going. Kikumaru, on the other hand, alternately glances between where they are going and on some interesting shops they pass by. However, it does not take long before Kikumaru breathes out a loud sigh.

"Nya, Oishi…"

Oishi looks at his rather bored doubles partner. He gives his friend a good-natured smile.

"Are you worried about Fuji, nya?"

"Worried?"

Oishi cocks his head to the right, examining himself. He blinks a few times before turning back to Kikumaru. "A bit, Eiji. Just a bit."

Kikumaru puckers his lips. "Nya, Fuji has played against Yuuta several times, right? So, why do we all seem worried about him for Thursday's prefecture games? Even Tezuka looked weird during practice."

Oishi gives Kikumaru an understanding smile, before bowing his head a bit. Kikumaru is not naïve; just a bit confused. Even he is questioning himself why he is worrying about Fuji, when after all, they are talking about Fuji Syuusuke, the prodigy of Seigaku. After a sigh, he returns his gaze back to where they are going.

"I have thought of that, too, Eiji. Then again, I think Fuji and the others regard this more different than the other times the brothers have played against each other. From what I remember, they have not played against each other in an official match. We're in our last year in senior high school too, Eiji. After we graduate, we may not have this chance of playing tennis the way we are playing it now – as a team and as friends," Oishi gives Kikumaru a small smile, who, in turn, nods his head in understanding.

"Fuji, like Tezuka, wants to play without regrets this time. Then again, he would not want to hurt his brother because of his dream. For now, Fuji is torn between being the good big brother and the good teammate."

Kikumaru heaves a deep sigh. Oishi's right. The two brothers have played against each other many times. This time, however, the game is an official one, and it will determine the fate of the brothers as tennis players. Kikumaru blinks a few times before innocently calling to Oishi.

"Nya, what do you think Fuji will do, Oishi?"

Oishi regards Kikumaru through a long pause, before looking straight ahead.

"Fuji will do what he thinks is best for his brother."

* * *

Fuji smiles at Tomoyo after she replenishes his cup of tea the second time. 

"Sakuno-chan will be out in a while, Fuji-san. She is just finishing her lessons with Iwase-san," Tomoyo explains with a smile.

Fuji nods in understanding, as Tomoyo excuses herself and returns to the counter to assist the other staff working in the café. He, then, turns his attention back to the staff room where Sakuno usually takes her lessons with the proprietress.

He unconsciously grins afterwards.

It is becoming a habit of his: usually, after practice, he will visit the café just to check on what Sakuno-chan is doing. Most of the time, he would leave after checking; but occasionally, like today, he would stay and wait for her to finish her lessons.

His line of thought is disturbed by the clicking sound of the staff room's doorknob. He turns to his left just in time to be gifted by Sakuno-chan's very precious doe-eye expression.

"Ne, what can I do for you, senpai?" Sakuno politely asks.

"Saa…nothing in particular, Sakuno-chan," Fuji replies as he taps the seat beside him, inviting her to sit beside him. "Saa…how was class?"

Sakuno cocks her head to the right, trying to make a concise reply.

"Ano, I learned the best way of making whipped cream, senpai."

"Whipped cream?" Fuji inquires. "Yumiko-neesan usually puts whipped cream on top of her berries for dessert."

Sakuno smiles. "Hai, and it can be used with pastries, too, senpai."

Fuji nods to her statement, but after that, he becomes silent. To Sakuno, he appears as if he were spacing out again, just like that day when he and his sister drove her back to the Reverie Café. She is getting uncomfortable with the silence ensuing between them. She is not really used to Fuji-senpai being the quiet one. However, she has thought of giving him some space to think or even get lost in his thoughts. He may be reflecting, and disturbance is the last thing her senpai needs.

With that, Sakuno sits still beside Fuji as she contemplates on the events a while ago.

Fuji Yuuta-san 

The news regarding Fuji's upcoming match with his younger brother has been kept a secret amongst the regulars, Ryuzaki-sensei and her. However, even though her senpai-tachi and Ryoma-san are trying to keep their cool, she can feel that they are bothered about it. Even Tezuka-buchou asked Inui-senpai to confirm the news, because they may just end up being anxious over a fluke.

Then again, to everyone's surprise, Fuji stopped Inui and gave the captain a very placid smile.

Sakuno steals another glance of her senpai, whose emotions are concealed by his smiling eyes and his usually plastered grin. She blinks a few times before turning her attention on her hands limply laid on her lap. Many people think that Fuji Syuusuke-senpai is a genius – well he is, and that will never be a point for debate. Then again, there is more to him than being the prodigy of Seigaku. More so, there is more to him than being the _sadist_ of Seigaku, whose emotions are concealed by his seemingly eternally plastered smile.

Sakuno can't say that she has known Fuji-senpai that long. Then again, she can say she is beginning to know who he is, with the many times they have spent with each other as friends – just like the way she does with Tomoyo-chan.

…and with those times, she has discovered one thing…

His mask of a smile is not a mask at all. People think it is weird for Fuji Syuusuke to be smiling always, and many have become wary of him because he does appear to be deceiving. However, he smiles not to obscure his emotions. He smiles because for someone whose disposition is naturally good and easy-going, smiling is more than some second nature to him.

"Are you alright, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno immediately turns to her senpai who has just gently tapped her shoulder.

"Ano, nothing's wrong, senpai," she embarrassedly replies, realizing that she got lost in her own thoughts.

Fuji teasingly taps her nose, before getting serious.

"You can tell me when you're ready, Sakuno-chan," Fuji mysteriously says in a deep, masculine voice.

Sakuno blinks several times, before realizing the statement's implication. She gives her senpai a childlike smile. "Ne, nothing's wrong, senpai. Really," she says as she unconsciously turns her gaze on Fuji's cup, before looking straight into his eyes. "Fuji-senpai is so nice. Please do not worry about me. Nothing is really wrong. I was just thinking too much, that's all."

Now, it is Fuji's time to blink, before reverting his gaze to some invisible thing inside the café. "I'm glad that Sakuno-chan thinks that I am nice," he says in a quiet voice, before turning to her, blue eyes intensely gazing back at her.

"Ano, I do not just think you are nice, senpai. You are really nice," Sakuno softly says, but Fuji can feel the conviction in her voice.

He cannot help but have the unfamiliar surge of emotions inside of him. To be appreciated is some thing that he has become wary of. Many times has he been praised just to be the friend of Fuji Syuusuke, the Prodigy of Seigaku, not the person himself; but Sakuno-chan is different. She is not the type to praise people just to buy their friendship. She appreciates them – him – just as they are.

However, the good feeling is suddenly cut short by guilt.

While waiting for Sakuno, he has reflected on his relationship with his brother, and he cannot help but feel guilt. The only person he has blamed for Yuuta's transfer from Seigaku to St. Rudolph is himself. That is why to compensate for his wrongdoings, he has strived harder to protect his little brother; to crush the enemies that have crushed Yuuta.

Then again, he always ends up realizing that compensation for the wrong will not turn back time and make the wrong done, right. Besides, Yuuta needs to know that he is not just his aniki's rival, but that he is also behind his aniki's successes.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"I'm not perfect Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno gently smiles at the guilty-sounding reply.

"I have never told Yuuta what I have always wanted to," Fuji continues, half-amazed that he is opening up to her. "I guess, it was never about how, but what I should be telling him."

Sakuno bows her head low in deep thought. She is not adept in understanding the ways of men. Not knowing what else to do, she takes Fuji's left hand and gently clasps it with both her hands.

Fuji's blue eyes widened in surprise, but the mysterious spark in them cannot be missed.

Unable to look straight into the eyes of her senpai, Sakuno gazes on the hand that she has imprisoned in her own.

"Ano, I don't know much about what is going on with you and Fuji Yuuta-san. Ano, I know it's not my…business…to say this…but…ano…I think Fuji-senpai knows in his heart what to tell his brother. Let your heart speak, senpai. Fuji Yuuta-san will understand you, especially that the bond between, you, brothers, can never be broken."

Silence ensues between the two again, with Fuji gazing at Sakuno, and her, shyly trying to avoid her senpai's gaze after all that she has said.

Sakuno can feel her chest constricting when Fuji removes his hands from her grasps; but before she can even wallow in guilt for intruding her senpai's business, she finds herself being pulled into the protective arms of Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji wryly grins as he rests his chin on Sakuno's auburn head. She may be right after all. Perhaps, he already knows what to say, but he has been caught up with thinking of ways to deliver such a message in the most logical way possible. But then, the last thing Yuuta needs is a speech of some sort. He needs the aniki who has always been there to love and protect him.

Tightening the embrace, Fuji whispers the words that magically relax Sakuno.

_Thank you_

* * *

Fuji is reading his favorite book again along the corridor of the senior's wing. It is lunch break, and he does not have anything to do. Usually, he'll spend his time tutoring Eiji in Math or roaming around the building with Taka-san. Then again, Eiji is practicing with Momoshiro. The two cannot help but just play with each other at this hour because today, a Wednesday, Sumire-chan has given the regulars a break for tomorrow's prefecture games. Taka-san, on the other hand, is doing some training exercises with Inui. 

_Hopefully, Taka-san has not eaten lunch before training or else he'll get an upset stomach._

Turning another page of his book, he takes note of Tezuka approaching the water fountain from the corner of his eyes. He nonchalantly closes his book and approaches the captain. He also takes note of several girls behind his stoic teammate giggling here and there. He tries not to be noticed by the girls.

After drinking, Tezuka finally notices Fuji. He nods to his teammate, a million thoughts racing in his head. They are not classmates after all, and to see Fuji Syuusuke alone has made him assume many things.

"Ano, excuse me, Tezuka-sama."

A rather high-pitched voice jolts Tezuka from his musings. He turns to see several girls waiting to drink at the water fountain, too. He nods to them in recognition and silent apology for blocking the way. Then, he nonchalantly walks to Fuji, leading the way back to their classrooms.

Tezuka Kunimitsu may be stoic, but he is far from blind and being insensitive.

He can see that even without talking, Fuji Syuusuke is teasing him with the seemingly idiotic grin on his lips.

"All just to get an indirect kiss from the handsome, popular, but stoic buchou of Seigaku Tennis Club," Fuji trails mysteriously. "Saa, you have to be careful Tezuka."

Tezuka innocently blinks at Fuji's statement as he rethinks the events a while ago.

_Indirect kiss?_

Then, he realizes that the girls behind him were too excited to get a drink from the water fountain. That just means that…

Fuji's teasing grin gets wider as he sees Tezuka getting pale. It's not everyday you see dear Tezuka-buchou getting disturbed by the actions of over-eager fangirls. Well, Fuji has his fair share of fangirls, too, but he knows how to stay away from them. It's not that he hates them. It's just that he prefers the adoring attention of his family and friends rather than from people who do not really know him.

After recovering, Tezuka observes Fuji from the corner of his eyes. He does not know whether to be relieved or not, because usually, Fuji would talk about his concerns over Fuji Yuuta whenever the prodigy would approach him. Now is a very different thing, however. Instead of talking about tomorrow's games, the prodigy has spent his time teasing him.

"I'm fine, Tezuka."

Tezuka turns to his friend and, after a few seconds, nods to him in agreement.

Well, Fuji does seem to be fine.

Perhaps, he does not have to worry at all.

Then again…

"Just don't get careless, Fuji."

Fuji turns to look at Tezuka…

…he blinks several times…

…before laughing hard.

* * *

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, where are we going?" 

Sakuno turns to interrogate her senpai who is smiling indulgently to himself. Instead of walking her home after her lessons with Iwase-san, Fuji has taken another route drastically unfamiliar to Sakuno.

"Saa…it'll be a surprise, Sakuno-chan," Fuji replies, an amiable grin plastered on his face. When Sakuno blinks at him in confusion, "Don't worry about getting home late for dinner. I already asked permission from Sumire-chan, so you won't get into trouble," he adds.

Sakuno continues to blink at him, but trusting her senpai, she follows him to the train station. They both take a train, and after a few minutes, they transfer to another train along the Tokyo Meguro Line. Sakuno takes her time sightseeing while Fuji is reading some map. Many times, the auburn-headed girl has attempted to get a peek of what her senpai is reading. Then again, Fuji-senpai, who seems to know what she has been trying to do, has kept himself in an angle wherein she will not see what he is looking at. So, instead of annoying her senpai, she settled on looking at the scenery before her.

When the train stops at the Todoroki Train Station, Fuji takes Sakuno by the hand and leads her out. She idly follows, not knowing where they are or where they are going.

"I just need some time out of concrete, Sakuno-chan. I'm glad you're here with me," Fuji says as he stops walking.

Sakuno gifts him with a child-like smile, even though she does not really know where they are.

"Ne, senpai," she trails.

"We're here at the Todoroki Valley, Sakuno-chan," Fuji tells her. "Look," he says as he nudges her to look straight ahead.

A bridge at the park's entrance greets the two, along with the other visitors. The atmosphere is relaxing – greenery, the songs of wild birds everywhere, and the rushing waters of Yazawagawa River. Almost every one entering is silent, save for several groups of people who would stop to pose for pictures.

The two students continue to walk until they reach a narrow trail along the river. Fuji silently takes Sakuno's small hand into his, and he does have a valid reason to do so. Even though Sakuno is keeping her balance well these days, he does not want to take any chances.

Furthermore, it's just plain good to hold her hand while they are in such a beautiful place.

Fuji dryly grins at the last thought. He still has lots of things to think over, but he will do so after tomorrow's game. Right now, he wants to enjoy the company of one of his friends and the calming scenery gifted to them.

After half an hour inside the park, the two decide to go home before dark. While crossing the bridge by the entrance, Fuji abruptly stops and takes a Polaroid camera from his duffel bag. While taking his time capturing shots of beautiful greenery, Sakuno leans on the bridge's railing and observes the rushing of water. The sun is nearly setting. It's a good thing Fuji-senpai has told her obaa-chan about this trip.

She hears a clicking sound as she turns to look at her senpai.

Fuji has just taken her by surprise.

She idly observes as her senpai takes the newly developed photo of her and teasingly shows it at a distance.

"Ano, senpai just took a picture of me," Sakuno absentmindedly states as she processes what has just happened.

Fuji grins widely.

"Sakuno-chan is so cute in the picture," he says as he immediately stashes his camera and the photo in his bag, even before Sakuno can take a peek of it.

"Ne, senpai, may I see it?"

"We have to go home immediately, Sakuno-chan. I don't want you to go home so late," Fuji replies as he ruffles her auburn hair.

Sakuno blinks at the statement, and then, realizes that her senpai has no plans of showing her the stolen picture of her.

Sensing that there is no point in arguing with Fuji-senpai, Sakuno innocently bits her lower lip before following her senpai.

Fuji pats her aurburn head as compensation. He often teases her because he likes her cute, innocent, but never childish reactions. But then, he is serious, too, with what he has told her about going home before dark. If they'll leave any later, then they'll get caught in the after-office hour rush.

He is relieved when Sakuno willingly cooperates with him. They both smile at each other before going back to the train station.

* * *

It is exactly six in the evening. 

Two high school students, a young man and a lady, are still playing tennis against each other.

"Oi, take this game seriously!" Shouts the girl, a bit irate because her "date" is trying his "best" to tease her.

"Hai, hai," Momoshiro mockingly says as he notices the tiny frown on An's pretty face.

He just knows it is a bad sign of some sort.

An makes a drop shot with which Momoshiro runs after, causing him to hit a lob. Taking the opportunity to get a serious point, An smashes the ball to Momoshiro's blind corner. Then again, he rushes further back, timing the ball's landing and makes a rising shot.

Momoshiro thought An will answer back, but he is surprised when she stays rooted to where she is standing, eyes fixed not on the ball, but somewhere else - something past him.

He, too, stops playing and turns behind him.

He blinks twice at the sight before him.

"Ne, Momo, isn't that Fuji-san and Sakuno-chan?"

Momoshiro jumps instinctively from his spot, never expecting her to stand near him.

"Well, yeah," he absentmindedly says.

Even the darkening skies cannot cloud the pale brown hair of the prodigy and the bright and pretty face of their coach's granddaughter.

_Now, why are they together?_

"Ne, Momo, are they, you know, dating?" An asks, as she nudges Momoshiro.

She blinks as Momoshiro seemingly ignores her, his gaze still fixed on the two. Well, nothing romantic seems to be going on between the two, but still, she cannot help but sense that something different is going on between them.

Besides, part of her still thinks that Sakuno has still a crush on Echizen, not knowing that her auburn-head friend has "moved on".

"Momo, you're not answering me," An says as she yanks the sleeve of his shirt.

"Huh?" Momo turns to her, then turns to the two, and then back to An.

Though a bit startled with seeing Fuji-senpai and Ryuzaki-chan together, Momoshiro did hear An's question, which is probably more than disturbing. He turns to her and looks into her eyes, only to get lost in them.

"Saa…were we disturbing the two of you?"

Momoshiro and An both gasp when an innocent-looking Fuji Syuusuke and a clueless Ryuzaki Sakuno approach them, disturbing their little "moment".

Then, the two second year students start stuttering incoherent excuses for eavesdropping over Fuji and Sakuno, and of course, their sweet moment out in public. Good for them though, their "specimens" have not noticed them, not until now.

"Eh, An-chan?"

Sakuno cocks her head to the right upon seeing her good friend. She gives her a big smile before approaching An herself.

An uses that to excuse herself from Fuji's semi-teasing interrogation.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan," she says rather excitedly as she skids towards Sakuno, "how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." she asks while leading her friend towards the benches – far, far away from the two young men.

Meanwhile, as An nonchalantly "excuses" herself, Momoshiro is left to deal with the smiley-faced Fuji Syuusuke.

_Why am I always left alone to face the sadists?_

"Saa…you're really proving that you're a man, now, Momo," he says, eyes twinkling. "Be sure to take care of An-chan. She is my friend too, as well as Tachibana-san," Fuji teasingly warns as he steals a glance of the two girls.

"It's not what you think, senpai!" Momoshiro vehemently denies, his face a bloody red.

Fuji nods in mock understanding, before putting his duffel bag down and taking his racket.

"How about a game, Momo?"

The said guy blinks, mouth gaped open, before recovering from the teasing incident. He smirks afterwards, positioning himself on the other side of the tennis court.

"Can't wait for tomorrow's games, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji smirks at the comment as he prepares to serve.

"I think I'm not the only one."

While the two Seigaku Tennis Club members are playing, An takes her time out talking amiably with Sakuno. Stealing a glance of the two tennis club regulars, she turns to her auburn-head friend to clarify some things.

"Where have you been, Sakuno-chan?"

"Oh, ano," Sakuno blinks, "I accompanied Fuji-senpai to the Todoroki Valley. It's really nice there, An-chan. We should go there some time. I'll have to introduce you to Tomoyo-chan too. She's my new friend," she excitedly tells her friend, before playing with her ponytail. "Ehehehe…I just have to ask Fuji-senpai how to go there, though."

"Ah, that sounds nice," An mysteriously trails, half-eager to know why the two went to some far away park.

Silence ensues between the two as they watch Fuji and Momoshiro play a heated game of tennis. Before Sakuno could get lost in the game, An disturbs her thoughts.

"Tomorrow's the start of the prefectural games. How's Seigaku doing?"

"Ano, senpai-tach and Ryoma-san are doing well, An-chan. Obaa-chan gave them a break today so they can rest," Sakuno replies.

An smirks as she motions for the two Seigaku regulars. "But it seems that some of them are not even willing to take a break."

Sakuno smiles at the comment before turning to observe her senpai-tachi.

Meanwhile, An heaves a sigh that is easily missed by Sakuno.

She has meant to ask how Sakuno's Echizen is faring, but it seems that her clueless friend did not get it. Perhaps, Sakuno would not fall for her trap after all, because it seems that she has gotten over Echizen Ryoma. An contentedly smiles at the discovery. At least, Sakuno still considers Echizen as her friend even when she has moved on. She smiles, again, at how innocent her friend is.

Then, An turns to observe Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji has been a family friend ever since he visited her onii-san three years ago. She is glad that both her friends, Fuji-san and Sakuno-chan, are getting along well – too well, in fact, that she is starting to get a different vibe about it. Well, it seems that innocent Sakuno considers Fuji-san a friend, but how about Fuji-san?

In the midst of their heated game, An's observant eyes catch Fuji stealing a glance of Sakuno. She would have dismissed it as something coincidental. However, Fuji's gaze did not look that coincidental at all. In a way, his look seems as if he were watching out for Sakuno even when he is not near her.

_Hmm…I think I have something very interesting to tell onii-san_.

* * *

Fuji plops himself on the edge of his bed after taking a good shower. After drying his hair with a towel draped around his neck, he proceeds to empty his duffel bag with its contents to prepare for the following day. 

The first thing he sees inside is Sakuno's stolen picture at the Todoroki Valley.

The sun setting behind, her auburn hair slightly tossed by the spring breeze, and her gaping little mouth all made Sakuno look so innocent and ethereal in the picture.

He smiles adoringly in satisfaction.

Fuji, then, looks for his photo album and, after finding it, sets the picture in it. He smiles tenderly as he browses through the pages. After a while, he sets aside the album before lazily laying himself on the bed, right hand over his forehead. He stares at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Tomorrow will be the day of reckoning.

He will give his best – for Seigaku, for Yuuta…

Fuji sits up again and opens the photo album to get a last look of Sakuno's stolen picture for that night.

…and Sakuno.

* * *

Sakuno heaves a very heavy sigh as she turns to a corner…again. 

Inui-senpai and Momoshiro-senpai are playing Doubles 1. She has to excuse herself, though, because she received a call from Tomoyo-chan, indicating that her friend has just arrived in the game venue.

Eager to greet her friend, she proceeds to look for the dark-haired girl, forgetting that she is directionally-challenged.

That is why Tomoyo has ended up being the one who _searched_ for her.

A tap on her shoulder causes Sakuno to gasp and jump in her place. She immediately turns, only to see the beautiful face of her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakuno gives her friend a good hug, relieved that she found her…or that she was found.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sakuno-chan," Tomoyo apologizes as she presents a bag to Sakuno. "I just have to finish this for you," she adds as she hands the package to her clueless friend.

Sakuno blinks at her, before peeking inside the package. All she can see is ruffles.

"Eh? Ano, what is this for, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiles widely as she opens the package herself, and in the middle of a public place, shows Sakuno what appears as a sundress.

"It's your cheerleading costume, Sakuno-chan! It would be great if you'd cheer for Seigaku in a pretty costume I made for you!" Tomoyo rants, starry-eyed.

"Eh?" Sakuno blinks, not that much surprised since she has experience in cheerleading since her first year in junior high. "What about you, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Oh, me? Don't worry, Sakuno-chan," Tomoyo waves her hand, "I will be filming you. It would be a great tragedy to pass up such a rare opportunity. Ohohohohoho!!!" Tomoyo finishes, her eyes sparkling with delight and mischief as she pushes Sakuno to the ladies' washroom.

After a few minutes, Sakuno emerges from the ladies' washroom, all dressed up in her "cheerleading uniform", cheeks flushed in discomfort. Well, apparently, the uniform is far from that for cheerleading.

She looks as if she were going to some date on a sunny spring day.

However, arguing with Tomoyo-chan about it is like arguing with Eriol-kun or Fuji-senpai – futile.

"Ano, Tomoyo-chan," Sakuno heaves another sigh as she sees Tomoyo taking a video of her as they walk back to the court where the game is being held.

With Sakuno's head bowed low and Tomoyo, intent on capturing every breathing moment of Sakuno, the two do not notice that Sakuno is about to bump into someone. They only noticed it when Sakuno has already bumped…the guy.

"Ano, I'm sorry for not looking…" she apologizes profusely. "Ano, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize that much, Ryuzaki-san," a boyishly ruff voice appeases.

Sakuno immediately looks up to who she has just bumped, only to be greeted by the boyishly handsome face of Fuji Yuuta. She immediately blushes because of embarrassment.

"Don't start apologizing again, Ryuzaki-san," he says with a smile. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"Ano, I'm fine too," Sakuno replies.

Yuuta sighs in relief after hearing so, but he tenses again as he takes note of the red light on Tomoyo's digital video camera. He turns to Sakuno in confusion.

"Ano, Fuji-san, I'd like you to meet Daidouji Tomoyo-chan," Sakuno introduces after recovering from her little bumping incident. "She's my best friend."

"Ah," Yuuta nods to Tomoyo, who smiles at him.

"Tomoyo-chan, this is Fuji Yuuta-san. He is a player of St. Rudolph's tennis club."

The pretty girl immediately takes note of the similarity in family names between Fuji Syuusuke and Fuji Yuuta, but she remains quiet about it. More so, she also senses that Yuuta wants to talk with her best friend. She decides, then, to excuse herself and settle at some place near them – where she can have lots of fun with her camera.

After Tomoyo has gone somewhere unknown to the two, Yuuta scratches an invisible itch at the back of his head before inviting Sakuno to sit on a nearby bench.

"Ano, Fuji-san, aren't you going to prepare for your game? It will be the next one, right?"

Yuuta quietly nods to her before focusing his eyes straight ahead.

"I've already done my warm-up," he trails.

Well, he has asked for time to talk with someone he is comfortable with before the game, and he has it now. Then again, now that he is with Sakuno, his tongue has decided to roll back and sleep. Perhaps, he does not really want to talk at all or that, all he wants is the comforting presence of someone who understands his situation. Besides, it's not every day that he plays an official game against his own brother, the Prodigy of Seigaku, Fuji Syuusuke.

Yuuta is jolted out of his train of thoughts when Sakuno places a comforting soft hand over his.

"Obaa-chan told me once not to focus on what we lack, but on the things that we have," she starts. "Fuji-san is a talented player, and all the potential in the world will be in your hands if you'll stop comparing yourself to others. That applies to me, too, Fuji-san," Sakuno finishes with a shy chuckle.

Yuuta stares at her wide-eyed, before shyly scratching the back of his head again due to embarrassment.

"Ryuzaki-san…"

Sakuno looks at him, waiting for anything he wants to say. But then, the cheering crowd disrupts them, so Yuuta waits for the noise to subside.

"Thank you."

Sakuno blinks at him, before smiling. After that, she stands up to excuse herself.

"Ganbaru, Fuji-san!"

It is now Yuuta's turn to blink.

_Didn't she say she would not cheer for me if I'm up against Seigaku?_

Sakuno notices the dumbstruck look on Yuuta's face. She chuckles to herself.

"Ne, the game has not started yet, Fuji-san."

Fuji Yuuta just smirks to that.

"Don't worry. I'll give my all in this game," Yuuta passionately replies, left palm tightly fisted in front of him for emphasis.

* * *

"Singles 3 between Fuji Syuusuke of Seishun Gakuen and Fuji Yuuta of St. Rudolph Academy will now begin." 

Inui squints his eyes, intrigued that instead of the crowd screaming their lungs out, they have suddenly turned quiet just after the announcement. Well, it isn't everyday that brothers end up fighting against each other.

"Somehow, the people are sensitive enough to know that this game is a crucial one between siblings," Tezuka mysteriously trails.

"So, you noticed too," Inui neutrally states.

He receives a nod from the stoic captain, who, now turns to observe Seigaku's prodigy.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the court, St. Rudolph's Mizuki Hajime has his last words for Fuji Yuuta before the games begin:

"Take this game from Fuji Syuusuke, Yuuta."

_Defeat the man who has caused your suffering._

Yuuta gives his team manager an uncomfortable smile before entering the court. He heaves a sigh afterwards. He has learned that Mizuki-senpai has wanted to "crush" his aniki – his self-proclaimed rival – ever since they met.

Yuuta sighs again.

He never wanted to crush his brother. He just wants a name – an identity for himself. Perhaps, Mizuki-senpai has mistaken his intention of transferring to St. Rudolph. Oh well…here he is, and there is no turning back.

Yuuta looks ahead to meet the face of his older brother looking squarely at him.

He returns the stare.

Fuji Syuusuke inwardly smiles at his younger brother's stance.

_That's the spirit Yuuta. Don't back down on me._

The older approaches the net. This encourages the younger to do the same too, until they are just an arm's length from each other.

Fuji Syuusuke looks straight into the eyes of his brother, oblivious to the tense atmosphere the two brothers have just created. This will be their first time to play against each other in an official game, and whether he admits it or not, he is also tense about it. Then again, he has made a decision that Yuuta will know what he has always wanted to tell him today.

He will let his heart do the talking.

"Let's do our best, Yuuta," Fuji says as he offers his hand.

Yuuta blinks at the offered hand, but after the initial surprise, he firmly shakes it.

"Don't go easy on me, aniki," Yuuta warns seriously.

Fuji mysteriously smiles to that.

"I don't plan to."

The moment Yuuta releases a good-natured smile, the whole crowd cheers.

* * *

"One set match. Fuji Syuusuke to serve," the umpire announces. 

Echizen squints his eyes in observation. Even the umpire has to adjust with the way he announces the players. There are two Fujis on court, so he would have to use their full names just to identify which Fuji he is referring to. The first year tennis prince also observes the older Fuji make a powerful slice serve, perhaps to get an ace.

_You can't play the way you did with Tachibana-san, ne, Fuji-senpai?_

It would be an utter insult to his brother if Fuji would play a manipulative raw game like the one with Tachibana Kippei. In time, Fuji will be doing several of his special moves, and perhaps, his famous counters.

Yuuta returns Fuji's attack with his famous Super Rising Shot. Surprised at the sudden counter, Fuji tries to save his service game by moving backwards to hit the ball at its weakest angle. He makes a drive to Yuuta's blind corner.

"15-0"

While the whole Seigaku crowd, save Tezuka, Inui and Echizen, cheers for Fuji, Yuuta stares at the spot where the ball has landed. He grits his teeth, a bit annoyed that he let his guard down. He calms himself by breathing deeply.

Fuji poses to serve again.

Somehow, it is dead familiar to Echizen.

Yuuta braces himself for the serve, half-expecting something. He tightens his grip on his racket as he waits. The moment the ball hits the service line, it spins for several seconds before shooting up directly to Yuuta's face.

"A twist serve!" Kikumaru exclaims.

Then again, to Fuji's disappointment, Yuuta immediately angles his body and accurately hits the ball. Smiling inwardly at his brother's feat, Fuji makes a drive towards the baseline, only to be answered by Yuuta. The two go on for a rally, until Fuji intentionally makes a lob.

_You're testing me, aniki._

Yuuta does not hesitate to smash the ball even when he knows Fuji will use one of his counters, the Higuma Otoshi.

"Brave kid," Kaidoh whispers.

As expected, Fuji uses one of his triple counters, and as the ball limply falls to the baseline, Yuuta makes the most surprising move: he rushes to the baseline and a few inches before the ball lands, he powerfully swings the ball to Fuji's side of the court.

"15 all!"

The crowd roars in excitement. Even Fuji, who has just lost a point, is grinning widely at how Yuuta has countered the Higuma Otoshi. _You've come a long way, Yuuta_. More so, the elder smiles further when he notices the victorious twinkle in his brother's eyes…and oh, Yuuta's blushing too.

However, after twelve minutes, Fuji wins two games in a row.

As Fuji positions himself to serve, Yuuta racks his brain in anticipation. He has just lost two consecutive games, but this is no time to dwell on losses. What is important is to give his best…right?

_Why won't you feed Fuji Syuusuke some piece of advice, Yuuta?_

While the two brothers go on a rally, Mizuki Hajime maliciously smirks to himself. Fuji may be leading two games, but he has prepared Yuuta for this. He has even "arranged" this very match himself. He continues to watch as Yuuta gets pushed back in the game. He wryly shakes his head in mock disappointment…knowing well that Yuuta will not miss it.

_Aniki, I want to give my best in this game_.

Fuji drives the ball to the rightmost corner of the baseline. Yuuta rushes to it, and as he poses to counter his brother's attack, several of the Seigaku regulars, and even those of St. Rudolph's, gasp at the younger Fuji's stance.

"Nya, Oishi, do you think that's the Twist Spin Shot?"

"I don't know, Eiji," Oishi weakly whispers, a bit disoriented.

Contrary to Kikumaru's expectation, Yuuta makes an accurate and powerful drive that lands a few centimeters from the right service line…

…the ball twists for a second or two…

…and then hits Fuji Syuusuke on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8: Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Maeda Hideki-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or place are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances.

Enjoy reading.

The Sadist of Seigaku 

Chapter 8: Reconciliation

"0-15!"

The ball that has just hit the older Fuji eerily bounces before rolling. It stopped a few centimeters after the baseline. All eyes are on Fuji Syuusuke who has just prevented himself from hitting the ground by stepping back with his good right foot. Then, they turn to look at the other Fuji, the younger one, standing at the opposite side of the tennis court.

"One minute time out for Fuji Syuusuke of Seigaku!"

The umpire breaks the tension in the air. Perhaps, it is most needed at that time considering that the older one needs it to have his partly sore cheek nursed. While the clock ticks, murmurs start to erupt here and there, speculating whether Fuji Yuuta deliberately harmed his brother with his 'unheard' of return.

Some have even started talking low of him.

Momoshiro tightly grips the wire mesh separating them from the Seigaku prodigy. He does not know how much Fuji-senpai hurts – physically and emotionally. All he knows is that right now, the usually easy-going and calm prodigy is in turmoil. His ragged breathing and deadpan eyes show it.

"Gggrrr…why would Fuji Yuuta-san do such a thing?!" Horio angrily says as he fists his right hand as if he were ready to punch someone.

"Horio!!!"

Kachiro and Katsuo embarrassedly clamp Horio's mouth as they notice that they just caught the regulars' attention – and mention the fact that Fuji Syuusuke is just sitting a few meters away from them.

"Let's not be quick in judging people."

All eyes turn to Tezuka who is still stoically looking ahead of him, perhaps, at Ryuzaki-sensei who is coaching Fuji Syuusuke.

"Nya, what do you mean, Tezuka?" Kikumaru confusedly asks as he crosses his arms behind his head. Tezuka means something with the previous statement, that's for sure. Then again, dear Tezuka-buchou tends to be mysterious most of the time that it becomes difficult to get into the line of his thoughts.

"Look at Yuuta-kun," Kawamura continues for Tezuka as all eyes, then, turn to him. "That is not the face of a man who has intended to hurt his own brother," he solemnly continues.

It is at that moment they realize that buchou is not looking at Ryuzaki-sensei or at Fuji Syuusuke. He is looking at the tormented face of Fuji Yuuta who has retrieved his position on the court, waiting for his brother to do so, too.

Yuuta looks ill and pale from biting back tears of regret and agony. His left hand is trembling in tension, and the regulars take note of the fact that Yuuta, in order to reduce the trembling, or even to cover it up, starts to hold his racket with his two hands.

Oishi, who is rarely shaken, grits his teeth, emotions mixed and unidentified. Kaidoh fsshhs as he furrows his brows, while Momoshiro redoubles his tight grip on the wire mesh. Perhaps, instead of easing the tension in Seigaku's side, the sight of Yuuta just doubled it.

Someone has to take responsibility on the partly sore cheek of Fuji Syuusuke and the emotional turmoil the younger Fuji is experiencing.

"There is a one hundred percent chance that Mizuki Hajime taught this variation of the Twist-Spin Shot to Yuuta without a human opponent whom he could use it against."

As if the head-turning exercise were not over, Inui just released a statement that has caused all heads on Seigaku's side to whip their heads to him.

"A variation…" Oishi trails absentmindedly.

"…of the Twist-Spin Shot?" Kawamura and Kaidoh finish Oishi's statement.

"Mizuki Hajime?" Echizen Ryoma blinks at the name mentioned just before Yuuta's. He should have thought…

"That fiend!"

Momoshiro shakes the wire mesh, confusing the other watchers standing adjacent to them. He does not pay any attention to them, nor does he mind getting another verbal whiplash from Tezuka-buchou. Although sorry for partly disrespecting his seniors, he has to let his anger out. He is not the type to bottle his emotions inside, and there is only so much a guy like him can take.

Fortunately for Momoshiro, Tezuka does not give him a whiplash. Of course, the buchou's eyes flash upon Momoshiro's outburst, but they immediately turn straight ahead. To say that Tezuka is annoyed at what is happening is an understatement, but he does not want to let his emotions get the best of him.

Besides, he trusts Fuji Syuusuke to straighten things between he and his brother.

The crowd cheers as Fuji Syusuuke retrieves his spot on the court. However, instead of posing to serve, he looks straight as his brother.

"Yuuta."

Yuuta blinks, a bit dazed. Is his brother calling him?

"Yuuta."

The second call is enough for Yuuta to relax his hold on his racket and look straight at his brother. Of course, he has been observing his brother. Well, he should be. Then again, there is a difference between looking at a distance and really seeing his brother.

He is taken aback.

Fuji Syuusuke smiles encouragingly at his brother. He knows Yuuta did not mean to harm him with his return. His brother's eyes tell him so. Besides, he knows Yuuta well. Even in the midst of their tennis rivalry, Yuuta will never stoop low to a point wherein he will hurt someone just to get ahead. Regardless of how boyishly brash his brother is, Yuuta is always a man of honor.

Besides, there is only one man to blame…

…but Fuji Syuusuke will deal with HIM later.

"Don't listen to them, Yuuta," Fuji finally adds.

"Look at me."

Yuuta's eyes widen further as he takes in the gravity of their situation. It seems as if the crowd were vanishing, along with St. Rudolph and Mizuki-senpai, leaving him and his brother, a tennis court, tennis rackets and a tennis ball in a white empty space.

_Ganbaru, Fuji-san!_

Fuji Yuuta shakes his head, a bit confused. It seems as if Ryuzaki-san were just beside him, cheering for him. Then, after recovering, he turns to his brother.

Oh, they are still in the white and empty space.

_Yuuta, get a hold of yourself!_ Yuuta scolds himself yet again, and at that moment, everything seems to return to normal.

"Aniki…" he starts. Before anything else, he wants to apologize to his brother, only to be stopped by clear and placid blue eyes.

He blinks yet again.

"I know you did not mean it, Yuuta."

"But…"

Fuji gently shakes his head, his pale brown hair swaying with the wind.

"Like I said, you do not need to," he continues as he prepares to serve. "But if you insist…"

Fuji throws the ball as high as he can.

"Apologize to me with your tennis!" Fuji finishes as he hits the tennis ball for a sharp slice serve.

* * *

It has been a good ten minutes and Fuji Syuusuke has taken another game from Fuji Yuuta. A gangly 3-0 match, something that most of the people have expected to happen…somehow. Besides, you're talking about THE prodigy of Seigaku, who, since his middle school years, has wowed the country and the Western part of the world with his prodigy-like skills. 

Then there is his younger brother known to be a Lefty-Killer.

So much for an honorable title.

Yuuta can feel the pressure on his shoulders as he gasps for breath. If he lets his brother take one more game, winning just one would be very difficult. He has to think of something unexpected – a plan of attack – because this match is not just about winning.

He wants to apologize…

…and he will do it by delivering a tennis match that his aniki deserves.

Gathering all the energy left in him, he throws the ball and delivers a high-powered Twist-Spin serve that caused the ball to rotate on the ground for several seconds. Almost everyone in the crowd wait in anticipation as the ball bounces. Will it hit Fuji Syuusuke on the cheek again?

_You're doing well, Yuuta-kun. Just the way I want, but be sure not to give this match to Fuji Syuusuke_

Mizuki Hajime smirks as the ball bounces, but to his – and everyone's – surprise, the ball bounces at a 45 degree angle, enabling the older Fuji to return it with a straight shot. However, Fuji Syuusuke is destined to be among the surprised people at that particular moment. Right after he delivers a straight shot, his otouto is already waiting for the ball at the side where he has intended it to go.

"Fast!" Oishi gasps upon seeing how Yuuta has already positioned himself to attack.

"Nya," Eiji interjects as he sees Yuuta powerfully hits the ball. "He is expending too much energy."

Echizen blinks at the statement, but agrees quietly. _It seems you're getting desperate._

"That seems to be the case," Inui adds. "Then again, he will lower his energy expenditure by twenty percent for the next five minutes until his speed smoothens."

"Huh?"

Most of the Seigaku tennis club members look inquisitively at the data guy.

"But he would have to do that in a way wherein he would not lose momentum," Oishi worriedly comments.

"Fuji Yuuta can do that," Tezuka mysteriously says.

Everyone starts to blink in surprise, again. Things are getting stranger by the minute, especially when they do think they are getting worried not just of Fuji Syuusuke, but their teammate's opponent, Fuji Yuuta. Just whose side do they belong, anyway?

Perhaps, that is not a question worth asking.

Tezuka looks at his teammates, before stealing a glance at the hopeful gaze of Ryuzaki Sakuno standing several meters away from them. His eyes squint in concentration, before turning back to his anxiously brainstorming teammates.

"Fuji Yuuta can do that, for the simple fact that he is _a _Fuji."

* * *

This is one of the very few moments when Fuji Syuusuke feels as if he were in bad need of winning a game. The strange weight on his chest and his trembling hands all indicate he wants to win this match badly. He does not know why, though, but there is more to the drastic adrenaline rush in him. 

He can feel the smile on his lips getting wider and wider the longer the match gets. It's as if his lips have a life of their own and they have decided to appear like an upside-down arch on his face. That he does not mind, really. Besides, even when he is two games ahead of his brother – 5-3 – the fact that his otouto is doing well and evolving in a match _against_ him are enough to make him happy.

This is his chance of telling Yuuta that he is proud of him.

_Saa…it feels really nice to have helped you evolve in a game, even if we were to go against each other Yuuta_.

Fuji pauses as Yuuta poses to deliver another Twist-Spin shot. He unconsciously tightens his grip on his racket, unaware of the effect of what had happened to him earlier. As Yuuta swings his racket the way he did several minutes ago, Fuji Syuusuke loosens his grip on his racket, before tightening it again.

_I must not doubt Yuuta_.

Fuji Syuusuke does know how right he is…but his sudden pause has cost him much because the ball is very heavy for his grip and his racket to take. In a blink of an eye, Fuji finds his racket being thrown off his hand and proceeds to skid on the ground. The whole crowd gasps, never expecting the younger Fuji to do just that.

Perhaps, the incident between the brothers a while ago was just a fluke…

…if it weren't, that does not matter.

After a few seconds of silence, the St. Rudolph crowd bursts into a loud cheer, loud enough for Yuuta to cringe in surprise. Nevertheless, his spirits are lifted up with the support his teammates are showing.

And when all seemed against him, Yuuta spots Ryuzaki Sakuno cheering not just for his aniki, but also for him. Then, there's his aniki, giving _that_ look again – the one which says, _I am proud of you, Yuuta_.

Yuuta can feel the unfamiliar constricting of his chest. Then again, he can't say it is entirely bad. Perhaps, he is starting to get carried away with the lessons and discoveries he has gotten from one match. Memories of him and his aniki flash in his head – the day they first played tennis together; the day his aniki defended him. His brother never designed the rivalry between them – he did – and his brother deserves not just a good tennis match, but also the sincerest apology – ever.

Fisting his right hand, Yuuta positions himself as he starts to serve.

"Aniki, listen to my apology!"

* * *

The deafening cheer of the crowd, instead of being a hindrance, became an advantage for the two brothers. The match has just ended, a dramatic 6-3, with Fuji Syuusuke winning. Thus, Seigaku has won against St. Rudolph, and they move on to the next level of the preliminaries. But amidst the uncontrollable cheering outside the tennis courts, brothers remain staring at each other, the court net separating them. 

Then, there is silence…

…only to be broken by Yuuta who approaches his brother, and offers his hand to congratulate the deserving winner.

"Congratulations to you, aniki," Yuuta softly says. "And to Seigaku too."

Fuji smiles as he shakes his brother's hand. Of course, it is painful to lose. Yuuta is not just fighting for himself, but also for the team he belongs to. However, Yuuta is a good sport, and he knows how to turn a discouraging situation to his own advantage.

Tightening his grip on his otouto's hand, Fuji Syuusuke says the words he has always longed to say:

"I'm proud of you, Yuuta."

* * *

While the Seigaku club members are busy "brainstorming" where they will celebrate their victory, Fuji Syuusuke quietly slips away from the group. He treads the path towards the faucet area, only to find Ryuzaki Sakuno washing her hands. 

"Sakuno-chan," he quietly says.

The auburn-headed girl turns to him, surprised to see her senpai there.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai," she blinks several times before her eyes start to sparkle with immense delight. "Ano, congratulations with the game today!"

Fuji chuckles at the warmly-said greeting before caressing her right cheek affectionately.

"Thank you, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno innocently beams at him, before sidestepping for him to get access to the faucet area. "Were you going to wash your face, senpai?"

"Uh, hai. Thanks again," Fuji sheepishly says as he drops his duffel bag on one corner, before proceeding to wash his face.

Sakuno, in mere respect for his senpai, starts to gaze at the sky. It wasn't as bright as it is now during the game, and she is glad that it did brighten. Drawn into gazing, she failed to hear her senpai walking back to her.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, what are you looking at?"

"Eh?" Sakuno blinks again. "Oh, ano, the sky is so bright, Fuji-senpai. It's just so good to look at," she adds.

"Oh?" Fuji looks up and agrees with Sakuno's observation.

"Saa…are you going home now, Sakuno-chan?"

"Uh, ano, Tomoyo-chan invited me to tea today, senpai. But obaa-san insisted that we join your celebration first before going to Tomoyo-chan's house. But…"

"The regulars have not decided where to celebrate," Fuji finishes for her. Knowing his teammates, especially Kaidoh and Momoshiro, they are now in a mad scramble where to go. Of course, Oishi is there to pacify them, and there goes Taka-san, too.

Fuji chuckles in thought as he sits on a park bench, with Sakuno sitting beside him. He casually leans back, relaxing his exhausted muscles.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, aren't you going to join the regulars?"

Fuji blinks at the question before gently shaking his head. "Saa…knowing them, it will take them another twenty minutes before they can decide on where to go. Tezuka would be too busy to play arbiter because he would be talking with Ryuzaki-sensei. Oishi's not enough to placate Kaidoh and Momoshiro. So, we'll wait for them, ne, Sakuno-chan?"

While Fuji explains the circumstance to her, Sakuno processes the whole information and agreed that her senpai's decision is wise enough. She proceeds to relax too, taking in the silence and the peacefulness of the atmosphere. She looks to her right, only to see Fuji-senpai limply leaning back. His eyes are closed, face serene, lips formed into a contented smile. She blinks several times before smiling herself. Even with the event a while ago, things did end happily not just for Seigaku, but also for Fuji-senpai and Fuji Yuuta-san. In her childlike delight, she proceeds to hum softly.

Though his eyes are closed, Fuji is still aware of his surroundings, that is why he did not fail to hear Sakuno's soft humming. He smiles at its calming effect, before straightening himself up.

"Oh, ano, senpai," Sakuno blinks as Fuji proceeds to stand up. Worried that she may have disturbed him in his sleep, she proceeds to apologize frantically.

"Saa…don't apologize Sakuno-chan. It's actually nice listening to you hum," he says before offering her an easy smile. "A happy thought, I guess?"

Sakuno beams at him widely before shaking her head. "Fuji-senpai seems so happy today."

Fuji blinks to that. "Me?"

"Hai."

Fuji glances at his wrist where the blue wristband Sakuno chose for him is hidden by the sleeves of his jersey jacket. He does find ways to be happy each day, but today is so different. Although he knows how apparent he may seem, few people can really distinguish whether his smile is a happy or a devious one. "It's just…many good things have happened lately, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno nods in understanding. However, before they can even start walking towards the Seigaku regulars, they abruptly stop upon seeing Fuji Yuuta several feet away from them.

"Yuuta?"

Yuuta blinks at the scene before him. His aniki and Ryuzaki-san are together, alone, at the park. He inwardly shakes his head before assuming anything. Then again, can he help himself from thinking of such things? Furthermore, can he help himself when he can feel this sinking feeling in his stomach, which he is trying really, really hard to ignore?

Yuuta finally walks to them after the frozen-in-time moment. He gives the two a sheepish smile. "Am I disturbing anything?" He reluctantly says, scratching an invisible itch at the back of his head.

Sakuno blinks at the question, and innocently shakes her head. "Ano, no, Fuji-san. We were just about to look for the Seigaku regulars. Have you seen them?"

It is Yuuta's turn to blink before turning to his brother with a questioning look. "You weren't with them, aniki?"

"I left to wash my face, but it's so much nicer here so I decided to stay for a while longer, ne, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji replies with a smile.

"Uh, hai," Sakuno agrees as she turns to her senpai. She turns to Yuuta who is staring uncomfortably at the ground. She turns to her senpai, who, before looking at her, steals a glance of his brother. Thinking that the brothers need time to talk, she quietly excuses herself.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai, I'll go look for the others. We'll just wait for you," Sakuno suggests.

Getting a hang of what Sakuno is trying to do, Fuji gives her an appreciative nod.

"Ano, Ryuzaki-san," Yuuta interrupts before she disappears from their sight. "The Seigaku regulars are staying at the pavilion near the court where we played."

"Hai, thank you very much, Fuji-san. See you later, Fuji-senpai," Sakuno says before executing a polite bow to the two.

Fuji sees her off with a friendly wave while Yuuta gives her his best boyish smile.

Then, the two brothers are alone.

* * *

Sakuno taps her lower lip worriedly. Then, a crunching sound of a soda can being crushed is heard. She abruptly turns to her right, only to find Echizen Ryoma standing casually near a trash bin. 

"Ryoma-san?"

Echizen lazily turns his cat-like eyes, a bit surprised at her sudden appearance. "Ryuzaki?" When she is a few feet from him, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, ano, I am looking for the Seigaku regulars," she answers, a bit puzzled why the young tennis prince is not with the others.

"Ah," Echizen snorts matter-of-factly as he puts his racket on his shoulder. "They are still arguing where to go."

Sakuno blinks at the statement. Fuji-senpai is so right. "How about you, Ryoma-san? What are you doing here?"

Echizen is taken aback at the question. Usually, when she asks that, Sakuno would immediately apologize as if asking him what he is doing were a very big mistake. He, then, smirks as he pulls down the bill of his baseball cap in an effort to hide his growing blush. Things are changing – really – and like what he has concluded several weeks ago, he still has to cope up. What is he doing here, she asks? Well, when the ruckus among the regulars started, he found her and Fuji-senpai missing. So, he went out to look for her.

Mind you, with Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai bickering like five-year-olds, it was very easy to slip past them without Kikumaru-senpai wringing his neck to stay with them.

Then again, how will he say that to Sakuno?

"Ah…I was - "

"Ryuzaki-chan!!!"

The two turn to see the Seigaku regulars running towards them, minus Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei. Ryuzaki shyly waves at them, while Echizen struggles hard to hide his frown. Kawamura is the first one to reach them.

"Do you know where Fujiko-chan is, Ryuzaki-chan?"

Sakuno blinks at the question. When she realizes who 'Fujiko-chan' is, she gently nods. "He is with Fuji Yuuta-san. They are near the faucet area."

Echizen grits his teeth at her answer.

"Fuji is with his otouto?" Inui asks upon reaching them.

"Hai, as is the case," Kawamura replies.

"Well, it seems we have to wait for him," Oishi interjects upon hearing the news.

"Nya, I hope they won't take long. My tummy is getting angry at me," Kikumaru boyishly murmurs.

"Ne, Oishi-senpai, where are we going to celebrate?" Echizen, in an effort to disrupt the growing discomfort in the atmosphere starts to interrogate.

Oishi looks at Echizen, worried and a bit tongue-tied. Puzzled at his senpai's behavior, Echizen looks at the others who all seem grim to him. Of course, whether they will celebrate or not does not matter to him. Then again, why do they all look that way?

Suddenly, Momoshiro puts an arm around his kohai, a teasing grin on his face. "My, Echizen, you'll be having a hard time today."

"Huh?"

"And Ryuzaki-chan must go with us, ne, Ryuzaki-chan?" Kikumaru says as he, too, puts an arm around Ryuzaki, earning him a death glare from Echizen. He flashes a peace sign to the tennis prince to appease him when he sees Sakuno uneasily nodding.

"Actually, we have already reached a consensus," Inui starts.

Echizen nods to that. At least, his senpai-tachi has settled the word-war between Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai.

"Echizen," Momoshiro shakes his kohai's shoulders. "We'll be celebrating at your house."

Echizen slowly processes Momo-senpai's words, before turning to him in disbelief.

Now, isn't that some good news?

* * *

Yuuta uncomfortably scratches the back of his head. Sitting beside his brother, alone and unguarded by Yumiko-neechan is something he has not experienced for a long, long time. He smiles bitterly at that thought. 

"What's bothering you, Yuuta?"

He turns to his aniki who worriedly looks at him. A sudden thought hits him. Since childhood, all his aniki has done is to protect him. And what did he do? He started a rivalry between the two of them and went on his separate way. Then again, being the gentleman – yes, whatever people say about his brother's so-called sadism, Fuji Syuusuke _is _a gentleman – that he is, his aniki gave him some space and let him be. That's why the war ended as one-sided, with him as the sole loser.

Furthermore, he has a lot to apologize for.

"Aniki…"

Fuji Syuusuke smirks at the way his otouto currently looks. He affectionately ruffles Yuuta's generous crop of hair, and merrily laughs at his brother's childish pout.

"You have already apologized Yuuta," Fuji starts as he stops tormenting Yuuta. "And I have already forgiven you," he finishes.

A surge of air overcomes Yuuta until he finds it hard to breathe. He has been feeling this way unusually frequently, but he does not mind at all. Nope. Not at all, really. It feels good that his brother has forgiven him. More so, his brother understands where he is coming from. The rush of emotion causes Yuuta to lean forward, each of his elbows propped on each knee. The older Fuji, noticing the sudden change in his brother, hesitantly keeps quiet.

Surprisingly, Yuuta gently punches Fuji Syuusuke's arm, but he also whispers words the older did not miss.

"Aniki…arigato."

A breeze follows thereafter. A few minutes pass by without any one of them uttering a single word. The older Fuji remains placid-looking, blue eyes visible, watching the scenery before him. The younger one has already leaned back, head rested on the top part of the backrest.

"Yuuta."

"Hai."

"Will you be home on Saturday?"

"Eh, we have practice on Saturday, but I may consider going home. Why?"

Fuji smiles at the last part of Yuuta's reply. "Yumiko-neechan has invited Sakuno-chan to bake with her at home. We're going to be their guinea pigs," he finishes with a smile.

Yuuta's eyes widen at the information. "Ryuzaki-san is coming on Saturday?"

"Hai."

Yuuta blinks as he digests the answer. He pouts afterwards. "I don't mind becoming a guinea pig, as long as the food will be delicious."

Fuji smiles to that. "You don't have to worry. Sakuno-chan is the apprentice of the head chef of the new café near our school. Have you been there lately?"

For some reason, Yuuta blushes lightly at his brother's statement. After gathering his composure, however, he delivers a very neutral answer. "Haven't been. But I heard that the pastries there are delicious. Yanagizawa-senpai has been ranting about it."

Yuuta thinks he is able to disguise his discomfort well enough. Poor him, though. He has Fuji Syuusuke for a brother…

…who is now smirking at his otouto's deer-caught-in-the-headlight expression.

"Saa…I think Yuuta has a crush on someone."

Bingo.

And with that, Yuuta blushes further.

"Aniki…" Yuuta growls warningly at his brother's teasing comment.

Honestly, he is attracted to Ryuzaki Sakuno. Now, who wouldn't be? Of course, she may not be as elegant as their nee-san, or as preppy as others like the ones in school. Sakuno exudes an innocent air that is far from pretentious, but there is also strength in her that cannot be ignored. Then, there is the fact that she is beautiful.

But of course, he does not have that much guts to admit _that_ to his brother.

For Fuji Syuusuke, teasing Yuuta is so much fun, especially when his dear baby brother is trying so hard to cover up something so obvious.

Then again, he has no reason to rejoice that much. After pouting, Yuuta placidly smiles at his brother, as if admitting defeat. Fuji cocks his head in confusion.

"Aniki, Ryuzaki-san is a very special person," Yuuta starts, his cheeks as red as Kikumaru Eiji's hair.

"But I don't want to get in your way."

* * *

Ryuzaki Sumire is definitely fascinated with the way her young granddaughter is reacting to their present situation. 

After being welcomed rather obscurely to the Echizen residence, the Seigaku regulars went straight to the tennis courts led by the tennis prince himself. She and her granddaughter, on the other hand, were led by an eager Echizen Rinko to the main house for tea. Sometimes, she pities the younger woman for having Echizen Nanjirou as a husband. Then again, as they say, she is not one to judge.

Seated beside her is her dear granddaughter, who she has been observing for quite sometime. Sprawled lazily in front of them is the tennis prince's father. Ryuzaki-sensei fully understands Sakuno's reaction. Her and Nanjirou's lack of interaction despite their being 'acquiantances' is really a puzzle to the young lady. However, some things are better not said. Sakuno will realize that in time.

Good thing for the threesome, Rinko appears, carrying a tray of tea and several cups. Sakuno rises to help settle the tray and serve the tea to the four of them.

"My, you've grown to become a beautiful young lady, Sakuno-san," Rinko praises as she caresses a soft curl of Sakuno's hair.

Sakuno innocently blushes at the unexpected praise, nearly dropping a cup she is about to serve to her grandmother. Ryuzaki-sensei suppresses a laugh at her granddaughter's innocence. Rinko, on the other hand, suppresses the urge to squeal at the adorable sight. They have not been blessed with a beautiful daughter. Though Ryoma's cousin graced the house with her presence, it is different to have a daughter of your own.

"Nanjirou-san," is Rinko's curt call.

And of course, the tennis legend knows exactly what that means. He lazily sits straight and faces their guests, a bit annoyed that his former teacher is there to 'celebrate' her son's victory with them.

Now, where is his son, anyway?

"Excuse me, but do you know where the boys are?" Rinko, as if reading Nanjirou's thoughts, asks.

"Oh, ano, they are at the tennis court near the temple," Sakuno shyly replies.

Nanjirou sips his tea before answering. "Those boys never know when to rest. But of course, they still have lots of things to learn, ne, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno blinks at the question, before nodding innocently in reply.

"The game ended rather early. Some of them were not able to play," Ryuzaki-sensei interjects. "That includes Ryoma-kun."

"Che, his excitement will get the best of him one day. That kid has to be careful," Nanjirou answers back.

"Nanjirou-san, Ryoma-kun is not a kid anymore," Rinko affectionately reminds.

Of course, Nanjirou has to scoff at the statement, but Rinko knows that his husband respects his son not just as his son but also as a tennis player. She smiles at his antics before standing up to open the door just as she heard someone ringing the doorbell.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Seigaku tennis club regulars are busy with their own agenda. Inui, Kawamura, Oishi, Fuji and Tezuka are sightseeing. Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Echizen are playing doubles, with the legendary hotheads teaming up with each other. Echizen is a bit intent on appeasing his tense nerves because he was not able to play. Kikumaru, on the other hand, is enjoying every bit of the game, executing moves that annoyed Momoshiro and Kaidoh. 

"Ryoma-kun!!!"

A far-off voice stops the foursome from the game, and Echizen immediately turns to the sidelines where he sees his mother, along with Ryuzaki Sakuno. Echizen nearly drops the ball he is about to serve, seeing the two together. He can almost feel his tummy jumping and rejoicing at the unfamiliar but seemingly good sight.

"Kaasan," Echizen informally greets.

Rinko affectionately taps her son's shoulder. When she is about to announce something, the other five regulars arrive, all of them carrying packages of sushi. The mere sight of the packages almost made Momoshiro and Kikumaru drool, but they mustered all of their inner strength not to embarrass themselves in front of the ladies.

"Ne, Echizen-san, thank you for allowing us to celebrate in your place," Kawamura says, as he, along with the others, greet Echizen's mother with a half bow.

"Ryuzaki-sensei is with us at the main house. Would you like to join us?" Rinko invites after the five settle the packages on the bench near the court.

All of the regulars, including Sakuno, look at the captain. Tezuka blinks at their reaction, and immediately assesses the situation. He nods to Sakuno before turning to Echizen's mother. "Thank you for your invitation. We'll be joining you in a while," he reservedly answers.

Rinko, understanding that these young men need time for themselves, nods to Tezuka. "Hmm…we'll bring the sushi with us, then. The tea will be ready soon, too."

"Ah, we'll help with the packages," Oishi volunteers, knowing for a fact that the wooden containers are a bit heavy, especially for Sakuno's small frame.

Kawamura carries two, and along with Oishi, they are led back to the main house. With that, the seven regulars start to look at each other.

"Nya, aren't we going to join them?" Kikumaru asks as he scratches the lower part of his cheek.

"Inui has some things to announce," Tezuka replies. "We'll wait for Oishi and Kawamura to arrive so that he won't be repeating anything."

"Oh," is all Momo can say. Actually, he is really ready to eat, but over the years, he has learned to wait patiently. Of course, he is still the same easily fired Momoshiro Takeshi, but he has learned when to cool down.

"Fascinating."

The six regulars blink and turn to Inui. They are all wearing questioning looks as they continue to observe him writing down some things on his notebook. After what appeared like a minute, Inui faces his awestruck teammates.

"I just discovered one thing."

"Hmmm…what is it?" Echizen asks, rather disinterestedly.

Inui turns back a page of his notebook before facing them again.

"It seems that Echizen Nanjirou and Echizen Ryoma has another thing in common, besides being good in tennis."

Kikumaru snickers at the statement. It is a fact that the older legend is a foil to his rather serious son. For them to have something in common – besides the two being excellent athletes – is a rare phenomenon.

"Both seem to like sweet-faced, auburn-haired women."

An air of silence passes them by, as each of them processes what Inui has just revealed. Echizen Rinko, despite being more than forty years of age, has her youthful beauty intact. Then, there is the adorably innocent and beautiful Ryuzaki Sakuno…

…and as Inui has said, both have auburn hair.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro each put an arm around a furiously blushing Echizen, who could not even utter a single sound because of shock. The two senpais are giggling in delight.

Tezuka coughs a bit at the revelation.

Kaidoh embarrassedly fsshs at Inui's statement, but he smirks at Echizen's tomato-red face.

Fuji has his smiling face on, but he can feel himself being enveloped in warmth. Then, there is that sinking feeling in his chest again, the same thing he felt when he saw Akutagawa Jirou sprawling over Ryuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

Hands in each pocket, Fuji Syuusuke strolls down the road, taking time to reflect on the events that had happened that day. He played a good game with Yuuta, and even though he got a bruised cheek in the process, he is more than happy. They have reconciled. There may be no bawling and embracing like the ones he had seen in the movies, but he knows that the bond between him and Yuuta has been renewed and strengthened. However, there was also Inui's latest revelation that bothered him a lot. No, it is not about the announced special training on Saturday morning. It is about the Echizen men liking auburn-haired women. 

He knows for a fact that Echizen Ryoma likes Sakuno. That was the initial reason why he decided to match the two together. By now, however, he knows that, that is not the reason why he basks in Sakuno's friendship.

He delights in being her friend…

…but there is also that unsettling feeling inside of him.

Before Fuji can continue with his train of thoughts, his companion tugs his sleeve. He looks down to meet the eager face of Sakuno. He smiles at her, only to realize that they are already in front of Daidouji Tomoyo's mansion.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai, thank you for walking me," Sakuno says, bowing to her friend in gratitude.

Fuji caresses a stray lock of hair on her shoulder. "Saa…be careful Sakuno-chan. How will you go home?"

"Ano, Tomoyo-chan told me that she'll drive me home, although I told her I can take the bus back home. I don't want to bother her."

Fuji shakes his head, disagreeing with her. "Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. I think Tomoyo-chan does not mind spending some time to drive you home. She just wants to be sure you are home safe."

Sakuno blinks at him before conceding. Then, she turns to ring the doorbell. Tomoyo's voice from the intercom is heard, instructing her to enter through the gates. After that, the gates automatically open, wide enough for Sakuno to enter. Then, when she is a considerable distance from the gate, it closes, separating her and Fuji.

Sakuno turns back to her senpai, who amiably waves at her. She waves back, before walking towards the mansion. Meanwhile, Fuji stays rooted to where he is standing, taking time and making sure Sakuno gets into the mansion safely.

The unsettling feeling overwhelms him again.

This time however, he knows it is for a different reason.

When he cannot see Sakuno through the gates anymore, Fuji proceeds to walk back to the nearest bus stop. Upon arriving at the waiting shed, he is partly surprised and wholly thankful that no one is there. He sits on a bench and rests his elbows on each knee.

This unsettling feeling…perhaps, he is jealous.

Now, where did that word come from?

Fuji clasps his hands together as tight as he can in concentration.

He may be jealous – no, he _is_ jealous.

He is not comfortable with the fact that almost all of the regulars tease Echizen to Sakuno. He is also not comfortable with the possibility of them ending up together since Sakuno _had_ a crush on Echizen Ryoma. Then, there is also that strange feeling of longing he usually has when he sees his friend going way – just like what he felt a while ago.

He does not know anything about these.

Funny thing.

Fuji Syuusuke, the tennis prodigy of Seigaku, feared by many and adored by many girls, is overwhelmed by the simple fact that he is starting to have feelings for Ryuzaki Sakuno. Even his brother, who roughly admitted that he likes Sakuno-chan, also noticed Fuji Syuusuke's special adoration over the young lady…

…his friend.

_Saa…my matchmaking plans have totally backfired on me. _


	9. Chapter 9: Relaxation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Maeda Hideki-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances.

Enjoy reading.

The Sadist of Seigaku 

Chapter 9: Relaxation

"I hope I did not bother you that much."

Ryuzaki Sumire apologetically shakes the hand of her young visitor before offering him a seat.

Once seated, the young man gently shakes his head, politely dismissing the coach's apology. "There's no need to apologize, sensei. I'm glad to be of help to your team," he finishes.

The elderly coach raises an elegant brow at the answer. "How many times have I told you not to be formal with me, Eriol-kun?"

Hiiragizawa Eriol amiably chuckles at the comment. "Just thrice, sensei," he answers, daring to tease her.

Her eyes widen in surprise at the answer. The guy has counted! With her first exasperated sigh for that day, Ryuzaki-sensei unconsciously shakes her head.

Young adults these days are much smarter than she thinks they are.

Oh well, on to business…

To her surprise, upon turning to her guest, Eriol is wearing a smile, which eerily reminds her of Fuji Syuusuke's grin whenever the prodigy is planning something really drastic. Shaking those thoughts aside, she looks at her table to see another surprise in the form of an innocent-looking brown envelope. Perhaps, while she muses over young adults and all, her young guest has quietly placed it on her table.

She begins to admire his impeccable agility.

She also remembers Sakuno saying that Eriol is excellent at almost everything.

She even remembers herself raising an eyebrow at her granddaughter's revelation.

Then again, she cannot deny that she is intrigued with what Sakuno had said.

Well, if Hiiragizawa could play tennis, he might be considered a blue chip.

Too bad he studies somewhere else.

Setting aside the thought of knowing her guest's other talents, she opens the envelope and takes out its contents. Getting a feel as if she were a boss reading a staff's proposal, she scans each page, getting more and more surprised.

After what seems like eternity, Ryuzaki-sensei sets down the papers and stands up to walk to the window overlooking the tennis courts. It is a quarter past four in the afternoon. The regulars are jogging around the three courts, while the sophomores are teaching the freshmen the basic moves.

It has _almost _been a regular day for her.

"Do you think it is doable, Eriol-kun?" she asks, turning to Eriol.

Seeing the doubt in the coach's face, Hiiragizawa Eriol's expression unnoticeably hardens as he gives the coach a confirming nod. He notices the coach glance at her wristwatch before sighing the second time in front of him.

He smiles.

"We have two hours to do this, Eriol-kun," Ryuzaki-sensei sternly informs him after taking a seat.

Eriol blinks at the statement. Mock surprise taints his handsome face. "I didn't know I'll convince you that easily, sensei."

"Maa…maa…" she says, tiredly waving a hand at the young man. "I'll trust you in this one," she says. Her right brow twitches when she sees the uncanny expression of her guest. She immediately realizes that he knows that she has other reasons for conceding that easily. She chuckles at the sight, much to the genuine surprise of Eriol.

If Eriol could really play tennis and were in their team, then Seigaku would be having three sadists: Fuji, Inui and Hiiragizawa.

Sighing at the way she has been musing over her protégés, _I must be getting that old_, Ryuzaki-sensei smirks at the expectant gaze Eriol is giving her.

"Sakuno-chan is preparing dinner tonight," she spills. "We don't want to be late for it, do we?"

* * *

Niou Masaharu lazily takes a sip of his mango fruit shake before sighing exasperatedly. 

Well, it's just good to know that their fruit shakes taste good. Not that he is starting to become a fan, but it is better that he is doing something in a café rather than just staring at nothing while inside it. He is not in some foreign place though. He is just inside a quaint café in Seishun City, the one his teammate, Marui Bunta, cannot stop, and will not stop talking about unless he gets there. Unfortunately for Niou, Marui manages to get him to "accompany" him to the café.

He's not complaining or anything.

It's just that, other than feeling uneasy, he'd rather be in some place where there are fewer females who are ready to ogle at him.

Even pretty-boy Yukimura-buchou, despite his gentle demeanor, may not want to stay long in such a place.

Niou lets out another sigh that day. He takes a glance of his redheaded teammate who is still deciding which sweet treat to eat.

_Oh boy, this will take long…_

The slamming of a door closing disturbs him. Niou turns to the entrance to see it is, only to be surprised to see another redhead, and the prodigy of Seigaku.

He smirks to himself, amused at the sight.

_At least it wouldn't be that boring._

"Nya, Fuji-ko," Kikumaru Eiji grabs his friend's shoulder upon entering the cafe. "Isn't that Niou Masaharu of Rikkai Dai?" He whispers while eyeing the silver-haired young man sitting at a corner table.

Fuji follows Kikumaru's trail of sight. He cocks his head upon seeing the silver-haired trickster of Rikkai Dai before looking around for someone else familiar to them. His eyes squint at the familiar form near the glass shelf, which contains all the sweets being offered in the café.

"It seems there is more of Rikkai here, Eiji," Fuji amusedly informs his friend.

"Nya?" Eiji looks at Fuji before turning to the counter, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Marui Bunta!" He gasps, before running towards where the other redhead is.

A bit surprised, and a tad more entertained at his friend's antics, Fuji walks to Niou to greet the tennis player.

"Fancy seeing Rikkai at Seishun City," he says. "What brought you here?"

Niou smirks before leaning on his seat, hands crossing behind his head, before inclining it to the direction of his teammate.

Fuji smiles at the sight. "Well, it seems it isn't just Marui who's crazy over cakes." Fuji taps the backrest of a chair, silently asking the trickster's permission to seat with them.

"You don't know anything," Niou comments as he gives a nod. When Fuji has taken a seat, Niou leans forward. "By the way, what are _you_ doing here?"

Fuji blinks at the question, a bit wary of the knowing tone in Niou Masaharu's voice. The trickster did not get his title for nothing. He knows better since he had played against him.

He'd better be careful.

"I'm here to accompany Eiji-kun," Fuji answers good-naturedly.

Niou raises an eyebrow at that. _Accompany his face_. There is more to Fuji Syuusuke being in an elegant café, other than "accompanying" his friend. Then again, the prodigy seems to have bested him in the game of cat and mouse that all he can do is remain guessing why the prodigy is here. Oh well, he can let Fuji go this time.

But, as much as the Prodigy of Seigaku has known when and how to be precautious of him, he knows how and when to trap someone into spilling the beans.

Niou can't help but smirk to that.

Observant Fuji does not miss the scheming smirk. He looks straight at Niou before giving the Rikkai regular a creepy grin.

Before the tension at the table rises, two figures rush to the table, armed with trays full of decadent sweets. Marui and Kikumaru are far from being friends, some fact that the other two tennis players at the table know. Thinking that a war may start any time, Fuji and Niou take a battle stance. Then again, instead of a chaotic staring contest against competitors, Marui and Kikumaru childishly smile at each other, before digging into their plates of cakes, pastries, ice cream and cream pies, as if Niou and Fuji did not exist.

Perhaps, for the first time in his life, Niou lets out a laugh that reverberated in the whole room.

And he does not have to be reserved.

Fuji is there to accompany him.

* * *

Oishi is about to knock again on the door of Ryuzaki-sensei's office, when a thought flashes in his head. 

"Do you think Ryuzaki-sensei has gone home, Tezuka?"

Tezuka blinks at the question. They have not thought that their coach will be home this early. He takes a glance of the time from his wristwatch, and blinks a second time that day.

"It's only half an hour past five in the afternoon," he trails. "We'll just talk with her about this tomorrow," he immediately decides as he puts the envelope he holds back into his bag.

Oishi smiles apologetically at his friend. Tezuka is a bit uptight with things regarding the Seigaku tennis club. The dear captain, regardless of his apathetic demeanor, carries the burden of the team. So much so that he has given some of his biggest dreams just for all of them – and that includes going pro at a very early age.

Few know of that, and only a few know the things that make him sad.

He unconsciously bows his head.

"What's the matter?"

Oishi abruptly turns to Tezuka in utter surprise, and upon seeing his friend's confused expression, he scratches an invisible itch at the back of his head in embarrassment.

"He…he…just musing, Tezuka," he says, forcing himself to chuckle even a bit. "Don't mind me."

The captain pretends not to notice the forced smile on his friend's face. He gives Oishi a nod, silently telling him that they start walking. Turning around though, both are surprised to see an even astonished face of Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Innocent eyes blink at them, bewildered at the sight of the two leaders.

"Ano, senpai-tachi," she trails. "Were you looking for Obaasan?"

She receives a confirming nod from the buchou.

Sakuno blinks several times, before looking at Oishi, then back to Tezuka. "Ano, she has gone home, Tezuka-senpai, Oishi-senpai."

"It seems so, Ryuzaki-chan," Oishi says. "We'll just talk with her tomorrow."

Sakuno nods innocently to that. She does not know what to do if her senpais were to ask her for a way to contact her Obaasan. Even she does not know where and how to contact her.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-chan, why are you still here?" Oishi asks her.

"Ano," Ryuzaki places a pointing finger beneath her chin, thinking. "Iwase-san dismissed me early, but then I wasn't able to call Obaasan that I'll be back. So when I came here, she has left already. I called our house, but no one answered, so, ano…that means she is not yet home," she shyly answers.

"Oh," was the only word Oishi can say at that time.

"Are you walking home alone?"

Sakuno turns to Tezuka, surprised that the captain asked her that. "Ano, hai," she shyly answers.

"Then let's go," is Tezuka's reserved answer, leading the way.

Ryuzaki Sakuno questioningly looks at Oishi, with which the vice captain places an encouraging hand on her back, coaxing her to walk with them. Being invited by Tezuka-buchou in such a straightforward manner is something beyond her imagination. Not that she likes him in any way. In fact, she respects him, as much as his teammates do.

Sakuno bites her lower lip, immediately deciding that it would be impolite of her if she were to reject the invitation. Besides, Tezuka-buchou seems to emit an aura that he will not accept a "no" for an answer.

With that, she quietly walks along.

But even before the three could start walking, Oishi's mobile phone rings innocuously.

He gives the two a nod, excusing himself, as he walks to the window.

Meanwhile, the other two are left standing a feet behind the vice captain. Tezuka has taken the liberty to lean on the wall, arms crossed. Sakuno does the same, but she unconsciously toys with the hemline of the sleeve of her blouse.

Unknown to her, the stoic captain has also taken the liberty of observing her. Tezuka is not one to pry over people's lives, especially ladies. However, there seems something special about Ryuzaki Sakuno that even Echizen Ryoma is captivated by her. He cannot deny that he is a bit intrigued with the way the first year acts around the young lady. Although he cannot dismiss the fact that he is also worried.

Tezuka looks ahead before closing his eyes in concentration.

He has set aside many things, some of which are his dreams, for the good of the team. Of course, there will always be the right time to pursue them, and he thinks that after graduating from senior high school, he will pursue a pro tennis career. Somehow though, at the back of his mind, he wishes that his teammates would also recognize that sacrifices are necessary for success.

Then again, he cannot decide for them.

As their leader, he knows how capable and gifted they are, and he must trust them that they will make the right decisions.

With that thought, he fists his right palm, perhaps trying to grasp the championship the team so desires.

"Tezuka," is Oishi's quiet call.

Tezuka straightens himself as he hears his name being called. His eyes darken upon seeing the worried look on Oishi's face.

"Eiji called," the vice captain begins. "Some of the Rikkai regulars are at the Reverie Café."

Sakuno gasps at the information.

"Did you see them at the café, Ryuzaki-san?" Tezuka asks her.

Sakuno turns to the captain, reservedly observing his reaction to the information. "Ano, no senpai. They must have arrived after I left," she answers.

Tezuka nods to her. He can see Oishi gritting his teeth. He understands his friend. The Rikkai regulars love tennis as much – if not more – as the Seigaku regulars do. They will take every opportunity to hone their skills, and that includes even an unplanned game. Then again, the prefectural games are on going. For every unofficial match they play, they take the unnecessary risk of injuring themselves.

"Is Kikumaru alone?"

Oishi shakes his head. "Fuji is with him. It's Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta. The two invited them for a match at the tennis court nearby. Eiji invited us to come over."

"Ano, senpai…"

The two turn to look at her. Getting a vibe of what she is about to say, Tezuka gently shakes his head before turning to Oishi. "It is just a game. There's nothing to worry about it," he says, fully aware that the four are levelheaded players. "Besides…" he trails, "this is a good opportunity for the Golden Pair to prepare for the prefectural games."

Oishi smiles, a bit appeased with the captain's words. "Okay, I'll go," he finally agrees. "I'll see you, Ryuzaki-san," he says, bidding Sakuno goodbye with a friendly wave.

Sakuno politely bows to her senpai, before turning to the captain.

"Let's go Ryuzaki-san," Tezuka says once Oishi is out of their sight.

Sakuno blinks, before giving him an apologetic smile. "Ano, senpai," she begins. "Thank you very much," she finishes with a bow.

Tezuka just nods, silently waiting for her to straighten and walk side by side with him.

As he waits, a ghost of a smile is drawn on his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuji and Kikumaru are preparing for the "playful match" the Rikkai duo has gotten them into. Fuji is tying the laces of his rubber shoes, making sure that they will not loosen during the match. On the other hand, Kikumaru drinks from his water bottle. 

All of a sudden, Kikumaru's mobile phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Nya, Oishi!" Kikumaru excitedly greets his friend.

Fuji smiles at Kikumaru's boisterous greeting that has caused Niou and Marui to turn their heads to their direction.

"Nya?"

Fuji frowns a bit upon hearing Kikumaru's surprised reaction. He has stood a few feet from Kikumaru to give his friend some privacy. Of course, Oishi is also his friend, but that does not mean he can just meddle with their lives by listening to their every conversation.

A few seconds later, Kikumaru stashes his mobile phone into his bag. An idiotic grin is plastered on his face.

"Are they coming?"

"Nya," he begins as he plays with his racket. "Only Oishi can come. He said Tezuka is walking Ryuzaki-chan home."

Fuji's eyes widen in surprise, something that Kikumaru has missed.

"I was surprised, nya," he says as he casually bends forward to reach his toes. "Ryuzaki-sensei isn't in school to walk home with her, so Tezuka has become her chaperone, ne? But it's good Oishi can join us, nya, Fuji?" He says upon straightening.

The prodigy idly nods at the statement.

Honestly, he does not know what to say with Kikumaru's announcement.

He breathes deeply before tightening his grip on his racket.

_This is not the time for my petty jealousies. _

He exhales, opening his eyes at the same time, to reveal their blue hue.

_At least, Sakuno-chan will get home safely._

Realization, then, dawns on Fuji. _Oishi's coming_. He looks at his friend amiably talking with Marui Bunta. He also notices Niou patiently listening to the two. He quietly walks towards the group, a bright idea looming in his head.

"How about a doubles match with the Golden Pair?" He suggests.

Marui blinks at the statement, a bubblegum popping afterwards. "Golden Pair? But his partner is not here," he points out.

"Don't worry Marui," Niou intercepts. "The vice captain of Seigaku will be here in a while, ne, Kikumaru?" He quizzes teasingly.

"Saa…you've been observing us, Niou-san," Fuji playfully joins in.

Niou huffs. "Cut out the formalities," he says, combing his silver hair with his right hand. "If Oishi is playing, you'll be the umpire."

Fuji agrees with a nod.

"Nya, Fuji," Kikumaru scratches his left cheek. "Is it alright?"

"Hai, I don't mind, Eiji," Fuji placates his friend as he takes his position.

"This will be a great game."

* * *

Momoshiro Takeshi sprawls on the bench. 

What day is it today?

_I forgot…it's a Saturday_…he muses, placing his right arm on his forehead as he closes his eyes.

The special training that morning was extraordinarily…special, he almost forgot it is a weekend. Talk about having Hiiragizawa Eriol assisting 'Baasan. He never knew the kid could play tennis also. He even played against Fuji Syuusuke and held his own. _Che, few could do that_. Then again, the kid, despite the deviousness Momoshiro can sense from him, seems nice too. The guy was cool enough to talk with the owner of the gym near the park where they had their special training. The gym's owner allowed them to use the gym's showers to bathe, for a minimal fee.

Anyway, what made the training special was that the regulars were grouped into three's, each team undergoing four laps of training. The first one involved climbing a makeshift wall with protruding rocks attached to it. Momoshiro chuckles in memory as he fists his left palm. He can still feel the roughness of the protruding rocks. Only one member of each team has to climb the wall using only the rocks. Upon reaching the top, that member has to throw down a nylon rope to his other teammates to help them up. The second one was more interesting, because they had to crawl under a thicket – blindfolded. Only one member of their team had no blindfold to instruct them how to get out of the thicket with minimal injury.

The third one? The top three of Seigaku fought against 'Baasan, Hiiragizawa and guess who?

Akutsu Jin.

He still remembers himself coughing out the water he just drank upon seeing the terror semi-retired tennis player.

Well, the game went well, with Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai and Echizen winning against the three.

While sprawled on the bench, Momoshiro takes a glance of his watch. It is almost ten in the morning. His tummy is growling in anger now, but he still has to wait for his teammates to finish bathing. He closes his eyes again in memory. Among the four laps, the fourth one was the worst – to say the least. They had to get through a gigantic version of a tennis court net held a feet from the ground by three trees.

By getting through it, he means each of them must _get through the net's holes_…_and no two people could get through using only one hole._

Add to that, their bodies must not touch the linings of each hole.

If one of them did, they would have to drink Hiiragizawa's special concoction, which smelt really, really bad.

It all seemed easy at first, but when 'Baasan announced a time limit, Tezuka-buchou's head roared to strategize. It was interesting. Taka-san, by getting through the most accessible and largest hole, was the first one to go. Then, the next one was Echizen, being one of the lightest in the group. However, getting through the other holes without assistance was not an option. What they did was – and thanks to the buchou's ingenious idea – they all carried Echizen. He and Inui-senpai held Echizen's upper limbs while Mamushi and Tezuka-buchou held his lower limbs. Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai assisted in getting the tennis prince through the hole.

It all seemed ideal but just to make sure Echizen would not touch the hole's linings, Tezuka-buchou gave the prince another instruction.

Cross his arms over his chest.

_He definitely looked funny at that time_.

Momoshiro chuckles at the memory.

Of course they all went through that, except for Mamushi who got out last.

Speaking of Mamushi, the famed viper _crawled under the net_, because there was no one left at the other side to assist him. He got out in the nick of time.

Momoshiro's chuckle turns to a boisterous laugh.

He could have fallen off the bench if Oishi and Echizen had not come out.

"What's so funny Momo-senpai?" is Echizen's monotonous interrogation.

Momoshiro sits straight and looks at his teammates, mirth still present in his eyes. "Nothing, just reminding myself how funny we all looked during the training."

Oishi sighs, exasperated, but Echizen can tell that the training has revived his senpai's team spirit. "Let's go. We'll wait for the others outside."

The two kohais follow suit. Upon getting out of the locker room, they meet the coach, Hiiragizawa and Tezuka-buchou talking amongst each other.

"Sensei, did you see where Fuji went?" Oishi asks upon approaching the group.

"He already went home," Tezuka answers.

The other three blink. "Went home?" Momoshiro asks further.

Eriol nods, smiling. "It seems he has to get home as soon as possible, ne, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Ah? Uh…yes," the coach answers reluctantly before sighing.

Except for Tezuka and Eriol, the others got suspicious over their coach's reaction. But even before they can raise the issue, Momoshiro's angry tummy growls.

The Junior Trump Card of Seigaku even has the grace to blush, before awkwardly massaging his belly. "Ehehehehehe…" he laughs sheepishly, as his favorite kohai's eyes are reduced into slits.

"Don't worry, Momoshiro-san. We can eat at the restaurant nearby," is Eriol's generous suggestion.

Seeing her protégé's ecstatic reaction, Ryuzaki-sensei smiles appreciatively at the young man. "It seems I owe you a lot, Eriol-kun," she says as they proceed walking upon seeing the other regulars getting out of the locker room.

While the whole group, minus Fuji Syuusuke, proceeds to the restaurant Hiiragizawa has told them of, Echizen follows silently. There goes the sinking feeling in his tummy again – and it is not because he is hungry. No matter how much he wants to ignore it, it won't stop.

It seems as if it were a warning of a coming event that will not be of favor to him.

His eyes darken in concentration.

He just doesn't know how right he is.

* * *

_The breeze is good today_. 

Fuji Syuusuke muses as he listens to music playing in his mp3 through his headphones. His head rests on the top part of the bench's backrest. He has gone back to where they had their training, but not to reminisce.

He's there to meet someone.

While his eyes are closed, he fists his right palm. He likes the quiet atmosphere. Not that he does not want to be with his friends. It's just that he has promised his 'Neesan that he will bring one of his friends for lunch at home today. Of course, he almost does everything his 'Neesan requests, but for this one, he'll do so much gladly.

Fuji opens his eyes, fully aware of his surroundings despite the fact that he is listening to music. His friend has just arrived.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai?" is the gentle call.

Fuji turns off his mp3 player and takes off his headphones. He stashes everything in his duffle bag and smiles back at the figure that has just greeted him.

"You're early, Sakuno-chan," he chidingly greets back.

Sakuno blushes innocently at the comment, although she can sense that her senpai is just teasing her – again. "Ano, senpai…"

The prodigy stands as he carries his duffle bag. "Let's go," he says as he leads her out of the park.

"Ne, senpai, how was training?" Sakuno asks as they walk.

Fuji looks at the expectant eyes of his kohai. He inwardly smiles at the sight. The training was extra difficult, but not something that he cannot handle. "It was interesting. Hiiragizawa was there too," he mysteriously replies. "We learned a lot about teamwork."

"Teamwork?"

Fuji quietly nods. "It was fun, Sakuno-chan. We were like playing games," he adds, a genuine smile on his lips as he remembers how the others looked during the training.

Of course, he had looked funny, too.

Then again, the others had looked funnier.

Sakuno blinks at the statement, a bit confused, but is also glad that her friend enjoyed today's training. She cannot deny, though, that she is a bit intrigued that Eriol-kun was with them – that he even assisted her 'Baasan in arranging the training. She cocks her head to the right as she thinks. Her 'Baasan might have been impressed with the regulars' performance after Eriol-kun has taught them street dancing. She smiles to herself. Not only is Eriol-kun almost good at everything, he is also very kind.

A sudden thought hits her afterwards.

"Ano, ne, senpai, where are we going?" She asks, curious as to where they are heading.

Now that she has noticed, they are approaching a residential area.

Not that she really knows where they are going anyway. Then again, it's better that she has asked.

"To our house," is Fuji's mischievous reply. "'Neesan wants to see you again, Sakuno-chan. You'll be eating lunch with us today," he pipes.

Sakuno's lips part slightly after hearing the information. She blinks several times as she processes what Fuj-senpai has just said. Fuji Yumiko-san wants her to dine with the family. She has not even prepared for it! In nervousness, Sakuno unconsciously bits her lower lip, something that Fuji did not miss.

He smiles at the sight.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan," he says as he puts a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It'll be fine."

Sakuno looks at her senpai, still a bit hesitant. She was invited to their house once, and it was a pleasant experience, especially baking pastries with Fuji's older sister. She breathes deeply to calm herself. There is nothing to worry about, really.

No words have been exchanged from then on. While Sakuno is taking in her surroundings, Fuji mulls about what had happened during the training. He knew why Sumire-chan has asked Hiiragizawa's assistance, although he did not tell that to anyone. _Perhaps, Tezuka and Inui already know too_. Then again, he only has a hint of why Hiiragizawa _accepted_ their coach's request – and that might had something to do with him.

During the third lap, Hiiragizawa had singled him out. They almost played a one-on-one match.

_Asking who you really are helps in finding your true self_.

Hiiragizawa had told him those words upon executing a drop shot. Fuji thought he would miss it because he was stupefied with Hiiragizawa's words. It was just a good thing that he recovered quickly from the shock. He thought nothing would follow, but right after the game, the young man quietly approaches him to add these:

_But asking is not enough. You have to take a leap to uncertainty_.

Fuji tightens his grip on his duffle bag that is slung over his left shoulder. He still has to think about those things. He does not know how Hiiragizawa has known of his dilemma. Then again, the young man seems smarter than he is.

Or perhaps, his inhibitions show in his play without him knowing so.

Before his thoughts could run another mile, Fuji stops and takes Sakuno's hand into his. The young lady gasps in surprise upon contact. He blinks in surprise, too, but smiles thereafter.

"We're here already, Sakuno-chan," he tells her as he proceeds to ring the doorbell.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Fuji announces cheerily as he opens the door. 

He hears his sister greeting him from the kitchen, and he smiles at the aroma enveloping the whole house. He turns to Sakuno to assist her with her slippers. After giving her an extra pair, he drops his bag and takes her to the kitchen.

"Ano, good morning, Fuji-san," Sakuno greets upon arriving at the kitchen.

Her eyes widen upon seeing two heads turning to her after her greeting.

"Saa…Sakuno-chan, I think you have to change the way you address 'Neesan and Yuuta from now on," Fuji suggests seeing his kohai's dilemma.

Sakuno blushes, much to the delight of Yumiko. Meanwhile, Yuuta is left at the corner, trying his hardest to control his blush.

His 'Neesan has asked for help. He does not know much about the ins and outs of the kitchen, but being the sweet young man that he is – something that he will never admit to himself – he has agreed to help out. He has been assigned to watch over the chicken being roasted in the oven.

Even though he does not really know how to cook, at least he can tell when the chicken being roasted is nearly done or not.

He sighs to himself, only to realize that Sakuno is greeting him.

He blushes again, before giving her a sheepish smile.

"You're just in time for lunch, Sakuno-chan," Yumiko greets back after seeing the way her youngest brother interact with the young lady before her. She gently strokes a soft curl of Sakuno. "But I do agree with Syuusuke-kun," she says as she puts a finger under her chin, thinking.

Both her brothers look at her. Fuji looks amused, somehow, knowing what is going on in her sister's good head, while Yuuta looks nervous.

Sakuno is left out, blinking.

"Oh!" Yumiko exclaims after a few seconds. "I know," she trails as she smiles at the young lady before her. "You may call me Yumiko-neesan."

Sakuno blushes at the thought. She stares at Yumiko for a little while, disbelief in her eyes. Upon seeing the sincere smile on the beautiful woman's face, however, she decides to just follow. "Ano, Fu – ah, Yumiko-ne…neesan," she stammers as if she were trying out how it would sound.

Upon seeing Fuji Yumiko's smile widen further, Sakuno relaxes and a gentle smile appears on her face too.

"Now," Yumiko breaks the pleasant atmosphere as she turns to her two younger brothers. "You go out. Sakuno-chan is already here to help me," she tells them as she playfully shoos them away from the kitchen.

Yuuta childishly pouts at her as he steps out, only to receive a lighthearted wink from his sister. Inside though, he is glad that he has gotten out of the kitchen. He knows he is getting stronger as a tennis player, but he has to admit he may never get a hang of the kitchen, well, except for watching over the chicken though.

He quietly follows his aniki who has already settled on one of the sofas at the living room. He can feel the tension in the atmosphere. His right hand fists unconsciously.

"Yuuta…" Fuji trails, his voice soft and almost quiet.

Somehow, the youngest member of the Fuji household knows what his aniki will be telling him. He is dead serious with what he has told his aniki after their match. He will be lying to himself if he were to say that he is not affected by seeing his older brother and his crush together. Then again, he does not want to risk another argument with his brother. Not that Fuji Syuusuke is one to argue over a girl with him. However, Fuji Yuuta has decided to let go.

True, it is an impulsive decision.

But if it meant maintaining the good relationship with his brother – and minimizing the risk of putting Ryuzaki Sakuno in an unwanted situation between siblings – he would do so gladly.

Besides, he innocently believes that if she were for him, even if he were not to do anything, she would be his in the end.

_I guess, that's how naïve I am. Somehow though, I feel like a coward, giving up easily like that_.

He sighs before gently shaking his head, as if he were telling Fuji Syuusuke not to even utter another word.

"I already told you," he says as he places his hands in each pocket, looking straight at his brother. "I don't want to get in your way."

Fuji looks intently at his brother, his blue eyes visible. He grits his teeth, knowing that Yuuta is hurting inside. Things are getting complicated for him – for them actually. He wants to soothe the pain his brother is feeling. Then again, he does not even know what to say. Besides, even if he knew what to say, he can never change Yuuta's decision, knowing the stubborn streak that runs in the family.

Shaking those negative things aside, he offers Yuuta a kind but neutral smile, causing his younger brother to blush in embarrassment. He chuckles, genuinely amused at his brother's antics.

Fuji can see his brother relaxing, too, after the good laugh – something that he is really thankful for.

Then, they both hear their sister calling them from the kitchen.

It is only then they realized how angry their tummies are.

* * *

Kikumaru and Momoshiro are in sync as they both take a slurp of their soup. 

Tezuka, who sits right in front of them, raises his head to look at his teammates. He sighs inwardly at the sight, though his face does not show that he has been disturbed.

The Seigaku regulars, Ryuzaki-sensei and Hiiragizawa Eriol have settled on eating lunch at a restaurant several blocks from the gym. They are now feasting over classic Japanese cuisine.

"Fuji-senpai is missing this," Momoshiro tells himself out loud as he grabs another piece of sushi. He misses the disappointed look on Kikumaru's face.

Eriol smiles mysteriously upon hearing that.

"Why do you think Fujiko-chan left earlier?" Kawamura asks no one in particular.

"His sister is preparing lunch for him, his younger brother and a friend that he has taken along with him to their house," Ryuzaki-sensei reservedly answers as she picks a piece of maki.

"Nya? Who?" Kikumaru asks, intrigued.

Somehow, they all understand how important that lunchtime for Fuji is, considering that he will be dining with Fuji Yuuta. Then again, who is the guest?

Eriol looks straight at Echizen.

The prince has seen him do so, but he has decided to ignore Hiiragizawa as he chews his food.

Eriol smiles before answering.

"Sakuno-chan."

"Eh?!" The regulars, except for Tezuka, blurt out in surprise…

…while Echizen chokes.

* * *

Fuji grabs a fistful of sand before opening his palm, only to have the grains of sand blown away by the soft breeze. He closes his eyes right on time to prevent them from being stung. After that, he heedlessly lies on the sand. 

It is not yet summer, but he has decided to take the time off and visit the shores of Choshi in Chiba, after the eventful lunch a while ago. It is good he has also taken Sakuno-chan with him.

Speaking of Sakuno-chan, Fuji sits to look for his auburn-haired kohai.

He smiles at the sight she makes.

Seeing her senpai quietly musing, Sakuno takes a stroll to find something to play with. Careful enough not to go too far from her senpai, she has decided to gather shells. She easily finds a pail left alone at the shore. She picks it up and proceeds with her search.

She has enjoyed the company of the Fujis. She wants to give them a gift of appreciation for inviting her over. She has not thought of what to give them though, but at least, if an idea were to hit her, she has some materials to work with.

As she continues to pick up some shells, she takes a glance of her senpai, only to see him wave at her. She waves back, before looking at her pail. Satisfied with the amount that she has, she runs back to him.

"Having fun?" Fuji good-naturedly quizzes her upon arriving to his side.

"Hai," she answers back, a wide, childlike smile on her beautiful face as she plops beside her senpai.

For a few minutes, silence reigns between the two. They both watch the waves crash against the rocks at the shore. Fuji is quite disappointed with the fact that they cannot stay up late to watch the sunset. They have to return home as early as possible, or they may face the dreaded evening traffic. He turns to look at his kohai who has busied herself over her precious shells.

"Sakuno-chan," Fuji begins as he looks straight at the horizon before them. "What are your plans after senior high school?"

Sakuno blinks at the question. Honestly, she has not thought of what she will do after senior high. There is a pregnant pause between the two, as Sakuno thinks of what to answer.

"Ano, I haven't thought of that, senpai," she answers. "But I do want to be like Iwase-san," she finishes.

Fuji nods at her answer. "You can be better than her," he comments candidly.

Sakuno blushes at the statement. Not knowing what to say, she shyly throws back the question. "Ano, how about Fuji-senpai? What does he want to do after senior high school?"

It is now Fuji's turn to blink at her, before smiling. He unconsciously grabs another fistful of sand. "I wanted to go to the United States to pursue a pro tennis career," he confesses. He turns to look at his kohai whose eyes have turned wide.

He cannot explain it though, but somehow, his insides are rejoicing over the fact that she seems a bit lonely with his confession.

"But then, I have decided not to," he mysteriously trails.

Surprised, Sakuno instinctively blurts out a question. "Why?"

Fuji let goes of the fistful of sand he has been holding. He looks at Sakuno straight in the eye. "There are things I want to settle," he says. Then, he looks again at the horizon. "Besides, I also want to get a degree, besides being a tennis player. I have taken the national exams already. I'm scheduled to take a private university's entrance exam next month."

Sakuno smiles gently at her senpai, admiration twinkling in her eyes. She does not want to meddle with her senpai's life further, but honestly, she will be sad if Fuji-senpai were to leave for the United States. She is quite relieved with his confession, but has decided that whatever her friend's decision will be, she will support him gladly. With that, she encouragingly pats his free hand. "Please do your best, Fuji-senpai."

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

Hands in each pocket, Echizen Ryoma quietly walks towards school. 

This morning is quite different from the others. He is scheduled for class chores this Monday, so he is excused from morning training. Furthermore, Momo-senpai cannot accompany him to school. In some way, he is thankful that he has the whole morning walk for himself.

He has time to rethink the things that have been happening.

_A friend of mine mentioned that if a guy were to bring a lady friend to his house, he has every intention of marrying her_.

Echizen grits his teeth in memory of Hiiragizawa's statement last Saturday. He knows that the young teacher has directed that to him. And it seems that the glasses-eyed boy knows that the young tennis prince is trying hard not to pay attention to his teasing.

There is nothing to worry about Fuji-senpai and Ryuzaki's closeness, right?

Okay, erase that.

Because in fact, he does not like the idea one bit.

But then, what can he do?

Before he can even think further, Echizen realizes that he is already facing the door of their classroom. He lets out a huff before opening the door, only to be shocked.

He has forgotten that he is doing class chores with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

_Oh great_.

It seems though that his auburn-headed classmate has failed to notice his entry. He closes the door as quietly as possible, taking in the sight of her writing today's date on the blackboard. He sighs, realizing that innocent and dense Ryuzaki Sakuno may not recognize him until he utters a sound. He, then, makes a beeline for the vase on the cabinet found at the back of their room.

After a few seconds…

"Ah, Ryoma-san," Sakuno blurts, surprised to see the tennis prince. "Ano, good morning. Gomen ne, I did not notice that you're hear already," she apologizes.

Echizen blinks at her, the flower vase in his hands. "Uh…ah," he mindlessly utters in return.

Sakuno approaches him. "Ne, Ryoma-san, I'll go clean this vase myself," she politely offers.

"Hm, is there anything left for me to do?" He asks, his eyes scanning the seemingly squeaky-clean room.

"Ah, ano, I haven't cleaned the eraser yet," she sheepishly replies, turning to the blackboard afterwards.

Echizen gazes at the vase in his hands, assessing the situation. He is quite surprised that she has gotten earlier than he did. And it seems, too, that she has done a lot within a short time. He smiles inwardly at the thought. Why he has done so, he does not know. After taking another glance of the blackboard, he quickly decides he'll do better cleaning of the blackboard eraser than flower arranging.

"I'll do it then," he nonchalantly says as he hands her the vase.

He receives a small smile, with which he squares his jaws as if trying to prevent an upcoming blush from showing right in front of her.

They both walk quietly to the front, and in a few seconds, Sakuno has exited the classroom, while he is left to clean the eraser. It does not take long to do his chore, although he must admit, he does not like it that much. After putting the eraser back to its place, he walks back to the teacher's table, and then proceeds to stare at nothing.

He leans on the table's edge, his right hand digging into his pocket to take out a tennis ball. He takes a good look at the deformed ball. This is the one he has been squishing since the first weeks of senior high school. Whenever he feels edgy over some things, he vents his agitation on the poor, blameless tennis ball.

He squishes it further, as he remembers Hiiragizawa telling him these words right after lunch last Saturday:

_There is a right time to fight and a right time to surrender…_

He grits his teeth in memory. The eerie smile of the young man strangely reminds him of Fuji Syuusuke.

_…and you must know what to fight for…and what to surrender_.

For someone who has been fighting for most of his life, he has almost forgotten how it is to surrender. But he sure does not like the idea of surrendering. When it comes to playing tennis matches, he does not give up until he claims the victory. Of course, he has been shamed many times, but he knows when and how to strike back.

_But remember, you cannot deal with life as if it were another tennis match. _

He squishes the ball again.

Somehow, he is getting a hang of what Hiiragizawa Eriol has been trying to tell him. As he continues to muse over what the young man has told him, Sakuno quietly enters the room – something Echizen does not miss. He diverts his attention from the ball to her, observing the way she settles the vase on the table. He looks at the pink and red flowers neatly arranged in the vase.

A soft smile is drawn on his lips at the refreshing sight.

He is not a romantic, but he knows how to appreciate nature, mind you.

"Ano, Ryoma-san," Ryuzaki Sakuno breaks the silence in the room.

"Hai?"

"Ano, you'll be having a game tomorrow, ne?" She asks.

Echizen looks at her straight in the eye, before giving a nod.

She smiles gently at him. "Please do your best."

Echizen blinks again as he feels a surge of air rushing into him. He has not heard her cheer for him for quite some time. He has not realized that he has been missing it, too. He gives her another awkward nod, his head a feeling a heavier than usual. A thousand things are going through his head right now.

"Is something wrong?"

Echizen gently shakes his head as he turns away. His eyes are focused on the desk in front of him.

No matter how much agitated he is with Hiiragizawa Eriol, he will not deny that the glasses-eyed boy has made some sense.

He takes another glance of Ryuzaki Sakuno, who is still looking at him with concern printed all over her pretty face.

Yes, life is not just about tennis.


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicion

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Maeda Hideki-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances.

Enjoy reading.

The Sadist of Seigaku

Chapter 10: Suspicion

He is in love.

Well, that may not be actually accurate, so let's scratch that. But definitely…

He _is _falling in love. Fast. Mad. Deep.

Oishi Syuichirou sighs for the first time that day. No, he is not the one in love – or falling in love for a particular someone. If he were, he may not just be sighing his heart out. It's just that, among the Seigaku regulars, Fuji Syuusuke is one of the last people he has thought of falling in love. It's not that he is implying anything in particular. It's just that, Fuji is so into tennis right now – much like Tezuka and Echizen – that the thought of the prodigy spending time with someone else is so farfetched.

Then again, who has ever correctly guessed the prodigy's next move?

Not even data guy Inui Sadaharu can.

Oishi combs back his hair with his hand. It is good that Eiji is not sitting beside him right at this moment. Curious Eiji would have blasted a thousand questions at him, which is something he does not need right now.

He leans back on the bench and grabs his tennis racket.

What has brought him to such a conclusion – that the Seigaku prodigy is falling in love?

Shoulders slumped, Oishi lays his racket limply on his lap and closes his eyes in memory of that morning's events.

_A few hours ago…_

"Yeah!"

Eiji pumps his fist as he gets another score. It is seven in the morning and the Sunday's sun is shining brightly. The Golden Pair arranged to have a practice match – just the two of them – at the nearby park's tennis court.

"You're so into the game, Eiji," Oishi breathes as he prepares to serve. "I can't wait for Wednesday's game," he finishes as he hits the ball for a slice serve.

"Of course!" Eiji shouts loud and clear as he returns the serve, aiming for a return ace. While he did not succeed, he smirks, giving his best friend a warning he is not through with him. "Tezuka, Ochibi and the others will be showing off their skills. We don't want to lag behind, do we?"

Oishi chuckles at the light-hearted comment as he makes an underhand lob, catching Eiji off-guard.

"Nya, Oishi!!" Eiji runs to the baseline, hoping to return the moon volley. Unfortunately for him, he did not, and so he turns to his friend, flailing his arms in mock annoyance. "Mou, I did not expect you to - "

Kikumaru's words are cut short when the two Seigaku regulars hear a girl's giggle – and a familiar one at that. The red-head turns around, somehow eyeing his partner who is also glued at his spot. Both are waiting to discover who the person is.

From the flight of stairs behind the court where they play, two figures came to view, much to their utter surprise:

Fuji Syuusuke is talking amiably with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Well, there's nothing so suspicious about that, right?

Right…

…but to someone with a very good imagination, there is something more unfolding in such a scene. And for Oishi Syuichiro…let's just say his good head is getting the best of him.

Both Fuji and Sakuno are wearing gym clothes. Fuji has his tennis gym bag with him. It's an innocent picture all together, but it is the first time Oishi has seen the prodigy jogging _with_ someone other than the Seigaku regulars – and that someone happens to be a fine, young lady.

But before Oishi's train of ideas get into a mile-long distance, Fuji disrupts their – his and Eiji's – dumbstruck look.

"It's a very bright morning. You two are so into the game," the prodigy casually says.

Kikumaru blinks a few times before something registers in his red head. "Mou, Fuji, you surprised us, nya," he comments as he pouts at his friend. Upon seeing Fuji's companion, however, the face of the other half of the Golden Pair brightens considerably.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-chan! What are you doing here?"

Ryuzaki blinks at her senpai who has just bounced his way towards them. She returns his smile and warm greeting

"Ano, Fuji-senpai invited me to jog with him this morning."

"Ah…" Kikumaru unconsciously nods at her answer; oddly amazed.

"Ano, it's part of my training," she innocently adds.

Oishi, who is approaching the group, stops dead in his track. "Training?"

The two regulars looked at Fuji for his assent.

A brilliant smile graces the prodigy's face. "Hai."

"Oh…"

"Saa…are you done with your game, Eiji?"

"Ah…er…" the red-head looks at his doubles partner, before smirking like a wild cat. "Nya, Oishi, I'm not done with you yet," he warns sarcastically.

Oishi blinks at his partner, surprised at his tone. _Is he making fun of me?_ He inwardly sighs. That's something to expect with Eiji. Accepting that his best friend has plans of thrashing his face even at a practice match, he returns to his position before throwing a ball to Kikumaru.

"Go start Eiji. You're taking too long."

While the Golden Pair resume their match, Fuji and Sakuno sit at the bench near the court where the other two are playing. Their jogging session started at around six in the morning, with the two meeting at the Reverie Café.

While Fuji fusses over his gym bag, Sakuno lets out a child-like yawn.

She quickly covers her whole face when she notices that her senpai has caught her.

Fuji chuckles at the sight. "I think you woke up way too early for our training today, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno blushes at his comment, bites her lower lip before covering the lower part of her face as she lets out another yawn. "Uh, hai," she shyly answers. "I did not want to be late for today's training," she finishes with a small smile.

Fuji smiles wanly at his kohai. He has this idea that she purposefully woke up earlier than necessary so come the time she gets lost, she would still meet with him on time. That's just an idea, but he rarely misses a guess with Sakuno.

Reaching to his kohai, he brushes a stray lock of her auburn hair and tucks it behind her ears. "Next time, I will fetch you from your house," he quietly says, his hands lingering on her silken tresses longer than needed.

Sakuno turns to him, surprised, but which surprised her – Fuji's actions or his words – she does not know. Her innocent head has refused to function in the meantime, somehow discouraging her to think of anything malicious against her senpai.

Well, that is how she interpreted it.

"Ano, I don't want to bother senpai…" she trails, hoping her senior has heard her. His senpai's look, however, stopped her from continuing.

Fuji's deep blue eyes seem to be boring holes into her. She blushes unconsciously under his steady gaze. She can feel her cheeks getting warmer every second.

She inwardly shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Something bothering you, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno shakes her head. "I guess I can't do anything with your decision, Fuji-senpai," she good-naturedly comments, somehow giving up on the idea of reasoning with him.

"You can't," he affirms, with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. He lightly brushes his thumb on Sakuno's jawline. "You-"

Fuji's train of thoughts is suddenly disturbed upon hearing a tennis ball hit the trunk of a tree.

"Nya, Oishi," Kikumaru whines at his doubles partner. "Just where are you looking anyway?" He finishes as he pouts at the vice captain who seems to be off somewhere except the tennis court. Huffing, the red-head approaches his friend and taps Oishi's head with his tennis racket. "Oishi?"

His actions did return Oishi to where his attention should be. "Sorry, Eiji," he apologetically says as he scratches his head. "Something just caught my eye."

"Eh?" Kikumaru leans to get a good look of Oishi's eyes. "Are your eyes okay now?"

Oishi blinks at him. He meant it in a figurative way, but sensing that his friend has not caught on, he tried not to press the issue further. "Uh, hai," he stiffly says.

"Is something wrong, Oishi?" Fuji asks as he walks to where his teammates are.

"Uh, nothing," Oishi replies.

Fuji cocks at his friend's tone. There's a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Something stung his eyes, nya," Kikumaru answers for his friend. "But he seems fine now."

"Ah, that's good," Fuji smiles in relief. "By the way, Sakuno-chan and I have to go. I'll see you two tomorrow," he says as he turns his back on them and returns to their kohai. The doubles partners bid goodbye as they watch Fuji and Sakuno pack up.

Oishi particularly eyes the two as he observed Fuji place a hand on Sakuno's back as he assists her in descending the stairs.

_Back to the present time…_

Oishi opens his eyes just in time to spare himself from Kikumaru's mischievous plan of sprinkling water on his face. He raises an eyebrow at his friend's disappointed look.

"I was just about to wake you up," the red-head admits as sits down and wipes his hands with his towel. "I thought you were sound asleep."

"No," Oishi says as he sits straight." I was just thinking, that's all."

"Hmm? You've been spacing out since this morning," Kikumaru quietly points out. "Are you worried about the games?"

Oishi shakes his head. He does not know if he is just overreacting to all the things he has seen. He does not want to be like Inui or some detective suspecting something malicious over his teammates' every move, specifically the prodigy's. It is unhealthy and very bad at the same time. He stops thinking for a while, and in a few seconds, an imaginary light bulb flashes on his head.

He is worried over Fuji fussing over Ryuzaki-chan because he knows that the youngest member of their team has something to say about it. He leans back on the bench again, missing Kikumaru's worried look. Trouble may brew anytime, but he cannot help lead the team trying to control things. He has to trust them.

"Hmm…I noticed that Fujiko-chan is getting friendly with Ryuzaki-chan, nya," Kikumaru suddenly blurts out.

_So, it isn't just me who noticed._

"Yeah, so it seems."

"Ochibi will definitely get jealous," Kikumaru blankly says as he folds his arms over his chest and nods his head in mock seriousness.

Oishi chuckles. "You think so? Echizen seems to be getting a bit conscious whenever Ryuzaki-chan is around. But we still don't know what goes in his head."

Kikumaru leans on the bench, grinning to himself. Oishi does not know he is buying his very good joke for the day. "But I think someone else is also jealous. That may explain why he has been spacing out many times this day," he finishes, a sly tone evident in his voice.

Oishi turns to his friend. He can literally see red oblongs on Kikumaru's cheeks.

"Nya, Oishi," Kikumaru barely murmurs his words, making a face at his friend. "Do you like Ryuzaki-chan, too?"

Oishi nearly chokes at the question, but Kikumaru presses on as he takes note of the humongous red spot on his friend's cheeks.

"W-wha-t?" Oishi stammers, trying to process an answer to the red-head's claim. Of course, the auburn-haired granddaughter of his coach is beautiful – he can't deny that. _But she's too young_…his inner self comments.

Now, that is something he must say – if only he had the guts to do so.

And besides, he just got so observant with how Fuji attends to Ryuzaki out of pure intrigue. There's nothing malicious with that.

Unfortunately for him, his friend did not get it, because right now, Eiji's eyes have been reduced to slits.

"Hmmm…it's a good thing I brought my mobile phone with me," he says as Oishi blinks, again, in curiosity.

"Eh? What for?"

Kikumaru flashes a sly grin as he flips open his phone and dials a number. Seconds later, someone on the other line answers his call. "Nya, Inui!"

Oishi freezes immediately. He does not like one bit of what is about to happen.

"I just discovered something. Oishi has a crush on-"

Minutes later, the peaceful ambience of the tennis courts is shattered when a young man let out a cry of utter horror.

* * *

The beautiful sound of the school bell is heard throughout the hallways and in the classrooms. Nearly all students sighed in relief – another day is through.

As expected, almost all students in Echizen's class stand up to fix their things or rush outside of their room. The prince, however, is left sitting on his chair, his eyes fixed hard at something on the board. He squints hard before looking at his notebook lying on his desk. While some kids can enjoy the rest of the day themselves, he has to undergo club practice. Not that he minds it tough. He _loves_ tennis. It's just that he's not particularly in the mood today. After all, they just had a game yesterday versus some random school that managed to get into the Prefectural rounds.

Too bad for them. They got to face Seigaku.

Echizen's train of thoughts is disturbed upon seeing someone else's notebook being offered to him.

"Here are my notes for yesterday, Ryoma-sama," a girl classmate says as she presents her study notes armed with a blush and a charming smile.

Echizen looks up at her with a blank face.

"Err…thanks…but I have a copy now," he replies, unaware of the disappointed look that graced his classmate's face.

"Oh, well…that's good for you," she says. "Good luck on your next game, Ryoma-sama," she adds as she waves and follows her friends.

Echizen sighs in relief at that. He is a bit worried that the girl will not stop on just offering him her notes.

Oh well. He can still hear some giggles from the girls around him.

He lazily turns to his left after packing his things into his bag. There at the corner is Ryuzaki Sakuno, still flipping the pages of her notebook. He smiles secretively as he zips his bag close. Echizen Ryoma has his ways of getting his notes, and that includes ordering Horio to borrow Ryuzaki's notes for him.

He is about to stand up when he immediately takes note of the auburn-head rushing outside. He leans on his seat first, before deciding to stand up.

_Another practice day…_he says to himself.

Meanwhile, Sakuno rushes out for her training with Iwase-san that day. She has yet to learn dough kneading the right way, and she can't keep her excitement from showing. As she opens the door, she is surprised to see a sea of girls flocking a tall figure of a guy.

Taking a closer look, she gasps to see who is being mobbed right at the moment: _Fuji-senpai!_

It is no surprise to her that the prodigy is popular with the girls. Trips to other schools prove so. Well, the girls are not mobbing him literally. They are all just so intent in speaking with their light-haired senpai that he is left confused on who he should be speaking with. Sakuno nearly chuckles at the sight.

Fuji, on the other hand, catches the one he has been waiting for standing by the door, trying to control her giggles. He would have smiled if only he weren't being flocked. He meets Sakuno's eyes and he gives her his most sincere smile. The girls around him almost turned to mush and he immediately takes that chance to get away from them.

Sliding past the girls, he makes a beeline for Sakuno.

"Are you alright, senpai?" Sakuno asks, concerned.

If someone else has asked him that question, he would have thought he is being teased. Then again, he is talking about Sakuno, and while he caught her amused at his predicament, she is mostly worried about him.

He fingers a stray lock of her hair. "Yes," he answers in a low and deep voice. "Let's go," he adds as he places a hand at her back, leading the way.

Sakuno blinks at him as they walk away from the crowd. The girls Fuji escaped from are now giving envious glares at her, but none dared to say anything lest they find their handsome senpai angry at them.

"Eh? Fuji-senpai has been waiting for me?"

Fuji smiles handsomely before giving a small nod. Sakuno blinks again, child-like delight evident in her eyes. "I hope I didn't bother you," she quietly says.

She receives a shake of the head from her companion.

"I don't mind it."

Sakuno takes a good look of his senpai before turning her attention straight ahead. She smiles as they walked through the hallway.

Echizen, in the meantime, watches the scene with cold and hard eyes. He unconsciously tightens his hold on the strap of his bag. Before he can think of anything ill against his senior, he is disturbed by the squeals of eager fangirls who have happened to lay their eyes on the handsome but emotionless Prince of Seigaku.

Even amidst the chaos that is about to engulf him, Echizen, for the first time, admitted to himself that he is jealous.

* * *

A loud bang from a tennis ball hitting the ground is heard across the whole courts.

"Eh?"

Kawamura Takashi has been watching the other Seigaku regulars play against the non-regular members of their club. He has been patiently waiting for his turn. Turning to where he has heard the gasp, he himself becomes surprised as he finds himself face to face with Dan Taichi of Yamabuki.

He blinks before remembering that the eager first year of their rival school has asked permission from Ryuzaki-sensei to watch their club's practice games. It may appear as a spying tactic of some sort, using an innocent-looking young man to observe the Seigaku regulars' every move. Then again, there's no harm with being watched.

Besides, they cannot be boxed in some gathered data.

"That's the fifth player Echizen-kun has thrashed," Kawamura hears Dan murmur.

Kawamura turns to look back at the Prince of Tennis. Echizen is still wearing his famous bored look, but his gait says otherwise. The senior can feel the intense emotion called anger welling from his kohai. He cannot point out the source, though. Turning to his left, he steals a glance of their captain who happens to be observing Echizen as well.

Meanwhile, Echizen prepares to serve again, unfazed at the cowering look his opponent is giving him. He threw the ball as high as he can while gripping his racket for a sharp and heavy serve.

His opponent gulped.

"Stop!"

Everyone watching blinked as Tezuka Kunimitsu intervenes. Echizen lets the ball drop to the floor as he gives his buchou an emotionless stare.

"Time's up for Echizen," he starts, giving a knowing glance at the first year.

He raises a brow upon spying the relieved look of Echizen's opponent.

"Echizen, one hundred laps around the court," he orders. "Cool down afterwards."

Dan gawked at the command. Running a hundred laps is far from a joke. To his amazement, however, Echizen idly nods at his captain, drops his racket and prepares to run.

Tezuka, then, picks up the tennis ball, gripping it hard. He does not like that his teammates are taking out their aggression on their games. Tennis is a sport, not a madman's bullfight. Yes, his ideals are high and out of place for some, but he has to impose that to his young teammate early on. Then again, he has felt that something is wrong with the first year so he used the excuse of the elapsed time to intervene.

Positioning himself inches from the baseline, Tezuka calls out to Echizen's former opponent.

"I'll be playing against you," he nonchalantly informs the player.

The non-regular player almost fainted at the announcement.

While the non-regular members wait in agony on who will face the captain next, Echizen speeds up as he runs around the whole court. He has not even counted the laps he has been through. He may well wait for Tezuka-buchou to tell him to stop.

He squares his jaw as he notices Fuji Syuusuke also thrashing a non-regular member with the deceiving smile plastered on his face. He immediately turns away to stop ill thoughts from plaguing his head.

Why should he be acting like a normal teenager jealous over someone gawking over his crush?

_Crush?_

Yeah, a crush.

Echizen stops abruptly at the unconscious admission. His breath is heavy from the grueling exercise.

"It seems you are already through with the one hundred laps."

Echizen looks up a little to meet the gaze of Inui Sadaharu.

"Ah, I guess," he says.

The first year practically blinks in surprise as the data guy's glasses gleam in the sunlight. "Those are your first words for this afternoon," Inui drawls as he walks past the rather disturbed Echizen.

Seeing the retreating figure yards away, Echizen sighs as he casually jogs back inside the courts, the thought of his senpai spying on him forgotten.

* * *

"Ja, Inui-senpai."

The famed data guy nods in recognition to his kohai who just bid him goodbye. It is relatively dark by now and most of the Seigaku regulars have sauntered off. He, on the other hand, has taken his sweet time to revisit and revise his notes after taking a shower. He is about to pack said notebook when he hears the distinctive ring of his mobile phone from his duffle bag.

"Hello? Inui here."

The greeting is returned from the other line. Inui sits on a nearby bench inside the clubroom as he listens to Oishi Syuichirou.

"So you did notice, too," he mysteriously comments, getting a vibe of where the vice captain's thoughts are headed.

"No, but I'll have to check on that," he continues. "Ok. Ja."

Inui heaves a sigh as he stashes his phone back to his bag. The topic of their conversation? Of course, none other than the prince himself. His most recent behavior on court has been a hot item among the regulars and an unspoken concern for both Tezuka and Oishi. It's not every day that they get to deal with a growing young man in their team.

And it is a pleasant surprise – for him, that is – that Echizen seems to be _open_ about it.

Or maybe, he is not just aware that he is showing it.

Then again, that's not just the issue. There is also that part about Fuji Syuusuke getting close with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

At that thought, Inui leans on the wall. If anything, there's nothing really wrong with the prodigy getting cozy with their pretty auburn-haired kohai. Fuji is just being himself – friendly as always. Besides, Ryuzaki Sakuno has always been a part of the Seigaku tennis club with all the support she is giving them, whether she is doing it because her grandmother is their coach or that she is a loyal student of Seishun Gakuen.

All of a sudden, a thought strikes Inui like lightning. He has just remembered Fuji telling him something just days after the year has started:

_Echizen is having heart problems. He needs all the help he can get_.

So that's it. _Why have I forgotten that?_ Inui reprimands himself. He, then, smiles, as an afterthought hits him.

Fuji's plan seems to be working well.

* * *

Fuji softly hums a happy tune as he goes up the stairs to the school's rooftop. He opens the door upon reaching the top, only to be utterly surprised.

Sitting casually on the rooftop is the stoic captain of the Seigaku tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"I did not know you'll be here," Fuji teasingly comments.

Tezuka turns upon hearing his friend's voice, nodding to him in greeting. "I have time to spare for lunchbreak."

"Mind if I join you?"

Tezuka shakes his head.

The prodigy plops beside the captain, who raises an elegant brow at the bento Fuji has been carrying.

Fuji normally buys the lunch he will be eating, but it seems his sister prepared something for him today.

"This is from Sakuno-chan," Fuji starts as he opens the box and eyes the neatly arranged rows of delicious-looking sushi, onigiri and vegetable tempura.

Tezuka blinks, not in surprise at the sudden statement, but because of the information given. Turning to the vast expanse of blue sky in front of them, he gives Fuji his time to eat the meal prepared for him.

"You seem to be getting close with Ryuzaki," Tezuka suddenly comments.

Fuji, who is about to pop a sushi into his mouth, stops midway. He knowingly smiles before proceeding to eat it.

"She's my friend now," he replies. He turns to Tezuka. "You seem to be concerned about it," he continues. "Well, I do think you have a reason since your family is quite close with Sakuno-chan's."

"It's about Echizen."

Fuji blinks. He is about to ask what the first year has to do with him being friends with Sakuno, but he decides not to since he knows the answer to that. A pang of guilt strikes him and he almost losses his appetite.

Tezuka notices it but he keeps quiet.

Eyes covered by his bangs, Fuji remembers planning to befriend the auburn-head girl to make Echizen jealous. _So my initial plan seems to be working quite well_, he sarcastically tells himself.

Things are different now, however.

Sakuno is important to him – so much that he has to restrain himself from being too obvious about it.

Echizen matters as his kohai and comrade, but his attraction to the girl is none of his concern anymore.

Then again, that's not the issue.

What if Sakuno finds out about his initial plan?

Will she listen to his explanation?

Fuji clutches the chopsticks as tight as he can.

Will she forgive him?

"Fuji," Tezuka calls on to his friend who has gone silent for quite a while.

"I'm fine Tezuka," Fuji nonchalantly says as he continues eating.

To his dismay, however, even Sakuno's home-made cooking is doing nothing to pacify his restlessness.

* * *

"Welcome to Reverie Café."

Iwase Kumiko smiles to herself as she hears one of her staff greet a customer.

"Ohayou, Iwase-san," someone greets her from behind.

She turns around, surprised to see the handsome face of Fuji Syuusuke, her protégé's 'friend'.

"How are you today, Fuji-kun?"

"I'm doing well," Fuji replies as he follows Iwase's gesture to sit at a table near the counter. "How about you, Iwase-san?"

"Very well. We've been busy the past few days, although that is something I wouldn't mind at all," she answers, chuckling.

Fuji grins at the honest answer, pausing for a while as if he were thinking on how to phrase his thoughts next.

Iwase knowingly smiles.

She knows the expression in Fuji's eyes even at a distance of a thousand miles.

Well, that isn't quite plausible at all, but you know what she means.

"Sakuno-chan will be out in five minutes or so," she neutrally informs him, trying her best not to sound as if she were teasing the young man.

With the many times she has seen the so-called prodigy of Seigaku, Iwase has somehow known that Fuji is sharper than he lets people know. He may immediately sense what she is up to by just taking note of the tone of her voice.

Fuji blinks a few times before letting out a boyish smile. "You actually know the reason why I'm here," he states matter-of-factly.

Iwase lets out a chuckle again. She has read him correctly. "What's your order, Fuji-kun?"

"Just some tea, please," he politely says.

Iwase instantly calls for her staff nearby to serve Fuji a cup of freshly brewed green tea. She excuses herself afterwards.

Exactly five minutes thereafter, Sakuno emerges from the door with the label "Authorized Personnel Only". Her eyes immediately land on her awaiting senpai, somehow used to seeing him waiting for her at the café.

Fuji, upon seeing his kohai, sets his cup of tea on the saucer and stands to meet her.

"Thank you for waiting, Fuji-senpai," Sakuno greets as she bows.

Fuji affectionately pats her auburn head. "Let's go."

"Are you going home now, Sakuno-chan?"

"Uh, hai," Sakuno turns to meet the expectant eyes of her teacher who has just glanced at the darkening skies. Seeing the worry in Iwase's eyes, Sakuno placates her right away. "Ano, please don't worry Iwase-san. Fuji-senpai will walk me home," she says.

"Fuji-senpai?" Iwase blurts out in surprise.

Sakuno blinks at the lady chef, quite surprised at the tone of her voice. Iwase-san didn't just forget about who Fuji-senpai is, right?

Iwase inwardly sighs at the way she just reacted. "Of course," she says, more to herself than to Fuji and Sakuno. "Please take care of Sakuno-chan, Fuji-kun," she tells the prodigy as she turns to him.

Fuji acknowledges her with a bow.

After bidding her student goodbye, Iwase pulls out a chair from a nearby table and sits on it. She quietly watches Fuji and Sakuno as they got out of the café.

His gentle caresses and watchful eyes on her student are enough telltale signs. Well, Sakuno does not seem to mind them at all, too. With these clues, she thought that they were dating already. Besides, she is not the only one who can attest to that. Some of her younger staff sigh more often than necessary whenever they see the two together.

It all seems like some steadily-developing romance story she seldom hears, when suddenly, she hears Sakuno calling him 'senpai'.

Well that is enough for her to know how innocent – or naïve – her student is to notice what is plain to see.

Iwase sighs again as she stands up. The evening shift is about to start and the older patrons will start to flock the café soon.

Meanwhile, Fuji and Sakuno walk quietly as they tread the way to Sakuno's house.

It is a pleasant night. Fuji has not seen much people walking around, but he feels more at peace with such an atmosphere. In the meantime, Sakuno is taking her sweet time thinking about Iwase-san's reaction at the café. Her teacher looked surprised initially, and then her expression changed from something akin to a deer caught in the headlights to something as if a light bulb has just lit on her head.

She bites her lower lip, deep in thought.

She does not know Fuji is chuckling at the scene she is making.

"You're so cute, Sakuno-chan," he comments.

Sakuno looks up to her senpai, blushing a thousand shades of red thereafter. "Ano, I was just thinking, senpai."

"I hope they're happy thoughts."

She cocks her head to her right, unable to give a definite answer. Her thoughts aren't exactly happy, but they're not bad at all.

Fuji smiles at the pregnant pause. He looks ahead of him, quite aware that in a while, they will arrive at the Ryuzaki residence.

Sometimes, he just wants things to be as simple as they are now.

His thoughts, then, divert to his conversation with Tezuka. For his best friend to start a conversation with him regarding _that_ topic simply surprised him. It seems that people are now beginning to notice he is spending much time with his auburn-head kohai. He does not have a problem with that, really. He could care less after all. The thing he worries about is the rumor mill some can create, and that is something he does not want.

Besides, he is aware of the swarm of fan girls he has in school.

The last thing he wants is for them to bully Sakuno.

Then again, it seems that even at their proximity, no one has dared touch Sakuno in an abusive manner because of being around the prodigy so much.

_I guess having Sumire-chan as your grandmother has its perks after all_, he says to himself while chuckling quietly.

He abruptly stops as he feels Sakuno's hand tugging his jacket sleeve.

"Ne senpai, we're here already," she informs him.

Fuji smiles as he finds himself face to face with the gated house of his kohai. "Saa…I'll see you tomorrow, Sakuno-chan," he says simply as he presses the doorbell.

A few minutes later, the coach of Seigaku's tennis club emerges from the front door, relief evident in her eyes.

"Ah, Sa-chan," Ryuzaki-sensei says as she opens the gate. "Welcome home."

"Hai," Sakuno greets as she bows to her grandmother before stepping in.

"Thank you for accompanying her home, Fuji-kun," Ryuzaki-sensei says.

Fuji just smiles to her, bidding goodbye by bowing to the elder Ryuzaki and giving a small wave to the younger.

The two Ryuzakis watch the athletic figure of the prodigy disappear as he gets farther from the house. Then, Ryuzaki-sensei turns to her granddaughter.

"Dinner is served, Sakuno-chan. We'll eat in a few minutes," the coach informs her.

"Hai!" Sakuno energetically says as she runs to the house to see if she can do any more preparations for dinner.

The elderly coach stays for a while at the doorstep though with several things going through her head.

She looks at the spot where Fuji stood just a few minutes ago.

She better watch for him.

* * *

Oishi scratches his head after a long pause. He has just entered the clubroom only to find it empty of its members.

"I guess the games are getting into me," he tells himself after heaving a long sigh.

"I don't think you're the only one."

Oishi felt as if his heart plunged down from his chest to the pit of his stomach upon hearing a voice from behind. He whirls around only to meet Inui Sadaharu sporting a serious look.

"Oh, it's you, Inui," he says in relief. "Try not to scare me that way."

Inui smiles grimly at him as he heads straight at the bench nearby. "You're always worrying about the team, Oishi." Inui comments as he places his duffle bag in his locker. "Hyotei may be our next opponent but I think the team is prepared enough for this match. Besides, we do not want the vice captain of our team to face his opponents with graying hair," Inui taunts.

Oishi heaves another sigh. He better stop worrying over his teammates or else they may tease him for fussing over them like a mother hen.

"By the way, why did you call me?"

Inui raises a brow at the straightforward question before smiling mysteriously. "I just remembered something."

Cocking his head to the right, Oishi leans on the wall near the still open door as he prepares to listen to the data guy.

"_Inui, do you think Echizen needs help with his heart problem?"_

Oishi's brows furrow as Inui retells the exact words Fuji told him at the start of the school year.

"You see, it is quite obvious to some of us the changes that have occurred at the start of the year: Ryuzaki-chan's evolution and Echizen's disgruntled countenance to say the least. I was trying to analyze the whole situation and how Fuji fits into the picture," Inui says as his hand adjusts his glasses.

"And I think I have a very probable theory," he finishes.

"A theory? What theory?"

Inui surprisingly sighs as his shoulders slump in thought. "I think Fuji's intention with the whole ordeal is to befriend Ryuzaki-chan so Echizen would get jealous to a point where he would admit his feelings for her."

Before Oishi can react to what Inui has just said, they both hear a thudding sound just outside the clubroom. The vice captain is the first one to rush out being the nearest to the door.

If Inui's interruption a while ago sent his heart crashing to his stomach, right now, he feels as if his heart has just plunged a thousand feet down to his ankles.

The normally cool Inui is now biting his lips upon reaching the door, aware of the horrific scene he has just caused.

Dark eyes starting to be clouded with tears, Ryuzaki Sakuno stares at the two of them with a pleading look, as if asking them to tell her that what she has heard is a lie.

The basket of tennis balls she borrowed a while ago is left scattered on the ground.

"Ah…ano…." Oishi stutters as he reaches for the young girl. Nothing is registering in his head right now except for his kohai's helpless look.

Sakuno instinctively pulls away from Oishi, disturbed by their silence. Even her Inui-senpai looks grim regardless of how he wants to fix the situation.

With the world spinning around her, Sakuno makes a mad dash away from her senpai-tachi, unaware of the things – or people – around her.

In her blind haste, she bumps into someone. Normally, she would have apologized to the person, but not right now.

She just wants a break from them all.

She wants to know the truth.

Unfortunately, none can tell.

Meanwhile, Fuji is taking a leisurely walk to the clubroom. Practice will start in a few minutes and he has heard from the other members that Oishi and Inui are still at the clubroom. Knowing how focused their captain is with the next match, he decides that it is his job to call his two teammates before Tezuka makes them run a hundred laps.

To his astonishment, he finds Sakuno coming from the direction of the clubhouse. He is about to call her when he notices how upset she looks.

And boy, is she running hard.

Thinking of getting a chance to ask her why she is upset, he is further surprised when she just bumps into him, and then runs away.

Blue eyes wide with surprise, he did not even have the thought of turning to where she has gone as something dawns on him.

His worst fear has just materialized.


	11. Chapter 11: Reconstruction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances.

Enjoy reading.

The Sadist of Seigaku

Chapter 11: Reconstruction

The rushing sound of water coming from a faucet is suddenly quieted by a squeaky turn of the knob. His hands lingering on the rounded piece of metal for a while, Tezuka breathes a sigh of frustration he has been controlling for the past few hours.

It is eerily quiet inside the clubroom and he has just finished taking a shower. He is supposed to go home in a few minutes, but his gut tells him otherwise.

It is Thursday today, and tomorrow will be a Friday. He is actually looking forward to a good weekend, but he thinks he might not have it this time around.

Okay, so maybe he is quite serious with his school work and other activities, but that does not mean he does not wish for a few days of rest.

He breathes another sigh before wiping his face dry with a hand towel. Packing his belongings inside his duffel bag, he walks out of the dressing room and into the main area of the club room…

…only to have his breath hitched for the second time that day.

During club practice, he had that foreboding feeling that something was wrong with the worried look gracing Oishi, the grim face of Inui and surprisingly, the stiff-faced Fuji with his eyes waging a winning war against the icebergs of Antarctica.

He did not need any book to tell him that the prodigy was greatly upset.

Now, seeing his friend, each elbow resting on his knees and a dry bath towel covering mostly the upper half of his body, Tezuka cannot help but be reminded of what had transpired in the same clubroom that distressed the three.

And he has to admit, too, that he is actually disturbed with what is going on right now.

Meanwhile, Fuji fists both hands as he can feel his insides twisting in absolute frustration – and guilt.

Ah, that's it. He cannot deny that he is so guilty with what he did, but he cannot help but feel twice as frustrated when Sakuno found it all out.

He did not even had the chance to defend himself and the last thing he wants to happen is to have her fleeing from him without hearing his side of the story.

A burning feeling rises in his chest and he makes a sound, short of some growl, as he controls his emotions when he feels Tezuka's presence. He has almost forgotten that he is not alone in the clubroom.

The last thing he wants right now is a lecture, and he does not want a verbal assault for Tezuka as a take-out gift tonight.

The heavy feeling in his chest is reduced when the stoic captain keeps quiet, all the while sitting on a bench right in front of Fuji. He did not see it, but with the bath towel covering his eyes, his senses have been heightened that he can even take note of every movement around him.

Silence reigns in the room for a good number of minutes. Somehow, the prodigy is quite thankful that of all the friends he has, the silent but steady presence of Tezuka Kunimitsu is the one left behind.

He can begin trusting himself to talk again, even for a short while.

"I messed it all up, Tezuka…" Fuji trails, somehow relieved of the tension growing in him.

Tezuka nodded his assent, though he is not sure whether Fuji saw it or not because the towel still covers his body and his head is bent low.

He may be quiet and serious, but Tezuka knows how it is to have a friend and value someone. He may not have seriously fought with his friends but he has seen a few friendly relationships grow cold because of one person, or both. Time and distance can heal the wounds but they can never bring back what has been lost.

Tezuka squares his jaw as a realization dawns on him.

Ryuzaki Sakuno must be very important to Fuji for him to get frustrated like this.

Fuji looks even worse right now compared to the time he lost a game to Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

Heaving another sigh, he realizes that this may be the reason why his gut told him not to go home right away. Fuji has spent most of his life protecting all those precious to him, and he has not failed, ever – except for this time.

And most tragic part of all is that the prodigy is the cause of the pain

That is when Tezuka knew he has to do something.

"She deserves to know the truth," he carefully begins, watching with observant eyes how Fuji stiffened at the sound of his voice.

The prodigy sits straight, the bath towel dropping to the ground. "What truth?"

"Everything."

Yes, everything. That means he has to face Sakuno and tell her all that he had planned and all that he wants right now.

Quite easy to say…very difficult to do

Now that his friend is meeting his gaze, Tezuka can see the blue void of his eyes, stiff shoulders and shallow breathing – all signs of him controlling his emotions that are far from positive and pleasant.

"Try not to perceive what she is going to say and do," Tezuka continues, silently encouraging his friend not to prolong the confrontation between him and Sakuno. Maybe now is not yet the right time to discuss things with Sakuno, as she is most likely sorting things herself too. Then again, in Tezuka's strategic mind, letting a day go by without Fuji clearing his side of the story will only mislead the poor girl, and eventually hurt them both.

Tezuka knew he would have to push Fuji to look for Sakuno in an hour or so.

The last time the prodigy prolonged a confrontation, he ended up hurting himself and Fuji Yuuta.

"But if she does not want to do anything with me," Fuji trails, warily watching Tezuka's reaction to his statement. "I would have to let her be," he finishes, a defeated tone evident in his voice.

The captain looks straight at him.

"If that is needed."

* * *

Iwase Kumiko stops kneading the dough she has been working on when the clattering sound of a fork against a mixing bowl stops abruptly. She turns to her left side, only to find her beloved apprentice unmoving, the bowl tilted to an awkward angle.

Then, a single tear drop falls a few inches from the mixing bowl and on to the stainless steel workplace of the kitchen.

"I think you need some rest, Sakuno-chan," she begins, taking the kitchen utensils from her apprentice's hands.

"Ah, no, no…" Sakuno immediately turns to her teacher, trying her best to wipe the tears flowing from her eyes. "Ano, I'm fine, Iwase-san," she says as she moves her things away from her teacher's grasps and roughly proceeds with her task.

The soft sniffs only hardened Iwase Kumiko's resolve.

"Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno stiffens at the voice that emitted from the woman. She knew she was being stubborn, but she did not want to escape her tasks for the day. If she is in some drama right now, that drama would have to go to the background in the meantime as her tasks are of importance as well.

Besides, she promised herself that she won't be a weakling anymore.

Then again, Iwase-san just made her look like a child being reprimanded by her parent. Sweet and innocent Sakuno did not have the guts to even fight that.

She bites her lower lip as she puts down the utensils, all the while avoiding eye contact with her teacher.

Iwase sighs a frustrated one. She did not mean to scare the little lady in front of her, but she knew Sakuno can be headstrong at times. Taking a few steps, she gathers her student in her arms in a motherly embrace.

"Escaping your problems won't do you any good," she begins, her left hand resting at the back of her apprentice's head. She can feel Sakuno relax in her embrace.

"Besides, crying is not always a sign of weakness," she finishes firmly, her lips stretching to a sad smile as she feels her student tremble from fighting a flood of fresh tears.

"Iwase-sa-"

The tender moment is sent to an abrupt halt when the door bursts open to reveal one of the kitchen staffs.

"Oh…ah…" the young man scratches an invisible itch at the back of his head, quite embarrassed to find himself disturbing a very parent-child moment inside the kitchen.

Most of her staff knows that Iwase Kumiko has treasured the young auburn-head girl from Seigaku as her own child.

"What is it, Yasuhiro-kun?" Iwase asks, her hands still keeping Sakuno in her embrace, which the girl is quite thankful of because then, no one will see her tear-stricken face during business hours.

"Er…a client is outside, looking for you. She said you were her classmate back in your university days," he replies.

"Tell her I'll be out in a minute."

A nod from the staff later, the two are left alone again. Iwase has pulled away and is now wiping her apprentice's face with her handkerchief. "I'll just talk with her for a while, Sakuno-chan," she says while patting the girl's auburn head.

Sakuno meekly nods her assent as she watches her teacher leave the room.

Poking the stainless mixing bowl on the countertop, Sakuno releases a breath of relief. She is quite thankful that the sweet woman let her cry her heart out without asking too much details. In all honesty, she does not know how to start sorting things out.

A constricting and warm feeling fills her chest as fragments of what she heard a while ago flash through her head.

_I think Fuji's intention with the whole ordeal is to befriend Ryuzaki-chan so Echizen would get jealous to a point where he would admit his feelings for her_

Those were the words of Inui-senpai. She would have sided with her brown-haired senpai but the grim look she saw gracing Inui's features after they found her presence revealed the worst.

She feels betrayed at the very least.

Feeling a drop of tear slide along her right cheek, she heaves a heavy sigh in an effort to control her emotions. Late tonight, she would mourn her loss, cry her heart out and then sort things out. That's right. Ryuzaki Sakuno planned what she would do a little while when she gets home.

In reality though, she still wants to hear the truth from Fuji…

…but not right now.

A big part of her tells her she is not yet ready to confront anyone from Seigaku.

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Sakuno dumps the forsaken mixture to the waste bin. She stacks the kitchen utensils she had used minutes ago to the kitchen sink, when a soft knock on the door disrupts the silence in the room.

"The door's open," she says, quite proud that she said it in a very neutral manner.

She actually did not pay attention to the person who entered, all the while thinking that it is some other kitchen staff. She proceeds to wash the dishes, but a nagging feeling is rising in her chest again.

She drops the fork she has been washing to the sink when she feels the other person's presence very near her.

The moment she turns and looks up, Sakuno froze.

* * *

Momoshiro Takeshi takes a last sip of his grape Ponta before throwing the aluminum tin can to the trash bin a few feet from him.

_And Momoshiro scores another point, _he humorously tells himself with a sly smirk gracing his face.

A few seconds later, he takes a glance at his wristwatch, giving out a low whistle in the process.

"What is taking her so long?"

He is supposed to meet Tachibana An at the tennis court by the park but the usually punctual An is late by five minutes. He actually made an effort to get to their meeting place as early as he can because the last time he came late, he had to pay for an early but unsatisfying dinner for both of them.

He shifts his duffel bag to his left side and stretches his right arm.

The urge to create a tirade right then and there is disrupted by the loud smash of some thing against another thing.

_That actually sounds like a tennis ball hitting a wall,_ he muses. And by the sound of the smash, it can actually _rival _the sound his signature move makes.

_Eh?_ Momoshiro pouts to himself, debating whether to leave for a moment or just wait for An. The thing is, he loves tennis so much that more than half of himself is leaning on to the first option.

Momoshiro Takeshi did not waste a thousand fights against his tennis-loving self.

It took only a few steps to find the source of the banging sound, and he is quite unsurprised to find out who has been causing that.

_If it isn't the tennis prince himself,_ he muses again, somehow with enough presence of mind not to shout the name of his kohai who, at that particular moment, does not look so friendly at all.

Momoshiro furrows his brows as a thought passes his head. He may not be the smartest tool in the Seigaku toolbox but he is not dumb. He knows something is wrong the moment he saw most of his senpais with grief written all over their faces. And, that thought was only strengthened when he saw Echizen Ryoma marching like a madman outside the school grounds the moment practice ended.

Perhaps the prince heard Ryuzaki-chan's name and that of some other boy in the same sentence.

"That's actually quite probable if I'd give it a thought," he quietly tells himself.

He watches Echizen attack the wall with remaining tennis ball with all the force needed to execute his Cyclone Smash. It is actually a recurring scene in Momoshiro's head: baseball cap-wearing kohai smashes as many tennis balls as he can whenever he gets jealous. It's quite pathetic actually, but hey, someone has to understand the tennis prince who has spent most of his life on one thing: tennis. The thought of something – someone – invading his long-time set priorities is certainly confusing and may cause damage to the person if not properly guided.

Scratching his head in frustration, Momoshiro decides to talk to his kohai the moment the younger player calms down.

_Some brotherly talk, yeah_.

* * *

Sakuno bites the inside of her right cheek in a huge effort to stop herself from making a choking sound.

And of all people, it had to be _him_.

Fuji solemnly examines his favorite kohai's brown eyes widen like that of a doe's. If anything, her face would have drawn an impish smile from him and make his insides warm all over – but not now.

Fear and panic are clearly written all over Sakuno's face.

Fuji mightily wanted to remove them, but that would mean he would have to leave her. _Because I am the source of all fear and panic_.

Then again, he has no plans of leaving the kitchen room any moment, not when he fought tooth and nail with the café's personnel to be able to enter an "Authorized Room Only" lair – all without Iwase-san's assistance.

"Ano…I'm quite busy, Fuji-senpai," Sakuno nervously begins, trying her best not to stutter and hide her discomfort. "P-please leave the room."

The contours of the prodigy's face soften a bit at her words but the hard glint in his eyes told her he is not going anywhere; that he's not buying her excuse at all. If he were a more sensitive and prouder person, he would have been hurt by her last statement – she's actually telling him to leave. But _he is _Fuji Syuusuke. He knows that Sakuno said that because she is agitated.

He takes a step closer to her.

Frozen to the spot, the auburn-haired girl bites her lower lip, wide eyes seeking out her senpai's intentions.

She told him off even when he did not even say the reason he came here. If the situation were different, he would have teased her further, but until now, he has been communicating with her through his eyes only – no words at all. She realized then that this certain senpai has a domineering side he has been trying to control for her.

He is giving her some space of her own without giving up a confrontation.

Fuji-senpai is acting like the gentleman he really is.

A tear slides through her right cheek and it took a lot of Fuji's willpower to stop himself from gathering his kohai in his arms.

"Why?" She asked, voice deceptively firm despite her tears.

"I wanted to explain."

Sakuno nods limply, wrapping her arms around herself before heaving a sigh. "I heard something from Inui-senpai and Oishi-senpai," she begins, looking at him straight in the eye. "Is it true?"

…_Fuji's intention with the whole ordeal is to befriend Ryuzaki-chan so Echizen would get jealous to a point where he would admit his feelings for her_

Fuji did not hear what Inui and Oishi said exactly, but he knows what Sakuno is talking about. "Yes, that's the first truth," he quietly answers, bracing himself for whatever Sakuno will do or tell.

He is surprised and greatly worried when she just looks at the floor and keeps quiet for a long while.

If Fuji had a say on how this conversation would go, he would do much of the talking. Then again, that would appear as if he were manipulating her. In her fragile state, the last thing Fuji wants Sakuno to think of is that he is just toying with her.

For her, he will adjust and go with her pace.

"Why did you do it?"

Ah…the million dollar question. The apparent reason is actually in Inui's statement already: he wants Echizen to get jealous. Sakuno, however, is not stupid. She may not be the smartest kid in class, but she has a good head on her shoulders.

Another way to translate the question: _Why did you want Echizen to get jealous?_

Fuji is silent for a while, somehow starting to get drowned at the brown orbs looking expectantly at him. The answer is very pathetic, actually. _Just to have fun, because a jealous Echizen is like an exciting episode of a tennis game to watch. _

Something warm fills the prodigy's gut, and he knew right then and there how sick that reason is.

After a few seconds, he snaps himself awake and takes three bold steps to Sakuno.

His kohai gasps as he closes the distance between them.

She takes a step back and Fuji did not have any qualms in hiding the disappointment that etched his face.

"You did not answer my question, senpai," Sakuno points out.

"Because the reason is not important," Fuji replies, taking a step closer to her and raising his left hand to caress her right cheek.

His heart is quite glad when she did not protest.

Sakuno unconsciously leans on the touch of the warm hand. "But knowing it is important to me, senpai," she drawls, bowing her head at the same time.

He caresses her cheek a last time before dropping his hand to his side. "It's actually sick, Sakuno-chan," he says, chuckling bitterly. "It's really, really sick. I wouldn't want you to know it."

Before a hurt look graces her beautiful face, Fuji cups her face with both hands. "Another truth is much more important than that," he begins, tracing the curve of her left cheek to reduce the feeling of nervousness churning in his gut.

"I regret hurting you with this, but I'll never be sorry for the fact that I have you as a friend."

Sakuno's eyes widen at the sincere confession, a thousand emotions raging inside her. She was wallowing in self-pity for letting her self be played with, but looking at the intense blue eyes of this brown-haired senpai, Sakuno can't help but lose her breath from the shock of it all.

Fuji-senpai may have hurt her, but he is _really sorry_ about it.

Emotional walls crumbling, Sakuno makes a choking sound to which Fuji immediately reacts to by re-cupping his hands on her face. She, however pries his hands away from her.

He felt as if a ton of bricks were hauled on him, only to be surprised a second later when Sakuno buries herself in his arms.

Half-stunned and half-amazed, Fuji firmly wraps his arms around his kohai who started to sob her heart out.

* * *

She paced the expanse of the living hall for the fourth time that night.

It is already half an hour past seven in the evening but her precious granddaughter is not home yet.

To say that Ryuzaki Sumire is worried is the understatement of the century.

She is actually really ready to call Tezuka Kunimitsu and the police authorities to rake the whole of Seishun City.

Ryuzaki-sensei nearly jumps when she hears her mobile phone ringing.

"Hello, Ryuzaki Sumire speaking."

Noise is unusually absent at the other end of the line and it isn't helping Ryuzaki-sensei's jumpy self.

"Good evening, Ryuzaki-san," a pleasant voice begins.

The aged Seigaku coach blinks. "Tomoyo-chan? Ah, good evening," she rattles. "Is Sakuno-chan with you?"

The other line is silent for a while, but the coach took it as a cause of a weak signal. "Oh, yes. She's with me, Ryuzaki-san. I called to tell you that. We just had a little talk, that's all. We'll be home past eight at the latest," Tomoyo good-naturedly explains.

An "OK" and a few seconds later, Ryuzaki Sumire finishes off the conversation and hangs up the phone before plopping on the nearby couch in relief. All the while, her dear granddaughter is in the Reverie Café doing her usual tasks and some small talk – as Tomoyo has said.

And knowing the sweet and polite Daidouji Tomoyo, Ryuzaki Sumire did not have any reason to worry about Sakuno anymore – especially when the dark-haired girl offered to drive Sakuno all the way home.

Rubbing her temples to relieve herself of the stress, the coach leans on the couch.

_I must be getting that old._

* * *

Tomoyo flashes a peace sign to the proprietress who anxiously waits for her to finish the call with Sakuno's grandmother. Iwase, as well as the staff at the back of the counter, releases a sigh of relief.

The last thing they want to think about right now is a very worried grandmother with long pinkish hair.

"That's very good news," Iwase voices out. "Let's see off this night," she finishes, a firm instruction to her staff to continue with their work.

When all but she remains standing near the kitchen door, Tomoyo releases a disappointed sigh she has been controlling for the past few hours since she arrived at the café.

At around six in the evening, she saunters to the Reverie and asks for Sakuno-chan's whereabouts. The grim faces of the staff and the distraught look in Iwase-san's face made her heart plunge to the depths of her stomach. That was when she realized something is wrong with Sakuno-chan.

A thousand worried gazes at the kitchen door later, she finds herself looking at one of the most beautiful scenes in her life when it flew open:

The handsome Fuji Syuusuke carrying her lovely and innocent best friend in his arms.

So-called Seigaku prodigy carried her best friend all the way to Iwase-san's office.

Oh how she wished she had her trusty digital camera at that moment!

Heaving another disappointed sigh, she sneaks in to Iwase-san's office and proceeds to open the door.

She has already taken her mobile phone with a high-quality digital camera, ready to take a video of what she is seeing right now.

An afterthought, however, causes her to keep the techie thing inside her school bag.

Daidouji Tomoyo may be known to be quite cunning about anything to do with her best friend. From manipulation to downright confrontation, she can do it all. Then again, she is a grown young lady and she knows she must be rather polite when necessary.

Seated comfortably at one of the couches inside the proprietress' office, Fuji has Sakuno on his lap. Her head is resting on the left part of his chest and her legs dangling across his right thigh.

Tomoyo tenderly smiles as she takes note of the protective arms the prodigy has on Sakuno: his left around her waist and his right securing her head to his chest. Both look asleep but she knows that it is only Sakuno – who has cried herself to sleep. Fuji, on the other hand, has his chin resting on top of his kohai's head.

A few seconds later, Tomoyo leaves them be and proceeds to help with whatever task there is Iwase-san has for her.

Meanwhile, Fuji visibly relaxes as the door to the office closes. The dark-haired friend of his kohai is quite the scheming young lady she is, but he is thankful that she has kept any recording devices away from his and Sakuno's faces.

He pulls Sakuno closer to him – if that were even possible – and starts to absent-mindedly caress her long auburn locks.

How she really amazes him is something he cannot get tired of.

She forgave him even before the words _"I'm sorry"_ were drawn from his mouth.

She even talked about giving him a fresh start, not just a second chance.

While he is quite wary of starting all over again, he is simply glad that he is forgiven. Besides, the point of beginning is relative.

Sakuno meant that they will start as friends who are starting to get to know each other.

For some, it may seem like a game of pretend. In reality, however, that is where they really are, even before the whole revelation thing started. Now that they are through with it, both are willing to let it go and start anew as friends, although Fuji has admitted to himself not so long ago that he likes Sakuno in a not-so-platonic way.

But his romantic inclinations to his kohai would have to wait.

They are in the process of rebuilding the foundations of their new-found friendship formerly threatened by his devious ways…

…but he will gain her affection slowly but surely.

* * *

An elegant black car makes a dramatic halt outside the gated house of the Ryuzakis'. The aged Seigaku coach blinks at the sight of the car, not because of its elegant gait but because of who came out of it.

After a good number of ladies wearing black suits came out, Fuji Syuusuke slowly emerges from the car, with her granddaughter in his arms.

_In his arms…_

Although quite advanced for a tennis club's coach, Sumire has still her eyes well and good. Squinting to get a good look of Sakuno, with only the aid of the outdoor lamppost and several outdoor lights from their house, she finds herself more happy than disconcerted.

Sakuno is sleeping peacefully. She's safe, and that's all that matters.

Then again, she cannot help but worry _a little bit_.

The image of Fuji and Sakuno drawn in her mind is something she wants to deal with a good light years from now. Nevertheless, she holds the gate open for him and Tomoyo, leads them inside the house and assists the prodigy in laying her granddaughter on her bed.

It is a quiet scene all together. No one uttered a word. Tomoyo offered her generous smiles while she kept herself busy with making her granddaughter comfortable.

Once assured that Sakuno is well, Sumire straightens herself and faces the two guests, only to find her brown-haired student still gazing at her granddaughter's sleeping form.

"Fuji."

Said prodigy blinks at her. "Hai, Sumire-chan?"

Putting her hands on her hips, she breathes out, irritated at the way Fuji just called her.

The young man is quite lucky she is feeling generous right now.

"How about some tea downstairs?" She offers to the two.

Before the two young people can protest, she has them out of Sakuno's room and walking towards the dining area where a pot of tea and a tray of cookies are found. Tomoyo volunteers to serve tea while she seeks out the pantry for more cookies to eat.

While at the pantry, her thoughts are occupied with the look she has seen on Fuji while she tucked her granddaughter to sleep.

It was the look her son gives his wife whenever he watches her sleep.

* * *

Fuji shifts the strap of his duffel bag on left shoulder as he walks along the sidewalk near a park. Fingering the details of the strap, he smiles tenderly in memory of what had transpired through the day. Things may have started roughly for them, especially for Sakuno, but he is glad that even before the day ends, he has received Sakuno's forgiveness.

He couldn't be any happier.

Putting his left hand in his left pocket, he slows down his steps when he makes out a figure of a person at a distance.

Said person wears a very distinct baseball cap and a huge duffel bag that used to be almost his size.

"Took you time to get here."

Fuji squares his jaw at the comment.

"I am not aware you've been waiting for me."

Echizen squints at the retort but nonchalantly dismisses it as he heads to the nearest tennis court.

While the tennis prince did not utter a single word, Fuji is quick to read the young man's actions.

It is a silent invitation to a fight.

Fuji instantly recognizes the tennis court the moment he takes in its surroundings. It is the one Oishi and Eiji were playing at when he and Sakuno accidentally bumped into them. Dropping his duffel bag at the bench facing his side of the court, he watches as Echizen tests the strings of one of his rackets before positioning himself a few feet from the baseline.

_He wants to serve first, _Fuji muses. Numerous strategies immediately run through his mind as he also positions himself. While a foreboding feeling is, again, rising in his chest, he turns to observe the raging fire in Echizen's eyes.

He unconsciously grits his teeth as the first year attacks with a knuckle serve.

A few good minutes later, the game starts to drag with the two players locked in a violent rally – violent because they are exerting more force in returning the tennis ball. Echizen's chest is heaving with some controlled emotion while Fuji is struggling to read the first year's next move.

The prodigy can feel the adrenaline rush from his gut to his chest and he grips the handle of his racket tighter.

Suddenly, Fuji makes an accidental lob which Echizen takes as an opportunity to return it with his powerful cyclone smash. Quite sure that Fuji will execute the infamous bear drop, he skids to the back part of the court the moment his feet lands on the ground. To his surprise, Fuji jumps back, lands on the baseline and meets the smash with an equally powerful rising shot.

A cord ball.

Too stunned, Echizen is unable to run after the ball as it lands a few inches from the net before bouncing itself away.

The two players remain frozen on their spot, both breathing heavily from their violent exercise. Fuji grimaces at how his joints are screaming madly at him for working them without a proper warm up exercise. Echizen, on the other hand, can feel his knees wobbling. Now that he has stopped, he realized he has exercised too much tonight, his body might not even cooperate with him tomorrow morning.

Slowly, he lets go of his racket, unwary of how it easily slipped from his hand to the cold and hard ground.

In a matter of seconds, he, too, collapses to a sitting position on the ground, his head buried between his legs.

Fuji watches with disappointed eyes as his kohai slumps to the ground. There goes their long-awaited match. Then again, this match isn't even a match at all. It is some lame excuse to release all of their pent-up emotions to each other.

Right now, he's actually thankful that Tezuka Kunimitsu is not with them. The stoic captain will have their heads the moment he finds out that two of the top players in Seigaku played a violent tennis match just to release their frustration on each other.

"Is it true," Echizen drawls, a pause intended to warn the prodigy to take him seriously, "that you played with Sakuno to make fun of me?"

Fuji grits his teeth yet again to stop whatever sort of retort he has already formed.

"Are you asking that for Sakuno's sake or yours?"

Echizen ignores that he and Fuji are now referring to Sakuno only by her given name.

"You're not answering the question."

Fuji did not answer immediately. Instead, he walks to the net, jumps on it to reach the other side where Echizen is slumped on the ground. When he is standing a foot from where his kohai his sitting, he kneels in front of him.

"I actually did," Fuji starts, somehow amazed at the way Echizen's shoulders stiffened. "But I think that does not matter to you." Seeing no reaction from his kohai, he takes it as an encouragement to continue. "You're used to all of us making fun of each other," he quietly finishes.

"You are angry because Sakuno got involved."

Echizen grits his teeth hard and he felt as though his teeth will break at the force with which he is doing it.

The prodigy actually hit a _very_ tender spot he is not yet ready to discuss.

And talk about having to discuss it with a so-called rival.

"Don't toy with her!" He hissed.

Fuji's blue eyes flash, recognizing the passion in the first year's words. Bowing his head to hide his smirk, he stands up, towering a good height above Echizen.

"I'm not playing with her. She knows that now," he begins, eyes hard and intense against the fiery ambers of the first year.

"She's important to me."

Echizen's eyes widen at the revelation. Though the sentence was quietly said, he can still feel the weight and the sincerity of Fuji's words.

They were a hard slap to his face.

Fisting both his hands, he glares at the retreating back of the prodigy.

He has to get over this stage of denial because in reality…

"She is important to me, too".

* * *

Practice went well that day, Tezuka contemplates, as he turns off the faucet inside the clubroom's wash area. Wiping his face with a dry hand towel, he wears his eye glasses and combs back his hair with his right hand.

He is quite unsure but there seems to be a smile at the edge of his lips the moment he looks at himself in the mirror.

"Woohoo!!!"

The door flies open and the stoic captain cringes when it hits the adjacent wall with a loud bang.

In comes red-headed Kikumaru Eiji who stops dead in his tracks upon seeing the person inside.

He swallowed half of himself right then and there.

Tezuka blinks curiously at him.

"Ah! Ehehehehe…." He embarrassedly chuckles, squirming like a five year old in the presence of Tezuka.

"Oishi will be treating you."

Kikumaru blinks at the knowing face of his captain and mutely nods at him. "He'll also treat Inui, Fuji and Ochibi," he adds, regaining some of his ground. "You will come with us, too!"

Tezuka raises an elegant brow at the statement. It was more of an order, but well, thinking about it, there's no harm in joining his teammates for a little treat after club activity. Grabbing his duffel bag, he exits the wash area, leaving Kikumaru with a firm but friendly pat on the shoulder.

After a few minutes, the six regulars exit the clubroom with the intent of going to their favorite café. Tezuka and Inui are discussing some matters about the prefectural timetable. Kikumaru is strangling Echizen with Oishi playing as arbiter.

Taking a furtive glance to his right, Tezuka notices Fuji smiling to himself.

He gives Inui a nod, excusing himself from their conversation.

But before he reaches the prodigy, he stops on his tracks upon hearing the excited scream of Kikumaru.

"Sakuno-cccchhhhaaaaannnnnn!!!"

Fuji blinks at the squeak that came out from Sakuno upon receiving a bear hug from Eiji.

Echizen audibly growls.

All five listen as Kikumaru invites Sakuno to their little gathering. The auburn-head turns to Tezuka before turning to Oishi.

"You're always welcome to join us," he says with an amiable smile.

Tezuka nods affirmatively.

Sakuno blinks a few times before nodding absent-mindedly. She does not have duties at the café today but she has always insisted on visiting Iwase-san and her friendly crew after school hours. At least she will not be going there all by herself.

Before Kikumaru drags her away with him, she catches Fuji gazing at her.

She gives him a child-like smile.

As the gang resumes their walk to the café, Tezuka walks beside Fuji who knowingly smiles at him.

"I take it that it went well?"

Fuji did not miss the captain's whispered question, knowing well what he is talking about. With intense blue eyes, he watches Sakuno give Echizen a soft and shy smile.

"Yeah," he drawls, joy and contentment evident in the single word reply.

Tezuka stays quiet thereafter, but Fuji can sense the approving look on his best friend's face.

The two are lagging behind the rather rowdy group of young people. Tezuka is just content with walking in silence while Fuji is just happy with how the day is going to end.

"Sakuno-chan is a beautiful person, isn't she?"

Tezuka blinks questioningly at Fuji, who did not even bother to look at him.

"She's a very beautiful person, inside and out," Fuji finishes with conviction as he tenderly gazes at his favorite kohai.

He actually isn't expecting any answer from his friend, but the moment Tezuka replies, he does not know whether to be pleased or be utterly surprised.

"Yes. She is."


	12. Chapter 12: Suspension

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances.

Enjoy reading.

The Sadist of Seigaku

Chapter 12: Suspension

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Fuji returns the greeting with an amiable smile, all the while sauntering to the corner table in the Reverie Café. Settling himself on one of the chairs, he gives another smile to the waiter who offers him some cookies and tea.

"The usual, Fuji-kun?"

"Hai."

"Sou. They'll be good in a few minutes," the waiter enthusiastically informs him before retreating to the kitchen.

Leaning back on the chair, the light-haired prodigy of Seigaku breathes in the familiar scent of baked bread as he watches the café come to life. Like most bakeries in Seishun, the Reverie is preparing itself for the early morning rush of bread and pastry orders for Sunday breakfast.

_People sure have changed tastes a bit_, he tells himself.

"Enjoying the scene, Fuji-kun?"

The young man looks up to meet the friendly face of Iwase Kumiko. "Hai, Iwase-san," he answers, giving her an acknowledging nod. "I've been sent again on another mission by Yumiko-neesan."

The owner of the café chuckles at the announcement, quite aware of who Fuji's older sister is.

"She really has this fascination for multi-grain bread."

"So I've heard, Fuji-kun."

The prodigy cocks his head to the right.

"Really?"

Iwase carefully nods as she sits beside him, a teasing smile on her face. "We've noticed that our orders for multi-grain bread increase every Sunday all because of a young man who visits our café as early as six thirty in the morning."

Fuji chuckles at the apparent chiding. "It can't be helped."

"I know, but it's a good thing actually. All thanks to Sakuno-chan, too," Iwase mysteriously trails.

The inquisitive look marring Fuji's face encourages her to continue. "Sakuno-chan spent a few days revamping our menu. She has thought of including those kinds of bread to attract dieters in town," she explains. "Quite the genius, that young girl is."

Fuji smiles at the piece of information, his eyes glazed with an emotion Iwase is very familiar of.

She pauses for a few seconds before deciding to throw down the bait.

"You are falling in love with her, aren't you?"

Fuji finds himself out of breath thereafter, wide eyes betraying the calm in his handsome face.

"I am not aware that I am that obvious."

If anything, Iwase is surprised at the indirect admission. She has encountered many young men Fuji's age who, when asked that kind of question, would react defensively and deny what is obvious. She smiles wanly at her observation before turning back to him. "You aren't. It's a wild guess actually," she admits. "Well, you do treat her differently, but that could mean a lot of different things."

She affectionately pats Fuji's hand.

"Regardless of how indirect your answer is, I am really glad you admitted it."

The prodigy smiles at the motherly gesture, quite unsure of how to react to Iwase knowing that he has more-than-friendly feelings for her student. Nevertheless, he takes it as her sign of approval.

The two are quiet for a few seconds before the proprietress raises another issue.

"Does she know about it?"

Fuji shakes his head to the negative.

"Do you have plans to tell her?"

Fuji pauses before answering. Does he want Sakuno to know? His answer is obvious – it's a 'yes', of course. Then again, he feels it isn't the right time to make a move yet. First, he has just started rebuilding his relationship with Sakuno. He does not want to burden her with a sudden confession of love after they just made up. Moreover, they are still studying, and their utmost priority is to finish school. Advancing their relationship to a romantic one may make things difficult for both of them.

Besides, they are still young. He'd rather take things one day at a time.

Like he said, he'll win her slowly but surely.

Blue eyes shining with conviction, Fuji turns to answer Iwase.

"I'll tell her, when the right time comes."

At that, Iwase cannot help but just gape at him and his answer.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma grunts to himself as he walks downtown…

…with Tooyama Kintaro.

For clarification purposes, the red-headed Shitenhouji player has asked the assistance, of yours truly, to look for a café whose name the red-head does not even remember. For the first time in his life, Echizen concludes that he'd rather spend the whole day with a noisy Momo-senpai than a chattering Tooyama Kintaro.

_At least, Momo-senpai knows where he wants to go._

"Oi, Koshimae," Kintaro asks as he nudges Echizen. "Should we go this way," he says as he points to the right, "or that way?" he finishes as he points to the left.

Echizen blinks before realization dawns on him.

They are on a crossroad.

_Oh yeah._

"Tsk, it would have been easy if you know where you want to go," he sarcastically comments, not knowing where to go as well.

Unfortunately, his statement falls on deaf ears as Kintaro's gaze is now fixed on something – or someone – ahead of them.

"It's you!" He says, pointing at someone in front of them.

"Huh?" Echizen's mind registers blank as he turns to his companion. After recovering from the stupor, he glares at Kintaro for attracting the attention of other passers by. Almost everyone near them has stopped, thinking they are the ones being pointed at by the red-head.

Kintaro does not waiver, however. While he has dropped his hand, he starts grinning like an idiot in public, eyes fixed on a particular person.

Echizen follows Kintaro's line of sight, only to have his heart lurch as uncountable feelings start to reel in him.

"Eh? Me?"

_Ryuzaki Sakuno_

"Yeah," Kintaro begins as he takes the brave step forward. He takes a few more before stopping just a few _inches_ away from Sakuno.

"I came here to see you."

* * *

Girls in the Reverie are swooning at the sight of the tall, young man who has just entered the café.

Who can blame them anyway?

The young man has platinum blonde hair, messed up a bit to look rugged. His eyes are piercingly daunting, with the intensity enough to leave them breathless. His gait is confident and powerful, in a mysteriously quiet way.

Add the naturally good looks and athletic frame, his presence is enough to turn the greatest man-hater to a puddle of goo.

Unaware of the attention he is getting, Shiraishi Kuranosuke walks to an empty table located near that of a group of girls from a distinguished private school.

The prim and proper girls did not even stand a chance as hearts grace their well-schooled faces.

Meanwhile, Shiraishi blinks at how eerily quiet the café is, but he gladly welcomes it. Getting a dose of Tooyama Kintaro's chattering as early as five in the morning would do that to any person. Speaking of his kohai, he pulls out his mobile phone from his pocket and scans his address book for Kintaro's number.

He agreed to go all the way to Seishun in order to satiate Kintaro's interest on the Reverie, only to lose sight of his kohai upon their arrival. He does not even know how that happened. He was dead sure the red-headed ball of lightning was standing beside him when they left the train station in Seishun.

Upon seeing Kintaro's number, he gives it a ring.

Nobody answered.

He mumbles in irritation before snapping the phone shut. Glancing around the café, he smirks as he finds the most interesting sight of all.

Fuji Syuusuke…

…Fuji Syuusuke carrying several bags, each heaping with bread

"Never knew he's quite domesticated," he mutters to himself as he makes a beeline for the shorter athlete.

"Long time no see," he says as he taps Fuji's shoulder.

The prodigy turns to the source of the familiar voice and genuinely smiles at the newcomer.

"Yeah, it's been quite a while, Shiraishi."

* * *

"Well, try to think of it as your good deed for the day."

"That statement…you make it seem as if this weren't important to me," Atobe carefully utters, eyes narrowing considerably after hearing Oshitari Yuushi's advice from the other end of the line.

As usual, Oshitari lets go of the sarcastic tone in his friend's voice. Somehow, he understands why Atobe is reacting that way.

His friend has to go shopping.

Technically, men are not that interested with that.

He hears his friend sigh a few seconds later.

"I did not mean it that way, Atobe," Oshitari calmly explains in an effort to placate his friend.

Pacing around his living room, Oshitari warily smiles at Atobe's sudden change in behavior. Only a number of people can say that Atobe has a vulnerable streak in him, and he is one of those.

Anyhow, the issue is not just about shopping.

It's no laughing matter as well.

Atobe Keigo's mother will be celebrating her birthday this coming Friday.

While some may think it easy for a young man as wealthy as Atobe to find a gift for his mother, Oshitari would plead otherwise. Obnoxious as he is, the King of Hyotei is rather particular with the gifts he gives to his important people. He will do whatever he can to make them feel really special.

Just try to think of the birthday celebration of Kabaji Munehiro.

"Try to relax," Oshitari finally says, sitting down on his plush sofa. "You will eventually find a gift for her."

At the other end, Atobe squares his jaw before answering a stiff "Ah."

Pressing the 'end call' button of his mobile phone, the captain of Hyotei's tennis club stands up from a luxurious sofa inside an equally posh clothing store. Approaching a nearby dress, he absentmindedly fingers its sleeve, wondering what it is that would please his mother. He has given her anything the mind can conceive: from extravagant tours abroad to a lavish party at home. He wants something different this time though, but right now, his mind is not processing anything.

He is so deep in thought that for the first time, the young heir of the Atobe clan is unaware of the women's love struck gazes directed at him.

* * *

"It's very nice of you as a senpai to accompany Tooyama to Seishun," Fuji slyly comments, earning a raised brow from Shiraishi in the process.

"Oh well," the blonde says as the two walk down town after dropping the bags of bread Fuji bought to his house. "Inevitably, I would have to accompany Kintaro all the way here as he wouldn't stop waving that flyer to my face."

"Flyer?"

"Yeah. It's this one," he says as he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Fuji.

The Seigaku prodigy opens the folded sheet of worn paper and visibly stiffens at the picture drawn on it.

Shiraishi misinterprets his reaction.

"Cute girl, ne?" Shiraishi nonchalantly asks, not really expecting an answer in return. "But it isn't that. Kintaro heard Marui Bunta of Rikkai Dai raving about that café the other day and that piqued his curiosity. It did not help that the red-head likes to eat."

"Oh," Fuji rigidly says as he returns the paper to the blonde, quite displeased with the fact that Shiraishi Kuranosuke is keeping a picture – yes, regardless of it being a flyer – of Sakuno-chan with him.

Shiraishi, on the other hand, raises a brow again at the prodigy's unusual behavior, but he decides against pointing it out to Fuji.

"By the way, I've heard that Seigaku has been doing well with the prefecturals," he begins. "Others have high hopes that your team will place first in the regional games again."

It is Fuji's turn to smirk at the apparent bait. "I've heard the same goes with Shitenhouji."

"Really?"

Fuji simply nods at him.

Shiraishi laughs at the flow of their conversation. "Anyway, I think I would have to make myself clearer since you did not take the trap," he says as he seriously looks at Fuji.

"How about we play a match, one on one, against each other?"

The Seigaku prodigy squares his jaw at the offer. He knows that would be coming. Shiraishi wouldn't simply 'accompany' his kohai with nothing for him to gain.

Before Fuji can answer…

"Shi-chan!!!"

…the ominously loud voice of Tooyama Kintaro is heard within the vicinity. Shiraishi immediately scans the crowd for the familiar head of unruly red locks. Fuji does the same. Eventually, the two find the 'missing' Shitenhouji player a few feet from them, flailing his arms to get their attention.

Fuji is amused as he hears his companion groan in embarrassment.

"Oi, where did you go?" Shiraishi asks as his kohai approaches them, Echizen Ryoma lagging a few steps behind.

"He actually came from our house," Echizen butts in, much to the embarrassment of Kintaro. "He mistook it for the Reverie Café."

"Huh?"

Fuji chuckles at the disconcerted look on Shiraishi, who on the other hand, plants a noogie on his kohai's head upon realizing what had happened.

"I would like to apologize for my kohai's actions, Echizen."

"Hn."

"Mou, Shi-chan! Koshimae and I actually enjoyed this trip, ne, Koshimae?"

Shiraishi takes in the noncommittal look on Echizen's face and smirks in amusement. "Anyway, I think I would have to thank you for accompanying Kintaro as well."

"Uhn!" Kintaro enthusiastically nods in agreement, all the while scratching the back of his head.

"Hn."

Fuji chuckles again at the embarrassed reply his kohai has just 'emitted'. He is about to comment on how repressed Echizen's reaction was when he is interrupted by the rumbling sound of thunder.

All four immediately look up.

"Rain was not part of the weather forecast this morning," Shiraishi mutters as he immediately looks for shelter.

With the dark looming clouds fast approaching, Fuji cannot help but take note of the sudden heavy weight slowly sinking in his chest. Somehow, he does not like the thought of having rain showers today.

"There, at the teahouse," Kintaro announces, pointing at a quaint shop a few feet from where they stand.

The rain pours a few seconds after the four settle inside the teahouse.

"Che, quite troublesome," Echizen comments as he watches people outside scram for shelter.

Meanwhile, Shiraishi and Kintaro take their seats at a table near the door and warily start flipping over the menu. The tennis prince is about to do the same when he takes note of the prodigy of their group still standing by the door, mobile phone in hand.

Fuji presses the 'call' sign and immediately brings the phone to his ears. He unconsciously bites his lower lip as he waits for the person on the other line to answer his call.

"Something wrong?" Echizen asks from behind when the prodigy floppily presses the 'end call' button.

Fuji turns to meet his kohai, and Echizen cannot help but take note of the traces of worry in his senpai's usually smiley face.

"Her phone is turned off."

Echizen decides not to ask who the 'her' Fuji is referring to. He already knows the answer by heart. Right then and there, a thought strikes him.

_Fuji has this habit of calling the people important to him whenever he feels trouble is near_.

Inui-senpai actually mentioned that during one of their club practices. The prodigy spent his break that day calling someone on the phone. Echizen and most of the other regular members did not pay much attention to his odd behavior. A few minutes after that though, they all found out that Fuji Yuuta sprained his ankle during St. Rudolph's practice matches with another school.

Since then, they all become serious whenever Fuji calls someone on the phone with a blank look on his face.

_Ryuzaki, I hope you're okay._

* * *

Atobe squints upon hearing the sudden pour of the rain.

He has just exited another store and much to his surprise, people are running here and there looking for shelter from the rain. He already told his chauffeur to stay at the parking lot and he does not intend to change his plans.

He has something to do and not even the rain can stop him.

Much to his chagrin, however, he jerks to the right when someone from his left bumps him. He instinctively places most of his weight on his right foot to steady himself as well as the person who bumped him. He is about to apprehend the so-called nuisance when he freezes at the sight of apologetic hazel eyes speaking volumes to him.

"Ano, I'm really s-sorry for bumping you, Atobe-san."

Clenching his jaw, Atobe breathes out as he gathers his cool. Strange as it sounds though, he is somewhat placated at the girl's sincere apology. He is about to acknowledge the apology and simply brush past her when realization dawns upon him.

"You know me?"

"Eh?"

Narrowing his already intense eyes, he looks at the girl with growing interest.

"You heard me, little girl."

"Oh, ano…I u-usually see you during tennis matches whenever my school's team plays against yours."

Atobe carefully nods to that. "And from what school are you?"

"Seigaku."

_Oh._

"And your name is?"

She absentmindedly bites her lower lip. "Ano, Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Silence ensues between the two as Atobe carefully nods. He, then, turns at the streets when he hears the rumbling sound of thunder. Sakuno, on the other hand, barely hears the threatening noise, a bit disoriented at the Hyotei player's reaction. She was quite sure he'd snap at her for bumping him. Biting her lower lip, Sakuno looks up at the taller man and is surprised to see the dazed look in his eyes.

Worry for him instantly engulfs her. What if she had hurt him?

"Is there something wrong, Atobe-san?" She softly asks him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Sakuno slowly approaches the young man, reluctantly placing a comforting hand on his forearm. "Atobe-san?"

Said man immediately looks at her, jolted by her bold but innocent touch. "I'm fine."

Sakuno blinks in confusion before nodding in hesitation. Deeming that he is fine and that she has been forgiven, she picks up her paper bag that fell during their collision before bowing to Atobe to excuse herself.

She has only taken three steps when she is jerked by Atobe's hand grasping her left wrist.

"Wait."

"Eh?"

Pulling the young girl close so that she is a good foot from him, Atobe proceeds to examine her with eagle's eyes. He does not know why, but he feels as if they were meant to meet this day. Noticing her squirming under his intense gaze, he loosens his hold on her wrist as he enigmatically smiles at her.

"I would like to accept your offer."

Sakuno gapes at him as she slowly digests what he is saying.

Atobe smirks at her reaction.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, help me find a gift for my mother."

* * *

Few things amuse Atobe Keigo in a genuinely good way.

In his young life, he has dated many girls. Those dates were either to fulfill his obligation as heir to the Atobe clan or just out of his whim. Most of the time, it would be the latter but he almost always get what he wants. Besides, who can resist his charm?

While Tachibana An's case may be an exception, he does not hold it against him.

The girl was just in denial.

As he has observed, girls react to his presence differently, but almost always, he gets the same reaction whenever he takes them out to a posh store or a luxurious restaurant: they ogle at anything they see or get so self-conscious they freeze all over. Some act stoic as if they're used to every thing they see, but he knows better. Though not entirely disconcerted, he is strangely amused at their antics; strangely amused because he has never thought that those girls could get so caught up with themselves even amidst his presence.

This time, however, is an entirely different experience.

He and Sakuno are roaming around a posh department store to look for a gift for his mother. He has seen her gape at the size and atmosphere of the store, but instead of gushing out at how 'cute' one dress is or how 'adorable' one piece of jewelry is, she is focused on the one thing he asked of her: help him find a gift for his mother.

While she does not appear immune to the luxury of the things around her, he is pleased with the way she looks at an item and consults him for an opinion. For Atobe Keigo, Ryuzaki Sakuno has in mind the interest of his mother and not what she thinks his mother would like.

"Ano, Atobe-san," Sakuno's soft voice disrupts his musings. "How about this one?" She asks as she holds up a delicate piece of Swarovski crystal for him to see.

With an expert's eye, he takes the item from her and examines it.

"Ano, do you think she will like that?"

A tingling sensation runs down Atobe's spine as he recognizes what the item is. Of all crystal figurines in the shelf, Sakuno has chosen a replica of the Louvre in Paris.

He remembers telling her that his mother is particularly fond of her trips to Europe.

She has listened to him intently and tried to pick a gift based on the clues he dropped.

He has not felt so touched and turned on all his life.

Squaring his jaw to control a smile, Atobe puts back the item in the shelf, shaking his head gently. While he is impressed with Sakuno's selection, he has noted that his mother has a number of equally beautiful pieces. He wants his gift to stand out.

Sakuno limply nods at his decision Adjusting her hold on her paper bag, she takes a peek whether the clothes inside have wet it already. She bites her lower lip, seeing the recognizable darker shade of brown at the bottom of the bag.

She sneezes afterwards.

"Is something wrong?"

Sakuno looks up at Atobe and immediately shakes her head. He cocks his head, somehow unconvinced at the worried look marring her beautiful face. To Sakuno's relief, however, the taller man drops the subject.

She does not want him to know that she had to run in the rain and that her sneeze may be the after-effects of what happened.

The two continue to walk in the department store in silence. Atobe is getting a bit edgy as he sees the time. It is already five in the afternoon and he has not found anything yet.

"We're not going anywhere," he mutters through clenched teeth, combing back his hair with his fingers in frustration.

Sakuno looks up at him again before bowing her head in contemplation. An idea is forming in her head, but how to say that to Atobe Keigo is a different issue.

"Ano, Atobe-san," she carefully begins, taking note of his facial expression. "Would you like to prepare dinner for your mother?"

Atobe Keigo blinks at her suggestion.

_Prepare dinner?_

_Him?_

His raised brow makes Sakuno gulp.

"Ano, I mean, mothers tend to…ah… appreciate it if we do something unusual for them, n-ne?" She asks, stuttering.

She bites her lower lip again seeing his blank face.

Atobe inwardly staggers at her suggestion. He will prepare dinner for his mother? From the looks of it, she isn't suggesting a lavish party he has been used to giving his mother. She is proposing an intimate dinner with him and his parents alone to celebrate his mother's birthday.

Atobe stops walking as he contemplates.

It is an ingenious idea, but there is one problem.

"Ore-sama has not tried his hands on cooking."

He is not saying he does not know how to cook. He is just saying he has not…tried cooking.

Sakuno blinks at him before smiling gently.

The "ore-sama" expression is back. While aware that some are annoyed at the way Atobe refers to himself, Sakuno is genuinely happy that he is back to his usual self – without him noticing it.

"Ano, that won't be a problem, Atobe-san. We'll go look for a cookbook. You just have to follow what the recipe says and you'll be fine."

It is now Atobe's turn to blink at her encouragement. Cocking his head, he smirks at her. She is simply full of surprises; so refreshing in his eyes.

"Well then, let's go look for a cookbook."

* * *

Echizen pockets a tennis ball as he strolls all the way home. It has been a long Sunday and he is intent on grabbing a pillow and sleep the minute he gets home.

He pauses in mid-step as he finds himself passing by the Reverie Café. Adjusting the bill of his baseball cap, he grunts as he realizes that his life, as well as the town, has changed because of the café. He has encountered many strange people who would either make fun of him or tease with about his so-called 'lovelife' – and they came to town just to visit the café.

Echizen puckers his lips as continues walking. A few minutes later, he finds himself at the high-end shopping district of the town.

_Eh? I've never been to this place before, _he tells himself.

Deciding that it isn't really bad to take a detour on the way home, he continues with his leisurely pace of walking only to stop at the sight of Atobe Keigo _and_ Ryuzaki Sakuno.

_Say what?!_

Meanwhile, Atobe is escorting Sakuno to his awaiting car. The young heir is quite glad, to say the least, of how things have turned out for the best. He has a gift for his mother, and while he has to do some cookbook reading at home later, he does not mind at all. Of course, he has expressed his utmost gratitude to the auburn-haired girl by treating her to a lavish restaurant for a light dinner.

Then again, there is one thing that is threatening to spoil his mood.

His dear auburn-haired _princess_ is being stubborn. She is refusing his offer to drive her all the way home.

Girls would kill just to be with him in his car, but the auburn-haired girl is not buying it. Then again, he has accepted that she is different from the rest, and regardless of her child-like innocence, the young girl has a strong spirit.

For sure though, it is something he can definitely manage.

"Ano, I'll be fine, Atobe-san," Sakuno murmurs. "Ano, a-"

Sakuno simply squeaks as said young man grabs her wrist and pulls her to him. Then, Atobe hooks an index finger under her chin for her to look up at him. Instead of a retort of some sort, however, Atobe finds his throat going dry at the sight of her red-tainted cheeks. Guilt washes over him as he takes note that the blush on her pale skin is far from healthy-looking. Clenching his teeth and giving her his best 'determined' look, he leads her to his car as his chauffeur opens the door.

He immediately stands behind her to keep her from running away.

"Just take Ore-sama's gratitude as it is," he softly whispers to her, bending to her height.

Sakuno innocently looks up at him before nodding her assent. It would be rude of her to reject his offer even though she knows she can go home all by herself.

But before she steps into the car…

"Oi."

…Echizen Ryoma decides to intervene.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tezuka's protégé."

Echizen glares at Atobe for the nickname.

"Where are you going to take Ryuzaki?"

Atobe cocks his head to his right, surprised at the question. He looks at Sakuno before turning to Echizen. "What is it with you?"

If Echizen's glare could get any more lethal, Atobe would have been dead meat.

"She's my classmate."

Atobe sneers at his pathetic answer. "Oh. How sweet of you."

Echizen lets a low growl. He better not mess up and drop a clue or else he will never hear the end of it from the monkey king of Hyotei. Gathering his cool, he retorts by giving his best blank face.

"Ano," Sakuno miraculously interrupts the brewing war with her soft voice. "Ryoma-san…"

Her voice drifts off, however. She actually does not know what to say to a schoolmate who spots her with someone from a different school. While she knows Echizen is not a busybody, she does not want him to think something is between her and Atobe.

Echizen is pacified a bit after hearing her call his name. Honestly, he does not know why the two are together, but knowing that Atobe can be very insistent on what he wants, he concludes that Sakuno has been forced to go on a 'date' by the captain of their rival school.

He only huffs at that. Turning to her, his brows crease with worry at the sight of her pale face. "Oi, are you alright?" He asks as he takes the few but bold steps forward.

"Uhn."

Seeing the way the two are interacting, Atobe firmly clasps his hand on Sakuno's shoulder in an effort to discourage Echizen from 'kidnapping' her. "Well Echizen, we'd better go home. You should as well."

Realizing that it would be better for his pale-faced classmate to be driven home even by the insufferable captain of the Hyotei tennis club, he resigns to just narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He does not like Atobe's sudden protectiveness of Sakuno.

"Ano, take care, Ryoma-san," are the last words he hears from Sakuno before she gets into the car.

"I'll see you and Tezuka at the games, Echizen," Atobe says in a chiding tone before he himself gets into the car.

A few seconds later, Echizen finds himself following the dark figure of Atobe's car driving past him.

Digging his hand into his pocket, he fishes out the tennis ball and squishes it with huge amount of force.

_Today just isn't my day_.

* * *

"He really asked that?"

Oishi Syuuichirou is rather surprised at what Fuji just told him.

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke is basically asking for a rematch._

Yes, Fuji just told him about what happened at the quaint teahouse yesterday.

Fuji nods to the affirmative, taking note of the traces of worry in the vice-captain's face.

"Have you told Tezuka about it?"

"Not yet."

"He may stop you."

"I know," Fuji replies. "But I don't have plans of backing out on the game."

"_I'm fine with it. Just tell me when and where_, the prodigy remembers himself telling Shiraishi before he and his kohai board the train.

Sighing in resignation, Oishi adjusts his hold on the strap of his duffel bag. "Well, I'd leave that to you and Tezuka to talk about."

Fuji simply nods again.

The two proceed to walk quietly along the hallway. They, as well as the other regular members of the tennis club who are still at the courts, are going to meet at a room Tezuka specifically reserved for them. On the way, Fuji discloses that he met the captain of Shitenhouji yesterday and that he has been offered with a rematch. If he were Fuji, he would have thought twice in accepting the offer, considering Tezuka's stand on unofficial matches against players from other schools. Then again, Fuji has a bigger…rebellious streak than him.

The prodigy will stand well against their captain.

Taking a furtive glance of his teammate, he breathes out a controlled sigh knowing that something bigger than the rematch with Shiraishi is bothering Fuji.

"I'm fine, Oishi."

Oishi blinks before scratching an invisible itch at the back of his head, quite surprised for being caught. "Well, something's amiss with you. You've been so quiet today."

A pregnant pause passes between the two before the prodigy decides to answer.

"She has not been answering my calls."

"She?"

"Sakuno-chan."

"Oh."

_Oh…_

"Uh, well," Oishi begins, getting quite uncomfortable with the topic. He just isn't used to the prodigy opening up with his personal life. "When were you calling her?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Fuji answers. "Right after club practice."

"Are you supposed to meet her?"

"No," is Fuji's soft reply. "Sakuno-chan is supposed to be at the Reverie for her training today, but I did not see her pass by the school grounds during practice. She walks by at that time."

Oishi absentmindedly nods at the information given, secretly intrigued at the fact that Fuji Syuusuke, even at the heat of battle, is still aware of his surroundings. Noticing that they have arrived at the meeting room, he grabs the knob and opens the door.

"Well, her schedule may have changed," he suggests.

Fuji narrows his blue eyes as he enters the room. Oishi has a point. Sakuno's schedule may have changed and that may be the reason why he did not see her pass by the school grounds during club practice. And maybe she is not answering his calls because her phone is not at her reach. His good head is reeling with possibilities, but even then, the warm and heavy feeling in his chest has not been subdued.

He just hopes nothing bad has happened to his favorite kohai.

"Hm, this is the first time Tezuka would be meeting us in this setting," he suddenly comments, trying to change the topic of conversation.

Oishi wryly grins at the remark as he takes in the rows of chairs settled on pitched floors. The classroom is like a mini-lecture hall. This is not the first time he will be discussing training menus with Tezuka inside a classroom with such layout. Then again, such meetings have always been among the coach, the captain and the vice-captain. Somehow though, Tezuka has decided that it would be good for the team if others would participate in their meetings.

Oishi slowly walks to the board and writes the date on it. Fuji, meanwhile, pauses from roaming around the room as he spies a figure slumped near a chair. He immediately runs to the person's aid, only to stop as he takes in the most horrifying sight in his life:

The slumped figure belongs to the lifeless form of Ryuzaki Sakuno, sprawled on one of the treads of the stairs.

The prodigy feels his heart take the plunge to the ground as he runs to her, screaming her name in terror.

"SAKUNO!"


	13. Chapter 13: Assertion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances.

Enjoy reading.

The Sadist of Seigaku

Chapter 13: Assertion

"_Exhaustion."_

Fuji remembers the school nurse's one-worded reply as to why his favorite kohai is down with a fever.

He laces his fingers with Sakuno's as his left brushes a few strands of auburn hair.

'Exhaustion' is just the tip of the iceberg on why his kohai collapsed. Sakuno may not be as physically fit as the members of the tennis club, but she is not that sickly. Besides, she has been jogging with him. That should have built her stamina even a little.

Somehow, he thinks that yesterday's rain is the reason of it all.

He instinctively tightens his grip on Sakuno's hand at the thought of her running in the rain.

"Fuji."

Oishi Syuichiro stops midway from crossing the room as he takes in the sight of his teammate seated on a stool by Sakuno's bed. The sight of Fuji being _rather close _to a girl – with their coach's granddaughter no less – still makes him uncomfortable. He's always been used to Fuji being with the Seigaku regulars and setting a slight distance between him and girls – fangirl or not.

Shaking his head to remove all the negative thoughts, he approaches his teammate and taps him on the shoulder.

"The meeting is about to start in five minutes," he continues quite reluctantly.

Half expecting not to receive any decent reply, Oishi is surprised when Fuji noiselessly stands from his seat and looks straight at him.

"Saa…let's go. Tezuka wouldn't want us missing."

The vice captain blinks at him, confusion evident in his eyes. He isn't expecting that he'll easily peel him away from Sakuno's side.

Fuji forces a smile upon seeing Oishi's reaction.

"Sumire-chan will be back from the conference after an hour. She'll drive Sakuno-chan home," he explains more to himself than to Oishi. "The nurse said she'll take care of Sakuno-chan while I'm away."

The vice captain nods to him, sympathy evident in his eyes. He knows it isn't easy for Fuji to leave Sakuno to the nurse's care. Then again, staying beside her can only do so much.

"I'm sure the meeting won't be that long," he offers, hoping to put his friend at ease.

Fuji just gives him a wry smile before leaving the clinic.

* * *

"We will be spending the next two club days at a gym near the school."

"Eh?"

Inui's eyeglasses gleam in mischief as he listens to his teammates murmur at his announcement. The data guy steals a glance of Tezuka who is standing to his left. Predictably, the captain's face shows no trace of emotion as he lets the regulars talk among themselves for a while.

After a few more seconds, Inui clears his throat.

"Prepare yourselves. The training will be much more intense," Tezuka warns as a deafening silence consumes the room.

"By the way, Tezuka and I have designed a buddy system. For the two-day training, you and your partner will have the same routine and you will be responsible for each other's development," Inui adds.

Several heads nod while the others give a 'thumbs-up' as a sign of approval.

The meeting went on for another half hour, with Tezuka informing them who pairs with who. Kawamura Takashi gets the daunting task of training with Echizen Ryoma. A few raise their brows at the pairing but Inui is quick to point out that it will benefit both: Kawamura can simulate a power-playing environment for Echizen while the latter can help Kawamura diversify his playing style on court. Kaidoh will be paired with the vice captain, while Kikumaru will train with Momoshiro. The data-guy deemed it appropriate that he would not be paired with anyone as he will be supervising each pair.

Most of the players nod at all the details but soon, gasps are heard within the group.

Realization dawns on them.

_Tezuka and Fuji will be training together_.

It took them a few minutes to realize that, but a creepy feeling fills the room altogether. The idea of the buchou and the prodigy going head to head against each other (of course, the 'training' is just a way to play with words) is no mere accident – and it isn't Inui Sadaharu's doing. While the data guy may be a gruesome sadist during training, he would not go to such heights just to make things a little bit exciting for all of them.

Ryuzaki-sensei, on the other hand, is just too laidback nowadays to concoct something as brow-raising as such a pairing.

So that just leaves Tezuka himself.

People outside their group would have questioned the captain's decision. He and Fuji are of National level already. Each should have been paired to another regular player to make things a little more level – a little fairer.

Even Inui remembers himself raising an eyebrow at Tezuka for making such a decision.

_Just what are you thinking, captain?_

"So, we will gather at court A at three thirty in the afternoon tomorrow," Tezuka finally says as he looks at his teammates. "Meeting adjourned."

At his last two words, the sound of chairs being moved is heard in the room. Most of the regulars leave the room in an instant. Meanwhile, Tezuka takes a glance of his training partner who is wearing a blank look on his face.

The moment he notices the buchou looking at him, Fuji gives him his signature eerie smile.

* * *

Fuji brushes a few stray locks of auburn hair from his kohai's face before sitting on the stool beside her bed. Satisfied at seeing her looking much better than before he left for the meeting, he takes her right hand and links with his, while his left hand starts to caress a few strands of her hair scattered on the pillow.

"How is she?"

Fuji turns to see the tall figure of Tezuka approaching him. He smiles to himself, amused that he did not even hear the door open.

_Saa…Tezuka can be so quiet when he wants to._

"I guess Oishi already told you," he comments. He smiles when he receives an affirmative nod from his friend. "She's much better now," he replies, offering a nearby stool for Tezuka to sit on.

The esteemed captain gives him an appreciative nod before grabbing the stool and sitting beside him by the bed. The minute Oishi informed him that Ryuzaki Sakuno is in the clinic, he immediately had a hunch that he would find Fuji there.

"What is it about Shiraishi Kuranosuke you want to talk about?"

Fuji smiles at the straightforward question. Prior to the meeting, he had already informed Tezuka that Shiraishi visited Seishun city yesterday. While he did not drop any clues as to why a student from a rival school 'visited' him, Tezuka must have had a hunch of what is going on – and where it is headed to.

"Shiraishi offered a rematch."

The captain looks straight at him, his eyes hard and knowing. He had expected this.

"I think you know my stand on unofficial matches."

Fuji instinctively tightens his hold on Sakuno's hand. Tezuka isn't threatening him, although he knows that if the captain were to make a decision _for _him, it would be a big, fat "NO". Then again, the placid delivery of the statement is enough to give Fuji the hope that Tezuka is considering a leeway so he can play against Shiraishi.

He just wants Tezuka's blessing and nothing else.

He can always do something behind his back, but he'd rather not. He respects Tezuka as a friend and as the captain of the tennis club.

"I know, but I also think you know how much this rematch means to me."

Instead of looking at his teammate, Tezuka stares at the window overlooking the school grounds. Of course, he knows and he _understands_. People commented that Fuji had avenged his loss to Shiraishi when he battled Niou Masaharu during the Nationals several years ago. While it may be so, fighting a look-alike and the real person are two different things altogether.

One is about vengeance, while the other is about redemption.

"I understand," Tezuka finally says. "Just don't get yourself injured."

After a brief moment of silence, the prodigy finally chuckles in utter relief. "Thanks Tezuka," he murmurs softly as his hold on Sakuno's hand relaxes a bit. Processing what just happened for a while, Fuji finally turns to look at his friend again. "By the way, is this the reason why you paired us together for the special training?"

A ghost of a smile is drawn on Tezuka's handsome face.

"You'll need it."

"Saa…I feel so fortunate to be trained by the buchou."

Tezuka smirks, knowing that Fuji is teasing him again. Standing up, he lightly taps Fuji's head before bidding him goodbye.

* * *

Echizen glares hard at the person in front of him.

Of all the people he may run into at the gates of Seishun Gakuen, he has to meet Atobe Keigo of Hyotei.

Talk about good timing.

"Che, what are you doing here?"

Atobe raises an elegant brow at the cocky question posed to him and defensive stance Echizen has taken.

"Going home early, Echizen?"

Echizen narrows his eyes further.

The Hyotei monkey king is hiding something, and he does not like one bit of it.

"You did not answer my question."

"En? I do not reckon Seigaku has a law banning visitors from entering its premises," Atobe answers as he meets Echizen's stare. While he respects the younger man as a tennis player, he cannot say that he does on a personal level. Echizen Ryoma can be too arrogant that it's almost…unbearable.

Besides, he does not like people prying on his personal affairs.

Satisfied that said younger man did not answer, Atobe saunters to enter the school grounds.

"Tezuka-buchou left the school a few minutes ago."

Atobe stops before turning to Echizen.

"I did not say I am here to visit Tezuka."

"Eh?"

The two "bickering" players turn to meet Oishi Syuichirou standing a few feet from Atobe.

The vice captain looks surprised at seeing Atobe in front of him.

"It's nice to see you Atobe," Oishi greets amiably as he eyes Echizen open a can of grape Ponta.

No matter how relaxed his usually cool kohai is, Oishi cannot help but be on his toes. He is already there to 'attend to' Atobe, so Echizen does not really have any reason to stay further.

A thought strikes him.

Echizen _is _wary of Atobe's presence in Seigaku. It's not always that you see _the _Atobe Keigo coming to their school for no apparent reason at all. The last time he did, he challenged Tezuka to an all-out tennis match that attracted the attention of almost the whole of Seigaku's student body. While it ended on a rather disappointing note – Ryuzaki-sensei stopped the game even before it reached its climax – they all became wary of tennis players from rival schools giving surprise visits.

The mere presence of Atobe – him alone, minus the duffel bag and tennis racket – does not bode well with him.

Atobe smirks at the hesitation hidden beneath Oishi's sincere greeting. Giving him a nod, he walks past Oishi, prompting the vice captain to follow him.

"I'm here for Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Eh?!"

Echizen almost spits out his juice at the mere mention of Sakuno's name.

"Why?"

Oishi looks at his kohai and dreads the fierce look his kohai is directing at the Hyotei player. The last thing that he wants is a bull fight at the school gate.

Instead of answering the question, Atobe merely looks at Echizen. Retorting will only lengthen the already tiresome encounter with the younger tennis player. Besides, he has more important matters to attend to. But just as he was about to walk from the two, he hears Oishi clearing his throat.

"Uh…ano, Atobe," Oishi begins as he eyes Echizen from the corner of his eyes. "Ryuzaki-chan can't see you today."

"En? Why?"

"You see, Ryuzaki-chan has a fever-" Oishi trails as he looks at Atobe for a reaction, but even before he does, an unwanted sensation tingles up his spine.

Turning around, he meets the deadly glare of Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, thank you very much."

The beautiful dark-haired girl softly shakes her head as she replaces the damp towel on Sakuno's forehead. A few minutes after hearing that her dear friend collapsed due to fever, Daidouji Tomoyo rushed from her house to visit Sakuno.

"Don't mention it, Sakuno-chan. You have to rest, okay?"

The auburn-haired girl limply nods to her friend's advice before closing her eyes to sleep. With learned hands, Tomoyo adjusts the covers to keep Sakuno warm. After doing so, she sits back to look at her friend. If Sakuno weren't sick, she would have squealed her heart out at how beautiful and irresistible Sakuno is when asleep. With her auburn tresses sprawled on the pillows, she looks like a sleeping doll.

After a few minutes of gushing all by herself, Tomoyo decides to head downstairs to assist Ryuzaki Sumire with dinner preparations.

"Ne, thank you for helping me, Tomoyo-chan," Sumire tells her as they head out of the kitchen after preparing dinner.

Again, Tomoyo shakes her head as she places two bowls of steaming rice on the dinner table. "I should be the one thanking you for allowing me to visit Sakuno-chan."

Sumire chuckles at the very polite remark, but before she can answer, the doorbell lets out a loud ring.

"Hm…who could be visiting at this hour?"

Placing the remaining kitchen utensils on the table, Sumire excuses herself and heads out the house. She opens the gate to her house, all the while wondering who would want to visit them. To her utter surprise, she finds Atobe Keigo standing by the gate.

"Good evening, Ryuzaki-sensei."

* * *

"Good evening, Atobe-san."

Atobe gives a small nod to Tomoyo before said girl left for the kitchen. He actually remembers meeting the girl in one of his father's dinner parties. _The daughter of the toy company mogul_, he muses to himself. It's only then that he realized that really, Tokyo is a rather small world after all. He is not even aware that the Daidouji heir is one of the closest friends of Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Rising to his feet upon seeing the Seigaku coach enter the living room, he waits for Ryuzaki Sumire to place both tea cups on the center table and sit herself before returning to his previous position.

"I'm rather surprised, Atobe-kun," she begins as she serves him with the tea. "What brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I would like to apologize for barging into the Seigaku tennis courts a few days ago," he drawls.

Sumire lets out a laugh. "Yare, yare…I know you just enjoy tennis, but," Sumire pauses to take a sip of her tea. "While I did enjoy your match against Tezuka, I'd prefer that you play against him in an official tournament."

Atobe smiles politely at the answer. It was as if she were challenging him to guess Seigaku's line up for the upcoming Regional Finals.

"Point taken."

"I know you'll do," Sumire answers as she takes another sip of her tea.

A few seconds of silence reign between the two. Ryuzaki Sumire's curiosity as to why Atobe visited is already satiated. It all boils down to him apologizing for suddenly "visiting" Seigaku. Unfortunately, the respected coach is far from right. Said young man, who is sitting across her, is still thinking on how to bring up the issue regarding Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Because first of all, Atobe came for Sakuno

While he, himself, cannot entirely comprehend why he wants to see his rival's kohai, he has to satiate his curiosity on the captivating auburn-haired girl he just met yesterday. Then again, he does not want to drop a hint to the seemingly over-protective grandmother.

To his relief, Sumire sees Tomoyo heading to the kitchen with a tray on her hands.

"Excuse me, Atobe-kun."

A few minutes passed before the Seigaku coach returns to the living room. "Pardon me for leaving you, Atobe-kun, but I had to attend to Sakuno for a while."

Inwardly, Atobe smirks at the opportunity that just opened up. "Is something wrong with _Ryuzaki-san_?"

"Ah, yes. Sakuno is down with a fever, but she's already feeling better. I think it has something to do with her getting caught in the rain yesterday," Sumire explains, unaware of the sudden flash of worry passing through Atobe's eyes.

He knew something was wrong when he saw the unhealthy flush on Sakuno's face yesterday.

He unconsciously tightens his grip on his tea cup.

"I hope she will get well soon."

Sumire smiles at the kind gesture. "Thanks. I hope she will."

"Well, it seems I should not keep you," Atobe states as he stands up. "Thank you," he bows before getting escorted to the doorway.

Upon reaching the lawn, Atobe is greeted by his personal assistant and butler. Walking up to him, Atobe speaks to him in a low voice.

"Order a basketful of oranges for me. Make sure it will be delivered to this house tomorrow morning," he commands before heading to the gate.

Just as he is about to step out of the house, Atobe stops dead on his tracks as he sees Fuji Syuusuke standing a few feet from him.

"Atobe?"

* * *

"BUCHOU!!!"

"TEZUKA!!!"

A loud roar that threatened to crumble the walls of the tennis arena is heard across the park as the whole Seigaku crowd cheers.

Thursday morning.

It's the Regional Finals.

Tezuka Kunimitsu won the historic match against Atobe Keigo.

That means Seigaku just won the Kantou Regional Finals.

It is a _very_ sweet victory considering that they lost to Hyotei just a year ago.

Amidst all the commotion, Tezuka turns to his right to get a good look of his teammates creating a ruckus amongst themselves. Instead of sighing at their antics, the proud captain smiles – a genuine one – to himself. He has never felt so good all his life.

After a few moments of deafening merriment from Seigaku's side of the arena, almost all spectators quiet down as they see Atobe Keigo approaching the net. Oishi looks at Tezuka before returning his gaze to the Hyotei captain. While some players would have bowed heads after losing a coveted game, Atobe is looking at Tezuka with his signature smirk that is far from harmless.

Time seems to stop the moment Atobe reached the net.

"Congratulations," he begins. "I've always wanted this kind of match from you," he finishes as he extends his hand.

With all the calmness he has, Tezuka walks to Atobe and shakes his hand.

The whole crowd cheers.

"Nya, Ochibi!" Kikumaru says as he wraps an arm around Echizen. "What can you say about our captain?" He asks as they watch Tezuka and Atobe walk out of the court from their seats. "Isn't he something?"

Echizen pouts at his senpai before trailing his captain with cat-like eyes. What does he think of their captain, Kikumaru-senpai asks? Of course, Tezuka is the challenge he always has to face; the man who raises the bar higher whenever he seems to be reaching it.

"Yeah," he whispers. "He's really something."

As the rest of the Seigaku crowd exchange high-fives with each other, the light-haired prodigy turns to one of the bleachers to put down his towel. It is only then he realized that he has been holding onto it for the whole duration of Tezuka's match. _The games must have gotten into me, _he muses as he smiles to himself. Just as he is about to drop it, a hand holding a water bottle materializes in front of him.

"Sakuno-chan?"

His eyes light up at the mere sight of his beautiful kohai who he has not seen for two straight days.

Regardless of how corny this one sounds, seeing her is much better than winning a Hyotei match.

"Ano, nice game, Fuji-senpai," Sakuno greets as she hands him the bottle. "Congratulations, to you and to Seigaku."

"Thanks, Sakuno-chan," he replies, accepting the offered drink. "How are you?" He asks as he caresses her right cheek. "Are you allowed to go out already?"

"Hai. Tomoyo-chan's doctor said I'm all okay," she softly says, enthusiasm evident in her tone.

Fuji grins at her reply before wrapping his varsity jacket around her. "To keep you warm," he explains as she looks up at him.

"You must be really happy, ne, Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno suddenly asks as her eyes tail the celebrating Seigaku crowd. She can feel the joy in the group, she cannot help but be on her toes because of excitement.

"Hai. Victory is sweet especially when the batch three years ago won again," Fuji answers. "But it's much better this time around because Tezuka won it for us."

Sakuno looks up at her senpai. She agrees with him. Three years ago, during the Regional Finals when they were still in Junior High, Seigaku won against Hyotei. Then again, it was a bittersweet ending because Tezuka severed his already injured arm.

Now is a different matter altogether and she is very happy for her schoolmates.

The two seem to drown in the sea of celebrating students, but after a few minutes, the noise dies down. Sakuno looks up to see what caused the silence, only to find the tennis club's respected captain standing a few feet from them.

"Tezuka-buchou!"

Most of the regular and non-regular members of the Seigaku tennis club surround their captain and shared high-fives with him. Some did out of impulse only to realize that they are asking for a high-five from their stoic ice captain. To their amazement though, Tezuka amiably returns the gesture before doing small talk with some regulars.

Fuji smiles as he looks at the scene before him, all the while unconsciously pumping Sakuno's left hand enclosed into his right.

The prodigy halts the gesture as he suddenly feels a heavy weight in his chest…it's as if someone were spying on him.

He turns to his left.

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke._

* * *

"Let's have the rematch on Sunday morning."

The platinum blonde Shitenhouji player suggests as he and Fuji tread the path towards the heart of the park. Noticing Fuji's silence, Shiraishi takes it as his queue to continue. "Our school is going to participate on the regional finals this coming Monday. I want to play with you before that."

Fuji looks straight at him, understanding evident in his eyes. The schedule is a fair one because it is in between Seigaku's and Shitenhouji's last games before the Nationals. "I'm okay with it," he finally says. "Where will it be?"

Shiraishi casually leans on a vending machine he has spotted. He has not actually thought of where to have the game.

"I actually don't know."

Fuji chuckles at their situation before fishing a rather small paper bag from his pocket. He takes out a small round bun from inside and shows it to Shiraishi.

"What's that?"

"This is one of the Reverie Café's sweet mini buns," he explains as raises it so that the Shitenhouji player can get a good look at it. "Sakuno-chan gave this to me before you called me out."

Shiraishi blinks at him. "Sakuno-chan?"

"The girl I was speaking with a few moments ago," Fuji easily quips.

Cocking his head in thought, Shiraishi slightly nods as he remembers the beautiful auburn-haired companion of the Seigaku prodigy. "Oh yeah, the cute one," he softly comments.

It should have been for his ears only. Unfortunately, the prodigy heard it as well.

His comment did not make Fuji one happy prodigy.

"Anyway," Fuji decides to continue. "The mini bun may have a red bean paste or a strawberry jam filling."

Shiraishi blinks again, only to smirk a few seconds thereafter. He is getting a vibe of what Fuji wants to happen: a toss coin concept, but instead of using a coin, they are going to use a sweet bun to decide where to play.

"I get it," he interjects, a smirk gracing his already handsome face. "If you break open that bun and out comes red bean paste, we will play in Shitenhouji," Shiraishi finally says.

Fuji smiles approvingly. The Shitenhouji player is quite a genius himself too. "If strawberry jam comes out, we will play in Seigaku."

Shiraishi nods. Fair enough.

Just as Fuji is about to break open the sweet bun, out comes Tooyama Kintaro from nowhere.

"Kura-chan!!!"

"Eh?"

The red-headed ball of lightning bounces to Shiraishi's side before crossing his arms behind his head. Fuji blinks, as he is quite surprised to see one of Echizen's rivals in Seishun city for the second time around. Meanwhile, Kintaro obliviously grins at his senpai, his puppy-dog look plastered all over his face.

Shiraishi just sighs at the inconvenience of it all.

"Ne, senpai, I'm hungry."

An imaginary doorbell rings somewhere in the park. Shiraishi is somehow expecting that to come out from him.

"Che, you're _always _hungry," Shiraishi comments as he fishes his pocket for extra coins. Finding none, he looks at Kintaro apologetically. "Sorry kid, but I don't have extra money with me. If I give you what I have now, we won't be able to get home."

Meanwhile, Fuji is left to stare at the two players ramble about food and hunger. While he particularly likes the sweet bun he is holding right now – more of because Sakuno specifically made it for him – he is not a very selfish man by nature. Sighing to himself, he walks up to Kintaro and offers the sweet bun to him.

"Saa…Kintaro-chan. You may have this sweet bun if you like."

"Eh?! Really?" Kintaro asks, disbelief in his huge eyes. He can feel his tummy worms rage a war inside of him the more he looks at the ball of bread in Fuji's hands. Shyly accepting the offered bread, Kintaro happily breaks the bread in two.

Out comes the strawberry jam filling.

* * *

Sakuno bites her lower lip as she wanders around the park.

She just passed by the tennis court where Seigaku and Hyotei faced off a few minutes ago. Now, she does not know where she really is, but _at least_, she knows she is still in the park. Sighing to herself for getting lost again, she fingers the hem of her skirt.

_Mou, Tomoyo-chan will definitely get worried if I can't get back soon_.

Deciding to walk further, the auburn-haired student suddenly sees Atobe Keigo in the court…

…sitting on the ground.

The king of Hyotei looks more like a statue than a warrior on court as he blankly stares at the horizon. With his left hand resting on his raised knee, the usually prim and proper royalty of Hyotei Gakuen is far from a picture of calm – regardless of the seemingly placid look on his face.

While he knows that the game he played against Tezuka was the game he had always wanted, it wasn't entirely what he thought it should be.

It was because he lost instead of winning.

He actually wants to vent his anger on something, or just think of something silly to punish himself for not doing much better than he did – like shaving his hair again like what he did when he lost to Echizen a few years back.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he roughly stands up only to freeze on the spot as he finds Ryuzaki Sakuno staring back at him.

"A-an-no…" Sakuno stammers at being caught. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on him but it can't be helped.

She admits being drawn to the sight of a vulnerable Atobe Keigo. It's not that she has a crush on him. It's just that seeing him broken and dejected a while back makes him more human, more real.

Feeling a lump in her throat, she tails him with her eyes as the tall tennis player saunters out of the court in silence. She has every opportunity to run away but Atobe's gaze seems to pin her on her spot that she feels she cannot move.

She almost jumps to her feet when, after a few seconds, she finds him standing just a foot from her.

"Come with me."

* * *

Sakuno eyes the bench with hesitation. She does not know where they are now and that worries her a little more than necessary. She knows Tomoyo-chan and Fuji-senpai may be looking for her already. She really wants to look for them. Then again, the commanding tone in Atobe's voice did not give her any option but just do as she was told.

She suddenly feels him tugging her to sit beside him on the park bench, which she does so obligingly.

The two sit in silence with Sakuno finding the grass beneath her feet fascinating and Atobe staring blankly ahead. A few seconds later, Sakuno looks up at him only to be surprised when he suddenly speaks.

"Do you think less of me now?"

She blinks, confused at the question.

"Eh?"

Blinking again, she examines the serious look on Atobe's face. Returning her gaze to the grass, Sakuno chews her lip before answering. "Losing does not make you a lesser man, Atobe-san."

"How would you know that?" Atobe hisses, clenching his teeth.

Sakuno nearly jumps on her seat at the tone of his voice. Realizing what he just did, Atobe fists his right hand. He did not mean to lash out at her. He's just…really frustrated.

Grabbing her balled left hand, he brushes it open to lace his fingers with hers. He squares his jaw at the way her hand is shaking against his. "I'm sorry," he hoarsely whispers.

Relaxing at the gesture, Sakuno looks up at the Hyotei player. She admits that seeing this side of Atobe is amazing and confusing at the same time. Patting his hand enclosing her left, she smiles softly at him. "Ano, I lost many times Atobe-san. That's why I know how you feel," she begins. "But after all I've been through, I learned that what is important is that we stand up after every time we fall."

Tightening his grip on her hand, Atobe smiles wryly at her innocent words. There is no need to think further on what she just said. He understands her perfectly.

"Thanks," he whispers again as his thumb massages the back of her hand. Heaving a sigh, he savors the comfortable silence between them before relinquishing his hold on her hand.

He may not have won against Tezuka today, but tomorrow is another day and another chance to fight his greatest rival yet. Even then, he will not allow himself to be consumed by his need to…err…destroy Tezuka in a tennis match. Besides, regardless of how much he loves tennis, life isn't just about that game.

On to more important matters…

"By the way, I need you to taste the bento I made for my mother," he begins, a brighter spark of something playing in his eyes.

Sakuno blinks at him as understanding dawns on her. "Oh. Tomorrow is your mother's birthday, ne?"

Atobe nods.

Sakuno smiles up at him only to be distracted by the sound of a twig getting broken by the weight of a person stepping on it. The auburn-haired girl's eyes widen as she turns to see who the new arrival is.

"Eh? Fuji-senpai?"

To say that he is surprised to see Sakuno and Atobe _together_ is an understatement.

He _does not _like it _at all._ Period.

But instead of acting like an immature teenager, Fuji casually walks to Sakuno and brushes his thumb along the contour of her cheek. "I've been looking for you," he says softly but loud enough for Atobe to hear.

"Oh, a-an-no…"

"Sakuno-san promised to help me with my mother's birthday gift," Atobe interjects, uncomfortable with the way Fuji is acting.

The prodigy blinks at the statement. "Really?" He asks, looking at Sakuno who nods at him. With that, he eerily grins at the Hyotei tennis club captain. "Is this the bento I just heard about?"

Atobe nods at him, hesitation quite apparent.

"Saa…do you mind if I join you? I'm quite famished," Fuji reasons out as he taps his tummy in emphasis.

Atobe squints as he makes a decision. "I don't," he finally says before giving Fuji a challenging glare.

He's not going to get whammed twice in one day.

* * *

It is already nine in the evening when Tezuka receives a call from a least expected person.

"Fuji?"

"Are you going to be busy during lunch break tomorrow?"

Tezuka adjusts his stance inside his room. It's not always that he receives a phone call from _the prodigy _of Seigaku. "Not so much," he replies. "What is it about?"

It is silent for a while in the other line.

"I'd like to speak with you tomorrow."

The straightforward request says it all.

"Okay."

* * *

Tezuka can tell something is up whenever he receives a call from Fuji. He stares at the door as he adjusts his stance against the screen surrounding the railing of the rooftop. In a few seconds, it opens and in comes Fuji Syuusuke.

"Thanks for coming all the way here," his friend greets with a wide smile on his face.

Tezuka nods to him.

A pregnant pause passes between the two before Fuji bounces on his toes.

"I'd like you to play a match with me later."

The team captain raises an eyebrow at that. "This is very sudden."

He receives a chuckle as a reply. "I know. The game is nothing serious. I just want to play against you today."

Tezuka looks squarely at him.

"Has this something to do with your match with Shiraishi on Sunday?"

Fuji blinks curiously at his friend. "How did you know?"

Tezuka shrugs off the mock curiosity gracing Fuji's face. He has an idea why Fuji wants to play against him. Their match later will be some sort of training – he will train Fuji – without him preparing a training menu just like Inui usually does.

"I'll just wait for you after club activity hour then," Tezuka finally says.

"Court D?"

The captain nods at him before casually leaving the prodigy to his thoughts. When he is sure Tezuka has left the rooftop, Fuji paces around it to clear his thoughts and internalize what he just got himself into: a fight with _the _Tezuka Kunimitsu. Regardless of what he had said earlier, the match will still be a serious one simply because Tezuka does not beat around the bush whenever he plays tennis.

_I guess that is what I lack, and why I need someone as great as Tezuka to push me to my limits_.

His frustrating loss against Shiraishi several years ago was his doing. It wasn't because the Shitenhouji genius was better than him. It was because he did not take Shiraishi seriously at first. By the time he did, Shiraishi already had the upper hand and breaking his momentum to win the game was far too late.

Admittedly though, he wasn't happy-go-lucky just with Shiraishi. He breezed through almost all of his matches without giving too much of himself in the game. He can actually count with one hand the number of matches he did take seriously – Tezuka, Echizen, Niou…

His mind is at a standstill.

_Saa…_

Breathing out, he stops pacing and looks to the scene below him. There is a sea of students lazily strolling at the school grounds during their break. Watching them interact with each other is quite interesting – now he knows why Inui particularly likes the rooftop – and the prodigy becomes more interested when he spots his favorite kohai chatting with a classmate.

He smiles to himself.

Given the events yesterday, he knows he must make a serious move with her soon…

…because it seems that he and Echizen aren't the only ones vying for her affection.


	14. Chapter 14: Redemption

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san, Furuya Akiyoshi and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **This story is not a crossover fanfiction regardless of Daidouji Tomoyo's and Hiiragizawa Eriol's occasional appearances.

Enjoy reading.

The Sadist of Seigaku

Chapter 14: Redemption

"Eh?"

Shishido Ryou blinks at the sight in front of him before turning to the left and to the right.

_If this goes on, it won't be a good practice day today_, he tells himself as he watches the captain of Hyotei Gakuen's tennis club with wary eyes.

Atobe Keigo, in all his handsome glory, is sitting on a bench, a mobile phone in one hand. While _all_ Hyotei players are entitled to look relaxed during club break, the faraway look in Atobe's eyes should be illegal – he looks so vulnerable that it is enough to attract a throng of Hyotei females.

_Atobe, .sigh._

Shishido squares his jaw as he turns to the right. There is already a crowd of screaming fangirls waiting to be tended by their captain. It seems, though, that Atobe is unmindful of their presence. If he won't stand up, the Hyotei tenni club regulars would be forced to take his place and be massacred on the spot.

_Just what is his problem anyway?_ The other half of the so-called "silver pair" grumpily asks himself. Huffing in annoyance, he stands up from his bench and looks for Ohtori just so he can distract himself with a good practice match.

Meanwhile, Atobe absent-mindedly twirls his mobile phone, pondering over what his butler just told him:

_They are absolutely pleased with what you prepared, Keigo-sama_.

A smirk graces Atobe's handsome face.

His plan to make his mother's birthday an extra-special day is going too well he can't help but space out and plan his next steps – mainly tonight's dinner. His trusted butler retold him how his beautiful mother gushed over the dishes he prepared for breakfast and lunch. While he knows he has yet to master the "art of cooking", he is pretty pleased with himself.

"You seem to be in a very good mood today."

Atobe looks up and meets the amused gaze of Oshitari Yuushi. He raises an elegant brow at his friend.

The glasses boy grins at the captain. "Practice is about to resume."

Without uttering a single word, Atobe simply nods as he stands up. Putting his mobile phone back into his duffel bag, he combs his hair with his fingers and looks at the tennis court with a predatory look in his eyes.

He is definitely in a good mood today…

…and he has one auburn-haired girl to thank before the day ends.

He treads his way to the tennis court when he hears girly murmurs to his left. Turning to where the noise came from, he gazes at the mass of girls waiting to cheer for Hyotei Gakuen's tennis club before gifting them his trademark smile.

The fangirls never failed to scream their hearts out.

"ATOBE-SAAMMAA!!!!!!"

At the sound of girl hysteria, Shishido just buries his face to his free left hand.

_There goes club practice._

* * *

Kaidoh Kaoru fshhs quietly at one corner of the court.

Today should just be any ordinary club practice day, but he is getting a vibe that the "normality" he is wishing for will not happen. Squaring his shoulders, he twirls his tennis racket in one hand before practicing his swings.

Meanwhile, back in the club room, Fuji Syuusuke is left alone sitting on one of the benches. In a few minutes, he will be playing a game with Tezuka. It shouldn't be a bother, really, because it is just a practice game. Then again, there lies his problem. He specifically requested a practice match with Tezuka to teach him how to be serious at the start of a game. Moreover, he wants to know his tennis style by the end of the day.

It was three years ago when he, alone in a wash room, pondered what his tennis style really is. He had played matches with Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Niou Masaharu – and many more others down the road – but the question remains relatively unanswered. While some may consider his question unnecessary – him, being considered a genius and all – knowing his tennis style will enable him to reach his potential as a tennis player.

It is like knowing one's true self.

The fact that he does not know actually frustrates him…

…and the fact that he does not know where to start annoys him further.

Gripping the edge of his seat, he closes his eyes and breathes out to ease his nerves. Now is not the time to be emotional. He will find things out sooner, but for now, he has to concentrate on his match with Tezuka.

While the prodigy is left inside the clubroom, the other regulars are leisurely practicing as they wait for their captain to arrive. Kawamura and Inui are running laps around the court while Oishi and Kikumaru assist each other in doing stretches. Echizen is dribbling the ball with his tennis racket while Momoshiro and Kaidoh are – miraculously – playing a decent match against each other.

After a few seconds, Tezuka Kunimitsu enters the tennis court with his trusted duffel bag in tow. Upon seeing their captain, all members assembled in front of him, with the regulars – minus their prodigy – leading the pack.

Tezuka gives them a calculating stare before dropping his bag to his side.

"All first years will do endurance training today in Court A. They will be assisted by the second years," he starts, eyeing the group of first and second years. "The third year students will have practice matches with the regulars in Courts B and C."

Everyone is quiet as they waited for the captain to continue. After a few seconds though, Tezuka looks like he has nothing more to say. Fortunately for all of them though, Tezuka catches on their line of thought and relieves them of their misery.

"That is all."

_Eh?_

The first and seconds years need no further instruction as they took their positions in their court. The third years unwillingly drag themselves to their assigned places, dreading the fact that they are going to face the regulars…again. Meanwhile, much to Tezuka's chagrin, the regulars remain standing in front of him, all wearing quizzical looks.

Sighing to himself, Tezuka turns to all of them. "Something came up."

They all blink to what he said. Normally, Tezuka will maximize the usage of all tennis courts in the school during club practice. However, he mysteriously leaves the rather secluded Court D untouched.

Just what is in his head anyway?

The "something came up" answer and Fuji's absence are not also helping.

Getting a vibe of what is coming, Oishi sighs to himself and leads the others to the court assigned to them. "Let's go guys," he finally says, quite glad that the others are following his instruction albeit unwillingly.

Taking a last glance of Tezuka, Oishi gives his friend a wry smile.

He is surprised when the captain responds with a thankful grin of his own.

* * *

"No specials."

Tezuka nonchalantly blinks at Fuji's request. Somehow, he is expecting that Fuji will request such a thing. A match, minus the display of extravagant moves and shots, will test Fuji's technique, stamina and guts.

Breathing out, Tezuka walks back and stops half a foot from the baseline. Grabbing a tennis ball from his pocket, he hits it towards Fuji's side of the court.

"You start the game."

Fuji blinks at him. "Eh? That's very generous of you, Tezuka."

"Ah. Just today, I guess."

The prodigy chuckles at the reply before taking his position on the court. With one swift move, Fuji serves the ball.

Hard.

Tezuka squares his jaw at the sound of the ball being hit by Fuji's racket. He hits the ball towards Fuji's blind spot – a few inches before the baseline – as the prodigy has run to the front of the court. To his surprise, Fuji skids to a halt and lunges back to counter Tezuka's attack.

The ball hits Tezuka's side of the court unanswered.

"15-love."

Tezuka huffs before returning to his position at the baseline. Fuji is rather serious today, and the fact that he is asking a "no specials" match tells him a lot.

_I don't know what you are thinking right now_, he tells himself, _but I won't be left unguarded_.

With all his resolve, Tezuka aims for a return ace only to be answered by an unexpected drop shot from Fuji. Running forward, Tezuka makes a lob which Fuji answers with a smash. To the prodigy's dismay however, Tezuka already anticipated his move and has already positioned himself to return the ball with a rising shot.

The two engage in a heated rally of some sort, the sounds of heavy smashes and fast returns reverberating across the court. In a matter of minutes, their match attracts the attention of almost all the tennis club members.

"Hora, I did not expect to see such a thing today," Kikumaru whispers as he stops in front of Court D. To his keen eyes, Tezuka and Fuji look like they were flying.

Oishi furrows his brows. So, this is the reason why Tezuka looked a bit apprehensive after lunch break. Somehow, he has a hunch that this practice match has something to do with Fuji's upcoming rematch with Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

"You know, I don't mind skipping club practice if this is what I will see," Momoshiro excitedly whispers, eyes fixed on the match before him.

The other regulars silently agreed with him.

_Observing matches is also a way of practicing tennis._

Meanwhile, the two players on court tirelessly answer each other's return. Somehow, the game is turning to a point wherein no one is allowing his opponent to score. Fifteen minutes have passed and they are still stuck to one game all.

In an attempt to break Fuji's run, Tezuka extends his left arm further to the back for momentum. Once the ball is within his hitting range, he strikes it with his racket with an unknown force, directing the ball to baseline of Fuji's side of the court. The prodigy expectedly runs after the ball but is unable to return it much to his dismay.

Gripping his racket as tight as he can, Fuji catches his breath.

He likes the warm feeling coursing through his body. He likes the adrenaline rush taking charge of him. Somehow, he knows he has to regulate it so he can withstand this grueling match he and Tezuka are on. If he becomes careless, he might expend too much energy early on in the match and lose because of exhaustion.

If Tezuka is planning to make this a raw game, so be it.

He is up to the challenge.

"_That's it, Fuji,"_ Tezuka tells himself as he looks at his friend, fire present in his blue eyes. _"Don't hold anything back."_

After a few more seconds of catching their breaths, the two continue with their match, unaware of the awe-struck stares of their teammates. It took another hour and a half of deadly smashes and breathtaking rallies before their match…ended.

Six games all.

By the time they realized it, it is almost six in the evening.

Echizen stares at his senpai-tachi with predatory eyes. He can feel the energy on the court and oh boy, how much he wants to be there, playing a match either against Tezuka or Fuji. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist in anticipation, he watches as Tezuka drops his left hand to his side.

"Let's stop for now."

Echizen gets a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Fuji stares at Tezuka with wary eyes while catching his breath. It is a bit disappointing that the captain ended their match at such a state but then, it seems that their match, _for now_, is already enough.

"Ah. We'll continue this some other time."

It is an affirmation, not a suggestion.

A ghost of a smile plays on Tezuka's lips.

"Of course."

* * *

Kawamura Takashi warily sits down beside Fuji Syuusuke who is limply seated on a bench, his back against the wall. The prodigy's match against the buchou did not fail to catch the attention of the _whole_ Seigaku student body, and of course, Ryuzaki-sensei herself. Sighing his heart out, Kawamura takes another glance of his teammate.

"Is something bothering you, Taka?"

"Eh? No," Kawamura starts as he avoids Fuji's eyes. "Er, I was just surprised with your match against Tezuka, that is."

"Really?" Fuji chuckles thereafter. "Well, it's not everyday Tezuka plays a match against one of us, ne?"

"Uhn."

Silence reigns between the two. After a few seconds, Fuji abruptly stands up and faces Kawamura.

"Are you going home after this?"

Kawamura looks up at his friend before smiling. "Where do you plan to go?"

If the famed power-player of Seigaku knew of Fuji's escapades after every club practice, he would realize that his question was unnecessary. After a few minutes, said power-player finds himself in the homey café downtown – the Reverie. Blinking at the easy-going atmosphere of the place, he absent-mindedly follows the prodigy who is sauntering to the corner table.

"I did not know the Reverie is still packed even after school hours," he muses. It is already half an hour past seven in the evening and the café is still brimming with people.

Fuji smiles at his friend's comment before thanking the waiter who just placed a plate of cookies on their table.

"They are now offering Japanese fusion meals in this place," Fuji begins before asking for a copy of the menu from another waiter who just passed by. "Saa…let's go eat."

Kawamura enthusiastically nods as he reaches for another copy of the menu. Upon placing his order, he starts to look around the café only to find that his friend is not on his seat anymore.

While Kawamura searches for his teammate, Fuji is now looking at the pastries in the shelf located near the cashier. He has already sighted a few pieces of oatmeal cookies at the far right of the shelf, a number of profiteroles at the center and a seemingly fresh new tray of sweet buns.

Then again, our dear tensai is not really after the pastries.

_Who _he is after does not need to be asked.

A number of giggling staff decide to play with his 'guess-_who_-I'm-looking-for' game.

"Ne, Fuji-kun, Sakuno-chan will be out in a few minutes," one waitress informs him before giggling.

Fuji's blue eyes widen slightly at the information given him. He is aware that the staff almost considers him a 'permanent fixture' in the Reverie Café – what with his frequent visits. He has always thought that only Iwase-san knows who Sakuno is in his life, but after that comment, he has to start thinking otherwise.

He does not really like being caught off guard, but if the smiles on the staff's faces tell they 'approve' of him, he wouldn't have any qualms about it.

* * *

It is the first time in his years of service to the Atobe household that old butler Furuya Akiyoshi has seen the lady of the house beaming happily because of dinner.

Tonight's meal is quite…unusual…to say the least. Normally, dinner inside the Atobe mansion is more than a feasting extravaganza complete with hors d'oeuvres. Now, however, is a different sight altogether.

There's miso soup, grilled tuna – of the finest quality of course – rice and a few greens.

Furuya takes a glance of his young master who is eating quietly. The trusted butler of the house smiles to himself. He has not seen his young master so pleased in his whole life.

"Thank you very much for preparing dinner, Keigo-kun," Atobe Keigo's mother tells him with an affectionate pat on his hand.

Surprised at the gesture, the young Atobe heir gently squeezes his mother's hand before letting it go. He takes a glance of his father who is also looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I would have to agree with your mother, Keigo," his father comments. "It is just a tragedy that chichi-ue and haha-ue are not here to share this moment with us," he adds.

The young heir politely smiles at his father. "I will not forget to tell them of this, chichi-ue," he replies, amusement tainting his words. "I think I would have to prepare more when they come back."

Husband and wife share a smile before the lady of the house squeezes Atobe Keigo's hands again.

Dinner ends quite uneventfully with Atobe Keigo's parents heading to the garden for a stroll. Meanwhile, their young son heads to the library to dwell in his own thoughts.

To say that he is pleased with today's outcome is an understatement. While his mother is a very refined woman, she has expressed her gratitude and affection to him in the most unusual of ways. Fingering a crystal piece atop the office desk, his thoughts head to how he will thank a certain auburn-haired girl who is studying in Seishun Gakuen.

Giving her a gift of appreciation should not really be a problem. Little Ryuzaki Sakuno does not seem to be a materialistic girl. She accompanied him several days ago not because he was _the_ Atobe Keigo or because of his money. She went with him because he was in need and she could help him. Then again, how is he supposed to give a gift to someone who isn't expecting anything in return?

Moreover…

…why is he thinking of giving her a gift that would leave her an impression of him?

Squinting his eyes in concentration, Atobe straightens up and heads towards the door. But before he could reach it, it opens to reveal his beautiful mother.

"Haha-ue?"

The lady of the house smiles at him, and he watches her sit on one of the armchairs in the room. Getting a vibe that she wants to speak with him, he closes the door before finding a seat next to her.

"I am more than thankful for what you did for me today, Keigo-kun," his mother begins.

"En?" He cocks his head to his right in curiosity before smiling. "You are welcome, haha-ue."

Silence ensues between them before his mother decides to speak again.

"Is there anyone special I should meet?"

Slowly but surely, Atobe Keigo's eyes widen at his mother's words. He does not have to be a prodigy to comprehend what she just said.

She is asking if he has a girlfriend.

The lady of the house chuckles at her son's reaction. "I know you are a very talented young man, but honestly, I have not expected you to cook," she explains. "Your father and I have been discussing on how you are going to be trained as the heir of the Atobe's group of companies. He suggested that you should be trained in one of our hotels in London as assistant to the head chef or to the hotel manager."

The lady pauses to look at her son listening attentively to her. "I was quite worried at first, but after finding out that you were the one who personally prepared our meals for the whole day…" Keigo's mother pauses before grabbing her son's hands. "I realized how much you have grown."

"I am so proud of you, Keigo."

The esteemed captain of the Hyotei Gakuen tennis club squares his jaw to control the swirl of pleasant emotions in him. He seldom hears his mother speak to him because of her busy work schedule.

Hearing those words from her made him want to be a better man.

The lady of the house smiles at her son again before her eyes twinkle in amusement. "But before I bawl in front of you, you have to tell your kaa-san who is the wonderful lady who moved you to do all this. And don't say it is me," she finishes with a hint of sass in her voice.

Atobe raises an elegant brow at his mother's antics before smirking himself. He now knows where he got his cunning. Patting her hand gently, he straightens himself before facing her with all the seriousness in his face.

Perhaps, his mother can help him with his 'appreciation gift' dilemma.

"Her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

* * *

It is a warm Saturday afternoon and Fuji has just gotten out of school.

He has excused himself from the rowdy group of Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Echizen who are now on their way to the nearby arcade. He gave them no details, except that he just wanted to rest. He did not even say anything when he saw the suspicious look Echizen gave him.

"Saa…"

He passes by the Reverie Café, his gaze lingering at the thought of buying a slice of apple pie. Then again, he cannot waste any minute, especially when his dear Yumiko-neechan called him to tell him to go home as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, he finds himself standing inside their house with no Yumiko-neechan greeting him.

"Eh?"

Fuji quietly makes his way towards the living room where his sister usually is. With cat-like stealth, he walks in and finds her sitting on the floor and rummaging over their movie disc collection. He quietly observes her until she turns to face him. Much to his surprise, she does not say anything.

Yumiko quietly approaches her brother, all the while fishing a slip of paper from her pocket. Once she is a good distance from him, she ruffles his light brown hair and gives him the paper.

The prodigy gently takes it from her and unfolds it to read its contents:

"_Please take good care of her while I set up for our movie marathon."_

_Her?_

Fuji does not need any clue to guess who the "her" is.

There is only one girl, besides family, that his sister will allow entrance to their house.

He blinks a number of times, quite confused with the silent treatment. Giggling to herself, Yumiko leans and whispers, "Sakuno-chan does not know you are here. I'm planning to surprise her."

Fuji grins at his sister's antics before nodding in assent.

Pocketing the slip of paper, he runs to the kitchen, duffel bag in tow.

The prodigy abruptly stops a few feet from the kitchen entrance and quietly drops his duffel bag on the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, he takes in the beautiful sight of Ryuzaki Sakuno…kneading a lump of dough at the counter.

He silently walks to her as he watches the heels of her small hands press the dough before pushing it forward slightly. Fuji smiles in amusement on how oblivious Sakuno can be. It has been a minute since he arrived in the kitchen but she has not noticed him yet. Stopping in front of her – at the other side of the countertop – he rests his hands on the edge and leans forward.

Fuji's smile widens at the sight of a number of large apples near her. Deciding to make his presence known to his favorite kohai, he flicks one large apple. The red fruit rolls and stops an inch from Sakuno's hand. Blinking in confusion, the auburn-haired girl picks up the fruit only to notice a shadow hovering over her.

"Boo."

"Ah!"

Sakuno drops the apple in surprise but fortunately – for the fruit, that is – Fuji catches it in the nick of time.

"Fuj-fuji-senpai!" Sakuno blurts out, blushing. She is so embarrassed that she did not even notice Fuji-senpai is already in front of her. "A-ano…gomen. I did not mean t-to ignore you."

Chuckling at her reaction, Fuji gently puts the apple back to its place on the counter before caressing a lock of Sakuno's auburn hair. "You don't have to apologize, Sakuno-chan," he says as he grins at her. "By the way, are you making apple pie?"

"Hai."

If possible, the prodigy's already wide smile widens even further.

"So, I came just in time."

"Eh? Ano, I am just starting with it senpai. It will take some time before you can eat," Sakuno says as she wipes her hand of the dough particles. "Ano, Yumiko-neesan told me there are a few pieces of onigiri on the dining table. Would you like some?"

"Saa…I'm not that hungry Sakuno-chan," he replies immediately. "I just want to eat apple pie."

Sakuno limply nods at him before dividing the dough in half.

_Yumiko-neesan_

Fuji inwardly smiles at the ease with which Sakuno called his sister. Hopefully though, it wouldn't be because she thinks he sees her as his little sister as well.

_That would be a tragedy_.

The two are silent for a while with Sakuno already preparing the pie filling after putting the dough in the refrigerator to cool. Fuji, on the other hand, grabs a stool so he can sit on the other side of the counter and quietly watch Sakuno while she makes the pie.

He decided to rest today as tomorrow is his match with Shiraishi. Somehow, he is a bit restless for some unknown reason. He does not like it really well, but then, he has learned not to be overcome by such negative emotions.

Tomorrow will be an important day for him. While he has a hunch Seigaku and Shitenhouji might meet during the Nationals, he is not sure whether he and Shiraishi would play again. Besides, tomorrow is the day where he may just discover his true tennis style.

He unconsciously lets out a sigh which is not missed by Sakuno.

"Is something wrong, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji stiffly looks at her.

"Ne, what do you think my tennis style is, Sakuno-chan?"

"Eh?"

Sakuno unconsciously cocks her head to her right, pondering why her senpai asked that all of a sudden. Then again, while the question was asked at a random, it is a very important one.

"Ano," she trails before stopping with her work. "Fuji-senpai is unpredictable when he plays seriously. Uhm…your style is unlike Tezuka-senpai's nearly-perfect tennis or Ryoma-san's evolving style. When Fuji-senpai plays seriously, he can adapt to the playing style of his opponent and counter whatever attack he has."

Fuji's eyes widen slightly at her assessment. To his surprise, Sakuno isn't finished yet.

Biting her lower lip in deep thought, she decides to continue. "Ano, your style is not very apparent because it is flexible, although you do have your always-present counters in a match."

The auburn-haired girl stops talking and looks at her senpai. Her doe-like eyes widen with worry when she sees him too quiet for her liking.

"Ano, senpai…t-that is j-just what I think. Ano…"

Sakuno stops from her stuttering when Fuji imprisons her small right hand with his left.

The auburn-haired girl may not be an excellent tennis player but her assessment of his tennis style was just like an "Aha!" moment for him. He gently squeezes her hand before relaxing himself on his seat.

"That was a very honest opinion," he quietly says. "Your assessment has helped me a lot."

"Eh? Ano…"

Fuji squeezes Sakuno's hand again, stopping her from making any statements that would demean her. The prodigy gazes at her for a while before letting go of her hand. Meanwhile, his kohai is left blinking in confusion before bowing her head to continue with what she is doing.

Silence ensues between the two of the again, but this time, Fuji decided to just stand up and watch her prepare the filling for the pie.

Suddenly, realization dawns on him.

He has not told her of his match with Shiraishi tomorrow.

While it remains a secret among him, Tezuka and Oishi, Sakuno deserves to know it.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan," he calls her. When he knows she is listening to him, "Shiraishi and I will have a rematch tomorrow."

Sakuno's eyes widen at the second surprise for the day. She has only heard of Fuji's loss against the Shitenhouji player from the other regulars. It was his first loss for an official singles match.

"Ano, I hope you will do well, senpai," she says, understanding the importance of the match evident in her voice.

Fuji wryly grins at her comment. "I would love it if you were there as well."

Sakuno looks up at him and nods.

The prodigy's dry smile brightens a bit.

"I want all the people important to me to be there," he whispers rather hoarsely. "And Sakuno…"

Said auburn-haired girl blushes at what he has just called her.

There is no suffix.

But that is just the tip of the iceberg.

"You are very important to me."

* * *

"Fsshhs…"

Kaidoh Kaoru is jogging around the tennis courts when he spots Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-senpai walking towards the nearby indoor tennis court. He is not a very troublesome guy. If he thinks what his senpai-tachi are doing is none of his business, he would just jog away. Then again, he overhears the vice-captain say something like this:

"Fuji and Shiraishi's match tomorrow should be kept a secret."

Kaidoh's eyes widen.

"Fuji-senpai is…"

No. He did not eavesdrop on purpose.

It was purely an accident that he heard his senpai say those words.

Hearing footsteps nearby, the famed viper of Seigaku runs away from the scene.

He better ask Inui-senpai about this.

* * *

Sakuno can feel air being taken out of her lungs upon hearing her senpai's words. Her cheeks are red from blushing and her knees nearly wobbled that she had to tighten her grip on the edge of the countertop to steady herself.

Her eyes are fixed at her senpai, confusion swirling in their depths. She knows she is important to her senpai because _they are friends_, but the manner with which he said "You are very important to me" is so…different.

It was heavy with a very pleasant but foreign emotion.

Fuji, for his part, does not regret saying those words. He is not one to be careless with words so he knows he spoke them on purpose. Then again, seeing her wide-eyed because of confusion makes him worry for her.

The last thing he wants is to force himself on her.

With concerned eyes, he caresses Sakuno's right cheek.

"Are you alright?"

Waking from her momentary stupor, Sakuno lowers her gaze before looking up at him again. Inwardly berating herself for giving too much meaning to her senpai's kind words, she gently shakes her head to appease herself and him. When Fuji visibly relaxed and released his hand on her cheek, Sakuno hesitantly walks to the refrigerator and fetches the chilled dough.

Fuji watches her move with something akin to resolve in his eyes. It is apparent that she is still confused and surprised with his words. He also _knows _that she just dismissed his profession as _kind words_. Gently letting out a heavy breath, the prodigy sits on the stool behind him.

It would take a blatant declaration from him just so Sakuno would know who she is to him.

But, for now, he would settle in being subtle.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan…"

The auburn-haired girl looks up at her senpai with her wide and trusting eyes.

Fuji sighs in relief. Somehow, he is thankful for her innocence and naivety.

"Start calling me 'Syuusuke-senpai'."

* * *

He can hear the whistling sound of the oncoming train. Once it stops and the door closest to him opens, he boards it. Instead of sitting down, however, he chooses to lean on one of the metal bars to give way to other passengers.

As the train wheezes through its tracks and on to the next station – his stop – Tezuka closes his eyes in contemplation. The indoor tennis court has already been prepared for Fuji and Shiraishi's match. Oishi has made sure no one – except for the team's captain, vice captain, Fuji and their "guest" – can enter. They are not doing anything illegal. It's just that they do not want anyone to get a word that two of the best tennis players in the country are going to play a rematch.

That would bring untoward news for both Seigaku and Shitenhouji.

Tezuka finally opens his eyes when he feels the train slowing down. Once the train is in a full stop, he goes out…

…leaving a group of whining fangirls behind.

* * *

The door to the indoor tennis court opens with a resounding whine. The gym is rather clean and presentable; fitting to his taste. He came alone, just as he originally planned – no Kintaro Tooyama and other teammates. Closing the door behind him, he saunters to the center of the court and takes another look of the gym.

His wandering eyes stop when he finds Fuji Syuusuke sitting on a bleacher at the far right corner of the gym.

Said prodigy stands up and walks to the court to meet him at the other side of the net.

"You're quite early."

Shiraishi raises a brow at him. "You were already here before I arrived. I should throw that back to you."

Fuji grins at the comment. It's only nine thirty in the morning. They still have another thirty minutes before the match begins.

The prodigy looks at the door, a move the Shitenhouji player did not miss.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Ah."

"By the way, I would like to start the match now," he casually states. "If you don't mind, that is."

Fuji gives him a blank look, assessing the situation at the back of his mind.

"I'll just get my racket."

Fuji walks to where his duffel bag is and fishes his favorite racket. When he returns to the court, he finds Shiraishi already standing at the other side of the net. When he is a good distance from him, the Shitenhouji player raises his racket to his eye level.

"Fuji Syuusuke."

A challenge

"Do not repeat history."

A threat

"This time, begin with your best shot."

The prodigy takes a good look at the rim of Shiraishi's tennis racket.

"Don't worry."

Then, he looks squarely at his opponent.

"I will."


	15. Chapter 15: Continuation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san, Furuya Akiyoshi and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **I deeply apologize for the late update, though I hope this chapter is compensation enough for you. I hope you would enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you very much.

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 15: Continuation

For the longest time, Ryuzaki Sakuno stared at the ceiling, large and innocent eyes fixed on nothing at all.

_You are very important to me._

The words spoken by her senpai are still so clear to her that the mere memory of them causes her heart to flutter in her chest. She does not know how to react to it because this is something very new to her. She had crushes – the last one was Echizen Ryoma – but what she felt when she was enamored by them is nothing compared to the chest-gripping sensation she gets whenever she is reminded of Fuji-senpai…and his words.

"Mou…"

Groaning in confusion, she buries herself in her bed covers in an effort to erase such sensation. Fuji-senpai has always been nice to her: like a caring older brother to a clumsy little sister. The last thing she wants is to have a one-sided crush on her Fuji-senpai. She would be treading on dangerous ground again should she allow herself to feel such things.

And no, she isn't thinking of what his rabid fangirls would do to her.

It's just that she does not want to fawn over him or be captive to an illusion of him liking her the way she likes him. Should reality dawn on her, it would be very tragic for the two of them.

Shifting on her bed again, she grabs the nearest fluffy item on her bed – which happens to be the humongous stuffed tennis ball Fuji Syuusuke gave her – and buries her head on to it. She sighs out loud before shaking her head. Now is not the time for her to linger on such things. She has something very important to do, and that is to support Fuji-senpai in his rematch with Shiraishi Kuranosuke of Shitenhouji.

Removing her bed covers, she grabs her alarm clock to look at the time.

It is a quarter before nine in the morning.

Blood draining from her face, pretty auburn-haired Ryuzaki Sakuno lets out a frantic squeal.

* * *

A sardonic grin graces his handsome face as he surveys Fuji's blank gaze.

It was just a few seconds ago when the Seigaku prodigy said he would give his all in this match. Though he can't read the mysterious glimmer in Fuji's eyes, Shiraishi is very excited on how the match will go. His last meeting with Fuji totally disappointed him. The Seigaku prodigy was short of unprepared that although the last minutes of the match were exciting, it was generally depressing for him and for Fuji. It was the day when the tennis genius was put to shame by a man who played the basics of tennis.

"I'll take your word for it," he says as he drops his racket to his side.

"Uhn."

After the short exchange of words, the two walk away from each other. "This is a one-set match," Shiraishi begins as he tosses a ball to Fuji. "You serve."

Fuji watches the yellow-grin thing fly to his court, but instead of catching it, he swings his racket and hits the ball back to Shiraishi's side of the court. He smiles at the astounded look on the blonde player.

"I think it is appropriate that _you_ serve."

"Are you serious?"

Fuji nods emphatically.

Shiraishi raises a brow before heaving a sigh. Sensing that there is no use in arguing with the seemingly easy-going prodigy, he positions himself half a foot from the baseline and executes a serve. The ball lands exactly at Fuji's right service box to which the prodigy returns easily. Then on, the two engage in a heated rally of some sort, both being contained to the baseline. Slowly but surely, Shiraishi can feel himself moving from the right to the left side of his court as Fuji repeatedly directs the ball to the baseline. Grunting at the manipulation, he hits the ball with enormous force and runs to the net.

Fuji, on the other hand, returns the attack, directing the ball to the right service box. The ball should be a good meters away from where Shiraishi is standing. Then again, the Shitenhouji player was able to see through him that even before the ball makes a landing, it was returned to Fuji with a backspin.

The ball's low bounce made it difficult for Fuji to return but he does, nevertheless, by volleying the ball. Smirking at the chance, Shiraishi executes a powerful smash only to be countered by Fuji's equally powerful rising shot.

Nothing but score.

"Love-15."

The two stop upon hearing the announcement. Turning to the entrance, they see the nonchalant but expectant gaze of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oishi Syuichirou.

"Tezuka…"

Oishi waves amiably at the two before assisting Tezuka in closing the doors. When Oishi has settled at the audience's bleachers, Tezuka stands on a pew located a few feet from the net pole.

"I'll play umpire," he volunteers.

Fuji chuckles at Tezuka while Shiraishi shrugs his shoulders, eyes dancing in amusement. It's not everyday that the great Tezuka Kunimitsu plays umpire in a match instead of playing to win it.

"Suit yourself, captain," Shiraishi amiably says before settling at the baseline. In a few seconds, he delivers a flat serve. The ball lands at the center line of Fuji's court, forcing the prodigy to move back to give him space to swing his racket for a return. The ball makes a straight court pass and lands at the right service box of Shiraishi's court. Expectedly, the Shitenhouji player returns the ball and the two engage in a heated rally all over again.

In the midst of excitement, Shiraishi bites his tongue to subdue the butterflies in his stomach. This Fuji he is playing with is drastically different from the one he met a few years back. Though physically the same, the stance and the air of the present Fuji is more powerful and purposeful. Gone is the Fuji who returned shots with a tactic thought only after the opponent has delivered an attack. While he knows the new Fuji may spell trouble for him, he won't have it any other way.

_The mightier the opponent, the sweeter the victory_.

With a gangly grin gracing his lips, he jumps to the air and returns a lob with a powerful smash.

Fuji could only watch the ball land and bounce on the left side of his court.

"15 all!"

* * *

"It is actually a miracle that you are walking with me," Momoshiro comments teasingly before ruffling the dark mane of his kohai.

Echizen swats his senpai's hand away from his head before taking a swig of his grape Ponta. Shrugging his shoulders unconsciously, he chooses not to comment on his senpai's joke to avoid any morning mishaps. While Sunday is supposed to be his rest day, he was not able to resist his senpai's invitation for a morning walk. Echizen could have ignored Momoshiro even if he acted like a banshee in front of their house. Slamming the door to his face would be _very _easy for him to do. Then again, he felt a sudden weight in his chest the moment he saw his senpai.

The grimness of his eyes could not be hidden by the playful smirk.

Echizen's curiosity did not stand a chance.

"So, where do we go, then?"

Echizen takes another swig of his favorite drink before stopping. Putting his left hand in his pocket, he narrows his eyes in concentration. "Hmm…to Seigaku," he hoarsely whispers, but loud enough for Momoshiro to hear. Said second year student scratches the back of his head before heaving a sigh.

"Okay."

The two walk in comfortable silence thereafter. Echizen continues sipping his Ponta while Momoshiro quietly walks, eyes deep in contemplation. For the first time, he is appreciative of Echizen's silence, no matter how awkward it could be for him.

Call it gut feeling or something else, but he could feel that _something_ is going to happen today. Momoshiro cannot put a finger to it so instead of tossing and turning on his bed, he went out of the house to bother someone else, just to ease the tension. He has been hearing things from Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-senpai, and it does not help that they have been acting strange since yesterday.

Pouting at the strangeness of it all, Momoshiro turns to his kohai only to freeze.

The tennis prince is wearing a death glare directed at something – or someone.

He follows his kohai's line of sight and whistles low.

* * *

Auburn-haired Ryuzaki Sakuno clutches her chest as she struggles to catch her breath. It is already quarter to ten in the morning. Fuji-senpai's match with the Shitenhouji player is at ten. Inwardly scolding herself for spending too much time reflecting a while ago, she unconsciously grasps on to a wire mesh of a nearby court to steady herself.

She is suddenly alerted by footsteps nearby.

Add to that a wolf-whistle.

"Oh, wow."

Sakuno turns to face who just spoke only to find her heart sinking to her tummy when she sees a boy Momo-senpai's age standing in front of her. While he doesn't look so gangly to her, she can't help but feel dread in her insides at seeing him.

"She's a fine girl, Honda," she hears another voice as another boy emerges from the basketball court. The newcomer stands in front of the first guy.

Sakuno unconsciously bites her lower lip. "A-ano, excuse me, but I'm in a hurry," she says, trying her best to sound as strong as she could be. She may not be a fighter like Tomoko-chan but she is not a crybaby anymore. She'll get out of here her own way.

"Tsk, tsk," the first guy shakes his head, approval gleaming in his eyes. "The little girl has spine." Grabbing her chin with his pointing finger and thumb, he raises her head so he could see her face clearly.

The Honda guy suppresses a pleased grin.

Eyes widening at his reaction, Sakuno instinctively slaps his hands away from her face, pushes the Honda guy aside and bolts away from them. She does not know where that courage came from but she really needs to get away – fast. Unfortunately, the other guy was able to grab her wrist even before she could go any further.

"Eh? We got a little spitfire here," he smirks, as Sakuno struggles to get his hands off of her wrist.

And that was the scene Echizen Ryoma saw.

To say that the tennis prince is livid is an understatement.

He looks positively murderous at that moment, Momoshiro just had to step in front of him and smack the boy taking possession of Sakuno's wrist.

"Oi. Stop touching my best friend's girlfriend," he says, violet eyes dark with amused malice. While Momoshiro likes to see a jealous Echizen, he does not want to include an abused Ryuzaki Sakuno in the picture.

The boy immediately releases Sakuno, while said girl stumbles. She could feel herself falling to the ground only to be steadied by Echizen.

"Ryoma-san…"

"Girlfriend, eh?" The Honda guy spats. "Tell your best friend to take care of his _girl friend_ the next time."

Echizen's eyes widened at the words, anger evident in them. Momoshiro nervously shots a look at his kohai. The tennis prince looks ready to jump on the arrogant brat. While a brawl is something he can handle, he has no intention of having a scene at barely ten in the morning.

Flexing his shoulders, Momoshiro stands between Echizen and the brats – as he would have to call them – and stands to his full height. Those limply kids wouldn't stand a chance. "What did you say?" He nearly growled his last words.

Terror coursed through the two boys' system at seeing the death glare directed at them. With a last snicker, they ran to the park never to be seen again. Momoshiro inwardly sighs at what just happened before turning to his kohai-tachi.

Echizen still looks murderous. His wide eyes are still fixed at where the boys went to. He could only imagine what the tennis prince has in store for them once he meets them again. Meanwhile, Sakuno lightly touches Echizen's forearm, and to Momoshiro's amusement, it was enough to bring a blush to Echizen Ryoma's presently homicidal façade.

"Ryoma-san, thank you very much," she says before giving him a bow. She turns to Momoshiro as well. "You too, Momo-senpai. Thank you very much."

"Huh? Ah. Ahehehehe…don't mention it, Ryuzaki-chan," he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "By the way, why are you alone, anyway? You shouldn't be roaming the streets of Seishun without a companion."

Sakuno blinks at his words. "Oh…ano…I think I'm old enough to take care of myself, senpai," she replies before pouting cutely. Her action brought Echizen to a blushing fit while Momoshiro raises an eyebrow, amused at her answer.

Heaving a sigh, the junior power player unconsciously pats hear head. "I know, I know. Anyway, where are you going?"

At that, Sakuno's innocent eyes widen. "Oh no…" she whispers as she looks at her wristwatch. It registered ten in the morning. "I'm already late," she adds, eyes watery in exasperation. Biting her lower lip – which is actually pure torture to Echizen, as Momoshiro has observed – she bows to the two before making a dash.

To her and Momoshiro's surprise, however, Echizen grabs her wrist. "Where are you going?"

She blinks at him. "Oh, uhm, ano, to Seigaku."

Echizen still holds on to her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm supposed to meet Fuji-senpai there," she adds, much to Echizen's chagrin.

"Really? Well, Echizen and I are heading there too, ne?" Momoshiro says as he nudges Echizen.

Said prince only grunts in response before loosening his grip on Sakuno's wrist. "Let's go. We'll accompany you there," he finally says before dragging her along with him, leaving an amused Momoshiro to fend for himself.

"Ah. Young love."

* * *

Fuji wipes the sweat on his forehead with the armband on his right wrist. Flexing his legs a bit, he positions himself a few inches from the baseline. Throwing the ball up to the left side of his head, he hits the ball with a combination of topspin and a sidespin, resulting to a twist serve.

Breaking from his stupor, Shiraishi immediately jerks his body backward to give way for a backhanded return. Though able to return the serve, it was returned at an awkward angle that the ball bounced out of the court.

"15-love."

Fishing another ball from his pocket, Fuji fluidly dribbles it with his hand before throwing it up. Anticipating another twist serve, Shiraishi angles his body with most of it leaning behind to give way for another backhanded return. He's not about to make the same mistake twice. Much to his pleasure, he was able to return the expected twist serve, and the two engage in a heated rally again.

At some point, Fuji accidentally makes a lob with which Shiraishi returns with a smash. Instead of using his Higuma Otoshi, he fully swings his right arm to return Shiraishi's smash with an equally powerful rising shot. To his dismay, it seemed as if Shiraishi just flew to where the ball is heading that he returned the shot easily. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he answers back with a Tsubame Gaeshi.

The ball skids on Shiraishi's side of the court, untouched by the player's racket.

"I was actually waiting for that."

Fuji turns to his opponent, silently reading his intention. Deciding to dismiss the comment, he looks at the wall clock above the door. It is already half an hour past ten and they have won two games each. It's not as fast as he expected it would be, but he won't have it any other way. He steals a glance of the bleachers. Disappointment clouds his eyes when he realizes that someone is missing in the picture.

_Where are you, Sakuno-chan?_

"Are you okay?"

Fuji turns again to Shiraishi who called him over from the other side of the court. Raising his tennis racket to signal his ascent, he returns to his position at the baseline and prepares to serve. "I'm fine," he answers as he grips the ball hard enough. Setting personal matters aside, he hits the ball with enormous force, aiming to land it at the centerline.

Said ball drops to where Fuji intended it to land. "A flat serve, eh?" Shiraishi spats as he returns the ball with a flawless backhand. Then, he runs to the net, aiming to attack Fuji's next move with a volley.

Unfortunately, the Shitenhouji player was forced to run to the back of the court when Fuji executed a groundstroke. For a few minutes, Shiraishi was, again, contained at the baseline. Patiently waiting for an opening, he purposefully directs the ball to the center service line, forcing Fuji to move away from the baseline. The ball was returned with a volley and consciously telling himself not to make a lob, Shiraishi smashes the ball to the back of the court.

Fuji could only watch the ball whiz past him.

"30-15."

* * *

"Why did you just tell me now?"

If Kaidoh Kaoru squirms, he would have done so now, but the famed mamushi of Seigaku has so much pride he tried to hide his uneasiness in front of Inui-senpai.

Much to Inui Sadaharu's amusement, the viper only grunted.

The data guy sighs as he rests his chin on his right arm, which is propped near the edge of his desk. He was surprised that his kohai came all the way to his house to say that he found Tezuka and Oishi arranging 'things' inside the seldomly-used indoor tennis court. While the Seigaku regulars are a bunch of rowdy young men, not all of them are snoopers.

Tezuka is too square to even think about snooping. Besides, he _is_ the one to be snooped at, and not the other way around.

Echizen is also one to mind his own business but he tends to be one of the snoopers because of his companions – Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi.

Fuji is an in-between. He loves to snoop and he _should be_ a good subject to be snooped at. The keyword is "should be" because the prodigy is good in determining if someone else is prying on his personal matters. When he finds out – and that is always – he transforms into one pretty good actor.

Kaidoh is just the same with Tezuka.

Nevertheless, if Kaidoh were to say something is unusual, then it is something to think about. Narrowing his eyes hidden by his trusty eyeglasses, Inui analyzes the data in his head. The indoor tennis court is only used on rainy days. The fact that Tezuka and Oishi did not include the other regulars in the arrangement is something in itself.

"They are hiding something," he says more to himself than to Kaidoh.

The viper quietly nods in agreement.

"Knowing Tezuka, what they are hiding is not easy to find out," he says, eyeglasses gleaming. "We have to go to Seigaku."

"Should I call Kikumaru-senpai and the others?"

Inui pauses contemplatively.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Oishi Syuichirou restlessly glances at his wristwatch. It is already eleven in the morning and the match is stuck at three games to two, with Fuji in the lead. Much of Fuji and Shiraishi's battle consisted of ridiculously long rallies and heart-stopping cliffhangers. If there were a crowd, they would have turned nuts.

"Is something the matter?"

Surprised at his friend's unexpected question, Oishi shakes his head, although he is sure that Tezuka might not have seen it (he is standing two pews behind Tezuka). Then again, the silence that followed meant that the captain already dropped the subject. For a few minutes, he concentrates on the match between Fuji and Shiraishi, but after some time, he finds it hard to ignore the wrenching feeling in his gut – something he feels only when unwanted things are bound to happen.

"Do you think it is a good idea that the others are not here to witness the rematch?"

Oishi's question did not go unheard. While Tezuka remained silent, the ever-sensitive vice-captain could sense the guilt in Tezuka. Finally, the captain speaks. "It may not be the best idea, but we need the least number of witnesses to protect the names of Seigaku and Shitenhouji."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Oishi changes his stance as he puts his weight on to his left foot. Putting his hands in his pockets, he looks on to the match, quite satisfied of Tezuka's reply.

But the nagging feeling did not disappear.

Meanwhile, Fuji restlessly bounces on his feet as he waits for Shiraishi's serve. Unconsciously gripping his racket tighter, he tilts it at an angle as he returns the serve. The blonde player on the other side of the court runs for a volley and makes a drop shot, forcing the Seigaku prodigy to lunge forward and run after the ball. While Fuji was successful in keeping the ball "alive", Shiraishi hits the ball even before it landed on his side of the court. The ball lands somewhere on the right service box.

Fuji could only follow the path of the ball, disappointment clearly written in his blue eyes.

"30 all."

* * *

"Hey, wait up!"

Momoshiro Takeshi shouts at the so-called lovebirds who are a few meters ahead of him. The second-year player does not understand why Sakuno is in a hurry when they both know that Fuji is one of the most patient persons there are. Nevertheless, he makes a dash to catch Echizen and Sakuno.

Echizen is well aware that his annoying senpai is after them. Half-enjoying the idea of making Momo-senpai ran after them, he turns to look at Sakuno to check if she is still okay. He knows she can't run as fast as he can, nor has she the stamina to match his, but she seems pretty okay with the pace they have been doing. Unconsciously tightening his grip on her hand, he skids to a halt and changes the angle of his body to cushion Sakuno's smaller form.

"Eep!"

Echizen puts his weight on his left foot as he steadies Sakuno. The sudden break of their pace caught her too off-guard that she crashed against him. Satisfied that she wasn't too shocked at what he did, he turns to his left and glares at the group of people blocking their way.

Then, a camera flash follows.

"Wha-!"

"This will be one good source of blackmail, Echizen," the data guy casually says as he waits for the newly-printed picture to get clear. Once clear, he stares at the picture of Echizen, his arms protectively wrapped around a surprised Sakuno. Glancing back at his kohai-tachi, he gives the tennis prince an impish grin.

Said tennis prince just growls in return.

Before the two could engage in a verbal whiplash, they hear the frantic shouts of Kikumaru Eiji from the left and Momoshiro Takeshi from behind.

"Nya, Inui! You shouldn't leave us behind like that," the red-head childishly pouts as he mockingly lectures Inui on manners. "Besides, we don't even know why we're going to school."

"You're going to Seigaku as well?" Momoshiro asks, curiosity momentarily overshadowing his annoyance of Echizen. "Well, we're going to Seigaku, too," he chips in as he looks at the other arrivals.

Kaidoh and Kawamura calmly take their places beside Inui, waving a "hello" to them. Echizen keeps his gaze steady while Sakuno amiably bows back. Heaving a sigh at the tense atmosphere, Momoshiro could guess that Echizen has something against Inui-senpai again.

Or maybe, it's the other way around.

"A-ano, senpai-tachi are going to school as well?"

All the Seigaku regulars look at the smallest person in the group. Kawamura gently smiles at Sakuno before replying. "Hai. We're supposed to be there, but I don't know why, yet," he says, giving Inui a meaningful glance.

Sakuno blinks at the reply before looking at all of her seniors. They do not know that Fuji-senpai has a re-match with Shiraishi Kuranosuke? Even to the innocent Sakuno, that is a very big surprise. Biting her lower lip in concentration, she delves into her own world as the regulars start discussing the trip to Seigaku amongst themselves. Her thoughts were only momentarily broken when Echizen tugged her hand to start walking.

_They do not know about Fuji-senpai's rematch_. She looks at the six regulars with her. Only Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-senpai and Fuji-senpai are not with them. _That means, only Tezuka-senpai and Oishi-senpai know of the rematch_…Her thoughts linger to that one piece of information in her head. A sinking feeling in her stomach strikes her as she remembers her grandmother's words regarding unofficial matches.

"_The fewer witnesses, the better."_

Unknown to Sakuno, Inui has a hunch that something is up with the other three "missing" regulars. For him not to know anything of Tezuka's plan means that the captain and the vice-captain are getting good in keeping things to themselves; not that he is offended in any way. While some people might get hurt with what the two leaders of the group did, Inui does not take anything against them. Then again, what is Fuji's role into their "plan"?

A match against Tezuka and Fuji is not worth hiding from the group. Besides, Tezuka takes every opportunity for the other club members to witness each regular's matches so that they will learn.

Inwardly wracking his brain for ideas, a thought suddenly hits him.

_It may be impossible…_Inui tells himself as he tries to tie in the rumors of players from rival schools visiting Seishun City. _But it's not that farfetched._ He looks at the auburn-haired girl walking beside Echizen. Trying hard not to focus on the tennis prince's hand possessively holding hers, he studies her for as long as Echizen's wrath could allow him.

_She knows something we don't._ Nevertheless, the data guy chooses to be quiet about it as he does not want to put her on the spot. Once the group passed by the entrance gates, he motions for the others to head to the indoor tennis court.

* * *

Shiraishi suppresses a gasp as he chokes for air. One moment ago, the ball went past him and he remembers himself lunging to catch it. Unfortunately, his immediate reaction was not a very good one because instead of being able to return the attack, he ended up on the cold floor.

So much for running after the ball…

"Are you alright?"

Shiraishi looks up and finds Fuji Syuusuke standing in front of him with his hand extended in a gesture of assistance. Smiling in appreciation, he accepts the kind gesture and slowly gets up. "Yeah, I think I'm fine," he replies before flexing his shoulders. When no stinging pain came, he taps Fuji's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Ah."

Satisfied that his opponent is not injured, Fuji returns to his side of the court and waits for Tezuka's announcement. Said captain eyes Shiraishi, silently debating with himself whether to call for a break or allow the match to continue.

The blasting sound of the doors opening made the decision for him.

"What is-"

Kikumaru Eiji was prepared to blast into the gym when he heard a thud inside. Whoever was playing in the gym would have to answer to him. And if Tezuka, Oishi and Fuji are the perpetrators, they would definitely have to hear his hour-long tirade of not hiding anything from the other regulars.

Such thoughts went off the drain upon seeing Shiraishi and Fuji on court, Tezuka apparently playing umpire and Oishi at the bleachers.

He blinks in disbelief.

The other regulars, sans Sakuno, could only gape.

Tezuka was surprised for a moment or two – more of hearing the doors opening than seeing the others – before sighing to himself. Somehow, he is prepared to hear whatever his teammates would have to say regarding his decision.

Besides, he thinks he deserves it.

Sensing that no one is going to move, he casts a final look at Shiraishi and Fuji before looking at the other regulars by the door.

"Let's take a break."

* * *

"Mou, Tezuka!"

Fuji smirks as he hears Kikumaru whine at Tezuka. Shaking his head a bit, _poor Tezuka_, he takes a swig from his water bottle before placing it on the floor. He was about to look for his towel when he finds his favorite kohai standing before him.

"Sakuno-chan," he breathes out her name, half-expecting her to walk up to him and take a seat beside him. Then again, it seems that she is her usual shy self because she remains standing in front of him, her innocent eyes searching his.

He can't help but smile.

"Ano, senpai, I'm sorry for not getting here on time."

"It's okay," he appeases her, taking her hand into his as he gestures for her to sit beside him. "The game started before schedule. I'm glad you are here to cheer for me," he adds cheekily.

"Eh? Oh, well, I'm really going to cheer for you senpai," she sincerely comments as she gives him his towel.

While Fuji is wiping the sweat on his face, Sakuno looks up at the bleachers only to find the regulars gathered amongst themselves. Her eyes shift to Shiraishi who is sitting a few pews from them. Her eyes, then, wandered around the gym before landing on her senpai beside her.

She curiously blinks at him.

"The match is at four games all."

"Eh? How did Fuji-senpai know I wanted to know that?"

Fuji chuckles at her bewildered look, tracing his thumb on the contour of her left cheek. "I just know it," he mysteriously replies.

"Eh?" Sakuno whispers to herself, pouting a bit because she did not understand his reply at all.

"By the way, Sakuno-chan, did something happen when you were on your way here?"

Fuji just had to ask that question. Even while playing with Shiraishi, the thought of Sakuno getting into trouble was in his mind. Then again, he had to make an effort to erase such thoughts when he must concentrate on his match. Now that she is with him and he is having a break, he _has _to know why she was late.

"Uhm…" Sakuno trails as she looks up at her senpai. Now is not the time for her to make him worry. Besides, the scene at the park a while ago was handled well, thanks to Momo-senpai and Ryoma-san. Deciding that she would mention it later after his match, she settles for a "nothing that could be handled, senpai."

Fuji raises a brow at the answer, his blue eyes dancing in mirth. His favorite kohai is learning fast, eh? With his right hand cupping her cheek, he lifts Sakuno's face to meet his. "Sakuno-chan owes me an explanation later, ne?"

"H-hai."

Fuji traces his thumb on her cheek a second time before letting her go. The break will end in a few seconds and he has to be back in fighting mode. Heaving a sigh and clenching a fist, he stands up and walks to the court.

"Fuji-senpai," he hears Sakuno call him. "Please do your best!"

He turns to his left and finds her waving at him. A genuine smile graces his lips as he waves back before turning to Shiraishi.

He can see a teasing grin on his opponent's lips.

He widens his smile as he plays along.

"You should know that you have the upper hand in this match," the Shitenhouji player begins as he discreetly points at the auburn-haired girl at the bench. He takes note of how Fuji's eyes change from amused to wary in a few seconds at the mere mention of his pretty companion. Deciding not to irritate him any further – he has heard that an angry Fuji is a very bad Fuji – he remains quiet, but the teasing glint in his eyes cannot be missed.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Fuji stands a few inches from the base line as he anticipates Shiraishi's attack. The Shitenhouji player throws up the ball and hits it the moment it reached its peak. Fuji barely had time to react when the ball whizzed past him.

_Kohou!_

Shiraishi smirks at the surprised look on Fuji's face before executing a kohou all over again.

"He's going to get another service ace if Fuji won't counter it," Kawamura comments as he looked on, worry creeping in his eyes.

Echizen takes note of that simple fact as he watches Fuji move back a little from the service line. The tennis prince wasn't expecting the Shitenhouji player to use special techniques since his tennis style was supposedly simple.

Fuji tightens his grip on his racket in anticipation of the serve. Eyes locking on the whizzing target, he jumps back, extends his arms and hits the ball with pinpoint accuracy. The ball lands a few feet from the baseline of Shiraishi's court. Expectedly, the blonde prodigy easily hits it. Positioning himself at the center of his court, Fuji bounces on his two feet as he meets the ball near the net. He gets a point with a drop shot.

"Nice," Shiraishi comments, a sardonic smirk gracing his lips.

Fuji blinks at his opponent before smiling good-naturedly. "I wasn't expecting my opponent to commend me after winning a point against him."

Raising an eyebrow at the prodigy's statement, Shiraishi lets out a laugh. "This guy," he says while lightly pounding his chest, "may be as unexpected as you are."

"It seems so," Fuji says before positioning himself a few inches from the service line.

"I didn't know he and Fuji are in good terms," Kikumaru comments, bewilderment evident in his eyes.

"I guess, that's how Fuji-senpai really is," Momoshiro says as he ruffles Echizen's hair. "He can easily make friends with an enemy, ne, Echizen?"

Said prince swats his senpai's hand in annoyance, eyes locked in the game. He has to _reluctantly _admit that among his senpai-tachi, Fuji Syuusuke is the friendliest _and _most dangerous. He can make friends out of his enemies without being so vulnerable to backstab. _Ch, he'll make a good politician, _he mentally spats before clenching his fists.

"15 all"

Echizen turns to Tezuka who has just announced the score. Rival or not, he is glad that his senpai is doing well. While he does not like Fuji-senpai getting close to _Sakuno, _it does not mean he'd stoop so low and wish ill things against his senpai. That issue would be dealt with outside the tennis courts.

* * *

An hour later, the audience find themselves hanging on a balance when Fuji failed to return Shiraishi's groundstroke attack.

The score is six games all.

Tezuka casts a glance at each player on court before deciding to call for a 30-second break. Fuji and Shiraishi both look exhausted, something which Tezuka fully understands. It has been three hours and fifteen minutes since the match started. Both look ready to win. While he knows he is also waiting for Fuji to finish the match and win it, he is particularly happy that his friend is playing seriously. While Fuji has mostly been limited to using simple tennis techniques, his mannerisms have diminished dramatically, enabling him to cope with the straight-forward tennis of Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

_He's maturing already,_ Tezuka muses as he watches his friend drink from his water bottle. _But he has to know that he is still far from reaching his potential_.

Yes, unlike him and Echizen, Fuji's limits have yet to be known. The difficulty may lie on the fact that Fuji rarely plays seriously. Then again, should the prodigy take each match at heart, he may be one force to be reckoned with.

Meanwhile, Fuji wearily slumps on the bench after drinking. Head bowed and arms resting on his knees, he breathes out a heavy sigh as he contemplates on his next move.

Sakuno, on the other hand, quietly looks at her senpai before grabbing his towel situated beside her. A few seconds later, she finds her senpai blindly reaching for something. Thinking that it is his towel he is reaching for, Sakuno guides his hand to the item only for Fuji to clasp her hand into his.

The auburn-haired girl blinks several times, quietly fighting off the butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you for being here for me," Fuji hoarsely whispers.

His kohai smiles softly at him, squeezing his hand in assurance. No words have to be exchanged between them, and Fuji is very grateful for that.

He needs the silence to focus on the tie-break.

And he has to admit that he needs some one to assure him that he is doing well.

* * *

"We will be having a seven-point tie-break."

Tezuka's announcement draws a few sharp breaths from the audience. This is the moment they have all been waiting for – and for some, dreading. Whoever gets at least seven points and be two points higher than his opponent would win the match.

The two players cast glances at each other before taking their respective positions. Fuji grips the ball he has been holding before dribbling it with his hands and throwing it up for a serve. The ball lands on the baseline of Shiraishi's court, to which the Shitenhouji player returns with a powerful topspin. Fuji immediately counters it with a groundstroke, containing Shiraishi again at the baseline for a few minutes. The rally heats up when Shiraishi, again, directs the ball to the centerline, forcing Fuji to move forward. Fuji returns the attack by directing the ball a few inches from Shiraishi's left foot. The Shitenhouji player attempts to return it with a backhand, but he brushed the ball at an awkward angle, causing it to bounce to the bleachers instead.

"1-0, Fuji."

Tezuka tosses a ball to Shiraishi after announcing the score. Catching it with his racket, the blonde player dribbles it with his hand and throws it up for a serve. The ball bounces to Fuji's left service box and was returned with another groundstroke. The two rally for a few minutes before Fuji purposefully directs the ball to the left-most end of the baseline. Shiraishi, who happens to be at the right end, runs after the ball.

_My chance of returning this is slim, but_…

Grabbing his chance nevertheless, he positions himself ten feet away from the baseline and hits it. Unfortunately, the ball hits the net but did not cross over to Fuji's side.

"2-0, Fuji."

Instead of applauding, the Seigaku regulars and Sakuno wait in tense silence. Twenty minutes later, they find themselves watching a cat and mouse game: Fuji takes the lead only for Shiraishi to catch up, preventing the Seigaku prodigy to lead by two points.

By now, the score is at 9-8, with Fuji leading the game.

Both players are already panting in exhaustion while the audience, in tense silence, has forgotten that it is already more than an hour past lunchtime.

No rumbling tummy was even heard.

"Go, Fuji-senpai," Echizen hisses as he clenches his fists.

His senpai-tachi around him looked at him in surprise before focusing on the game.

Shiraishi wipes his sweat with the sleeve of his shirt before posing to serve. Once his racket has hit the ball, he runs forward to stall any baseline attacks Fuji has for him. Upon seeing his tactic, Fuji directs the ball to the side, forcing Shiraishi to run after it. For a few seconds, the two engage in a rally again, no one ever giving an opening to the opponent.

His brain racing with a number of strategies, Fuji settles with returning Shiraishi's powerful smash with a jack knife, surprising both Inui and Momoshiro.

When almost everyone thought Shiraishi wouldn't be able to return the powerful attack, the blonde player answers with an equally powerful shot engaging Fuji in a rally yet again.

For a few minutes, the two seemed to be flying all over the court.

_It's time to put an end to this._

Gritting his teeth, the Seigaku prodigy fully swings his racket and returns Shiraishi's topspin with a Tsubame Gaeshi.

The ball skids past Shiraishi, untouched by the player's racket.

For a moment, the two looked at each other.

"One-set match won by Fuji Syuusuke of Seigaku," Tezuka's voice reverberates in the gym. "Seven games to six."

After that, the regulars behind him broke into banshee-like yells.

Shiraishi unconsciously drops his racket as he wearily walks up to Fuji. "Congratulations," he says, offering his hand for a handshake.

Fuji returns the gesture. "Thank you for letting me have this rematch with you."

Shiraishi smirks, although Fuji can trace the disappointment in his eyes. "You know, I think the better player won."

Fuji gives him a smile but before he could say something, he is attacked by his friends slash teammates.

"Fujiko-chan!" Kawamura yells before giving Fuji a light slap on the back.

Inui gives him a "thumbs up".

Kikumaru engages him in his infamous bear hug. Fuji struggled a bit in the contact as he gasped for breath. He was thankful to Oishi who was there to "pacify" his ecstatic best friend.

"Thanks Oishi."

"No problem. Congratulations by the way."

Fuji nods amiably at the warm greeting.

Kaidoh gives him a handshake while Momoshiro gives him a "high five".

The rowdy group is reduced to silence when Echizen makes his way to Fuji. The two geniuses stared at each other before Echizen extends a fist to Fuji.

"Congratulations, senpai."

Fuji grins at the greeting and returns the gesture by extending his fist to tap Echizen's.

Before Echizen could utter another word, the tennis prince was grabbed by Momoshiro, teasing him about being "cool" and all. Fuji laughed with the others but became silent when he found Tezuka looking at him. The captain is standing beside a weary Shiraishi, who is slumped on his bench.

A ghost of a smile graces the stoic captain's lips.

Fuji's grin widened even further.

The laughs died down again when the regulars made way for Ryuzaki Sakuno.

She reluctantly approached the group, a bit intimidated of the tall tennis players. Gathering her courage, she squares her shoulders and walks up to her senpai, a lovely smile drawn on her beautiful face.

"Congratulations, Fuji-senpai," she says before shaking his hand.

Fuji tightens his grip on her hand, his gaze on her gentle. "I think I specifically told Sakuno-chan to call me 'Syuusuke-senpai'," he randomly says.

"Eh?!"

Eight heads turned to Fuji, then to a blushing Sakuno, before turning to Fuji again.

"Se-senpai!"

Unmindful of the confused and teasing eyes around him, Fuji grins at her before imprisoning her in his arms.

Sakuno could feel her heart flutter as her senpai buries his head on her shoulder…

…in front of the other regulars.

Tezuka raises an eyebrow at the scene. It seems that Fuji is formally announcing who Sakuno is in his life to his friends.

The lovely scene – horrible, though, to Echizen – was unfortunately cut short when they found Sakuno and Fuji crashing to the floor.

* * *

Credits go to Wikipedia for the tie-break rules.

Please read and review. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16: Possession

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san, Furuya Akiyoshi and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **I deeply apologize for the late update, though I hope this chapter is compensation enough for you. Thank you very much.

Enjoy reading!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 16: Possession

"FUJI!!!"

The sound of manly screams reverberated across the gymnasium as Fuji and Sakuno crash to the polished wood flooring with a resounding thud. For seconds, nobody dared move, hoping that this was just one of the prodigy's pranks and the auburn-haired girl is his unwilling victim.

Then again, Fuji has never been one to play unconscious, much less just after a serious tennis match.

Before anyone could blink, Tezuka and Echizen have already rushed to aid the fallen; Echizen helping a conscious –thankfully – Sakuno sit up while Tezuka checks Fuji's pulse.

"He's alright," the captain announces grimly. "He's just exhausted. We must take him home immediately."

That served as Momoshiro and Kaidoh's cue to run outside and get a cab. After the two have gone, the other regulars crowd around Sakuno who is now cradling Fuji's head on her lap.

"Are you alright, Sakuno-chan?" Kikumaru asks as he crouches beside Tezuka. "You did not sprain anything, did you?"

Sakuno turns to her red-headed senpai before contemplating on his words. Without disturbing her senpai, she gently stretches her feet. When no stinging pain came, she gives him an affirming nod. "Hai, I did not sprain any, senpai. I'm quite alright."

"That's good to hear."

Oishi and Inui nod in agreement, while Kawamura takes Tezuka's place at Sakuno's left side to help carry the unconscious form of the tennis prodigy. Once the weight of the prodigy has been lifted off of her, Sakuno attempts to stand up, but wobbles on her knees. She grabs the nearest support she could get, and so she ends up holding on to Echizen.

"I suggest you rest as well," she hears him say softly, to which she nods obediently. After that, she pulls away, only for it to end in vain.

Echizen is still _holding on _to her.

"Ryoma-san?"

She could feel him jump a little at the sudden mention of his name. He looks at her with surprised eyes, and after seeing how he is holding her, he abruptly drops his hands to his sides. "Sorry about that," he says as he lowers the bill of his baseball cap.

"Ano…it's alright," she softly whispers before bowing to him and running to where Kawamura has laid Fuji-senpai.

She never noticed golden amber eyes darken in jealousy.

* * *

Inui looks at the massive group of Seigaku regulars – sans Oishi and Kikumaru – standing outside Fuji's bedroom. The image they made would have been funny if the situation were different, but then, nobody dared to joke around, especially when Tezuka seemed a bit off at his friend's sudden collapse.

The young men stopped at whatever they were doing the moment they heard the door open. Out came the Fujis' family doctor accompanied by Fuji Yumiko.

"As I have told Yumiko-san, Syuusuke-kun is going to be fine. He has just exhausted himself," the elderly doctor announced as if reading what the players were thinking of. "Just to be sure though, Syuusuke-kun should not do anything strenuous for the next two days."

Everyone blinked at that.

"And that includes club practice."

Nobody noticed Tezuka's eyes widen at the announcement because he immediately concealed his worry with his usual stoic face. For Fuji to even miss a day of practice means a lot for the prodigy, but this is much better if it would ensure his full recovery. Giving Inui a pointed look, he faces the doctor. "We understand," he finally says in behalf of his team.

When the formalities were done, the elderly doctor was escorted out of the house by Fuji Yumiko, while the regulars were allowed entrance to the prodigy's room to visit him.

What they saw made them blush.

Nothing malicious is actually happening. If anything, it could pass as a scene in some tragic romance novel where the sickly male lead is being taken care of by his loving girlfriend. Now, that would have been a _very logical_ comparison if Fuji were really sick and if Sakuno were his girlfriend…right?

Right

Kawamura is the first one to break the ice as he stands beside Sakuno. The auburn-haired girl jumps a little at finding out that the whole team is inside the room. She immediately scans the place to look for chairs, only to dejectedly look up at her senpai when she found none.

Sensing her predicament, the power player pats her head. "We'll do fine standing up, Ryuzaki-chan. The doctor said Fujiko-chan is going to be okay. How is he doing now?"

"Ano…he has not woken up yet, but his coloring is much better than a while ago."

"That's good to hear then."

The rest nod in agreement as they all looked at a seemingly sleeping prodigy. After a few seconds, Tezuka silently leads them out of the room, except for Echizen who he has to call because said tennis prince lingered by Sakuno's side.

* * *

He could feel as if he were lying on a fluffy bed with something heavy draped on him.

Fuji Syuusuke finally opens his eyes only to find himself looking at a ceiling.

A very familiar ceiling

"Fuji-senpai?"

He turns to his right, his vision slowly getting clearer each second. When his eyes have adjusted at the light, he finds his favorite kohai sitting by his bedside…

…hands clasping his own.

He smiles at her – more of at the way she held him – to reassure her. "What happened?"

"Ano…you collapsed a few minutes after the match, senpai. The doctor said you were exhausted, and you need to rest for the next two days."

"…really?"

Sakuno nods in response to his question. Fuji turns back to looking at the ceiling, unconsciously grasping Sakuno's right hand with his. He does not like the idea of not practicing for the next two days. He was never even aware he had already exhausted himself – which is quite new because he always has a good assessment of his physical standing.

"It can't be helped, then."

She smiles wryly at him. "Just rest, Fuji-senpai. You'll be refreshed after two days. Besides, the Nationals won't be starting in two weeks, although the first practice match is in three days."

"Yes, I remember that. It's Rikkai Dai, isn't it?"

"Hai. Rikkai Dai at our turf."

Fuji's eyes darken with resolve at something Sakuno could not point out. She is a bit worried her senpai might do something drastic. Their opponent for the first practice match is one of the best. He would really be disappointed if he would not be able to play because of doctor's orders. Then again, she kept quiet and allowed him to think on his own. She would just let him know she is there to support him always.

Just as she is about to stand up to get food and water for him to consume, Fuji grabs her hand and stops her from walking any further.

"By the way, Sakuno-chan…" he says as he gives her his sly grin. "Didn't I tell you to call me 'Syuusuke-senpai'?"

* * *

"Do you have plans on going inside?"

Echizen stops pacing in front of Fuji's bedroom door upon hearing the deep voice of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"I was actually waiting for you."

Tezuka blinks at his answer. Echizen, waiting on him? He could actually smirk at the reply, but he opted to just brush away the oddly-stated comment and knocked on the door. In a few seconds, Sakuno opens the door for them and lets them in.

"Has he woken up?"

"Ano…hai. Just a few minutes ago. He went back to sleep," she says as she guides them to the chairs by Fuji's bedside. "Ano…senpai, I would have to leave for a while to get food and drinks for Syuusuke-senpai."

If he were surprised at the way she addressed his friend, Tezuka did not show it, but a glance at the tennis prince beside him is a different story.

Amber eyes wide with something akin to horror, Echizen clenches his fists to control the raging emotions inside of him.

Tezuka gives Echizen one of his pointed looks, while allowing Sakuno to leave the room in silence at the same time. Once the girl was out of the room, Tezuka gives Echizen his full attention, mindful that just a foot from them is a sleeping Fuji Syuusuke.

"Now I understand why you were pacing outside this room a while ago."

He expected his protégé to spat at him, but instead, Echizen adjusts the bill of his baseball cap and settles at glaring the legs of the bed in front of him. The younger man is almost surprised at his lack of violent response to his captain's observation. If that were Inui-senpai who said something like that, he would have challenged the data guy immediately. Then again, this is Tezuka he is talking about.

First, he could not lie – even if he wants to – to Tezuka, because said captain could see right through him.

Second, he does not really mind the captain knowing of his…_predicament_, because other than being a captain, he is also his friend.

Third, Tezuka's statement actually did not leave him any room for argument.

"Saa…you two look so serious. Is something wrong going on?"

The two tennis geniuses by his bedside visibly jump in surprise at hearing his voice.

Fuji rewards them with his infamous smile.

"You're awake," Tezuka says, relief evident in his voice.

Fuji playfully nods at him, before focusing on Echizen.

Echizen just gave him an acknowledging nod, to which he returns with an even bigger smile.

"I woke up minutes ago, but Sakuno-chan told me to go back to sleep," he explains as he sits up. "Where is she?"

"She went downstairs to get you something to eat," Echizen replies.

"Oh."

"By the way, how are you feeling right now?" Tezuka asks.

"Saa…I feel…refreshed to say the least. What happened to Shiraishi though?"

"He's quite alright. Oishi and Kikumaru accompanied him to the train station. The two would be heading home afterwards."

"I see," Fuji trails a bit before squarely looking at Tezuka again. "The practice match with Rikkai Dai would be in three days right?"

Tezuka nods at this.

"I'll be joining the lineup."

That was a statement, not a request, and Tezuka knew that when Fuji is in that mode, nothing could ever stop him from having his way. "The doctor ordered you to rest."

"Saa…for two days only, Tezuka."

"Ne buchou, you should allow him to join," Echizen suddenly butts in as he casually leans on the chair. "Besides, it won't be fun without Fuji-senpai around."

The prodigy smiles genuinely at Echizen. Even if the issue of Sakuno is between them, the tennis prince still sees him as a teammate.

Tezuka looks at Echizen before turning to Fuji, whose trademark smile is still in place. "Okay, as long as you won't do anything strenuous for the next two days."

"Hai,captain!"

Before Tezuka could give a retort to the apparent teasing, someone knocks on the door. Echizen stands up and opens it.

"Ano…Syuusuke-senpai is awake now?"

Echizen nods at that before taking the tray from her hands. "Thank you, Ryoma-san," she says after he has placed the tray on Fuji's bedside table.

"Saa…Sakuno-chan. You really know me. I'm quite famished already."

"Eh? Ano, here, senpai. Yumiko-neesan prepared a platter of fruits for you. You should eat a lot."

She offers him a huge plate full of apple slices and oranges. Meanwhile, Tezuka and Echizen watch the prodigy gobble the contents as if what he were eating are potato chips.

It seemed as if Fuji is really indeed hungry.

"By the way, it's getting dark already. I don't mind having my friends sleep over in my house but I know your parents would be looking for you come dinner time."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be leaving in twenty minutes," Tezuka says before eyeing Sakuno. "We'll walk Ryuzaki-chan, too."

"Really?"

If that question were said in any other way, Tezuka would have answered immediately. Then again, Fuji looked as if he were teasing him so the captain looked incredulously at his best friend. "Of course," he finally finishes, quietly ordering his friend to end the joke.

"Saa…please take care of Sakuno-chan for me, then."

* * *

"You seem troubled by it."

Fuji Yumiko quietly tells her younger brother who is propped on his windowsill.

She just received a small nod from him as a response, his eyes trailing the large group of Seigaku students walking farther away from their house. However, her brother's blue eyes are more focused on the pair of senior high school freshmen walking side by side.

That of Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno

Fuji looks on despite the sudden weight in his chest.

To say that he is disconcerted is an understatement.

He does not like it one bit at all.

"It is perfectly understandable for you to be jealous by it," he hears his sister say. "Sakuno-chan does not know of how you see her, and your place in her heart is still undetermined."

Fuji smiles wanly at her. "I am threatened, Yumiko-neesan, but I don't want anything to go between Echizen and me, except for athletic rivalry that is," he honestly says. As much as he likes teasing Echizen, he does not want to have bad blood between them all because of something as pathetic as adolescent rivalry. Besides, Sakuno is not an object they have to win. She is a person who can choose who she wants to be with.

Regardless of how unlikable the picture Echizen and Sakuno-chan make while walking together, he won't let his insecurities get the best of him.

Now, he would feel better if those seemingly noble thoughts would stop the raging emotion inside of him.

Unfortunately, they did not.

* * *

He could feel the other regulars inching themselves away from him and Sakuno.

Now, he would not mind that too much as he likes his peace and quiet. Then again, he knows that they are doing that to mock him, and that is nothing to be happy about. It is not a baseless assumption, especially when Momo-senpai bravely wraps an arm around Tezuka-buchou's shoulder and proceeds to assimilate him into their group, far, far away from him and Sakuno.

Heaving a sigh, Echizen directs a glare at the backs of his senpai-tachi before purposefully halting at a stoplight.

"Ano, is there something wrong, Ryoma-san?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he answers, adjusting the bill of his baseball cap. "Senpai-tachi are just being annoying."

Sakuno smiled at him, her eyes crinkling cutely at her expression. "Ano, they are a bit far off now, Ryoma-san. I think you don't have to worry about them that much," she says, eyeing their senpai-tachi who have already crossed the street.

The tennis prince smiled at her effort to ride along with his dry joke before guiding her in crossing the street. Once they have crossed, a comfortable silence reigns between them, allowing him some time to think about whatever he wants to tell her.

No, he isn't going to tell her about the 'like-like' thing. It's too early for that. Besides, young as he is, he knows he is not prepared for such drama.

He would take things one step at a time.

So, the first thing to do is mend the way she has been calling him since the start of the school year.

"I'd like it…if…" he begins, his voice deep and soft to the ears at the same time.

"Hm?"

"If…you would call me with the usual suffix, again."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Echizen stops walking, making Sakuno stop too. "The '-kun'," he breathed out. "You may call me with that in it," he finishes, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

He is not, in all honesty, ordering her around. It is just in his nature to sound a bit…bossy…because he does not know any other way to put things together. He has always thought that Sakuno started calling him 'Ryoma-san' instead of 'Ryoma-kun' because she is distancing herself from him. He wants none of that. While he knows he likes her more than he thinks he does, she is one of the people who sincerely care for him as a friend.

He wants to close the gap between them.

If anything, he wants to start it right with her again, too…right at the moment.

And he knows no other way but to have her call him 'Ryoma-kun' again.

"Oh…ano…" Sakuno stammered for words. She had called him with the –kun suffix because of her childish crush on him. Then again, seeing his almost pleading look made her realize he wants them to be friends.

Blinking at the surge of emotions inside of her, she gives him her loveliest smile.

"Alright…Ryoma-kun."

At that moment, Echizen could not be any happier.

* * *

Sakuno happily hums to herself as she walks to their house. While she was worried for Syuusuke-senpai, she is glad that he is well. She is also happy that she and Ryoma-kun have come to an understanding that they can be and are good friends.

Arriving in front of their house gate, she stops and blinks at the figures standing by their house entrance.

"Ano, Tezuka-senpai? Atobe-san?"

She calls their names, unaware of the tension between the two. Fortunately for her, the two senior high school students did not hear her, and so, they continued with their staring contest.

"Ore-sama is surprised to see you here, of all places, Tezuka."

"As I do, too," said Seigaku captain replies, his eyes a bit clouded with confusion.

He knows no other reason for Atobe to visit the Ryuzaki residence on a Sunday afternoon, other than to see their coach (which is something he is there for, on the other hand). If it has something to do with the upcoming practice matches, he may still understand. Then again, he would find it unnecessary for Atobe to meet Ryuzaki-sensei about it, as they have already agreed with the terms in said matches.

Atobe smirks at the reply, before turning his attention to the new arrival. "Ore-sama greets Sakuno-chan a pleasant afternoon," he says before giving her a courteous bow proper for their age.

"Ano…good afternoon, too, Atobe-san," Sakuno bows to greet him. "Ano…how may I help you?"

She looks up to the Hyotei tennis player, her eyes glazed with a question Atobe can clearly point out.

"Ore-sama is here to meet with you, as I have something important to ask you," he says, purposefully forgetting the fact that Tezuka is just behind him.

"Eh?"

She blinks at him before looking at her senpai standing a few feet from her. "Ano…what is it, Atobe-san?"

Atobe takes two bold steps to her until she is at arm's length from him. Sakuno visibly blushes and gulps at his actions, but innocently keeps her gaze at him.

"Will you accompany Ore-sama for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Eh?!"

Tezuka's eyes widened at the request.

_Is he…_

While he is comprehending Atobe's request, Sakuno, on the other hand, is a stammering mess.

"Ano…uhm…ano…" she mumbled as she bit her lower lip rather cutely. She looks at Atobe Keigo's expectant face, still confused as to why he wants her, of all people, to accompany him for dinner. While she has helped him during his mother's birthday, she has not thought of any other reason for his request.

But his expectant look directed at her is enough to crumble her questions.

She definitely cannot deny his request.

"May Ore-sama know of your answer?"

"Ano…hai," she softly answers as she steps back after Atobe took a forward step towards her. "I will accompany Atobe-san."

Atobe's eyes brightened with delight as he gives her a princely bow before heading off to his chauffeur-driven car. Once he is out of her house, Sakuno looks up at her Tezuka-senpai with a visibly shaken look.

Tezuka could not help but look at her helplessly as well.

* * *

The delightful sound of the lunch break bell reverberated across the school halls. In a matter of seconds, classrooms became empty and the halls are filled with students making their way towards the school cafeteria.

It is lunch hour and Fuji is walking out of the room, but not towards the cafeteria.

He is on his way to the freshmen section of their school.

Well, he is supposed to be resting in the house, but he could not do with it. Half a day of staying in bed is enough rest for his body.

Besides, he won't let the day pass without getting his dose of his daily drug called Ryuzaki Sakuno.

After a few minutes of walking, he finds himself at the last flight of stairs nearest Sakuno's classroom. He smiles broadly at the empty hallway – no fan girls around – and heads to Sakuno's classroom. Grabbing the knob, he slides the door open only to find his favorite kohai still on her seat.

With Echizen Ryoma standing uncomfortably close in front of her.

The two are far off from where he is standing, and it seems Sakuno is too engrossed in what the tennis prince is saying that she did not hear him arrive. Deciding not to suffocate himself with unpleasant thoughts, he clears his throat to get their attention.

"Oh, Syuusuke-senpai!" Sakuno says his name, delight evident in the tone of her voice.

The prodigy warmly smiles at her as he makes a beeline to where she is sitting.

"Eh, Fuji-senpai? Why are you here in school? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Fuji chuckles at Echizen's interrogation. "I'm fine now, Echizen. I could not bear staying at home doing nothing. Even if I'm in school, I won't be able to attend club practice until Wednesday anyway," he explains, grabbing the chair beside Sakuno and sitting on it. "Besides, I don't want Tezuka to have my head yet."

"Ch. Has buchou seen you already?"

"Not yet, but I think he will eventually do. I'm planning to show myself to him today."

"That's suicide."

"Hai," Fuji answers with a ridiculously broad smile.

Echizen's eyes widen like saucers. _Is he a sadist, or a masochist?_

"Eh? Will Tezuka-senpai be angry at Syuusuke-senpai for showing up in school?"

Fuji turns to Sakuno. "No. It's just that Tezuka feels the burden of taking care of his teammates is on him, as he is team captain. Saa…don't worry Sakuno-chan. Nothing will happen to me."

"Oh…" Sakuno blinks at nothing in particular, getting the humor in Fuji's statement. Then, she looks up at Echizen who has fallen silent for a while. "Ne, Ryoma-kun, is something the matter?"

She did not see it, but surprise marred Fuji's handsome face at the way she addressed the tennis prince.

"Hn, nothing. I'll just have to get lunch or I'll never hear the end of it from Horio," he says as he grabs his bag settled on the floor. Giving her his version of a friendly wave, he saunters out of the room and towards the school cafeteria.

Upon hearing the door close, Sakuno gathers her notebooks on her table and prepares to pack her bag. Once she is through, she turns to her senpai who is sitting still on his seat.

"Syuusuke-senpai?" She calls on to him, her hand gently resting on his forearm.

His head turns to her rather abruptly, but if she noticed it, she did not show any signs of it. He tries his best not to show the jealousy seeping through his insides. It would be for Sakuno's welfare that he would stop such emotion to get the best of him.

"Are you done with packing up? We can go to the cafeteria to eat," he says as he stands up.

"Ano…hai," she says as she follows him out of the room.

As they walk across the hallway, Fuji realized that while he is not the most selfish person in his bunch of friends, he has a nasty jealous streak…

….and a possessive one to boot.

* * *

"That is actually the fifth time you have turned around and looked at them."

Echizen stiffens at the voice behind him. Never in his life would he expect Oishi Syuichirou to surprise him not by catching him off guard, but by seeing his actions the way Inui Sadaharu does. At best, Echizen would have snickered at the observation, but right now, his mind is too tired to think of a retort that he just settled for a blank look.

The thought of giving the kind vice captain a death glare never occurred to him.

"I mean no harm, Echizen. It's just that you seem so troubled by Fuji and Ryuzaki-chan being together, it actually shows in your face."

Echizen does not know how to answer that.

"You like Ryuzaki-chan, right?"

The dark red blush tainting the tennis prince's cheeks is a very obvious sign that Oishi decided to just give him a small smile. It is painfully obvious the kid is having trouble with dealing with something so new as a highschool crush. He would not push that hard.

"Well, you can start by being her friend first," Oishi says as he settles his duffel bag on the bench. "A self-respecting girl like Ryuzaki-chan would like a guy who understands her more than just a good-looking one. And what better way to understand her than to get to know her as a friend first."

Echizen blinked at his words before stretching out his legs. "We've patched things up."

"Huh?" Oishi furrowed his brows at that. Did the two argue or something?

"She agreed to call me 'Ryoma-kun' again."

"Oh."

The vice captain cannot completely comprehend what the young tennis prince meant with his statement, but it seems he and Ryuzaki-chan are friends now. _So, no need for the first advice, eh?_

"Wel, uhm, it's good you are friends now," he says rather disconcertedly.

"Hn."

"Do you plan on telling her?"

Echizen blinks at that. A confession? He has not even fully understood how he sees Ryuzaki Sakuno. He knows he like-likes her; the kind of like a young man has for the young woman he adores. Then again, is that enough for a confession?

Right now, he thinks he cannot bear the burden of teenage drama.

He has a career to focus on, and he does not want to be unfair to himself and Sakuno.

Besides, it seems she is set on pursuing a dream of her own. It would be better if they could pursue their own dreams and then get together…

Wait. He's getting a bit too far now.

"Are you alright, Echizen?"

"Hm? Uh yeah," he says as he stands up to grab his bath towel. "Thanks for the time, senpai. I'd have to go ahead," he adds as he walks to the shower room.

Echizen picks up his pace, but not before staring intently at Fuji and Sakuno talk outside the clubroom. He grits his teeth together, silently hoping their conversation would end. Somehow, he does not care if the vice captain is there to see him fuming.

Reverting his eyes to the path leading to the shower room, he glares at nothing in particular.

* * *

"Yumiko-neechan prepared dinner for four, Sakuno-chan. Would you come to eat with us?"

Sakuno looks up at her senpai, her eyes expressing her disappointment.

"Ano, I can't make it tonight, Syuusuke-senpai," she says before looking down at the ground. "Atobe-san asked me if I could accompany him to dinner tonight. He said he would pick me up at school today."

Fuji felt a weight settle in his chest. "Atobe Keigo?"

"Hai."

He pauses. He has seen Atobe and Sakuno together, especially after the regionals when Atobe's Hyotei lost to Seigaku. He did not like the Hyotei tennis club captain getting too close to Sakuno, but at that time, he did not give too much meaning to it. Now, though, is a different matter. While he knows Atobe won't stoop low to the point of fooling someone as guileless as Sakuno, he can see right through the Hyotei player's intentions.

Atobe likes Sakuno.

In a not so friendly way

That does not sound good to Fuji Syuusuke.

His thoughts are broken when he feels Sakuno holding on to his arm. "Is something wrong, senpai?"

"No, nothing is wrong Sakuno-chan," he says, glad that he can mask his emotions so well. "By the way, did Atobe tell you where you are going?"

"Uhm…no. Atobe-san did not tell me. He left immediately after I agreed to his request."

"Oh." Fuji puckers his lips cutely at her. "Yumiko-neesan would definitely be sad about not seeing you tonight, so you would have to make it up with us," he finishes as he gives her his beautiful smile.

Sakuno blushes at the statement. She does not want to disappoint her senpai, much less his sister who she likes so much. So, with all her child-like innocence, she flashes her senpai a smile. "Hai. Ano…I will bring something I would be making at the Reverie, just to make it up to you and Yumiko-neesan."

"That's good to hear."

Sakuno enthusiastically nods at the idea. She does not mind the "make it up" part, because she is definitely fond of the family…and in inwardly, the second child of the family. A blush spreads across the bridge of her nose, but she was not able to delve further into the topic because of the appearance of someone.

Her wide eyes focused on someone caught Fuji's attention, and he followed her line of vision.

Atobe Keigo.

The heavy weight settles in his chest again, and he unconsciously grabs Sakuno's much smaller hand.

The Hyotei captain noticed it.

"Ore-sama would appreciate if you would release my date, Fuji."

"D-date?!"

Sakuno squeaked at the "D" word, her already red face reddening even further. She immediately looks up at her senpai, partially expecting him to look at her for clarification, but she is surprised at what she saw.

He is staring Atobe down, blue eyes blazing.

It was only then that she realized her hand is encased by his. She looks up at him again, then at Atobe, before squeezing his hand in assurance. She does not know why the two seem to be glaring at each other, but if an argument is about to happen, she will do her best to prevent it.

He felt her hand squeezing his, and admittedly, it calmed him down a bit. Now is not the time to appear the jealous boyfriend, even if he thinks he has every reason to do so. Then again, he does not want to overwhelm Sakuno, or appear controlling to her.

Heaving a sigh, he looks at his kohai, all the while never releasing his hold on her. "Saa…Sakuno-chan. It's time for you to go, I think."

Sakuno looks up at him before giving him a reassuring smile. "Ano…hai…I'll be off now, Syuusuke-senpai. Be safe."

"You too…" he softly says as he slowly releases her hand.

Fuji watches as his favorite kohai walk to where Atobe is standing, before looking at the Hyotei captain.

"Saa…please take care of Sakuno-chan, Atobe."

"Hn…you don't need to remind Ore-sama, as Ore-sama will definitely take care of Sakuno-chan."

Fuji just gave him a wry smile at that.

* * *

Sakuno is a bit surprised that Atobe Keigo's car drove all the way to the Reverie Café. Then again, she is relieved because she would be dining with him at a familiar place, almost second to home. Much to her disappointment though, Atobe did not allow her to go down the car.

"Please wait for Ore-sama. It won't take ten minutes," he says before closing the door.

Eight minutes later, the team captain of the Hyotei tennis club returns with a huge white box with the signature crest of the Reverie. Sakuno eyes the box before looking up at Atobe Keigo who settles it between them.

"You know where to go," she hears him tell the chauffeur. She is hard-pressed to ask him, but decides not to.

It took another eight minutes for them to arrive at their destination – the private park of the Atobes, which is a few feet away from their private gym. She stares at the place, awed that something as beautiful as the place could be inconspicuous. The place is never even mentioned in travel magazines or similar stuff. Then again, if the Atobes do not want to publicize a place they deem their sanctuary, it would be best to keep it "hidden".

"Do you like it?"

"Hai, very much Atober-san," she answers as she follows him towards a huge grandfather-like tree at the middle of the park.

She is surprised that his train of servants and bodyguards are nowhere to be found.

"Ore-sama usually goes to this place when I want to be alone."

"Oh."

"Ore-sama has never invited anyone to stay here with him," he informs her again as he lays spreads a mat on the grass. He sits on one side and invites her to sit next to him. The moment she does so, he lays on his back, arms crossed behind his head.

"It's lovely here, Atobe-san. So quiet and peaceful."

"Hn."

She turns to her 'seatmate' whose eyes are already closed. It is a wonder to see the always elegant Atobe Keigo so carefree in private, that she is having difficulty understanding why she is with him at this time.

"Are you hungry already?"

Sakuno looks at him before shaking her head. Much to her surprise though, Atobe sits up and proceeds to open the white box from the Reverie. He takes a sweet bun from it and breaks it in half; half for her and the other half for him. She quietly accepts the offer, and finally bites into the bun when she sees him bite onto his own.

"This is my way of thanking you for helping me look for my mother's birthday gift," he says, his eyes focused on the flowerbed a few feet from them.

Sakuno blinks at him before looking at her half-eaten sweet bun. "Ano, you're welcome, Atobe-san. This is a very lovely place."

Atobe focuses his gaze on her. This trip to his sanctuary is more of an invitation than a gift to her. It is an invitation to be someone who is more than just an acquaintance to Atobe Keigo; because in reality, while a lot of people admire and envy him, only a few understand him.

He has seen the potential in Ryuzaki Sakuno to understand him. She sees the person and not the rich tennis teen star.

He wants her to know him better…

…and him, her.

"Would you like to return to this place another time?"

Atobe is delighted when he hears her decidedly positive "Yes".

* * *

He swings back his right arm to get leverage, and then he hits the tennis ball with his racket with a force enough to match Momoshirou's legendary Dunk Smash.

He does it a second time…and a third time…and a fourth time…until he could feel his muscles get sore. He knows that if Inui were here, he would get an hour-long lecture about straining one's muscles; and he knows that if Tezuka were here, he'd be as good as dead meat.

He is venting, to say the least, despite the eerie calm of his face.

His blue eyes darkened in anticipation of the approaching tennis ball, and with another forceful return, he sends the ball flying to the other side of the court. Once it bounced, it makes a resounding thud the moment it hits the concrete wall at the other end.

Fuji Syuusuke stops from his routine and drops his hands to his sides.

A deep breath is made…

…and an equally loud exhale thereafter.

He is much calmer now, but his mind cannot stop dwelling on the fact that Sakuno is spending dinner with someone else. Most of all, he cannot help but question why Atobe Keigo of all people. Then again, wouldn't he ask the same if it were Tezuka?

After much thought, he walks over to the bench and plops himself onto it.

* * *

Sakuno bites her lower lip as she treads the path to Seigaku.

It is already seven in the evening, and at the very least, she finds it nerve-racking to walk alone. It was only then that she realized it is much worse to walk and get lost at night than during daylight. Heaving a sigh, she continues to walk, reminding herself that she is already sixteen years old and brave enough to fend for herself.

A few paces after, she stops upon hearing the sound of heavy thuds of what she thinks of a ball hitting solid ground. She scans the whole area and cocks her head to the right. _Who could be practicing at this hour? _Letting her curiosity get the best of her the second time that day – the idea of ghosts never crossing her mind – she follows the sound of the ball until she ends up standing in front of the tennis court.

Then, she finds the tennis prodigy of Seigaku practicing different kinds of tennis serves.

He looks so graceful on court; like a dancer performing a powerful yet lovely number. She always hears her grandmother saying how much room Fuji has for growth; that his slim and flexible body is so fit for tennis because he could freely move around. Sometimes, she stops whenever she hears such comments, and thinks what kind of career the tennis prodigy would have after senior high.

If he would be as serious as Tezuka and Echizen, a lot of professional tennis players would be in BIG trouble.

It does not hurt that her senpai is cute too.

After a few seconds, she stops at the train of her thought, and blushes immensely.

She can feel her cheeks flare up too.

_Mou, what am I thinking?_

Shaking her head, she runs to her senpai upon realizing he _should not _be practicing.

"Syuusuke-senpai!"

The light-haired prodigy stops upon hearing the voice of his favorite kohai. Turning to his left, he finds her running to the court. He waits until she gets inside before running to meet her halfway.

"Saa…Sakuno-chan, why are you still out at this hour?"

"Eh? Ano…I told Atobe-san not to drive me all the way home. Ano…I just wanted to walk by myself."

Fuji nods, but he affectionately pokes her cheek thereafter. "That's so brave of you, but you should know that it is not safe for a girl like you to walk all alone at night. I am surprised Atobe allowed you to do that."

That was a sincerely surprised comment…because even if he does not like Sakuno spending time with the Hyotei captain, he would never think so low of him.

"Ano…" he finds her blushing, eyes glued to her feet.

"Hmmm…I will make a guess," he says, leaning forward so that his face is just a few inches from her. "You pretended you still have to report to the Reverie, right?"

Sakuno's dark red blush was his answer.

He chuckles at that. "Saa…you're a sly one, Sakuno-chan," he says, lightly ruffling her hair.

"Mou, Syuusuke-senpai. You're distracting me."

"Eh?"

"Ano…you shouldn't be practicing yet. The doctor said you need to rest until tomorrow."

Fuji's smile fades a bit at the comment. If anything, Sakuno did not notice it, what with her curious child-like expression still on her face. He is not upset with her though. It's just that he is suddenly reminded of why he has been spending the past three hours practicing what Inui would call wild tennis.

"I can't help but do otherwise," he softly says, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bench. "My body is so used to training, I would feel weak if I would not exercise for a bit."

"But you should not strain yourself too much, senpai."

Fuji looked at her, his eyes quiet but inquisitive.

"Ano…it seems as if you've been practicing harder than necessary."

Fuji was quiet for a few moments, that it was enough to unnerve Sakuno.

"Ano…I did not mean to reprimand senpai…ano…ano…"

She stops with her rambling when he presses a finger to her lips. A dark blush stains her cheeks, and she found herself breathless for a moment.

Instead of saying anything, he guides her to sit on the bench, before sitting down beside her. Sakuno may be innocent, but she is far from apathetic and blind. She may not guess he had been venting all along, but she was sharp enough to notice the abrupt change in his playing style just a while ago.

"It's quite all right, Sakuno-chan. I know you did not intend to nag on me," he softly says as he casually leans back on the bench. "It's just that, after you left with Atobe, I realized something."

Sakuno blinks at the comment, but she inches closer to him to show that she is interested and listening.

"Today, I found out I have a very nasty, possessive side."

"Eh?"

Sakuno furrows her brows at his words.

As much as she wants, she cannot comprehend what he meant with being possessive.

Fuji smiles at her reaction.

Without much thought, he cups her face with his hands and gently raises it so their eyes would meet.

If she does not get it yet, he will boldly explain it to her.

"I realized how much I dislike seeing you with Atobe…or any other guy…because I've already thought…"

He pauses, before tracing his thumb over the curve of her right cheek and breathing out the last words of his confession.

"…that you are mine."


	17. Chapter 17: Expatriation

Disclaimer:

I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san, Furuya Akiyoshi, Furusawa Maya and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**Author's Note: **I deeply apologize for the late update, though I hope this chapter is compensation enough for you. Thank you very much.

Enjoy reading!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 17: Expatriation

Niou Masaharu unabashedly lets out a loud yawn as he treads the way out of school. With the sky dimmer than usual and the strain from the practice still fresh on his muscles, the thought of a warm bed is very much welcome.

He can't help but get excited to get back home.

Until he hears a screeching noise from the tennis court

_Now, who, in their right mind, would still stay at this hour?_

The trickster blinks at the thought when the image of Sanada Genichirou flashes in his mind. _Oh, yeah. Him. _With a huff, he continues his path to the school gates only to be pleasantly surprised when he sees Akaya Kirihara instead; the junior running circles in the court.

A smirk draws on his lips.

He thoroughly understands Kirihara's sudden change in disposition. Practice hour in Rikkai Dai is getting a bit boring these days. Yukimura's move to join the "friendly matches" offered by other schools is a good way to put variety in their training.

Seeing his kohai pause for a break, Niou breaks in to the court.

"It's actually a miracle that you're not yet going home."

"Eh? Niou-senpai, what are you still doing here?"

Niou waves a hand to his kohai's face before dropping his duffel bag on the bench. "Nothing much. It's just that I heard someone practicing in the court and suddenly, I wanted to know who that was."

"Oh," Akaya softly says as he plops himself on the bench. "Got to train hard for the match on Wednesday. It's just great that buchou agreed to Ryuzaki-sensei's offer."

"Yeah."

Silence ensues between the two, with Akaya fiddling his water bottle and Niou basking at the sight of the already dark sky. "So, aren't you going to continue practicing?" He asks in a teasing tone. "You better be prepared for a match with Echizen."

Akaya huffs at the statement, before shaking his head. "I never gave a thought to that. Besides, that brat is not my target anymore."

The famed trickster raises an eyebrow at that.

"Who is it now?"

A mysterious smile

"No one."

* * *

_Mine. _

Hazel eyes widen in surprise.

Blood rushes to her cheeks; she could also feel her heart beat so hard, it threatened to break off from her ribcage.

In all her innocence, Ryuzaki Sakuno stares back at her senpai in wonder and confusion, his every word sinking in to her soul.

She has never heard of someone regard her as theirs – or his for that matter; and to hear it from someone special to her is so overwhelming, she could not comprehend it with words.

Fuji could sense the atmosphere between them getting thicker by the second. He already predicted this reaction from her, what with her naivety and all; but then, the sight of her wide eyes and unmoving lips caused him to clench his unseen fist.

He must have been too fast.

Then again, there is no turning back.

He cannot say he is sorry or that he meant it in some other way because it would hurt her more in the process.

Squaring his jaw in resolution, he gazes right back at his favorite kohai, eyes heavy with unspoken words. He watches her eyes widen further as he takes her smaller hand to his, and as her already pink cheeks get tainted with a deeper shade of red as he caresses her right one with his other hand.

"Sakuno," he breathed out her name.

Fuji Syuusuke did not miss that nearly silent hitch in her breath when he called out her name. He smiles gently at her, somehow enlightened that the affection is not one-sided – him being the one adoring her to no end. Consumed with the desire to placate his kohai, he moves forward to imprison her in his arms, when she suddenly pushes him away, albeit gently.

"Ano…gomen…" she whispers hoarsely, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The prodigy stopped from making his move, but he kept his proximity to her.

Sakuno bites her lower lip as she bows her head low. She does not want to see the hurt look that might cross his face because of what she just did. Then again, she has to stop herself from thinking that her Fuji-senpai regards her as someone more than a friend – as a lover to a beloved. If she does, she might endanger their friendship and she does not want that to happen.

He has become so important to her, that the thought of their friendship being destroyed would truly break her heart.

Gulping a sob, she bows to excuse herself and stands to dash away.

Only to skid to a halt because of a hand grabbing onto her own

"Fuji-senpai!" she squeaked.

Noticing the desperation in her voice, he lightens his grip on her hand; his gentle smile betraying the swirl of emotions in him, as well as his predatory gait.

His sweet and naïve little Sakuno is too overwhelmed of his confession, she took it as just one of his quirky ways of showing affection to his _friends_. It hurts a bit than expected, but he would be more understanding and patient with her.

She just has to realize that she _isn't just one of his friends._

A thudding sound disturbs the two. Both looked at the court entrance only to find Tachibana Kippei standing a few feet from them.

The Fudomine captain blinks several times at the scene before him, his vocal chords unable to produce any sound even though he opened his mouth.

Upon sensing her senpai's hold on her hand has loosened, Sakuno quickly makes her exit, running past a bewildered Tachibana and away from an obviously disappointed Fuji.

When Sakuno could not be sighted from the court anymore, Fuji wordlessly turns to retrieve his things and make his own exit. He knows Tachibana would not ask questions, and he would not disclose what happened to others. Then again, the prodigy has to find some way to vent his own frustration and he has to move somewhere else, because him and venting do not go together.

When he is a few feet from the bench, he hears Tachibana asking him something.

"Would you like to play a game right now?"

* * *

Sakuno runs as fast as she can away from the court. When she is a good distance from _that_ place, she unconsciously sits at a waiting shed, unmindful of the people passing by.

She knows she has hurt her senpai, what with her immature reaction and all, but she does not know what to do right now. Crying would not do much and she is too shy to even ask her grandmother for any advice. Besides, dear Sumire-baachan would only turn into one mighty mother bear against her Fuji-senpai if she finds out what just transpired between the two of them.

Breathing out, she takes out her mobile phone and dials the next person she trusts the most.

* * *

Tachibana helplessly watches as the tennis ball bounce and fly past him.

After recovering from the initial shock, he softly shakes his head at the way Fuji has been playing. If this is the Fuji Syuusuke that would play tennis, even the professional players should find a way to save their faces.

In short, the Seigaku prodigy is one monster to deal with when he plays seriously.

Then again, he could feel a lot of negative energy from his opponent, and so, instead of going back to his position, he walks to the net and lightly hits it with his racket.

"I think this is enough for now," he says.

Surprisingly, Fuji immediately nods and walks back to the bench. Instead of sprawling on it like any tired player, the prodigy's sitting position is slightly tensed, with his elbows on his knees.

"I think you have pieced everything to understand what happened earlier," he says as he looks up at Tachibana. "Sakuno-chan seems overwhelmed."

"Not everything, actually, but I do have an inkling of what happened between the two of you," Tachibana finally says as he sits down beside his friend. "An told me you seem to like Ryuzaki-chan in a not-so friendly way. I was inclined to think of it as just her girly hunch, but now, it seems more serious than what she thinks."

Fuji wryly smirks at the comment. "I told her she's mine."

Tachibana raises an eyebrow at that. "Seriously?"

When he did not receive an answer, he huffs loud enough for Fuji to hear. "Well, basing on her reaction a while ago, she seems overwhelmed alright. You've got to give her some time to think things out by herself. I know you know that, that's why you did not run after her a while ago."

"I nearly did."

"You didn't. That matters more."

Fuji turns to look at the ground once more. He would give her time, as well as himself. Sappy as it sounds, loving Sakuno is a decision of the mind and the heart, and while he missed being patient this time, he would now start taking things one step at a time. There is a lot of room for them to grow and he would not hinder their growth as persons.

When the right time comes, he would make her his.

_She's worth the wait._

* * *

Daidouji Tomoyo gently brushes the auburn locks of her friend whose head is cradled on her lap. After a good half hour of sobbing her heart out, Sakuno fell asleep; too exhausted from the ordeal hours ago.

She knows what her friend went through a while ago is a very serious matter, but she cannot help but be disappointed that she wasn't anywhere near them when Fuji confessed to Sakuno. Then again, that was a very unpredictable move from Fuji. Of course, she knows that the Seigaku prodigy _adores_ Sakuno – and that is an understatement; but she assumed that he would not be saying anything until they are older.

Well, it has happened already and now, her task is to help Sakuno to understand her own feelings…and help Fuji and Sakuno get together. _Ohohohohoho_.

With a grin, Tomoyo gently stands up from her bed and removes Sakuno's head from her lap, putting a pillow underneath. Grabbing her mobile phone, she proceeds to scroll down her phonebook and presses the call button when she finds the name of the person she intends to speak with.

And somewhere in the streets of Seishun City, a young man stops walking when he hears his mobile phone ringing.

"Hello, Fuji Syuusuke speaking."

"Good evening, Fuji-san. This is Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakuno-chan's friend."

* * *

The following day, Sakuno enters the school gates, still a bit dazed from last night's event. There are moments when she would ask herself if it indeed happened, but whenever the image of Fuji Syuusuke's heavy gaze would flash through, she would be reminded of how real it was. She already knows what she must do and say as crying through the night helped removed the clouds in her mind; but acting them out would be difficult especially if she would have to face the one person that matters to her.

With a sigh, Sakuno finally decides to give herself a day before speaking with her Fuji-senpai…

…unaware that the center of her thoughts has been watching her all along.

"Ryuzaki-chan seems a bit off today," Oishi comments as he joins Fuji Syuusuke at the rooftop. "Do you think she's ill?"

"I hope not," Fuji softly says as his eyes follow her form until it disappears from his line of sight.

"How about you, Fuji? Are you alright?"

The sudden interrogation catches Fuji off-guard, but he easily recovers and puts a genuine smile on his face. "Yeah, I am alright. It's just that…there has been a sudden change in the mechanics of my relationship with Sakuno-chan."

The words were so easily said that Oishi nods on reflex. Then, when realization dawns on him, he whips his head back to the prodigy, surprise written all over his face. "What?"

The grin on Fuji's face just widened, but he could actually see signs of worry in his eyes.

He never got a reply, but in a matter of seconds, the vice-captain was able to comprehend what the prodigy meant with the "change in mechanics" statement. He gulped at the thought, a bit unsure of what to do. While popular with the female population, he never bothered to think about having a girlfriend yet – as juvenile as that sounds.

And to think Fuji would be one of the last…

Sighing to himself, he just pats his friend's shoulder. "I hope things go well for you."

Fuji smiles at him again; this time, it is wider. "You sure you're not going to root for Echizen?"

Oishi's eyes widened at that. _I totally forgot about him. _"Oh, well, I might say the same thing if that should happen."

"I would be quite worried if that were the case."

Oishi inclined his head to the right, confused whether the frown on Fuji's lip was real or not. "Oh? Why?"

It appears to be real.

"I'm quite the possessive man."

* * *

"Kyaaa!" Horio groans as he stretches out his arms. Running around the tennis court twenty times is still exhausting, despite doing it for many, many years. Looking to his right where Echizen Ryoma is standing, he wonders how that young man can still stand despite the long run.

"I really envy Ryoma-kun," Katsuo sighs as he plops on the ground. "His stamina is so good, he looks as if he can run another ten laps."

The other two were just about to groan at the comment when a ball flies past them. "Ack! What was that?" Horio says after losing his footing.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Echizen's grim voice breaks the ice as he picks up the tennis ball.

"It's alright, Ryoma-kun. It was just Horio," Kachiro says with a teasing smile directed to the loud-mouthed classmate. "By the way, it seems the other regulars are assembling already. You better go ahead."

Echizen looks at him with his wide eyes before nodding impishly. After throwing the ball at a bewildered Horio, he lazily walks to the other corner of the court where Tezuka and the other regulars are standing.

"Oi, Ochibi!" Kikumaru shouts as he grabs the first year by the neck. ""You were so slow in walking. You better not mess up with our game tomorrow, nya!"

"Ei-ji-sen-pai!" Echizen calls his name, each syllable separated by a gasp, "I'll definitely mess up if you don't let go of me."

"Kikumaru."

Tezuka's grave voice effectively stops the red-head from strangling a nearly blue Echizen Ryoma. Turning to his other teammates, the captain clears his throat before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Ryuzaki-sensei has informed me of tomorrow's lineup," he begins, carefully looking at each of his teammates before proceeding. "Doubles Two will be Kawamura and Momoshiro, versus Jackal and Bunta. Doubles One will be Oishi and Kikumaru versus Yagyuu and Niou."

Few heads nod at him. The Doubles matches were paired predictably.

"Kaidoh will face Yanagi, Singles Three. Echizen will face Akaya, Singles Two."

Tezuka pauses to look at Fuji, who in turn, looks at him expectedly. "Fuji will face Sanada, Singles One."

"Eh? The captains are not going to play?" Momoshiro bursts out.

"Urusai!" Kaidoh hisses at him. He received a glare in return.

Tezuka did not miss the exchange between the juniors, but he amiably brushes it off.

"That was an intentional move, and I think, a very wise one," Inui interjects. "At least one of the members could act as a third party analyst."

"Hmmm…you're not going to play, too, senpai. That would be your job as well," Echizen uninterestedly mentions the obvious.

Inui's eyeglasses shimmered. "Too bad, Echizen. I was tasked by Ryuzaki-sensei to negotiate with the schools from the other regions. I won't be able to watch the practice matches." Then, a wicked grin appears on his face. "I am afraid you would be under Tezuka's care and observation tomorrow."

Tezuka visibly twitched at that. _Care and observation?_

The regulars, sans Fuji, trembled in fear.

If Inui is bad, Tezuka-buchou is worse.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke idly closes the door of his locker room, and then proceeds to sit on the bench to pack up. Practice hour ended without much of a nuisance and he is so eager to head out from school.

He has not seen Sakuno for the whole day – except when she entered the school – and he is worried that something has happened to her. _Or she might be staying away from me_. The thought did not settle well with him, and he could feel his stomach knotting in agony at that; but he promised himself he will give her time. Until when, though, is not something he knows yet.

He may be patient, but he is _not that_ patient.

He knows there would be a time he would have to take matters into his own hands and confront her.

A wry grin appears on his face as he slings his duffel bag over his shoulder. He passes by a few club members on the way out; and then, he freezes upon opening the door.

His eyes focused on her hazel ones; and before he knew what he was doing, his duffel bag was forgotten on the ground, and his arms were around her small frame.

"Ano…Fuji-senpai…" he hears her, despite her voice being muffled by the cloth of his shirt. "Ano…people…."

Fuji Syuusuke wickedly smiles. "Sa, Sakuno-chan, don't change the subject," he says as he releases her, hands still on her shoulders.

"We need to talk."

And with that, the prodigy takes her hand, the other picking up his duffel bag, and runs away from the clubroom.

* * *

"Ano, senpai, where are we going?"

She seems hesitant to speak with him, and he can see her fidgeting as they walk. Her reactions are quite normal, almost to the point of instinctual, but he never gave any meaning to them. The fact that she did not stutter with her question is assurance enough for him. _She is not afraid_.

"To somewhere known to both of us," he softly murmurs, his head inclining to nearly rest on her. _Just so we'll both be on fair ground_.

"Oh."

He sees her nod at his answer, although the shimmer in her eyes tells that she still did not have a clue. Fuji gently smiles at her, squeezing her small hand encased in his, and proceeds to lead her on.

The walk to wherever they are going is a confusing one for Sakuno. She is not afraid of her senpai, but there is a weight resting in her stomach, and that bothers her a lot. Perhaps, the bout of nervousness is present because she knows what they are going to talk about, but she is not yet fully prepared for it. Nevertheless, she has decided not to run from him like she did before. If he were being honest, she should as well.

Heaving a sigh, she nearly gasps when she found them standing in front of the Reverie Café.

"I told you we'll be on familiar ground," Fuji softly tells her before opening the door.

He quietly leads her to "their" corner table, oblivious to a staff who nearly squeals in delight upon seeing the two.

_Holding hands_

Upon settling down, Sakuno starts to fidget again, noticing the heavy gaze her senpai has on her. She has already admitted that she is attracted to her handsome senpai; and the attraction is not the simple one a kohai has for a very good-looking senior. She knows that what she feels for Fuji Syuusuke is much stronger than her admiration for Echizen Ryoma. Then again, him telling and showing her he loves her is a different matter all together.

She simply does not know how to react.

"Saa…the variety in Reverie's menu is getting wider and wider," Fuji's casual comment breaks her string of thoughts, and she half-heartedly nods at that.

Fuji smiles at her antics.

"You seem tense, Sakuno-chan. Just relax. I am not going to eat you."

Sakuno blinks twice at his words, then stiffens as she feels his left hand caressing the curve of her cheek.

"Even though you look so cute right now, you are almost edible."

And with that, Sakuno's head nearly exploded in embarrassment. His cheerful laugh breaks the spell. "Mou, senpai!"

"Oh, good afternoon, Fuji-kun, Sakuno-chan!"

Iwase Kumiko's amiable voice breaks their little scene and the two immediately stand up to politely greet the proprietress.

Standing beside her is a sophisticated-looking woman, whose name is Furusawa Maya, who greeted them with a twang in her speech.

The name rang a bell to Fuji, but he could not pinpoint where he has heard that name as of that moment. Setting the thought aside, he gives the two ladies a polite bow as they excused themselves.

"Iwase-san's friend is so pretty and tall," Sakuno whispers more to herself, admiration evident in her voice.

"Is she the reason why your training today was cancelled?"

"Uhn. Iwase-san said Furusawa-san is going to do some business talk with her and it could not be delayed."

"Saa…Furusawa-san's timing could not be any better," Fuji says as he watches Sakuno cock her head, curious to what he meant. "That way, we could talk."

Sakuno started fidgeting again, but the tennis prodigy did not waste time in dropping the bomb right in front of her.

"Sakuno," he breathed, "what I said last night, I meant those words."

Blue eyes darken as the atmosphere around them becomes hot and heavy for Sakuno.

"I am serious about you."

_Heart on a silver platter, ready to be taken_

"Ano-"

_Hesitation. She is still recovering from previous rejections…_

"Sakuno-" He is about to cut her but he stops when she violently shakes her head.

"Ano, I really, really like senpai," she continues, eyes never meeting his, but the quiver of fear in her voice told him she meant her words, "but I think Fuji-senpai deserves something more than just my girlish infatuation for him."

Blue eyes darken further at the admission.

"Ano-"

This time, he did not give her time to reject his interjection. Left thumb pressed softly against her lips, Fuji Syuusuke silences his favorite kohai and renders her to a blushing fit all over again. "That's enough, Sakuno. You don't need to give me a definite answer right now, but always remember these…"

Fuji trails as he drinks every detail of her face; from her wide-eyed stare to her adorable little nose, and then to her soft pink lips.

He immediately refocuses his gaze to her eyes when the urge to force a kiss on her nearly took the best of him.

"Whatever your answer is, I will always stay…"

The relief that crossed her eyes made him smile, but Fuji Syuusuke isn't finished yet.

"And I will make you love me."

* * *

"What do you mean, Maya-san?"

Iwase Kumiko's stance became stiffer as she stood by the window overlooking the busy street in front of the Reverie. Furusawa Maya wryly smiles at the way her friend reacted at her words, but she knows the proprietress is intelligent enough to follow the trail of her thoughts.

"I am not getting any younger, Kumiko-san. As much as I want you to be my heir, I know you are too engaged in this beloved café of yours to accept my proposition."

A pause and then a heavy sigh

"I've seen the little apprentice of yours, and I am thinking of taking her under my wing if you're not really interested."

The answer caused a jolt right through Iwase, and feelings of joy and sadness overwhelmed her to the point where she could not talk anymore.

"Kumiko-san?"

"Oh, pardon me, Maya-san. I was just surprised with the statement." Eyebrows crinkle as the voiced idea sets. "Sakuno-chan is a very talented girl. I understand why you are interested in her, but isn't it a bit too early?"

Furusawa Maya smiles at her friend before standing up to join her by the window. "I know, but it is best to mold her to the culinary artist she could be early on."

Iwase avoids her friend's eyes and focuses on the figures of Fuji and Sakuno walking out of the Reverie. "It's not that I do not trust you, Maya. I have seen your skills as a master of the art and as a teacher. I know Sakuno-chan will learn much from you, but I hope you would give the child the space she needs to dream for herself."

Maya follows her friend's gaze. "Is that the reason why you seem so reserved about this idea?"

"Yes."

The taller of the two closes her eyes before reopening them, more glassy-eyed than before. "I understand, Kumiko. If you allow it, I will slowly take things from here."

The proprietress gives her friend a grateful smile.

"I plan to bring Ryuzaki Sakuno to Paris with me."

* * *

The Seigaku campus is abuzz, as a good number of its students filled the school halls to watch the team of good-looking tennis players from Rikkai Dai alight their school bus.

It is the highly-anticipated practice match between the two greatest schools when it comes to high school tennis. While the players took it as another day for training, the school population and the media are taking the event differently.

"Is it just me, or are there really too many people looking at us?" Kirihara complained as they tread the path towards Ryuzaki Sumire's office. "They give me the creeps."

"Get used to it, kid. The next thing you need to worry about after your tennis is the public when you decide to go pro," Niou comments as he walks past his kohai.

After the exchange, the group becomes quiet again even after entering Ryuzaki-sensei's office. "Hmm…you all look a bit dazed at the students' greeting," the elderly woman comments as she motions one of her staffs to serve the visitors tea. "Here, drink some tea first. The practice match will start in an hour."

"Thank you for your generosity, Ryuzaki-sensei," Yukimura bows, to which the others follow. "It is a privilege to compete with a team such as yours."

"Maa…maa…I think the same goes with you," she says, waiving her hand. "Anyway, I'll let Tezuka lead you on to the courts after tea. I know you're all itching to go there."

And as if on cue, the handsome captain of their rival school enters the office and stands right beside Yukimura, but not before giving his coach a bow.

The twinkle in the elder Ryuzaki's eyes was all that Tezuka needed as instruction; without wasting any second, he motions for all the Rikkai Dai students out of the room and to the tennis courts.

"Again, I would have to thank you for your generosity, Tezuka," Yukimura amiably says as they walk towards the courts. "I know this is just a practice match, but I hope we will all do our best."

Typical of the Rikkai Dai captain to be gentle but straight to the point; Tezuka's lips wear a ghost of a smile as he nods his ascent.

"It is just a tragedy that there is no more room for us to play against each other."

The Seigaku tennis captain turns to the man beside him, wary of his words. "There will be a time and place for that, Yukimura. How have you been?"

The blue-haired man's beautiful smile turned all the girls in front of them to a puddle of goo. Gentle and soft he may be, Yukimura Seiichi is like the sea that would come crashing against anyone without further notice; and it seems that the Seigaku captain is well aware of this. _Or perhaps, he has experience dealing with such kind of people…that would be interesting_. "I am doing well, thank you for your concern."

"Yukimura, we're here," Sanada's deep voice interrupts the conversation and their small party stop in front of the massive courts of Seigaku High.

And let's not forget about the horde of girls screaming at the beautiful boys before them

At this, Kirihara Akaya paled considerably.

"I thought I'd get a break from such hysteria."

"You should be thankful. Wait 'til you get to Hyotei," Marui says in between chews of his bubblegum.

"Why?"

"Girls there are wilder…except that their…ardor is directed to one person only."

"Eh? Who?"

"Atobe Keigo."

Sanada's face darkened considerably upon the mention of that name. Eager to change the topic of discussion, he turns to face Tezuka to ask about the other Seigaku players, only to be stopped when he hears someone screaming 'Ochibi!' to his left.

And much to his chagrin, he finds Echizen Ryoma standing a few feet from him.

"Eh?" The boy's monotonous voice causes Sanada's eyebrow to quirk. "You're here already?" He nonchalantly asks, surveying the group of other-school people standing beside Tezuka-buchou.

"Echizen, that's not polite," Oishi reprimands, his voice soft enough for only Echizen to hear.

"Every one's here already," they all hear Tezuka say. "Oishi, please call Ryuzaki-sensei."

The vice-captain blinks, confused at the instruction.

"I think it is best to start the match early."

* * *

Sakuno reveled at the sound of tennis balls hitting hard ground and being returned by a racket; she missed the smell of sweat permeating the grounds as her schoolmates run across the court for each score. Yes, it kind of sounds strange and all for a girl, but with a tennis coach for a grandmother, the tennis court is next to home for her.

And without further hesitation, she bounced off to the tennis court to watch the Seigaku regulars play against the tennis players of Rikkai Dai.

Too engrossed at the Doubles 1 match, she never noticed she is standing at the Rikkai Dai side, with all her Seigaku glory.

"Kid, I think you're at the wrong end of the court."

Sakuno immediately turns to her right, only to meet the piercing gaze of Kirihara Akaya on her. Taking his words, she scans her surroundings only to realize how right he has been. She was about to turn into a stuttering mess when a hand brushes against her own.

"Saa…pardon for the intrusion, Akaya-kun. I'll make sure my little girlfriend won't miss our end of the court next time."

"Uh?"

The Rikkai junior is left with a slackened jaw. "Fu-fuji Syuusuke has a girlfriend?"

"Ano…that was uncalled for, Syuusuke-senpai."

Fuji's blue eyes darkened with pleasure at the way she said his name, but he did his best to hide it from her. "Sa...you're getting the hang of it Sakuno-chan."

"Huh?"

"You said my name instead of the usual 'Fuji-senpai'. You make me so happy," he says, mockingly putting a hand to his heart.

"Mou, you're changing the subject, senpai."

Without skipping a beat, Fuji tightens his grip on her hand and pulls her closer to him. "Let me indulge, Sakuno-chan. It is fun watching their serious faces distort in disbelief."

"Eh? Disbelief?"

"Uhn."

"Why? Is there anything strange going on?"

"Iya. It's just that they think it is impossible for me to think of anything other than tennis."

Sakuno blinks in confusion at the statement, but before she can ponder over the thought any longer, her phone rings.

"Hello, Ryuzaki Sakuno speaking."

A few seconds of silence pass before Sakuno speaks again.

"Oh, Iwase-san, is there anything wrong?"

Reluctantly, Fuji lets go of her hand to give her some privacy. Hands in his pockets, he walks closer to the court and watches as Oishi drives the ball to a spot impossible for the opponents to run after.

And with that, the Seigaku Golden Pair gets a score.

"Syuusuke-senpai," her soft voice disturbs his thoughts, and he immediately turns to her. "Ano, Iwase-san told me she has to see me as soon as possible."

"You have to go?"

"Uhm. Ano…I'm sorry I won't be there to watch your match."

Hiding his disappointment, he buries his face onto her hair. "I'll just do my best, then, ne?" He says, his voice muffled by her auburn tresses.

"Uhn."

For the second time that day – not even an hour – Fuji reluctantly releases her. When his favorite kohai is far from his sight, he lets worry cloud over his face. He does not like the feeling that passed him when Iwase Kumiko-san gave her a call; the tightness in the stomach and the difficulty in breathing.

It was worse than what he felt when Yuuta met an accident; when he found Sakuno sprawled on the floor, unconscious and battling a very high fever.

_Sakuno, don't you ever leave me._

* * *

_Will you go with her?_

Sakuno blinks for the umpteenth time that hour, eyes wide and unfocused, even if her beloved mentor is sitting in front of her.

"Sakuno-chan…"

Iwase Kumiko knew her apprentice would react that way. Heaving a sigh, she stands only to sit beside Sakuno, an arm wrapped around the younger woman's tense shoulders.

"You don't have to give an answer immediately, but I want you to think of the opportunity before you. Not all of us can go to Paris to study culinary arts, and should you choose to, you would be one of the privileged few."

Sakuno mutely nods at that, head turning to her mentor when Kumiko gently places a hand on her smaller ones. "Maya-san will leave for Paris during your summer break. If you want, I can accompany you and we can tour Paris for the best culinary schools there."

Again, the auburn-haired girl nods mutely, but this time, she gives Kumiko a small but sincere smile. That was enough assurance to the proprietress, and with a swift hug, she bids her student goodbye and leaves her to think by herself.

The moment her mentor leaves the room, Sakuno sinks to the couch, her brain a myriad of thoughts; but all centered on Furusawa Maya's offer to go to France with her.

_I would like to sponsor Sakuno-chan, for her to be able to study in a university in France. Of course, that would be after senior high school and passing the exams; although I don't have any doubt she would ace those._

In all honesty, Sakuno felt a bit dictated upon. Apparently, Furusawa-san has a very strong personality, unlike the gentle Iwase Kumiko. Then again, Sakuno can feel the enthusiasm in Furusawa-san; the yearning to teach the younger generation and to pass her dreams of giving honor to Japan as an artist.

And in the deep recesses of her mind, Sakuno wants to be a pastry chef someday. She just does not know when and where to start; now, though, everything seems to be falling on to its place, and she would be ever grateful.

Closing her eyes in concentration, she tries to dig the source of loneliness weighing heavily in her heart.

Her family...her friends…Fuji-senpai

And with a crease of her brows, she bitterly thought that she was the first one to say she wouldn't want them to leave; and now, she has already thought of leaving them.

She felt totally awful.

* * *

"Oi, Fuji, you okay?"

Kawamura lightly ruffles Fuji's brown hair, an effort to lighten up the mood. The Singles 1 battle was a blast to begin with, but it ended like some deadly stalemate. The worst part is that the Seigaku prodigy looks as if he is carrying the whole loss on his lean shoulders.

"It was just a practice match, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, just a practice match, that's why you shouldn't be too serious about it. We all know the point of these things," Kawamura says as he sits beside his friend. "At least, you would be more prepared the next time you meet Sanada."

"Uhn."

A comfortable silence falls between the two as Fuji continues to slump on the bench. He could have won, but it seems it isn't just his day today; or maybe he is worrying too much about Sakuno. Speaking of her, he looks at his watch and proceeds to grab his mobile phone thereafter.

A few rings but no one answers his call

"I better go, Taka. I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaves even before the power player could react.

Moments later, the Seigaku prodigy is doing some mad fast-pacing as he treads the way to the Reverie Café. When the elegant building of the serendipitous café came into sight, he breaks into a run, but abruptly stops to compose himself…

…and to give way to Iwase Kumiko and Furusawa Maya come out of the door.

It seems, though, that the two are in a deep conversation, because he was never noticed. Out of curiosity, he stayed outside for a while and was able to hear snippets of it.

"She's considering it?"

"Yes," Kumiko say.

"That's good to hear," Furusawa comments, delight evident in her voice. "I hope she gives a positive answer."

"She has some reservations, but to ease her worries, I told Sakuno that if she agrees, I would accompany her to your trip to Paris."

At that, Fuji nearly lost his footing on the sidewalk.

_Paris_

With all the swiftness he could muster, he makes a mad dash into the café and searches for his favorite kohai.

_This better not be one nightmare all over again_.


	18. Chapter 18: Abduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san, Furuya Akiyoshi, Furusawa Maya and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 18: Abduction

_I want to take her to Paris with me._

He knew that he can't be with her always, but to think of her being several thousand miles away from him never crossed his mind. Genius as he is, he has his own aspiration of being near his beloved people almost always.

Every step he made was robotic; every second that passed was torture for him. Dread filled his stomach and he felt the walls of the hallway closing in on him. He never thought of the Reverie building as scary, but now, he just wants to find Sakuno and take her as far as he could go.

He quietly opens the first door he sees, walks in to the room and scans for people inside. Sharp blue eyes immediately focused on the couch by the left wall; the couch where his favorite kohai is half-sitting and half-sprawled on. With large bold steps, he approaches the sleeping figure of Sakuno and kneels by her side.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan?" He tests the depth of her sleep by asking a question, along with caressing the auburn locks of the girl. Finding that Sakuno isn't just taking a nap, he scoots closer to her. "I am so tempted to kidnap you right now; take you to a place far away from Iwase-san and Furusawa-san..."

He stopped whispering to her when he heard her groan in her sleep. A few seconds later, Sakuno shifts her position on the couch to sleepily sit up; eyes being rubbed the way a child does. All that while, Fuji Syuusuke took pleasure in staring at her, despite the dread conquering his stomach.

"Syuusuke-senpai?"

"Yeah, it's me, Sakuno-chan," he says before sitting beside her. "Why are you still here?"

She looked up at him, bit her lower lip before abruptly turning away; and that was when the weight of the circumstance came crashing on him.

Lean, muscled arms slowly wrapped around the small body beside him. He felt her wrap around her arms around his torso too, and then she started hiccupping.

Sakuno cried away all the confusion she felt that night, her whimpers muffled by Fuji's jacket. They stayed that way for almost an hour, never caring the time that passed or the worried family members that could be searching for them. After what seemed like eternity, Sakuno finally pulls away from her senpai's arms and looks up at him; squarely this time.

"Furusawa-san wants me to be her understudy. She told me that if I agree, I would be going to Paris with her to study there," she whispered. "That would be for university, though, so I have two years...left. In the meantime, she and Maya-san offered to take me to Paris during school break for a tour."

"What did you say?"

Sakuno bites her lip a second time. "I told her I'll think about it...I've always wanted something like this senpai, but the thought of leaving my friends behind is difficult."

Fuji continued staring at her, eyes drawn to the tears running down her cheeks.

"What do you want to do?"

Sakuno shook her head, and Fuji instinctively pulls her to him again. "I don't know yet senpai. It just came to me too fast. I'm not prepared for it."

"To make a decision," he rewords it for her.

She meekly nods at him, leaning on his right chest as his hand had guided her to do. What does she really want to do? She is only sixteen; she has two years to at least think of what she wants to do for college, and even before it could happen, this arrives. It isn't that she dislikes this; the opportunity presented to her is too golden, for that she is sure. Then again, it is beyond her comfort level and she does not know what to do next.

"Take time in thinking, Sakuno," Fuji finally tells her. "Don't let your fears get the best of you." _Even if I fear for the worst myself._

_I do not plan to lose you_

"Hai."

_But I do not want to take your dreams away_

He felt her small arms wrap around his torso yet again, a gesture he found he would always want to happen. "Thank you, senpai," she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

Fuji just laid his head on top of hers, never giving a word. For a man who acts fast and does things fast, it pains him not to know immediately her take on this offer. He would have to leave everything to her.

Not being able to control is agony, but he loves her too much to take what she deserves

* * *

Atobe Keigo adjusts the cuffs of his white shirt before looking at himself in front of the mirror. Satisfied with the way he looked, he walks towards the door of his room only to hear his butler knock at the other end.

"Keigo-sama, the Madam is already waiting for you downstairs."

He does not give a reply, but instead, he opens the door and casually nods at the butler. After walking across the numerous hallways and walking down the stairs to the dining room, Atobe Keigo finds himself stopping in the middle of the hallway, his mother's cheerful laugh disrupting him.

There is absolutely no wrong with her laugh, it is just that he knows that she is entertaining a guest and that must be someone she _genuinely likes_. Being an Atobe has its own ups and downs. Most of the time, his mother is left to deal with women who just want to get acquainted with her because of her status. His mother would laugh with them, but it was more of a _diplomatic_ laugh, if you could call it like that.

But this time, her laugh has a certain ring to it...like having to hear lively bells ringing

"Who is mother's guest for dinner?"

"Oh, it is one of her closest friends, Furusawa Maya-san, Keigo-sama."

"Furusawa Maya?" The name is certainly familiar.

Dismissing the thought, he proceeds to enter the dining room only to be stunned by another genuine laugh from his mother.

"Oh, Keigo-kun, come have dinner with us," his mother tells him as he kisses her on the forehead. "By the way, I'd like you to meet Furusawa Maya, my friend since my university days."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Furusawa-san."

"Likewise. I have heard many things about you from your mother," the guest amiably greets back with a sly look on her face.

"Maya-chan!"

"Ehn? I hope those are good things," the youngest Atobe chides back as he gives his mother a playful smile.

"Oh, they are all good things all right. You'll make any mother proud of your achievements."

Stunned for the second day at the sincere praise, Atobe Keigo just gives his mother's hand an affectionate squeeze before taking his place at the dinner table. Dinner was pleasant all throughout, and the Hyotei tennis club captain quietly took pleasure at the sight of his beloved mother genuinely happy with a guest.

"Oh, by the way, Maya-chan, how long will you stay in Japan?"

"I'll be staying until school summer break. I have to honor my agreement with a television network to do a documentary, then, I'll fly to Paris again."

The two women kept on talking with whatever they could think of over dinner, while Atobe Keigo's head is elsewhere.

_Furusawa Maya...of course, isn't she the celebrated Japanese chef and restaurateur in France? _Forking a piece of his fillet mignon, Atobe counts down all the well-critiqued shows of their guest, until a certain piece of information disturbs him.

"I met someone today; someone who I want to be my protégé."

"Really? Who?"

"She's an apprentice of one of my good friends, Iwase Kumiko, owner of the Reverie Cafe downtown. I already invited the dear little girl for a trip back to Paris."

The conversation is interrupted by the sound of silver cutlery hitting against porcelain.

Atobe Keigo's mother immediately turns to her son who looks as pale as a piece of paper. "Keigo-kun, is everything all right?"

The Hyotei captain unseeingly heaves a sigh and gives his mother a small smile. "I'm all right, haha-ue," he says as he wipes his mouth with the napkin before standing up. "Pardon me for my manners, but I would have to excuse myself right at the moment."

The madam looked uncertain at his request, but her son is visibly perplexed despite his efforts to keep it to himself. "All right. You are excused."

"Thank you."

After receiving his clearance to leave the dining table, Atobe Keigo rushes out of the room and onto wherever his feet would take him; his loyal butler and guardian at his heels.

"Keigo-sama!"

The young master paid the old man no heed. He rushes out of the main building and on to the outer gardens, all the while unbuttoning his vest. When he was a few feet from the swimming pool, he jumps to it and lands on the water, back first.

"Keigo-sama!"

He heard the old butler's panicky voice; he knew that in a few minutes, his mother would come out from the dining room to find out what happened to him; he knew that his father would ask why he did what he just do. Nevertheless, he allowed his prone body partially float and partially sink on the cool water, hoping that it would, somehow, calm his frazzled nerves.

It does not take a genius to know that the one Furusawa Maya wants to take as her protégé is Ryuzaki Sakuno.

He does not have to be a genius to know that he likes that girl.

Badly

It is not love yet, for that he is sure, but it may just be treading to that path.

And if she leaves Japan for Paris, he would be truly devastated.

* * *

"Uwa!"

"Eiji!"

The red-head turns to his best friend of several years, a glorious puppy pout adorning his boyish face. "I'm hurt Oishi. Why do you reprimand me?"

Oishi sighs at his friend's antics before smiling to himself. Well, there is really no need to be uptight even if they are passing by the hallway near the teachers' offices. The two then stop by a wooden door, with Oishi knocking on it. A muffled voice at the other end is heard, and the two take it as a queue to enter, only to stop on their tracks to see Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yuushi standing at the left side of Ryuuzaki-sensei's table. Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma are standing at the other side.

It was like the clash of the tennis greats, one way or the other. Oishi could not help but stifle another sigh at the empty chair by the coach's table.

Just another day for peace-making Oishi Syuuichirou

"Errr...what is happening here?"

"Happening, you ask?" Atobe turns to Eiji who visibly ruffles at the question. There's something about Atobe Keigo nowadays that does not sit good with Eiji.

"We'll be having the mock matches with Hyotei this weekend," Tezuka answers for all of them.

"At Ore-sama's vacation house at the outskirts of Tokyo," Atobe finishes for him.

"Eh?"

"We'll have to seek Ryuuzaki-sensei's approval on this first. We can't decide by ourselves, Atobe."

"Sasaki-sensei already agreed to the mock match outside the school. We're sure Ryuuzaki-sensei will not decline this proposition," Oshitari replies.

Tezuka pauses in thought as his three teammates eye him silently. Among the three, it is the youngest member he is worried about. Ever since the Hyotei captain's entrance, Echizen has been emitting waves of discomfort. Nevertheless, he does not want personal issues to influence his decision, because despite the incredulity of Atobe's proposition, a mock match outside the schools would be much better than conducting it inside. They would be spared from the so-called home-court advantage issue. They would also be far from the prying eyes of news reporters.

"I'll do my best to convince Ryuuzaki-sensei on this," Tezuka finally says as he eyes Atobe. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"We will only be playing on your house's tennis court. We will not stay in the house."

He saw Atobe's eyes squint at the statement.

"It would be fairer ground for both of us. Besides, the point is to have the matches outside school premises, is it not?"

Oshitari Yuushi stayed silent as he eyed the four Seigaku players inside. Then, he turns to his best friend, giving him the time to decide for all of Hyotei. "Ore-sama agrees to that condition. Just make sure the house is near our place. Ore-sama does not want to spend his money for your transportation to and from my house," he says before gracefully exiting the room, Oshitari just a few feet behind him.

"Oooohhh! They don't have the right to demand from us!" Eiji says as he jumps up and down his spot, cheeks huffed in annoyance. "What does he think he is?"

"Eiji..."

Echizen, on the other hand, turns his back to Tezuka and stares at their coach's table. He is glad that Tezuka made that particular condition. There is a very high probability that Sakuno would be assisting them in the mock matches. If so, Atobe Keigo would be seeing her often.

He does not want that to happen.

* * *

Today is one of Daidouji Tomoyo's best days.

This is because she has Ryuzaki Sakuno to play as her doll all afternoon.

"Ohohohohohoho! This white-laced skirt suits your silk top so well, Sakuno-chan! You look so kawaii!" Tomoyo squeals for a hundredth time that day as she spins around her friend. If her best friend decides to go out with what she's wearing, boys would never know what had hit them.

"Ano...Tomoyo-chan..."

"Ohohohohoho! Don't worry Sakuno-chan. Classes are over, so it's fine to wear civilian clothing at this hour."

"Oh, ano...it's just that people are staring at us, Tomoyo-chan."

Unfortunately for Ryuzaki Sakuno, Tomoyo did not seem to hear her, as her beautiful dark-haired friend continued on filming her every move. Sighing at her situation, she gathers all the guts she could muster and smiles at the camera, no matter how sheepish she felt.

Then again, no matter how smothering Tomoyo could be, that's just one of the things Sakuno likes about her friend. Even with all the wealth she has, Tomoyo is so selfless and caring. Smiling at her friend yet again, she finally gets Tomoyo turn off her camera, and drag her to the tennis courts.

"Oh, the Nationals are coming soon, right?"

"Hai. They are arranging mock matches amongst tennis clubs in the region as a way to prepare for it. Others who did not qualify to the Nationals still see it as a way to practice because there are still small competitions to join this season."

"The first mock match was with Rikkai Dai, right? When will the next be?"

"It's going to be this weekend."

That was a voice that was definitely male.

The two girls whirled around to see the newcomer.

"Oishi-senpai!"

"It's nice seeing you around here, Ryuzaki-chan, Daidouji-chan," he greets amiably. "Watching the team?"

"Oh, yes, we were watching them practice," Sakuno replies as she gives the players another glance. "Where will the next mock match be?"

Oishi wanly smiles at her before looking at the non-regulars practice. "It's going to be at the outskirts of Tokyo, as Tezuka said. Say, I need some help in preparing the necessities and organizing our activities there. Is it okay if you go with us and help?"

Sakuno looks at Tomoyo who offers her a small smile. "Can Tomoyo-chan go with us too?"

"Of course she can."

Oishi blushed at the sight of Sakuno's wide and pretty smile. "Thank you senpai. We'll be of help. Where should we start?"

* * *

"Saa...I'm so glad that Sakuno-chan is coming with us to the mock matches," Fuji says as he and Sakuno walk away from the clubroom. "Tezuka said we are going to stay in a log cabin. It would be like playing house in the woods for the weekend, ne, Sakuno-chan?"

"H-house?" Sakuno blinks several times as she tries to process what he just said. Then, she looks up at her senpai to see the dark and teasing look in his blue eyes.

Her face turned as red as her hair.

"Se-senpai! Please don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

Sakuno stares down at her shoes before looking up at him with a small pout on her lips. "Ano...teasing me like that."

"Eh? I'm not teasing Sakuno-chan," Fuji says as his voice drops down a few notches. "I'm just giving her my undivided attention, that's all," he finishes as he caresses the curve of her right cheek with his thumb.

"A-ano...ano..."

Seeing her flustered at his ministrations, he grabs her hand and drags her out of the school. "Let's go on a date," he announces out of nowhere.

"D-date? Where?"

Fuji stops and mockingly pouts as he feigns thinking. "Let's see...there's a string of restaurants down this way," he says, pointing to the right. "Only a few people go there because of the formality of the atmosphere, but I'd like to pay the place a visit. Is it okay?"

"Uhm...it's okay senpai. Wherever you want to go."

"Really? So, this means you are going on a date with me?"

Sakuno blushes at his questions, but with all her guts, she looks straight to his eyes and gives him her prettiest smile. "Uhn!"

With that, the two make way for the upscale part of the town via a bus that dropped them off to a small garden near a bigger park. The two went their merry way just observing their new surroundings, Fuji telling her a bit of things he knew about the place they just visited. Sakuno took joy seeing the unusual items in the place, especially the antiques store that sold porcelain dolls with dark painted cheeks.

After walking for half an hour, the two stop at a quaint teashop that also served pastries. They were surprised to find it nearly full as the town seemed unpopulated, what with it being quiet. Taking the table near the window overlooking the streets, the two settle for green tea and a slice of apple pie each. Fuji specifically requested the waitress to leave them one menu should they want to order another piece of sweets.

It was then that he saw Sakuno reading an article at the back of the menu. "Caught something interesting?"

"Eh? No, nothing senpai. I was just reading the history of the teashop."

The speed at which she answered him told him otherwise, but he did not press on the issue. "Saa...Tomoyo-chan surely has good timing. She made you dress up for our date."

"Oh...ano...she designed this a few days ago. She was so excited that she wanted me to try it on as soon as possible."

Fuji smiles at the fond way she told the story. "I think I know now what your other job would be."

"What is it?"

"Modelling"

"Eh? Ano, I can't be a model senpai."

"Well, I'd be happy to be your audience."

Sakuno's jaw dropped at his nonchalant statement before flushing hard. "Senpai, you're teasing me again."

Fuji just smiles at her before grabbing the menu she had been reading. A few seconds later, the apple pie came. They ate in companionable silence, with Fuji quietly reading the menu and Sakuno eyeing the streets, a forlorn look adorning her beautiful face. He knows she is thinking about the Paris offer all over again, and though he wants to give her a few of his thoughts regarding this, he knew he had to be silent.

Just then, a certain piece of information written all over the menu catches his eye and he stops reading. Quietly forking his pie, he glances at Sakuno before looking at the picture with a caption underneath it.

She must be thinking about it too.

After half an hour or so, Fuji calls in the bill and takes Sakuno home. The walk back home was pleasant, with Sakuno telling him of what she did in school, and what she thought of their substitute English teacher. All the while, Fuji listened to her, and all the while, he observed her moments of silence; the way she would just stop as if thinking of something she is not voicing out.

As he opens her house's gate for her, he gives her one last look for that night but not before brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I'm always here, Sakuno-chan."

* * *

It was an ungodly 5 o'clock in the morning when all of the Seigaku regulars, Ryuzaki Sakuno and Daidouji Tomoyo assembled at the parking lot. The coach they were supposed to ride is already parked a few feet from where they stood. Ryuzaki-sensei opted to go out because of several school matters, entrusting everything to Tezuka's and Oishi's hands.

"We'll board in three minutes. Make sure that your bags have been given to the driver. You've been given your seating assignments so I trust that we'll have an organized group all the way to the log cabin," Tezuka instructed them as he scans the group of sleepy individuals.

"Hai..."

Exactly three minutes from speaking, the group found themselves being whisked away from Seishun City to the outskirts of Tokyo. The hours it took to be there went unnoticed as almost every one of them – except for the coach driver and Tezuka – were asleep. A few turns here and there thereafter, the coach finally stops and Tezuka was left with the task to wake all ten sleeping individuals.

He just had to sigh to himself.

While Tezuka was busy waking up his band of sleepyheads, Atobe Keigo and his team are having breakfast in the informal dining room at his vacation house. Everybody in the team noticed their captain's silence over breakfast. Usually, he would be explaining to them the main entrees being served over breakfast, but today is a different matter altogether.

The Ore-sama has not spoken a word since the morning...and come to think of it, he was unusually quiet these past few days.

"Is something wrong with him?" Shishido asks Oshitari while feeding himself a bratwurst. "This is not his way of expressing how excited he is to have a match with Tezuka. The last time they did, Atobe nearly drove us mad during practice."

"Well, he hasn't told me anything. Kabaji is also worried, but he said Atobe has not mentioned anything to him either."

At that, Shishido just shakes his head and proceeds to eat as nonchalant as he could. He saw the worried glances Choutarou is giving their captain, but he already gave him the look to leave Atobe be.

"The mock match with Seigaku will be after lunch. You have at least four hours to prepare," Atobe speaks, much to the surprise of everyone.

His seven teammates stared at each other before absent-mindedly nodding their heads at his last statement. At that, Atobe excuses himself then leaves them to themselves.

Instead of heading back to his room to fetch his practice gear, Atobe treads his way to the bleachers overlooking his several tennis courts. He sits atop one bleacher before staring back at the empty tennis court before him.

"You've been awfully quiet for the past few days."

"Ore-sama made specific instructions for you to prepare for the mock matches, Oshitari."

"Well, I was about to, when I discovered my friend needed help first," the blue-haired guy countered as he firmly taps Atobe's shoulder. "Come on, spill the beans. I'm not going to leave this place until you tell me what is wrong with you."

Silence ensues between them, and Oshitari had this nagging feeling that Atobe is quietly asking him to leave. Then again, his friend does not "ask quietly". He orders around, and since he has not heard an order, he stayed beside him.

"I like this certain girl," was the beginning of the statement that made Oshitari's eyes widen immediately. "She accepts me as I am and is after my friendship, not my money. She does not know I like her yet...and then, she might be leaving the country to study elsewhere."

Oshitari was stunned silent. Atobe has a crush? Who would have known! If his friend did not look so serious, he would have teased him until he gets a beating, but then, there is a certain devastation he could trace from his friend's voice; he kept his mouth shut for the moment.

"Is she our schoolmate?"

"No."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Not yet. I am...uncertain with what to tell her. If I could have what I want, I might just stop her from leaving the country."

"Then again, you can't seem to find the guts to control her, right?"

Silence ensued between them again, before Atobe conceded. "Yes."

"She must be something to have caught your eye," Oshitari comments before leaning back. He did not receive a reply, but he did not mind it. "Just talk to her about this first. You might have to get her opinion on the situation before jumping to conclusions."

He receives a soft nod to that. "So, I'll head back and prepare for the mock match. You go too, Atobe."

* * *

Echizen Ryoma scratches his head at the room assignment. He has no qualms with their venue. The log cabin is a simple but homey kind of rest house overlooking a river and surrounded by trees. The first floor contains the living, dining and kitchen areas. The second floor contains three rooms – two large ones and a small one, where he supposed Sakuno and Daidouji would be staying.

All in all, nothing is to be said about the place, except for well, the room assignment.

He has to stay with Tezuka, Oishi and Fuji...of all people.

He is quiet in his own way, but to be with equally quiet and efficient people would be a tad boring for him. While he would be safe from the brawls Momo-senpai and Kaidou-senpai would apparently have, he would miss the fun they would be having at the other room.

"Are you alright?"

He looks up at Oishi before nodding robotically. "I'm done with settling my things. Where is the tennis court located?"

"It is a fifteen-minute walk from this place," Tezuka replies as he settles on his own bed before opening his duffel bag. "We'll proceed in thirty minutes. You better eat something before we start our practice."

Echizen did not have to be told twice to eat. He practically runs all the way out of the room, with Fuji and Oishi giving him weird glances. Once downstairs, he opens the fridge and grabs his bento, a box containing his name at the top of the package. He is about to close the fridge when he felt someone else grab the handle.

"Oh, sorry Ryoma-kun. I'll just take my water bottle. I'll close the fridge for you," was what Ryuzaki Sakuno told him before joining him at the counter table. "You haven't eaten breakfast?"

"Did not have time," he said as he gobbles a huge onigiri. "How about you?"

"Ano...Tomoyo-chan and I ate while we were unpacking our bags. She brought food with us upstairs," she answered before drinking from the water bottle.

In that instant, Echizen discovered that he has been hanging out too much with his father.

He badly wants to be the water bottle Sakuno is drinking from.

_Argh! I don't want to be a pervert!_

No matter what he told himself though, his mouth just went dry as he continued staring at Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun, are you alright?"

It took a few waves of her hand before he snapped from his momentary stupor. _Calm down Ryoma. She's your friend. DO NOT grab her!_ "I'm fine," he croaked out, forcing another onigiri onto his mouth. When he has forced down the whole thing down to his stomach, he croaks another "really fine."

"Oh...okay..." Sakuno tells him as she turns to look at the other regulars descending from the second floor. "Senpai-tachi?"

"Ne, we'll be having our practice at the tennis court, Sakuno-chan. We'll be back for lunch," Fuji says as he affectionately tugs a loose strand of her hair. "Will you and Tomoyo-chan be fine?"

"Hai! Don't worry, senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun. Tomoyo-chan and I will take care of this house."

She received appreciative nods and smiles at her statement...and a "be a good wife" comment from Eiji before finding herself alone at the kitchen.

Ryuzaki Sakuno never found out that Kikumaru Eiji received a head noogie from Fuji, a stray tennis ball from Echizen, and a hundred laps around the court from Tezuka, all because of the "be a good wife" comment.

* * *

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, do you think they are done with practice?" Tomoyo asks as she adjusts her hold on the basket she has been carrying.

Her auburn-haired companion is silent for a while, but after a few steps, Sakuno finally speaks.

"Ano, I don't know, Tomoyo-chan. Senpai-tachi have a tendency to lose track of time whenever they are practicing. It means a lot to them, too, because they are going to have mock matches with Hyotei."

"Rivals?"

"Sort of," Sakuno says as she carefully skips to avoid a tree root. "Atobe-san, Hyotei's captain, has declared Tezuka-senpai his rival. Hyotei's other regulars are really good too. It's just that one day, underdog Seigaku beat Hyotei in the Regionals."

Sakuno rambled about the history between Seigaku and Hyotei as she and Tomoyo walk all the way to the tennis court where the boys are. The trip was generally pleasant, except for the loads they have been carrying. The supposed picnic was never planned; it so happened that it was nearly lunch time and no sign of the boys returning to the log cabin could be seen.

It was then that the girls decided to surprise them with a sudden picnic.

"Oh, we're here, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoyo exclaims happily, sighting the tennis court where the Seigaku regulars are playing.

At her friend's excited chirp, Sakuno walks at a faster pace; well, as fast as the load she has been carrying could allow her.

"Oi, Ryuzaki-chan! Daidouji-chan!" Kikumaru was the first one to spot them. Forgetting the laps he has been finishing, he runs to the girls and helps them carry the baskets of food. "Eh? We're going to have a picnic?"

Sakuno giggles at his wide-eyed stare. "Hai. You were so busy with practice, so Tomoyo-chan and I decided to bring the food to you."

At that, Sakuno squeals in surprise as Kikumaru suddenly hugs her with all his might. "Oohhh! You're such a good wife Sakuno-chan," he cutely says as he rubs his right cheek against her left one. "It's a good thing practice is done for the morning. I can't wait to eat!"

"And I can't wait to see what those three would do to you if you don't release Ryuzaki-chan in a second."

The three immediately turn behind to see a grim-looking Inui Sadaharu staring right at Kikumaru.

And it was all Kikumaru needed to look past the data guy.

Tezuka's eye glasses are gleaming, indicating that its owner's eyes are marked with dark intent; something more than just a hundred laps around the court.

Echizen Ryoma looked positively murderous; it was just a good thing for the red-head that the prince have two brawny guys – (ehem...) Momoshirou and Kawamura (ehem...) – to stop him from strangling a teammate.

Fuji Syuusuke looked the most passive of all, but Kikumaru has been friends with the prodigy and he knew too well to look past the nonchalance and straight to his friend's eyes.

The usually friendly blue hue is gone. The prodigy's eyes are dark with possessiveness and Kikumaru can actually _feel_ it; waves of discomfort went up and down his spine.

In a flash, he releases the auburn-haired girl who is blissfully unaware of what is happening around her.

With all these, Oishi could just sigh. "Ryuzaki-chan, I think it's best that you set the picnic mat under that tree," he instructs, pointing to an old grandfather tree a few feet from the court. "I'll help Eiji and Daidouji-chan with the baskets."

Without much ado, Sakuno unpacks one bag and pulls a huge roll of cloth. Then, she runs to the tree Oishi told her about and sets the picnic mat. Meanwhile, the three grimlords broke their intense stances one by one: Tezuka helps in clearing the court; Echizen helps carry the baskets; and Fuji stalks Sakuno to "help" her with setting the picnic.

"Saa...it's a good day for a picnic, Sakuno-chan," he says as he pulls her down to sit beside him. "What did you bring with you?"

"Hmmm..." Sakuno pauses in thought before enumerating everything that she remembers. "And then there is a strawberry cake Tomoyo-chan and I made."

"Really? Saa...I can't wait to eat." The last words were for her ears only, as he purposefully leaned to her ear.

Sakuno blushed at the proximity, while Fuji smirked knowingly at her reaction. The moment was disturbed when the other regulars arrived at the picnic area. Lunch under the grandfather tree was relatively pleasant...and definitely interesting as Tezuka broke the "love triangle" in his own weird way: Sakuno sat beside Tomoyo and Kawamura, while Fuji and Echizen found themselves sitting by Inui.

"Uwa! I' so full..." Momoshiro comments as he sprawls on the picnic mat. The other regulars quietly agreed.

"No time to relax, Momoshiro. The mock match will start in an hour," Inui intercepts as he looks at the junior. "It's best that we pack now and walk the way to Atobe's rest house," he finishes, looking directly at Tezuka.

He receives a nod from the captain who proceeds in clearing the place. The others followed silently, enabling them to pack and return to the cabin in fifteen minutes.

* * *

The heat of the afternoon sun blazed gloriously at the Hyotei regulars. The others bathed in the heat while the others opted to hide under the comforts of a huge tree beside the grand court.

Interestingly, their captain is one of those who insisted in basking under the sun.

Sensitive-skinned King Atobe Keigo

"Penny for your thoughts?" Oshitari asks as he stands beside Atobe. "This is very much unlike you," he continues as he glances around the court. "Your entourage is not within a few meters away either."

"Are you teasing me?"

"No. Just an observation. I've spent years with you and I know that if something like this happens, you're thinking too deeply."

His friend did not even give him a glance.

"She's coming."

"Ehn? How could you guess?"

"Just a hunch. I'm really interested you know. It isn't everyday I'd see you think of a mere girl."

"Captain, it's Seigaku."

The two top players of Hyotei turn to Choutarou before giving the rival team a glance. Truth be told, the nine regular players of Seigaku are treading to their territory. Atobe leaves Oshitari's side, biting back a counter to his friend's last statement, to greet the newcomers.

He stops on his steps when he finds Ryuzaki Sakuno talking amiably with Fuji Syuusuke.

His hands automatically clench at the sight.

"Neh, senpai, do you have a line up ready for you in the mock match?"

Fuji smiles at her before poking at her cute cheek. "Nothing yet. Tezuka has insisted on having a surprise line up, although I don't want to know what he meant with that."

"Eh? That's kind of new for senpai."

"Hai. Kind of new...and weird. It isn't like Tezuka not to plan, but we let him have his way. His guts are usually good with these kind of things."

"Oh."

"Ne, here we are," Fuji whispers as he also watches Tezuka come to terms with Atobe. A few minutes passed between the two captains before Tezuka returns to the group to debrief them.

"The players would be based on a deck of cards," he begins as if it would explain everything. When he saw blank faces – except for Fuji who pretended as if he did not know – he clears his throat to explain further. "Seigaku would be represented by the deck of spades. Each of us would be labelled as a card, from the ace to the nine spades."

"Go on," Inui tells him when Tezuka pauses.

"The player or players for each match would be decided through the cards. Atobe will pick from this set," Tezuka pauses and raises a few pieces of game cards. "While I will pick from his set."

"So, for the Doubles Two, you and Atobe would be picking two cards from each other?" Oishi asks.

Tezuka nods to that.

"Interesting," Kawamura tells himself. Fuji quietly agreed.

"I'll be the nine spades. Fuji will be the ace. Echizen will be the eight spades. Inui the two spades. Kaidoh the seven spades. Kawamura the three spades. Oishi the six spades. Momoshiro the four spades. Kikumaru the five spades."

"We're all jumbled together. There's a chance the Golden Pair might not get picked up," Kikumaru whines to himself.

"It's the element of surprise that makes this interesting and difficult. You have a chance of getting paired with someone you're not entirely comfortable with and still expected to deliver," Inui comments while writing down the card assignments.

"Well, we just hope we're lucky enough to get paired with the usual," Oishi mumbles while the others nod in agreement.

While they are all friends, each Seigaku regular has his own playing style and is usually different from a teammate. It takes someone with special doubles skills to be paired with someone with the same doubles skills.

A moment of silence passes among them before Tezuka walks to Atobe for the first draw.

"Ore-sama wishes you a good game," Atobe begins while shaking his rival's hand.

"The same with you, Atobe."

Once the formality was done, Atobe offers his deck of cards and waits for Tezuka to pick the first two. Face showing no emotion, Tezuka drops the hand holding the two cards before offering the set representing Seigaku.

"Eight spades," Atobe announces after picking the first card. "Ace of spades."

"Five clubs. Two clubs," Tezuka announces as well, showing the two cards of Hyotei for Atobe to verify.

"Very well. Our Doubles Two would be Oshitari and I."

"Fuji and Echizen."

"Well enough," Atobe finishes, eyeing the tennis prodigy before exiting the court.

Fuji stared back at Atobe.

Tezuka gives his teammates a glance before existing as well. With his back to his teammates, he heaves a heavy sigh. The game has not started yet, but he can already feel the tension between Fuji and Atobe.

_It's going to be an interesting day._

_

* * *

_

"Senpai, I'll guard the rear," Echizen says as he stands on his declared territory.

Fuji stares at him with an amiable smile on his handsome face. He just can't believe his luck. His rivals in and out of school for Sakuno-chan are right here on center court _with him_. Heaving an internal sigh, he approaches his arrogant kohai, and then ruffles his hair.

"Echizen, I should be the one giving you instructions, but since I feel so nice today, I'll let you guard the rear," he begins as his eyes gradually gain fierceness.

"Just don't mess with our game, and we'll both be fine."

"Hn. Understood, senpai."

"Good," Fuji says as he walks to the front part of the court. "Always remember, what's mine is mine."

Echizen raises an eyebrow at the statement. He is not dumb not to know that Fuji is not just talking about territories on court. "On court only, senpai."

Fuji smirks at his retort before looking forward.

Oshitari could feel the power of Atobe in waves. It's just a good thing he is not at the other end of the court to receive the wrath of their captain. Whatever it is that is igniting such concentration for Atobe, it should be big.

And present at the mock match

He glances around, and finally notices the tension between Atobe and Fuji Syuusuke. Funny thing. He has not known that the prodigy is a rival for tennis of his friend. While Fuji is an acclaimed tennis player, it has always been Atobe's goal to beat the more prominent Tezuka Kunimitsu. Or maybe...it isn't tennis they are rivals at...

It was fast, but he saw his friend _stare_ at the auburn-haired girl before turning to Fuji.

No. Way.

His friend likes a girl from a rival school; and she is the granddaughter of the tennis club's coach, of all things.

Ryuzaki Sakuno

Beautiful girl

BIG problem

Huffing at the complication, Oshitari proceeds to his side of the court before allowing Atobe to serve. He looks at his friend's stance and knew that he is going to treat this match as a big one.

_Well, we better win_.

* * *

Win they did not

At 7 games to 6, the Fuji-Echizen pair won the Doubles 2. While generally exciting, it ate nearly half the time intended for the mock match. It is already past three in the afternoon and they still have four matches to go.

"Well, it seems we'll be spending the night playing here," Kawamura worriedly says as he looks at his wristwatch.

"Eh, don't worry Taka-kun. It'll be worth it," Kikumaru tells him in an effort to console him.

"Let's see who the next players are."

A panting Atobe goes to center court where Tezuka is awaiting him. "Nice match, Atobe," he greets.

"Spare me the sympathy, Tezuka. This is just a mock match. Ore-sama will be winning the next time."

"Hn."

Tezuka proffers the remaining seven cards to Atobe. Heaving a sigh, the Hyotei captain picks the first card. "Four spades," and the next one was, "Six spades."

After that, Atobe holds out his remaining cards to Tezuka who got the six clubs and the eight clubs.

"Oishi and Momoshiro."

"Shishido and Choutarou."

Kikumaru whistled at the Doubles 1 match. "Ne, Oishi, you're going against the Silver Pair."

"Neh, Eiji-senpai, what do you mean by that? Oishi-senpai and I will manage," Momoshiro retorts as he cracks his knuckles.

Meanwhile, Fuji Syuusuke is busy drying his forearm at a nearby faucet. A number of things are running through his head, foremost of which is the distant look Sakuno wears whenever she thinks he is not looking. Ever since their date at the cafe downtown, she has been thinking mostly to herself, distancing somewhat whenever she thinks he is busy.

He told himself he would give her some space to think, but now is the time to wiggle his way to her thoughts just in case she gets carried away.

With that in mind, he stalks his way behind his favorite kohai, covers her mouth with his right hand while his left hand wraps around her tiny waist.

"Saa...don't be scared, Sakuno," he whispers to her ear as he subdues a squeak from her lips.

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

"Uwa! This is so frustrating," Kikumaru whines as he grabs a fistful worth of his hair. "Oishi and Momoshiro should work on their coordination if they want to win!"

"Hora, Eiji. Just relax. Oishi and Momo can still catch up, ne, Fuji?" Kawamura tells his friend before turning to his right where he thought the prodigy was.

Unfortunately, the handsome prodigy was out of sight.

"Fujiko-chan?"

"He's not here, senpai," Kaidoh announces his observation.

"Don't worry about Fuji. He'll be back," Tezuka chastises their rising worry without removing his eyes from the match.

The regulars went back to watching the Doubles 1 match, except for Echizen who eyed the blank spot beside Daidouji Tomoyo.

_Sakuno was just there a while ago_.

Before his brain could process anything, his feet were already carrying him away from the court.

While the Doubles 1 match is going on, Fuji took his sweet time kidnapping his beloved kohai and carrying her on his back.

"Ano, senpai, the others might get worried if we go too far away," Sakuno voices her worry as she instinctively tightens her hold on Fuji. Inwardly, she is relieved she is wearing a pair of shorts instead of a skirt.

"Don't you want to be with me, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asks, feigning hurt.

"Ano...no...I mean, y-yes! I mean no! I like spending time with Syuusuke-senpai!" She tells him loud enough for the whole forest to hear. Silence followed before she hears her dear senpai chuckling.

"Mou! Senpai! You're teasing me again."

"Saa...I can't help it. You're just too adorable when teased," he tells her.

Their little trek is put to a halt upon arriving at a brook. Fuji gently puts Sakuno down his back before removing his jacket. Then, he places it on the ground, sits on it and pulls down his kohai to sit beside him. "This is the brook I saw when we were going to that place," he tells her, never minding to mention Atobe's name because the mere thought of the Hyotei captain disturbs him. "It is a good place to relax after a good tennis match, ne, Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai," she enthusiastically answers before moving forward to play with the water.

He knows it is not her intention, but she has turned her back to him yet again.

He's not going to have that.

"Sakuno-chan."

"Hai?"

Fuji waits for her to turn to him, and when she did, he puts his hand on her limp hand, silently telling her to remain that way. "There is something you are not telling me."

Sakuno's cheeks turned red at his statement, and her eyelids fluttered against her cheeks. She cannot lie, and he knows it so much. She tried looking away at him, but the hand on hers and that other hand on her chin have prevented her from doing so.

"Is it too personal?"

She shakes her head to the negative.

Fuji smiles gently at her as the hand on her chin proceeded to caress her cheek.

"Ano...I have been thinking, senpai," she begins as her free hand starts to fiddle with the hem of her shorts. "Ano, I think I'm not ready enough to go to Paris to study there. I want to be a pastry chef, but it has always been my dream to study in Todai too. I also want that to happen," she finishes, her last sentence barely a whisper.

"What about Maya-san's offer?"

She chews her lower lip, a feat Fuji has found to be delightful torture as he has to keep himself from forcing a kiss on her whenever she does that – which is often, if he says so himself.

"Ano...I still have to tell Maya-san my decision. I'll go to Paris with her on summer break, but...I'll study culinary arts in Paris after getting my university degree. Ano...I want to be a pastry chef, but I still have to know something else other than cooking and baking, ne?"

Fuji smiles at her question. "Well, you could run the Reverie after a few years. You can cook and bake but you should know business management to run it effectively," he tells her.

"Iwase-san told me she studied business management after taking a food technology course in university," she tells him.

Fuji's smile widens at that. "I guess you have a conclusion then."

Sakuno's eyes brightened at his statement, but immediately turn downcast when she remembers Furusawa Maya. "Do you think Maya-san would not mind my decision?"

"If she is really concerned for your welfare, she would understand it."

Sakuno nods slowly before looking up at him with bright eyes. "Ne, senpai, thank you for listening to me and being a great friend."

"Don't mention it," he tells her before cupping both of her cheeks. "Although I must say, it is difficult for me to just want to be friends with you, Sa-ku-no."

The auburn-haired girl flushes in embarrassment at the way he pronounced her name. Dark and husky, his voice sent tingles down her spine, causing her to look down and bite her lower lip.

Fuji could feel his self-control waver at the adorable sight of Sakuno. Slowly but surely, he brings her face closer to his.

"I should tell you, Sakuno, that if you keep doing that, I will kiss you."

Before Sakuno could say anything, a loud growl was heard just a few feet from them.

"No way, senpai. Not if I can help it."


	19. Chapter 19: Complication

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san, Furuya Akiyoshi, Furusawa Maya and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

Just a note: Raised the rating just to be safe. Please enjoy!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 19: Complication

"You seem apprehensive, Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Yes, of course I am, Maya-san. It's not every day my little granddaughter gets an offer to appear in a magazine _and_ television," the older woman says as she paces in her living room once again. "The school director has a certain perspective on this, that's why he readily gave permission for Sakuno to do so; but I really can't say I share the same."

"I perfectly understand your situation."

A hand straightens her already gray hair. "I know, and you've been patient enough. I am just worried that the exposure would overwhelm my granddaughter. She isn't used to anything like this."

Furusawa Maya calmly looks at the tennis coach. She has heard how protective the older lady is when it comes to her famous protégés – around three of the Seigaku tennis regulars. From banning the media from the school grounds to tight security during tournaments, Ryuzaki Sumire is like a mother bear to her cubs. That is the reason why she knows how she would react to her offer; but Furusawa Maya is as ruthless as her in getting what she wants.

And what she wants is to introduce the young baker genius of Seishun City to the whole of Japan

That is why she deliberately opened up her encounter with Sakuno to her most recent interview. The media group immediately offered to feature the auburn-haired girl and two other declared "baker protégés" in one of the most popular lifestyle magazines in the country.

It doesn't stop there.

Ryuzaki Sakuno will appear with her in a three-part show featuring French-Japanese cuisine.

While she knows her plans _are_ overwhelming, she would have to be very careful in handling the seemingly fragile and shy young girl she met several days ago. Ambitious as she is, she is not going to let talent and fame get the best of her friend's protégé.

"Give me a chance with this, Ryuzaki-sensei. I will take care of Sakuno-chan."

The older lady finally slumps herself on her favorite couch, somehow surprised at her guest's straightforward manner. _It may be her upbringing abroad_, she tells herself. Massaging her temple, she pulls out an envelope from her pocket and presents it to Furusawa.

"If that is the case, here is the school director's written permission for Sakuno's media exposure."

Dark eyes stared at vibrant green ones.

"Please take good care of my granddaughter."

* * *

"Ryoma-kun!"

Sakuno's squeak echoed in the forest. Realizing the position she is in, she pulls away from Fuji Syuusuke only to be pulled back into his arms.

She never saw amber eyes darken at the act

"Remove your hands from her, senpai." But she clearly heard his voice, dark and heavy with a foreign emotion.

Unfortunately for the young tennis prince, the prodigy does not take orders just from anyone. Instead, he pulls himself and Sakuno up from their sitting position before tightening his hold on the auburn-haired girl.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me those things, Echizen," was the cool reply. "By the way, why are you here? Did Tezuka call for us?"

"No, but we better stick as a group as we are not really familiar with this area, ne, Fuji-senpai?"

The question was meant to mock him, and Fuji knew that the tennis prince is trying to make him feel guilty for separating from the group. Tezuka always reminds them to remain with the group in unfamiliar places, and the captain never failed to mention that tad bit of information hours before the mock match started.

And while he does not _really_ worry about such things, Sakuno does

Squeezing his favorite kohai's arm, he pulls himself away from her, looking at her huge hazel eyes glazed with confusion.

Pinching her cheek, he gives her his gentlest smile before dipping his face to hers. "Do me a favor, Sakuno-chan," he begins, her breath dangerously mixing with his. "Return to the tennis courts now. Echizen and I have lots of things to discuss."

"Eh? Bu-"

A callous finger presses onto her soft lips, preventing her from continuing further. Willing himself to remove his finger from her lips, he gently pushes her away from him, urging her to walk back to where the others are.

The moment she is gone, Fuji faces the young tennis prince before him.

"Echizen."

He re-clenched his right hand upon hearing his name. His gut already told him that the tennis prodigy has certain plans for Sakuno the moment he discovered the two missing. While his brain is a little bit naive to think of molestation – please forbid that – he knew that the tennis prodigy is capable of anything more than flirting; and Sakuno would be too innocent to know what would hit her. And so with all the speed he could muster, he scours the forest for signs of the two.

Lucky he did in time

He just stopped Fuji Syuusuke from locking his lips with Sakuno's

"We have to talk," the older player said.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Saa...don't play hard to get, Echizen. I know you want to talk as well," Fuji says as he scans the area. "I had a hunch you would be coming to look for us...but not too soon."

"And taking Sakuno for me to come looking for you two was also a plan of yours?"

Blue eyes darkened at the accusation.

"Don't you dare charge me of manhandling Sakuno again, Echizen. We both know I am well past that stage."

The tennis prince kept quiet after hearing the statement, watching the prodigy with intense amber eyes. Yes, he knows it too. Fuji is too close to Sakuno, and this isn't about making him jealous _anymore_. The worst part is that the auburn-haired girl does not seem to mind the older guy's presence.

And as always, he is just a standing duck because he has thought of not pursuing this...angle of his life for now.

"I like her."

Now, it is Fuji's time to stiffen at the announcement.

"And I'm going to pursue her when the right time comes."

A few seconds ticked before the other guy spoke.

"I can sense trepidation in your voice."

Echizen fumed at his observation. "I plan carefully for the future, as much as I do for her."

"You can only plan as much Echizen, but you have to be sure you will last long on this trek. Just as I am in it, I will be watching how many will start, pursue and give up nearly at the end."

"Tsk. You are a sadist."

"Why, thank you. I think so too."

* * *

"Mou..."

Sakuno whined to herself for the third time as she finally accepted the fact that she is lost.

In a deep forest

Alone

Knees aching at the trek she just did, she sits on a boulder to calm herself. She is not a damsel in distress, she tells herself, as she looks around her searching for a sign to tell where to go next. It is not yet late in the afternoon, and she has lots of time to look for a way out...hopefully.

Scrunching her nose a bit, she grabs her mobile phone only to heave a sigh. There is no signal in the forest.

Just when she decided to move on, she hears footsteps from her front. She stands up, ready to run if needed.

"Ore-sama is offended that you find his presence frightening."

"A-atobe-san?"

The purple-haired King of Hyotei flicked a stray lock of his hair before approaching Sakuno. She has visibly relaxed at the presence of a person she knows, though inwardly, she wanted to be relieved that it is _him_ who came to her.

"Ore-sama was informed that you get lost a lot, so Ore-sama thought to look for you."

"Eh?" Sakuno blushes at the thought of another person discovering that little quirk of hers. "Ano, thank you for looking for me, Atobe-san. This forest is huge," she says as she starts walking with him back to the courts.

"And dangerous, if Ore-sama says so himself. You shouldn't wander around."

"Hai," she whispers with an adorable pout on her face. Atobe Keigo patted her head before willing his limbs to stay still on his sides. Better not to be obvious in the beginning as he tells himself, although he is inclined to believe that even if he becomes showy, the naive girl beside him would not really notice at all.

A few moments passed and the two found themselves a few feet from the tennis court. Singles 2 are now on court – Oshitari stood in for Atobe for the card draw – and Atobe is slightly amused to find Akutagawa Jirou playing against Kunimitsu Tezuka.

For once in his life, Jirou is playing as if his life is on the line.

_Good for him_, Atobe muses to himself, a mischievous smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Jirou faked a volley by running to the front part of the court. When he had Tezuka running to the front part of the side of his court, he drives the ball to the farther end of the enemy court, believing the Seigaku captain would have no chance of running after it.

Unfortunately for him, Tezuka predicted the move beforehand; split-stepping the way Echizen would do, he easily returns the ball and makes Jirou take a dose of his own medicine.

Jirou is now whining like a puppy, much to Tezuka's amusement.

Another hour passed. Seigaku won the mock match winning three games to Hyotei's two. Nevertheless, the two captains amiably shook hands with Tezuka politely refusing an offer for dinner at Atobe Keigo's vacation villa.

"Will nothing change your mind?"

"Gomen, Atobe, but we are to leave early the next day. We have preparations to do at the camp tonight."

"Ehn?" The handsome Hyotei captain raises an eyebrow at the reply. His plan is not going the way it is supposed to be. With wandering eyes, he searches for his auburn-haired interest when his eyes landed on the dark-haired girl beside Sakuno.

"If that is the case, will you be minding if Ore-sama asks your two girl companions for dinner tonight?"

Tezuka is about to mouth a 'no' when Atobe pulls a statement the Seigaku captain is not prepared to hear. "Ore-sama needs to discuss business with Daidouji Tomoyo, and of course, she would not want to be alone, ehn?"

With a sigh, Tezuka looks at the two girls, innocently chatting with Fuji Syuusuke. "I'll ask them about this. Should they agree, I'll see to it they are back at camp half an hour past eight."

"Suit yourself."

The clock at the tennis court ticked loudly for Atobe as he waited for Tezuka to bring in the news. He knows he is manhandling the situation; using the common knowledge that the Daidoujis and Atobes are good business partners. Then again, if he directly asks for Sakuno – or even approach her for that matter – he would be too obvious to smart Tezuka Kunimitsu.

After a few minutes, Tezuka approaches him. "They agreed, but I'll be there to pick them up at the agreed time."

"Ehn? You sound so protective of the girls, Tezuka."

The stoic captain did not say anything at the statement.

He just glared at Atobe before turning and walking back to his teammates.

* * *

"You allowed them to?"

"Echizen!"

Oishi snapped at his kohai, but before he could speak any further, Tezuka motions him to stop.

Tezuka took a spoonful of his soup knowing full well that his teammates have gone quiet after Oishi's outburst. Of course, he had to be open to them, and so he told them that he had allowed the girls to go to Atobe's villa as he had invited them for dinner. Because of that, the guys had to fend for themselves and cook dinner...which is not actually bad considering that Taka is there to their stomachs' rescue.

If he were Inui, Tezuka would have commented something like this: "There is a ninety nine percent chance that Echizen will ask me why I allowed the girls to leave for Atobe's house." Then again, he does not have to be Inui to know or even say something like that. He knew his protégé would nag him about that the moment he gave in to Atobe's whims.

At the back of his mind, he knows there is more to that business talk Atobe has given as an excuse.

But he is not about to tell that to them

"Atobe needs to speak with Daidouji regarding business matters. Someone has to accompany her for that. Ryuzaki is the best choice," he monotonously tells them.

The other regulars did not say anything, but one good look at two particular people told him things are not exactly okay for all.

Echizen is glaring at his plate of well-made and obviously delicious tuna sushi.

Fuji, on the other hand, is already wearing his stoic face: blue eyes burning cold and lips drawn in a thin line.

Tezuka sighs to himself.

Obviously, he cannot please everyone.

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi smiled to himself as he watched his best friend guide his guest to one of the several courtyards donning the Atobe estate.

"You look pleased, Oshitari-kun."

The blue-haired tennis player turns to find the dark-haired Daidouji Tomoyo standing a few feet behind him. He smiles at her, a silent invitation for her to join him at the 'sight-seeing'. Tomoyo happily obliged.

"In behalf of Atobe, I apologize for the deception he had made. He just wants to speak with Ryuzaki-chan."

Tomoyo's smile never left her face, but the sparkle in her eyes told him she is getting a grasp of what is happening right now.

"Atobe-kun likes Sakuno-chan, doesn't he?"

Her taller companion smirked at her question. "Likes her bad enough to deceive even Tezuka."

"But he has rivals."

"So it seems. Ryuzaki-chan is a charming girl, and I am starting to see what Atobe sees in her."

Tomoyo grinned at him before turning to watch Atobe and her best friend walk along the courtyard. Their positions in the veranda up above said courtyard gave them a good vantage point.

She can see that the young heir to her mother's business partner is thoroughly smitten, and only time would tell how deep it would go for him. Sakuno, on the other hand, is thoroughly oblivious to his attentions, smiling amiably and responding to his stories like her sweet and innocent self. She wants to be happy for them, but deep inside her, she has another person in mind who she wants Sakuno to choose.

And it definitely isn't Fuji or Echizen

While Oshitari and Tomoyo are lounging at the veranda several feet above the courtyard, Atobe and Sakuno are chatting their merry way through the gardens. It all started with Sakuno asking this and that plant name, until the conversation became deeper and more personal.

She does not know it, and may never will, but Atobe Keigo is inwardly thrilled at the progress he is making.

"Ne, Atobe-san, how does it feel to attend a violin concerto?"

"How?" The young heir mused to himself. Of all the questions that could be asked regarding his high-born extravaganzas, he had to be asked with 'how'. "Exhilarating. Ore-sama finds it comparable to winning a tennis match."

"Really? I've never been to a classical concert before," Sakuno whispers more to herself. "Tomoka-chan would always drag me to pop concerts in downtown Tokyo. They're always noisy."

"Hn."

"But it's okay, since I get to spend time with my friend. It's just that I am not particularly fond of crowded places. I feel like I'd be eaten alive."

"Ore-sama does not like crowded places as well."

"Eh?"

"While they would scream their adoration, they barely know Ore-sama to do so."

"Oh. But Atobe-san has great friends, ne? Oshitari-san, Shishido-san..." Sakuno started mentioning the names of each Hyotei player she knows. "While they won't scream their adoration for you, they accept you for who you are."

A mental image of all Hyotei tennis club players, including the regulars, screaming "Atobe-sama!" went into his head.

He shivered in disgust at the thought

"Ore-sama prefers their acceptance than adoration."

Sakuno's eyes widen at his remark before blushing furiously. "Oh, ano, I did not mean it that way!"

Before she could continue rambling her apologies, she hears her companion laugh. A few seconds later, she joins him, giggling her merry way.

When their laughter has subsided, Atobe quietly leads Sakuno to a garden bench and sits her on it beside him. Silence ensues between them, but it is a welcoming quiet. The past few days have been a whirlwind for Atobe and he thinks he needs to pause and let go for a while. Leaning on the bench, he studies the beautiful profile of Ryuzaki Sakuno; from her lovely face to her lithe frame.

And at that moment, he knew he likes her more than he intended it to be.

"Ne, Atobe-san, are you going pro after graduating?"

Pro? Nobody even asked him that question; personally, he has not ventured to such thoughts either. All his life, he is groomed to be the heir to the vast fortune and wide array of business ventures of the Atobe clan. While his father is not as controlling as some do, he could feel his father's expectant gaze whenever he would announce a meeting here or a company event there.

On second thought, of course he wants to go pro; because more than half of his life is spent on playing tennis, and he is more than sure he loves it.

But can he balance his life as a businessman and as a professional tennis player? That is one thing he has yet to answer, but being his prideful self, he would always say 'yes'. Because at the end of the day, it would always boil down to how he would manage the loves of his life.

"Ore-sama is going to be a professional tennis player."

Sakuno beamed at him, and not at the way he arrogantly answered her question. Then again, she just finds it amusing that Atobe Keigo, who has a really strong personality, also has a gentler side to him too. "Hai. That's very good for you, Atobe-san. I doubt that it would be good for me, though."

"Ehn? How so?"

"Because I wouldn't know who to root for during tennis tournaments."

He smirked at her attempt to tease him before patting her auburn head. "So, what about you? Any plans after senior high?"

"Oh, ano, I'm going to study hard for ToDai, that's for sure. Then, if I could get a graduate degree after college, I would do so," she answers him, biting her lower lip nervously.

"ToDai?"

"Hai."

He relaxes instantly at her firm answer. At the very least, she is not planning to leave the country. How that would fit to Furusawa Maya's plans would be intriguing.

Then again, if her mother's friend decides to foil Sakuno's own plans, he would be sure he is there to deal with her.

Properly

* * *

Daidouji Tomoyo smiles to herself after Tezuka walked her and Sakuno to their room. Her best friend gave the stoic captain a sheepish smile and a thankful bow before opening the door to their room. Once they have entered, she caught the handsome captain smiling knowingly to himself.

She wanted to squeal her heart out, but seeing that her friend is quite oblivious to everything around her, she just widens her smile for the entire world to see.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan is so happy right now."

"Hai. It is just a good day, isn't it? But then, we should rest now, Sakuno-chan. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning."

Sakuno tiredly agrees to the suggestion as she goes through her nightly ritual. Once she has changed to her pajamas, she immediately lays on her bed but not before noting that Tomoyo is already asleep. She sits up and approaches the bed where her friend is laid. She adjusts the covers to make sure Tomoyo would not get cold through the night. Satisfied with what she did, she stands up to go to her own bed only to realize she is not really sleepy.

"A good glass of warm milk would do," she murmurs to herself as she quietly opens the door, tiptoes out of the room and all the way to the end of the staircase.

Only to stop when she sees the tall form of Echizen Ryoma leaning on the wall adjacent to it

"Ryoma-kun?"

It seemed that he did not hear her as he stayed unmoving, his face down. She walks to face him, slightly tapping his arm to get his attention.

"Ryoma-kun."

This time, he looks up at her, surprise etched on his face.

"Are you all right?"

Amber eyes darkened at the question, but he stayed silent for a moment. "I should be asking you that question. Why are you still up?"

"Oh, ano, I could not sleep. I think the adrenaline this afternoon has not ebbed yet. How about you, why are you still here?"

Echizen bowed his head and did not give a reply. Why can't he sleep, she asks? He has been thinking about the whole confrontation with Fuji a while ago, and he has had certain realizations; realizations concerning her.

He deems himself too young to even think of having a...girlfriend, in Momo-senpai's terms. He likes her...enough to drive him crazy – he knows that for sure – but yeah, a girlfriend is out of the picture yet. Then again, he gets easily riled up when he sees her with other men, guys, whatever, and he knows he has it bad. Real bad.

And so comes the real dilemma

What to do with the emotions inside him?

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't answered my question," she tells him. When he gives her an incredulous look, she _just_ giggles. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I've been thinking."

Sakuno pauses as she _openly_ stares at him, much to his chagrin. There is nothing fangirly with the way she is looking at him; just pure concern for a _friend_.

He hisses at the thought.

"Ryoma-kun? Ano, I don't know what you're going through right now, but if there's anything you need, I'll be here to help, okay?"

He limply nods at her request. When he did not react any further, she walks to climb the stairs only to do a double-take. "Oh, by the way, you should sleep soon. We have to wake up early tomorrow as Tezuka-senpai wants us to bid Atobe-sa-"

The rest of her words died when she felt her back bump against the wall and Echizen's warm body imprisoning her.

"Stop!" He hisses, as his trembling hands re-wrap their hold on her; his head resting at the base of her neck. "Just stop."

Her hazel eyes widened in bewilderment as she tried processing what is going on. There was a time in her life when she would have enjoyed this, but now, she just does not know what to do. Her friend is doing something rather...unusual...untypical for him to do. "Ryoma-kun?" She asks, gently tapping his arm. "Ano, are you alright? What is wrong?"

She felt him shake his head, his action tickling her in the process; but instead of hearing a reply, he just pulls her closer to him.

The clock hanging on the wall ticked ominously, and Sakuno did not know how many times it ticked before Echizen stands to his full height and cups her face with his hands.

"I think that's enough, Echizen."

The two younger teens jumped at the voice that interrupted their moment.

Sakuno froze at who she saw the moment she turned.

"Syuusuke-senpai."

* * *

"Ne, senpai! I really can't believe you said that!"

His kohai's adopted Kansai accent tickled his ears in an annoying way. Heaving a sigh, he stretches on his bed before burying his head under a pillow.

"Kin-chan, I need to sleep. Hang up the phone," he whines. His kohai, who is at the other end of the line, whined back at him and rattled something about "cute Sakuno-chan" and "beating up Koshimae".

"If you don't shut up, I'll make sure I'll be visiting your dreams with my poisonous hand after you."

The threat worked effectively as always as he heard a beep at the other end of the line. Heaving a sigh, he shifts his position on his bed only to be disrupted again by another caller.

He is about to shove his phone under his bed when he sees a certain name in the caller id.

Chitose Senri

Reluctantly, he answers the call only to be thoroughly disturbed by the caller's news.

"I bet you'd want to hear what I just found out."

* * *

He traversed the way to them with slow steps, all the while watching Echizen slowly drop his hands to his sides while glaring at him with dark amber eyes.

He had heard the door to his favorite kohai's room open and easily guessed that it was her who went out of the room. He listened and waited for her to return to her assigned room, but after twenty or so minutes, she has not returned. He guessed something must have kept her from returning immediately, but he never expected to see _that_.

With dark blue eyes, he watched as Echizen Ryoma wrap his arms around Sakuno.

And when he thought everything was over the moment the prince pulled away, Echizen did the unexpected by cupping her face with his hands

That was thoroughly unacceptable

And now, looking at his other kohai, he discovered what the other tennis player had been planning after all.

"You should sleep Echizen."

The tennis prince just glared at him, but seeing that it is pointless to argue with the prodigy in front of Sakuno, he breezes past him, glare still intact.

With that, little Sakuno is left to face off a 'highly amused' tennis prodigy whose blue eyes are as dark and as hooded as they can be.

"Saa...my adorable little Sakuno, what are you doing here at this hour?"

Sakuno took a step back and promptly bumped against the wall. Even in near darkness, she can see his beautiful eyes intensify with a foreign emotion as he approaches her like a predator would do a prey.

"A-ano, I am having trouble sleeping, so I went down to drink milk."

"And you saw Echizen on the way."

She blushed at the way he described her encounter with Echizen. "A-ano...hai."

"Do you still want to drink milk?"

She pondered at the question. With what had happened earlier, she terribly needs that hot dose of good old milk.

"Hai."

"Okay," was his simple reply before she found herself being lifted off the ground and in his arms after a second.

"Syuusuke-senpai!"

"Shhh...tone down your voice, Sakuno-chan. We do not want to wake up everyone," he teasingly said before carrying her off to the kitchen.

Once in the confines of the kitchen, he settles her on the counter before rummaging the fridge for a carton of milk and the cupboard for a mug. He pours milk into the mug, returns the half-full carton to the fridge and grabs a microwavable saucer from the cupboard; he covers the mug with a saucer and puts it inside the microwave.

He keys in 'one minute' to heat up the milk before turning back to his kohai who has been watching him with wide eyes.

"I used to prepare Yuuta's milk when we were younger," he begins as he leans on his side at the counter. "I've always prepared his milk this way because haha-ue discouraged me from using the kettle."

"She thought you might burn yourself?"

Fuji chuckled at her hunch. "No. She was worried Yuuta might burn himself. He liked playing with things from the kitchen when we were little."

"Oh."

A beep to his other side signalled that the heating is done. Grabbing the kitchen gloves, he takes the mug from the microwave, removes the saucer-lid and sets it on the table far away from Sakuno. "I'll give it to you when it's not burning hot anymore."

She nods at him before smiling. "Syuusuke-senpai really cares for his brother, ne? I can see it in the way you prepare the milk."

The prodigy smirked. "Just don't even bother thinking of me seeing you as a sibling, Sakuno-chan. You know what you are to me."

She blushed hotly at his statement.

And unconsciously bites her lower lip in the process

"Sakuno-chan, what did I tell you about lip-biting?"

"Huh?"

He chuckled as he traces the curve of her cheek with a finger.

"Do that again and I'll kiss you," blue eyes darkened thereafter. "On the lips."

Sakuno's blush darkened and, this time, she gripped her pajama pants instead of biting her lower lip, much to Fuji's disappointment. Either way, he smirked at her actions as he grabs the mug and hands it to her.

The prodigy watched as she drank milk from the mug; happily watched if he may add. When she has drank enough, she settles the mug on her lap and curiously looks at her senpai.

"Senpai?"

"Hai?"

"Is something wrong?"

He smiled at her; the smile that did not bode well for her cute and innocent self. Unfortunately, she does not know it so she ignorantly played his game.

"Nothing, Sakuno-chan. It's just that I think I would need milk as well."

"Eh?" She looked at the mug of milk she held with her hands; then back at him. With all her innocence, she offers the mug of milk to him.

Fuji merrily drank the milk...with his lips resting on where hers used to be.

* * *

"Say it again," he whispered hoarsely.

"Daisuki da yo, Ryoma-kun."

His eyes dilated at her words; his fingers tingling at her wide-eye stare. She feels the same way for him, and happiness is not enough of a word to capture what he is feeling right now.

"Say it again."

"Dai-"

Before she could finish her sentence, warm lips cover her own in a possessive and branding kiss.

Ten seconds felt like eternity for him, and when he decides to pull back, he crushes her smaller frame to his. "Sakuno..." his voice traced the syllables of her name, and he shivered in delight when she returned the embrace. Lifting a hand to caress her auburn head, he stiffens when it felt different to the touch.

It was kind of fluffy.

Immediately, Echizen Ryoma pulls back the body away from him.

Only to realize that it is Karupin he has been embracing _all throughout his dream_

A manic scream was heard in the Echizen household afterwards.

"Oi, seishounen, I head you screaming and moaning in your sleep," his father stated matter-of-factly at the breakfast table. "So, tell me. How was it?"

"Huh?"

"Don't pretend to be innocent, kid. Just describe to your father your sensual dreams."

"Urusai!"

"Oh, come on, kid. Live a little. I bet you were dreaming about the lovely granddaughter of Ryuzaki-baachan, ne?"

Crimson silence

And that was all Echizen Nanjirou needed to see.

"Sou, sou. Apparently, she is the object of your teenage fantasies," he says before pausing to drink from his cup. "Don't worry, kid. As much as I resent seeing her grandmother often, Sakuno-chan is one lovely girl to look at. She'll make a good addition to the family."

And that caused the younger tennis player to spray all his milk to his father's face

After muttering a string of "baka oyaji" all the way to the bus stop, Echizen Ryoma walks his way to school. Of all things, he had to dream about Ryuzaki Sakuno; and not just being _there_ in her dreams, but actually _kissing_ her. He could feel his cheeks heat up and his muscles tense at the mere thought of locking lips with the girl; and now that he has thought he actually likes it, he does not know how he would react to _seeing her_ in person.

Glaring at nothing in particular, he alights the train and strolls his way to school, unmindful of someone else's back in front of him.

Until he bumped to said person

"Oi, watch where you're go-" The reprimand did not continue. Instead, Echizen felt himself choking. "So, Ojou-sama, what are you doing here early?" Momoshiro's friendly voice interrupts his musings. "It's not like it's bad, you know? But you and going to school early don't really go together."

"Urusai, Momo-senpai. I had to run away from home."

"Eh?"

"Baka Oyaji is making my life miserable again."

"Oh? Poor kid," he noncommittally says as he drags the younger boy along the streets of downtown Seishun. "But don't stress yourself that much, okay? The Nationals are nearing and we don't want emotionally compromised players in the team."

"My problem is not that big."

"Your eyes say otherwise," Momoshirou pointedly says as he flicks Echizen's forehead. "Unless it isn't really your father you are having problems with."

The moment Echizen's cheeks turned red, the junior power player knew he hit the bull's eye.

"I guess I am-Oh! Look!"

Surprised at the sudden change of topic, Echizen follows his senpai's line of gaze only to see the Reverie Cafe more crowded than usual...and it isn't anywhere beyond seven in the morning no less.

"Ehn? What do you think is the commotion all about, senpai?"

"Dunno, kid, but we better stay away from that place first. I can see cameras and media men."

Amber eyes squinted to look further only to prove his senpai's claim. There are journalists inside the quaint cafe. While he has nothing against media people, he knows they would be frantic when they spot him; and that is the last thing he wants to happen.

Taking his senpai's lead, the two rush to the school building which is only a few blocks away.

* * *

"Hey Taka. You might want to see this."

Fuji ceremoniously offers a glossy magazine to Kawamura Takashi while they are lounging at their classroom. It is still considerably early, and with morning practices down to a minimum – stressed muscles are not good prior to the Nationals, as Inui says – the two friends are happy to spend time idling around.

The power player curiously read nearly the entirety of the magazine, until a certain article catches his eyes.

Fuji knew he would react that way.

"Sa...I'd really have to say 'congratulations' to you, Taka. Landing a spot on the list of top restaurants in Tokyo isn't easy."

"Yeah. This would make dad really proud."

"You seem passive about it."

"No, it's not that Fujiko-chan. I think the news hasn't sunk yet."

Fuji chuckles at his friend's reaction. "Well, I guess it is too bad tennis practice is still in the afternoon. You might have expressed your joy differently."

Kawamura sheepishly smiles at the comment before reading on. "You know, I think it isn't just my dad we should congratulate."

"Eh?"

"Look," he tells Fuji, showing the prodigy a page off of the magazine. "The Reverie is also one of the best cafe shops in Tokyo. I think we owe Iwase-san and Sakuno-chan a visit."

He received a noncommittal nod from his friend as the prodigy stared at the picture. One whole page was dedicated to the quaint coffee shop down Seishun City, showing the lovely and homey entrance of the two-storey building. While it should have been ordinary at first glance, Fuji could feel his heart sinking the moment he noticed who wrote the article.

Furusawa Maya

And that is when everything became very clear to him

"I think you're right, Taka-kun. We do owe Iwase-san a visit later," was his firm answer.

Meanwhile, as the other Seigaku students are rushing up and about to go to school, Sakuno has resorted to sitting on a stool near Iwase Kumiko. She was told by the school principal that she got the day off from school with her assignments and lectures to be brought by a classmate.

And the reason why she is out of school and in the Reverie is because of an interview with the top food and lifestyle magazine in the country

For someone who has no experience of being in the limelight, she knows she will be an absolute wreck

"Don't be nervous, Sakuno-chan. Just do what you do best and everything will be fine."

Iwase squeezes her hand to reassure her as she feels the older lady urging her to stand up and take her place at the cafe's private kitchen.

With slow steps, she takes her place at the kitchen counter with a group of journalists at the opposite end. Unconsciously playing with a cookie mold, she nervously smiles at the people in front of her before executing a perfect bow.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

* * *

Time passed rather quickly for the students in Seishun Gakuen. While the others are excited to leave school for afternoon shopping downtown, a good number of them are stuck in club activities – nine of which belong to the Seigaku Tennis Club.

"The Nationals this year feels kinda different," Kikumaru says as he lifts his leg with a dumbbell being balanced on is ankle. "It seems as if it just popped out of nowhere."

"Hai. I think it's because we're rather relaxed this season compared to last year," Oishi comments as he sips from his water bottle. "Not that it's bad, but it makes me feel more pressured to do much better."

"Uwa...if Tezuka were here, he would say something like, 'Don't let your guard down'."

Oishi chuckles at Kikumaru's poor imitation of Tezuka. Turning to his right, he spots their team's tennis prodigy whose eyes are stuck at his mobile phone's screen; figuratively, of course.

"Ei, Fuji, is there a problem?"

It took a while for him to receive a response as Fuji's hands were dead set in finishing his message to whomever he is sending it. After a few seconds, the prodigy turns to him with an obviously plastered on smile. "I hope none, Oishi. I just found out that Sakuno-chan was not able to go to school today."

"Eh? Did something happen to her?"

"I don't know. She said she's fine and that she'll explain later."

The two were silent for some time, with Kikumaru's soft counting as their background. Out of the blue, the red-head sputters a question even Oishi is not prepared to hear. "Ne, Fuji, you seem so close to Ryuzaki-chan," he says as he stops stretching. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Eiji!"

"Na, Oishi, you shouldn't mind the question," Kikumaru says as he swats Oishi's hands. ""I'm just curious, Fuji."

The prodigy smiles at his two friends. "I'm courting Sakuno-chan."

A pregnant pause...

"COURTING?"

"Eiji!"

"Courting?" Kikumaru sputters rather softly this time. "You are courting Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Hai."

"And we do not know it."

"You do now."

Kikumaru pouted at the answer. "Does Ochibi know this? He does not notice it, but he's rather possessive of Ryuzaki-chan. I saw him react negatively to Atobe whenever the Hyotei captain would talk to our little princess."

Fuji's smile wavered a bit at that piece of information. "Yes, Echizen knows it, too. We already discussed it a few days ago."

Oishi gapes at him. "How well did he receive it?"

"I'd rather keep it to myself this time, Oishi. Besides, I have yet to ask permission from Sumire-chan about this. I bet she has a hint or two, but it would be best to make it formal."

"You sound like you're asking for Ryuzaki-chan's hand in marriage."

"I do?"

Oishi buries his face onto his hands at Fuji's creepy smile. He has been right all along: Fuji _madly_ loves their coach's granddaughter, and for the usually happy-go-lucky young man to go to the point of formalizing the courtship means he is really serious about the auburn-haired girl.

"You look like a truck hit you, Oishi," Fuji tells him with a little pat on his back. "Just relax. It is me who will be facing the wrath of Sumire-chan; not you."

Before the vice captain could utter a reply, the grating sound of rubber shoes on asphalt disturbed their conversation. All three looked up to see the rest of the Seigaku regulars, with Inui on the lead.

"It's good all of the regulars are here," he begins the moment he spots the three. "Ryuzaki-sensei has made some arrangements with the school director to allow us a two-day training camp at her summerhouse. We'll be leaving on Tuesday and return on Thursday."

"Which is okay as we would have time to prepare for next Saturday," Kawamura points out.

"The Nationals," Echizen whispers, but the other eight did hear him.

The mood in the court suddenly changed. Momoshiro started pumping his fists, while Kaidoh tightened his grip on his bag in an effort to control the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Kikumaru gifts Oishi an enthusiastic headlock; Kawamura, on the other hand, drops his duffel bag and fishes out a head band with 'Ganbatte Seigaku' written all over it. Inui coolly adjusts his glasses, glancing at Tezuka who seem unfazed at his seemingly excited teammates.

Fuji and Echizen just stared at each other before smirking to themselves.

"I think we're all ready for club practice today," Tezuka announces.

To his delight, he received a massive shout of cooperation from his team.

* * *

Fuji half-dragged himself to the shower room after tennis club practice. While he enjoyed the wackiness of his teammates on court, he couldn't say he enjoyed feeling sore afterwards. Heaving a sigh, he enters one shower cubicle while everything was drained away by the water.

Meanwhile, Momoshiro and Kaidoh slump themselves on the floor leading to the shower cubicles. With all cubicles occupied, the two would have to wait to get one each.

"Oi, Mamushi, don't argue with me right now, okay? I don't feel like putting up with you for now."

"Fsshhh...you don't have to tell me that."

"Good. My body feels like lead all over. I need a burger or two on the way home."

His companion did not answer.

"Hey, Mamushi, you still alive?"

"Yeah. Just keep on talking."

"Okay." Momoshiro sits up as he looks at the ceiling. "You know, Echizen and I passed by the Reverie this morning. There were lots of media people. We had to run before they saw the kid."

It took a while before he received a response from Kaidoh, but he did, eventually. "I guess that's not unusual. That cafe got a spot in the best cafe shops in Tokyo. The media hype must be about that."

"Really?"

That was not Momoshiro.

Kaidoh's eyes immediately opened at the question, while Momoshiro nearly stood up; both were surprised.

"Fuji-senpai!"

The tennis prodigy, now fully dressed, crouched in front of the two; blue eyes alight with curiosity.

"You said there were journalists in the Reverie this morning?"

"Hai!" The two answered; Momoshiro looked confusingly at Kaidoh.

Fuji pauses in thought before standing up. Then, without another word, he leaves the two juniors more puzzled than before.

While Momoshiro and Kaidoh are arguing over who gets to shower first, Fuji is doing some mad brisk walking all the way to the Reverie. The news about the cafe this morning; the magazine covering the cafe; Furusawa Maya; Iwase Kumiko; Ryuzaki Sakuno; everything came to a flash to him and slowly but surely, he was able to solve a puzzle that has been plaguing his head.

He better get to the cafe fast.

Without second thought, he runs all the way to the cafe. He arrives there in record time, only to freeze at the quietness enveloping his surroundings.

No media people are around, and it seems as if the cafe is just running on its usual basis.

Then, he catches sight of a familiar auburn head.

With slow, foreboding steps, he enters the cafe, eyes locked on to the figure of his beloved kohai who is serving tea to an elderly couple.

"Please enjoy your tea," he hears her say amiably to the couple.

Sitting himself on his usual spot, he continues staring at her beautiful profile with hooded eyes. She looks happy with what she's doing, but he can sense anxiety in her.

Three minutes passed before she noticed him. "Syuusuke-senpai?"

"It's good to see you, Sakuno-chan."

She flushed at his greeting, before bowing to him several times. "Gomen nasai, senpai! I did not intend to-"

A warm hand traced the curve of her cheek, effectively stopping her from apologizing again and again. "When will your shift end?"

"Ano...uhm...at five, senpai," she replies before looking at the wall clock. It displayed five o'clock. "Oh, I guess I'm free now, senpai. Just wait here, ne? I'll just get changed. Oh, by the way, what would you like to order?"

Fuji smiles at her. "Three hours to spend time with you would do."

Sakuno nearly dropped her notebook at his statement. With a blush adorning her whole face, she shyly looks at her senpai before whispering her question again. "Ano, not that senpai. What do you want to eat?"

He smiles again, blue eyes staring back at her; she evidently squirms at his gaze. "An apple pie and tea would do."

Bowing awkwardly at him, she rushes to the counter, out from his line of sight. Running a hand through his light brown hair, he looks around the cafe. As always, the cafe is filled to the brim with people, and with a popular lifestyle magazine featuring it, its popularity to the public will also rise.

"Ano, Syuusuke-senpai," he hears her calling him. He immediately pulls a chair for her and makes sure she sits closely beside him. "Your apple pie and tea would arrive soon. I hope you won't mind."

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, I don't mind, really."

She gifts him a small smile before slumping on her chair. Tired. She looks really tired, and while he is sure she is not having some bad fever of some sort, the way she looks worries him.

"Did something happen?"

Hazel eyes glanced at him before looking down immediately. "Nothing much, senpai. Iwase-san asked me to help her with something and it took me almost the whole day to do so."

"And what is this something, little Sa-ku-no?"

She flushed at his intonation before pinching her own cheeks, again and again. "Ano, I' really sorry senpai. I know I promised you I'd tell you but I couldn't right now," she says before stopping her adorable act. "Iwase-san said something about confidentiality."

"Is it about your pending trip to Paris?"

Sakuno pauses, cocking her head to the right. "Ano, I think not, senpai."

"Well then," Fuji says as he abruptly stands up, pulling her up with him. "We better go."

"Eh? We?"

Fuji bends down to her height. "My dear little Sakuno has to be punished, ne? That's why we're going on a date."

"Eh? But what about the apple pie, senpai?" She asks in a whisper as he leads her out of the cafe.

"I'll ask them to deliver it to my house."

"B-but sen-"

Her words were cut off when she felt being whirled around and enveloped in his warm body.

With one hand holding her head against his chest, and the other around her waist, Fuji whispers to her ear.

"Just spend time with me, Sakuno."

His lips brushed against her forehead.

"Just spend time with me."


	20. Chapter 20: OverProtection

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san, Furuya Akiyoshi, Furusawa Maya and the Reverie Café are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

Author's Notes: Please forgive me for the delay. I have no valid excuse.

This chapter is dedicated to hikao-chan and AnimeFreakLover123.

I hope all of you would enjoy reading.

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 20: [Over]Protection

"Oishi, I don't think I will last another mile."

"Hn…same here, Eiji," is the solemn reply. "I might collapse if Ryuzaki-sensei would tell us to run one more time."

Kikumaru Eiji groans after listening to his friend. Rolling to his side, he allows sleep to conquer him; never minding that he is on a grass field.

"Eiji, don't sleep, 'k man?"

"Hn."

"Eiji."

"Hn?"

"If Tezuka sees you, you would definitely run another mile, or two, depending on his mood."

With that, Eiji rolls to the other side before sitting up.

"I'm hungry Oishi."

"I'm hungry too, but I'm just trying to get past this training. Inui said something about building stamina in running on elevated places."

"Oh, so that's the reason why Ryuzaki-sensei brought us to this place?"

"Yup. It seems so. Besides, Shitenhouji requested something like training in the rural areas. I think coach happily obliged to its request."

Eiji pouts at the recollection before sprawling on the grass. "Will they be arriving today?"

"No. Tezuka said the team will be here tomorrow. The practice matches will start after lunch."

"Oh well…Taka's preparing breakfast today, right? I'd be requesting something from him. Stay here, 'k, Oishi?"

Before his best friend could give a response, he hears his teammates scream their coach's name.

The two did not hesitate to rush to the scene. Upon arriving at the open field, the two freeze at what they saw.

Pale and shaking, the elderly but strong Ryuzaki Sumire looked like she saw a ghost.

"Ryuzaki-sensei?"Oishi whispers fervently, hoping that their coach would not collapse right then and there.

He did not receive a response, and the vice captain could feel his teammates getting anxious as seconds passed.

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki Sumire is in her own world. Reading the newspaper has never been a burden to her, until now. She re-reads the headline in bold letters:

_Ryuzaki Sakuno: Is she the next Furusawa Maya?_

There is nothing absolutely wrong with the article per se. It tells facts about her granddaughter – her age, where she comes from, where she studies, etc. – and her genius as a budding pastry chef. However, the elderly coach knows to read underneath all the lines and words in the newspaper. After this headline, his little auburn-haired angel will be thrust in the world where pressure and conspiracies abound.

And these would only multiple once she makes her mark

Heaving a sigh, she rolls up the newspaper and looks squarely at her students.

"Let's head back to the cottage. Taka, please prepare breakfast. Have Kaidoh and Echizen help you."

With that, she walks back to the house, with her nine students following her hesitantly.

* * *

"What do you think is bothering Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Fsshhh…."

"Oi, Mamushi, answer me," Momoshiro whines.

"Shut up. This is not the place and time to ask such questions," Kaidoh pointedly states, thrusting a glance at their coach who is sitting at the dining table with them.

Momoshiro promptly shuts up, but not for long.

"Do you think it has something to do with the upcoming National games? I have heard that there is a change in the program and game line up. A number of teams are not happy about it."

Kaidoh shrugs at the question. "I never heard such things, but since the National games will not be postponed, I think all parties were able to resolve the issues."

"Eh Mamushi, that was a very diplomatic answer."

Momoshiro received a smack after that, but before chaos ensues, their coach excuses herself and leaves the table, silencing all nine players.

When she is out of the dining area, all eyes turned to Tezuka.

"What is wrong, Tezuka?" Inui prods, eyes analyzing the captain's reaction.

"She has not told me anything, Inui."

"What could be the problem, then?" Fuji asks, more to himself than to the others.

The other eight all look down at their plates, contemplating the reason for their coach's sudden mood swing. Nobody dared look at Tezuka and plead that he ask her, but somehow, the captain could sense it.

Breakfast was finished in a rather awkward environment. Only Inui saw Tezuka rake his hair in frustration.

* * *

Tezuka quietly treads the way back to his room after finishing house chores. Training will resume in an hour, and he wants to be mentally prepared and emotionally stable before practice.

The events during breakfast took a toll on him, especially since he does not know what is distressing his coach. While Ryuzaki Sumire is not his grandmother by blood, she is one to him; and at the back of his mind, he is also worried about his coach's granddaughter who is left alone in Seishun City.

"Penny for your thoughts, Tezuka?"

The handsome captain turns around to find the tennis prodigy standing a few feet from him.

"What is it Fuji?"

The prodigy chuckles as he approaches Tezuka. "Always straightforward, ne, Tezuka?" When his friend did not give a reply, he continues. "I need to speak with you."

Only a second passed before Tezuka leads the way to his room where the two can talk privately. He fists his hands, anticipation running in his blood. Private talks with Fuji are rare nowadays, especially since they are preparing themselves for university.

Come to think of it, he has not even told anything about post-senior year plans to his friend.

Gritting his teeth to stop the guilt from overcoming him, Tezuka motions Fuji to sit on the mat in front of him as he prepares the tea. The place is almost quiet, except for the sound of tea being poured into cups. Fuji graciously accepts the offered cup before taking a sip.

"I am glad we have such time, Tezuka. We have not talked like this since last year."

"Yes, pardon me for not finding time."

"Saa…you sound like you are at fault, when you aren't. We're all busy," he says with a shrug. "But I am glad we could talk. I need to ask you something."

Tezuka sips from his cup before putting it down. "What is it?"

Fuji mimicks his actions. "Allow me to ask Sumire-chan what is wrong."

The captain blinks at the statement.

It was just so simple.

Then again, years of knowing the prodigy taught him that there is more to his sentences than what those seem to be.

"I know you are her confidante, but I feel like I have to know what bothers her first."

"Do you think it has something to do with Ryuzaki Sakuno?"

He receives a solemn nod.

"You worry for her. Why so?"

Fuji looks squarely at his friend. Spilling his guts out is not too difficult for him. The seemingly apathetic but handsome team captain is like his older brother, although technically, he is a few months older than Tezuka.

"I love that girl, Tezuka. She will be mine."

For the second time that day, Tezuka blinks. The confession is so abrupt but smooth that his thought process just stopped. When realization dawns on him, he felt like air just got whooshed out from his chest.

_I love her…_

…_she will be mine_

He has never heard his best friend say something so strongly about a girl.

"Do you think it is too early to say something like that?" Tezuka pauses when he sees Fuji raising an eyebrow at him. "Both of you are young, and in time, your priorities will change."

He pauses again and adjusts his eyeglasses. "How long will this feeling of love last?"

Fuji unconsciously clenches his hands. "Playing the devil's advocate, Tezuka?"

Although taken aback by the question, Tezuka steels himself. Yes, he is fond of Ryuzaki Sakuno…more than he would allow himself; but, he is not going to pursue anything with her because that is not his priority for now. And yes, he asked those questions out of pure concern for both Fuji and Sakuno.

Jealousy is definitely the green, bad monster, but he values his friendship with Fuji more than manly competition.

"No, Fuji. I am asking because I want you to be careful."

"Don't let my guard down," Fuji whispers.

"No. This is not about letting your guard down."

"Hn. I know Tezuka. I understand your point."

And Fuji's words are true. The only reason that prevents him from pursuing something deeper with the auburn-haired girl is their youth. He wants both of them to grow up, but at the same time, he has made up his mind that she is what he wants.

"I perfectly understand you, but I guess, our views on this issue differ."

"I hope things would work well for you."

Fuji smiles at his friend. "I know you like her, Tezuka."

Again, the captain blinks at his statement, a smear of red on his cheeks.

Fuji just chuckled at the sight, but decides to steer to another direction. "By the way, will you allow me to speak with Sumire-chan?"

This time, Tezuka gives him the permission.

And that, folks, is how Fuji Syuusuke has found himself inside a train bound for Seishun City.

The old, grandfather train whooshed on its tracks. While the ride is bumpy, Fuji did not pay much attention to it. Besides, his thoughts are on something else.

_Ryuzaki Sakuno: Is she the next Furusawa Maya?_

Underneath the headline is another statement:

_Teen prodigy from Seishun City stuns the food industry with skills that could be at par with the pastry legend._

Fuji closes his eyes before letting out the breath he has been holding on for seconds. He is truly excited for Sakuno, but he is also dreading the pressure that can eat her gentle and lovely soul alive.

That is the last thing he wants to happen.

He continues to stare at the newspaper, eyes more focused on the colored picture than on anything else. The picture captures her at her most candid moment: smiling at something or someone else other than the camera; hazel eyes sparkling with genuine delight that accentuates her innocent beauty.

It is a picture capable of raising a fan club that would hunt her down until she gets married…or even when she is married.

Fuji discards the dreaded set of papers by putting it on the rack. In seconds, it is snatched by a high school boy who is with his friends.

He is about to walk away when he hears the familiar tone of a worshipful fanboy.

"Kawaii!"

Fuji discreetly stations himself a few feet from the high school students, listening to their every word. He could hear excited whispers of admiration for someone, and somehow, dread is seeping through him. He is proven correct when one boy blurts out his feelings.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno ga? I'd like to see her in person!"

And with that, he immediately retrieves his mobile phone from his pocket and dials the number he calls when in an emergency.

* * *

"Ano, Yumiko-neesan, where are we going?"

It has been an hour since Fuji Yumiko told her to leave her house and ride out of town immediately. She had not asked any questions back then because the urgency in the older woman's voice told her not to argue. Fiddling with the hem of her uniform – a testament that they did, indeed, leave in a rush – Sakuno anxiously waits for the beautiful Fuji lady to answer.

"We're about to meet Syuusuke-kun, Sakuno-chan."

"Eh? Syuusuke-senpai? But isn't he out of town for training?"

Yumiko smiles at her. The young girl's guileless questions tell Yumiko that Sakuno has not seen nor heard the newspaper article featuring her. _Somehow, this seems better than her knowing it immediately_, she tells herself. _Besides, the best person to break the news to her is another two hours away from here_.

She knows that one day, Sakuno has to brave the harsh world by herself, but even if the auburn-haired girl is not her sister, Yumiko does not want anything ill to happen to Sakuno. Then again, she growth comes when crisis arrives, and right then and there, she vows that she will support the young woman throughout.

"He will meet us at the train station, Sakuno-chan. He said something urgent came up and you have to join them at the cottage."

Sakuno blinks before dropping her eyes back to the hands on her lap. She fervently prays nothing bad happened to her grandmother, or to any of the Seigaku regulars.

Yumiko smiles wanly at the girl's reaction. "Don't worry Sakuno-chan. I don't think anything bad has happened to them." She receives a grateful smile at that. "Oh, we're here," she says. Seconds later, the two are out of the car with Sakuno towing a bag behind her.

The two ladies entered the train station, but surprisingly, Yumiko bought only one ticket. Sakuno stares curiously at her, but before she could ask a question, a tap on her shoulder disturbs her.

"I am so glad to see you, Sakuno," a male voice whispers on her ear, making her blush.

"Syuusuke-kun, please don't surprise Sakuno-chan. You might give her a heart attack," Yumiko mockingly lectures her brother, all the while smiling slyly.

The tennis prodigy grins at his sister before enveloping Sakuno in a fierce embrace, leaving no room for said girl to greet him. The embrace tightened even further when small arms wrap around his waist in response.

The moment is broken only when Yumiko coughs discreetly.

"As much as I want to see my baby brother express his love for my future sister-in-law, the two of you have to prepare for the next train trip. It will be in five minutes."

"Fu-future si-sister-in-la-law?" Sakuno gasps upon moving away from Fuji.

"Saa…please don't put much pressure on Sakuno-chan, Yumiko-neesan. I am still courting her," Fuji states rather blandly, although his sister could see the glint of pleasure in his eyes.

_She approves of Sakuno._

That is more than he could ask for.

Yumiko just chuckles at the two before producing a jacket and a baseball cap from who-knows-where. She approaches Sakuno and makes her wear said clothing items; the jacket being too large for her.

Satisfied with her work, she bids the two teenagers goodbye before leaving the train station. A pleased smile graces her lips.

Meanwhile, Fuji Syuusuke is finding it hard to control the immense pleasure running through him upon seeing his favorite kohai wearing _his_ jacket and cap.

Sakuno, on the other hand, is blissfully unaware of all these.

* * *

"Fuji!"

Eiji enthusiastically bounces out of the house to greet the tennis prodigy, only to stop when he sees Fuji's beautiful companion.

"Eh? Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno shyly smiles at the red-head before executing a polite bow. Before she could even straighten her back, she is enveloped in a bear hug tight enough to make her unconscious.

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji squeals rather happily. "I'm glad you're here! Did you miss Ryuzaki-sensei? She has-"

"Eiji, Sakuno-chan is tired from the trip. We have to go inside," Fuji firmly says, pinning the red-head with _the_ look.

Fortunately for Sakuno, Eiji immediately releases her. "Ne, gomen Sakuno-chan. I'm just so excited to see you here," he blabs as the three of them enter the house.

Eiji went on with his stories until they reached the living room.

All activities ceased when the other seven regulars see Ryuzaki Sakuno…

…wearing Fuji Syuusuke's jacket and cap.

Sakuno curiously stares back at her senpai-tachi and Ryoma-kun, not understanding why they all look like they each swallowed a hard-boiled egg.

"Ano…"

It is Inui who is the first to recover, and his eyes immediately flickers to Fuji. There is nothing wrong with Sakuno wearing his garb, but it implicates a serious thing:

Fuji has branded Ryuzaki Sakuno as his.

It may not be the prodigy's intention – perhaps yes, given his rather odd humor – but to the general public, it would appear so. The data guy glances at Echizen who looks as white as his polo shirt.

_So it begins…the war for the rose…_

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi slumps on the loveseat, all the while rubbing his temples.

He never knew seeing the love of your life on the newspaper would be emotionally stressful. Okay, so that might be stretching things too much, and he has not found that one wonderful woman in his life (he is, after all, too young for that). Then again, it _is_ Atobe Keigo he is thinking about.

He never thought of his best friend to be the protective type. The "over" word is consciously omitted.

Sighing for the first time that day, he watches as Atobe finishes a phone call.

"Yes, I understand. Please do your best. I need a weekly report on how things are going on. Thank you."

With that, Atobe drops the call and turns to Oshitari.

"You look like a mess."

"Hn. I am the one stressed out with all your planning, Atobe. Ryuzaki-chan is a grown lady. She can protect herself."

"Is there something wrong with what I'm doing?"

The "Ore-sama" is not in his sentences. Oshitari knew his friend is dead serious this time.

"No, but you should relax. Besides, Ryuzaki-chan has not expressed a very clear interest in pursuing a career in the food industry yet. Well, in public, I suppose. The media will definitely be interested in her, but the hype will mellow in time. She will have room to pursue her own dreams."

Atobe is quiet, and for the blue-haired guy, it is a good sign.

Oshitari is about to mention that what Atobe should worry about is the forming of a fan club dedicated to Sakuno. He is thankful, though, that he has the presence of mind to just shut up. Given the present situation, mentioning something like that is definitely unwise.

"I'll be heading out." Was Atobe's final words before slamming the door shut.

Oshitari just heaves another sigh.

Few seconds of peace and quiet passed before his mobile phone rings.

"Oshitari Yuushi speaking."

He blinks upon discovering who the caller is, but politely entertains the call.

"Yes, I'll tell him. Don't worry."

While Oshitari is busy speaking with someone on the phone, Atobe settles himself on the bench at his private garden. Raking his hair with his hand in frustration, he leans forward with his elbows settling on his knees.

He knows he went a bit far with hiring a secret bodyguard for Sakuno, but he felt she would need it. Only time can tell when she would reach celebrity status in Japan, and with her talent and Furusawa's help, it may be soon. And fame has its negative aspects. Soon enough, admirers and stalkers would be following her around town, and that is something he does not want to happen. No, it isn't about having no admirers, but he just wants Sakuno to continue living a normal life. Then again, Oshitari is right. A bodyguard will only restrict her growth and movement, and the guileless and unassuming girl would be bound to know he hired something like a shadow just to protect her.

Given her personality, she would probably express discomfort if not exasperation over his actions.

Raking his hair another time, he heaves a sigh before grabbing his mobile phone from his pocket.

"Sakuno, this is Atobe Keigo speaking."

* * *

The night is rather pleasant, but it seems the tension in the room would not dissipate unless bedtime arrives.

Tezuka looks at a rather uncomfortable Fuji across him.

And then to the young tennis prince to his right

"You both look like jealous lovers in the night," Inui blandly comments, data book on hand.

Oishi promptly blushes at the statement. "Inui!"

Meanwhile, the two prodigies glared at the data guy before staring back at Ryuzaki Sakuno's frail form _at the same time_.

_It is interesting to see two seemingly apathetic teenagers get cranky when their love interest receives a call from another guy_, Inui muses to himself. With that, he starts jotting down notes on his notebook, leaving Oishi to think of a way to distract Fuji and Echizen from glaring holes at the mobile phone Sakuno is holding.

While the boys are busy inside the living room, Sakuno stays outside to entertain Atobe's call.

"You sound distressed, Keigo-san."

"How do you know?"

"Your voice, though I find it difficult to explain," she says before pausing in contemplation.

Violet eyes darkened with an unidentified emotion.

"I just find it hard to sleep tonight."

"Ano…are you worried about the National games?"

"No, I'm not."

_Oh._ "What is wrong, Keigo-san? If I may know, that is."

A hand rakes his hair; body sagging on the bed. "It's nothing serious, Sakuno. Something…came up with work and I think I have to make sudden changes to it."

"Eh? Keigo-san is working?"

"For my father's company, yes."

Half truth; white lie

"Ano, please don't overtax yourself, Keigo-san. Ano…I don't know what is going on but please do what is best. Things will work out fine."

A simpleton's answer, but he can't help but find comfort in it.

"I will. Don't worry. Be safe, Sakuno. I'll see you on Friday."

Before she could comprehend his words, the line was cut and she is left to wander what is really happening with Atobe Keigo.

Meanwhile, the Hyotei captain gracelessly drops his mobile phone on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

Few seconds passed before he grabs his communication device and makes another call.

"Yes, this is Atobe Keigo. Please cancel my prior arrangement. I'll just call back when it is badly needed."

* * *

Sakuno quietly returns to the living room, unaware of the five pairs of eyes following her every move. Pocketing her mobile phone, she makes a bee line to Fuji and sits beside him, a bit dazed and confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai," she whispers while fiddling with her fingers. She looks up at Tezuka who is openly staring at her.

"Ano…"

"Did it concern the tennis club?"

Sakuno blinks at him. Then, the 'aha' moment comes: "it" referring to her conversation with Atobe Keigo; and that somehow, the captain knows of her unusual friendship with Atobe Keigo.

"Ano…no, senpai. Keigo-san wa-"

She stops when Tezuka gently shakes his head, telling her she does not need to explain. She smiles gratefully at him.

"I'll take you to your room, Sakuno-chan," Fuji offers as he stands up.

Sakuno obliges, not forgetting to give her senpai-tachi and Ryoma a polite bow before leaving the room.

Once the door to the living room is shut close, she and Fuji tread the path to her area of the house.

"Have you spoken with Sumire-chan?"

"Hai, but she seems rather busy with phone calls today so I let her be."

Fuji nods at her answer, not bothering to inform her of the coach's dilemma.

It is for the best that the grandmother would explain things to the granddaughter, regardless of how much he wants to be the one to break the news for her.

"It will be a long day tomorrow, Sakuno-chan. Sleep well."

Instead of opening the door to her room, she stops and looks up at him in curiosity. Fuji gives her a questioning look.

"Something is bothering Syuusuke-senpai."

She does not know how badly he wants to smirk at her statement. Bothering is a gross understatement.

He is…emotionally compromised: jealous, worried, anxious; but he does not want to make her worried so he does his best to "kill" the negative energy.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," he whispers hoarsely, much to his surprise, as he traces her lower lip.

She looked unconvinced, but he did not want to make things even harder for him so he opens the door to her room, kisses the top of her head, prods her to go inside before shutting the door closed. When seconds passed and Sakuno did not open the door, Fuji slumps his head on the wooden fixture.

_It is going to be a long night._

* * *

Echizen Ryoma rubs his eyes hard enough to wake him up. It is an ungodly five in the morning and he _has to_ wake up because he will accompany Ryuzaki-sensei in greeting the Shitenhouji team at the local train station.

"I don't even understand why Granny wants me to do this," he grumbles while searching for something to wear from his bag.

"It is because you are the youngest in the group."

Echizen stiffens upon hearing Inui Sadaharu's voice. How could have he forgotten that he is sharing a room with the data guy? Willing himself not to answer the question, he rushes to the washroom to freshen himself.

Minutes later, he is inside Ryuzaki Sumire's van; the elderly coach driving all the way to the train station.

The drive is rather pleasant. While the townspeople are already awake to do morning chores, the place is still peaceful to his liking. He looks at the scenery around before looking at his elderly coach. The scene yesterday has been etched in his mind and he cannot help but be curious as to why she was an emotional mess that time.

_She looks more relaxed now_, as he has observed, and he hopes it would stay that way.

"We are here, Echizen."

The tennis prince unbuckles his seatbelt and alights the van, following his coach towards the entrance to the station. They need not delve into the place as the whole Shitenhouji team is standing nearby.

"KOSHIMAE!"

Echizen did not have much time to react, and so one second later, he finds himself tackled to the ground by an enthusiastic Kintarou.

"Ugghh! Get off me."

"Now, now, that is not the way to greet a friend," the red-head lectures. "You won't be making much friends with that kind of attitude, Koshimae. Come to think of it, this is not the first time I told you that," he continues to rant as he helps Echizen stand up.

"By the way, where is Sakuno-chan?"

"Leave her alone."

Kintarou gasps at Echizen's answer, and unknown to the two, the Shitenhouji regulars and Ryuzaki Sumire heard it too.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

It was at that moment Echizen realized he seemed a bit defensive. Stealing a glance at his coach, he averts his eyes from Kintarou, much like a child does when discovered stealing a cookie. When the red-head does not budge from his position, the tennis prince just walks past him.

"It's nothing."

"Oi! Don't keep me hanging Koshimae!"

While the two "share" a "light" conversation, Ryuzaki Sumire proceeds with giving the rival team a formal welcome…as formal as it could get at the train station.

"I'm looking forward to our practice match later."

Shiraishi smiles at her before executing a polite bow. "Same here, Ryuzaki-sensei. My team is in _war_ mode already," he adds.

"And it is not even the Nationals yet."


	21. Chapter 21: Limitation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san, Furuya Akiyoshi, Furusawa Maya and the Reverie Cafe are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

This chapter is dedicated to Mistress Hydrangea and hikao-chan who never fail to remind me to update. Kit2000, dear, this one's for you too. Cheers!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 21: Limitation

"Oi."

Fuji Syuusuke looks up from his seat at the breakfast table to find Shitenhouji's captain staring down at him.

"Ei."

"It's been a while since we last saw each other," Shiraishi comments before secretly winking at the prodigy. "How long has it been?"

Fuji chuckles at the question, feigning innocence. "I already lost count, Shiraishi. How have you been?"

"Me?" Shiraishi pauses as he looks at the bewildered gazes of his teammates. "I'm okay. We're okay, although our group's rather surprised that Ryuzaki-sensei invited us for breakfast."

"Ah. It's not everyday you get invited to dine with your opponent."

"Hn."

The two continue to converse while the onlookers stared.

"I did not know Shiraishi-senpai is friends with the genius of Seigaku," Zaizen Hikaru comments to no one in particular.

Ishida Gin, who is the nearest to him, shrugs nonchalantly. "Get used to your captain being friendly, Zaizen. Besides, we do not just make opponents out of other schools."

"We also make friends out of them, ne, senpai?"

"You get the hang of it."

Before Zaizen could comment any further, the breakfast table turned quiet when Ryuzaki Sumire appears and settles on her seat at the table.

"Let's go eat breakfast."

And so, they all did. After graces were said, the Seigaku regulars and Shitenhouji regulars started attacking the food at the table while the Ryuzaki ladies stared at their antics. While the table was equally divided between the two groups, everyone is in unison in getting his own fill from the breakfast table.

"I'd say, breakfast is going to be one interesting event, ne, Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai, obaa-san!"

* * *

"Eh? Look, Yuuji-kun! The cookie is in the shape of a chrysanthemum flower in bloom! It's so pretty!"

"Hai, Koharu-chan. It is really pretty," Hitoji enthusiastically agrees as he receives the chrysanthemum-shaped cookie his doubles partner handed to him. "I have never seen a cookie made to look like art."

Breakfast has been an interesting event indeed as the tennis players found themselves as unexpected onlookers at random displays of...oddity. Yes, oddity is the right term. A while ago, former opponents Fuji Syuusuke and Shiraishi Kuranosuke are talking like they were the best of friends. A good ten minutes ago, Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintaro are engaged in a deadly dance of "pass-the-food-to-me"; and then, just a few seconds ago, on-and-off partners Konjiki and Hitoji are blabbing about the wonders of a flower-shaped cookie.

Zaizen Hikaru just sighs at it all.

"Ne, the cookie is actually very pretty, if I do say so myself," Chitose tells himself but it was loud enough for the others to hear.

At that, each tennis player picks up his own serving of the flower-shaped cookie

There is nothing extravagant with the object's coloring – it being pale yellow and all – but what is eye-catching about it is its intricacies and the techniques involved in making it.

And while the players are busy checking out the food item, Ryuzaki Sumire smiles to herself before giving her granddaughter a knowing glance.

"Hmmm...the texture is similar to that of a fortune cookie," Momoshiro comments before smelling the food item. "And it smells as sweet as a fortune cookie."

"Oh! A fortune!" Kintaro jumps on his seat before breaking his serving of the cookie in half.

All eyes focused on the cookie in the red-head's hands, but instead of finding an ominous-looking white piece of paper, they find a pale blue one instead.

"Ne, Kin-chan, is there something written on the paper?"

At his senpai's prompting, Kintaro examines the thin piece of paper.

He never found any character in it.

"Eh? It's a blank," he says before slumping back on his chair with a pout on his face.

Silence ensues in the table before Echizen decides to break the ice. Copying Kintaro's actions, he breaks his serving of cookie into two.

Out came a red piece of paper.

"Red?" Oishi asks, to which the tennis prince could only answer with a noncommittal shrug.

After Echizen, Tezuka and Fuji simultaneously break their cookies into two, and then, the others started to follow.

One by one, blank sheets of colored paper drop on their plates. It was like looking for the "it" player in a game of hide and seek, but the "it" could not be found.

"It's a code."

All eyes turned to Fuji who held his piece of paper like a cursed item.

"Yes, it is a code."

Then, they all turned to Ryuzaki Sumire.

"The piece of paper inside your fortune cookie corresponds to your opponent for today's mock match. Those who got purple papers will play doubles two. Those who got black papers will play doubles one," she begins before looking at the first foursome – Zaizen, Ishida, Kaidoh and Kawamura – who are holding purple pieces of paper.

"Those who got the red pieces of paper will play singles three."

"Eh? I would be facing Echizen?" Chitose stares at his piece of paper before staring at his would-be opponent.

"That's pretty interesting," Inui comments.

Echizen just smirks at them.

"Those who got the orange pieces of paper will play singles two."

The group was quiet for a while until Shiraishi raises his piece of orange paper.

"This is my lucky day," he tells the others. "I get to play with you, Tezuka."

A subdued hush was heard from the group until it became excited.

"Those who got the pale blue ones will play singles one."

The excitement turned to amazement when they see the two people holding a pale blue paper each.

"This is going to be really interesting," Zaizen blurts out.

"Just imagine the Sadist and the Man from the Wild playing against each other."

* * *

"Ne, senpai, please do your best later, okay?"

Sakuno looks up at her senpai who is diligently wiping the last plate with a towel. "I know this is just a mock match, but the Shitenhouji players seem really serious about...these games."

"Saa...I have seen Kintaro-kun play but I haven't faced him even in a practice match," Fuji answers vaguely. "This would prove to be enlightening."

Sakuno absent-mindedly nods before turning off the faucet. "Obaa-san said something about Tooyama-kun being like Ryoma-kun."

"Really?"

"Uhn," Sakuno answers positively before turning reflective. "Obaa-san told me about their match three years ago, the one that ended up as a draw. It was like a match of two people who really enjoyed tennis. While they express their enthusiasm for the game differently, Ryoma-kun and Tooyama-kun love the game in itself."

Fuji was silent for a while. "Yes, but that was not the defining moment for Echizen."

Sakuno blinks at him. "Oh, you mean the Tenimuho no Kiwami?"

"Yes. He achieved that during his battle with Yukimura, and not with Kintaro-kun."

The two were silent for a while, with Sakuno gently wiping the edge of a glass. Another seconds passed before she settles the glass down.

"The Tenimuho no Kiwami is the last door to the state of self-actualization, ne, senpai?"

Fuji gazes at her hazel eyes before nodding.

Instead of shying away from his intense stare, Sakuno looks up at him.

Before her is one of the best players of his generation, but while he is considered a genius, he is overshadowed by his fellow players who have reached Muga no Kyochi. She does not understand the hype associated with the three doors and all, but what she knows is that at the back of his mind, Fuji Syuusuke is also thinking of when he would reach that state.

Because no matter how people see him, reaching the height of his potential as a tennis player is what really matters.

"Syuusuke-senpai has made the first step in unlocking his potential, ne? When Syuusuke-senpai discovers what tennis really means to him, he can also unlock the three doors, ne?"

Fuji's stare darkened further. She is trying to coax something out of him, he feels feverish already. And no, it is not physical desire. It is a foreign kind of longing he has been searching all along.

Something foreign he wants to discover right now.

"Do you think it is possible for me to reach my potential?"

Sakuno's gaze is reaffirming.

"Hai."

* * *

"Three hours to go before the mock matches."

"Are you serious in keeping count?"

Inui turns around to find Chitose Senri standing behind him.

"Not really, but I get more excited when I keep tabs on things."

The blue-haired player smirks at the response before leaning on the railing.

"The line up for the matches will make things entertaining, to say the least. How Ryuzaki-sensei came up with something like fortune cookies and ending up with such matches will forever be a mystery to me."

Inui's eye glasses shimmered. "Well, as they say, things happen for a reason."

"Hn. You actually believe that?"

"I guess I do," the data guy replies as he closes his notebook.

"I do too, you know. And somehow, I get this feeling that something big is going to happen today."

* * *

Events seemed ominous to some of the players, but while the atmosphere is becoming thick with excitement, it is also being marked with impatience.

Hours dragged as slowly as possible as if time were mocking them.

And so, in order to restore their rhythm, each player separated ways to do some venting.

While most decided to warm up outside, others are left inside the rest house to catch up on some quiet time:

Tezuka is drinking tea inside his room, while Echizen is spending his time lying on his bed, doing nothing. Inui is walking up and down the hallways while Chitose is reading a book.

Sakuno sighs as she looks up at the clock. It read ten thirty in the morning – still a good hour and a half before lunch time and another two and a half hours before the mock matches. She looks at the kitchen where everything needed for the next meal is nearly prepared. Then, she looks at the window where she hears the sound...

...of wood being chopped.

"Hmmm...this is the sight any fangirl would pay to see."

"Watch your mouth, Zaizen."

A sarcastic smirk. "Live a little, Ishida-senpai. I don't understand why they are chopping wood, but if I were that snooping creep from St. Rudolph, I would not miss the chance of snapping a few pictures for me to sell. You see-"

Before his kohai could speak any further, Ishida Gin grabs Zaizen Hikaru by the collar and drags him back to the house...

...leaving Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Fuji Syuusuke to chop wood...

...in all their muscled glory.

"Pardon my kohai for his ramblings. There are times he gives me the creeps."

Fuji chuckles at the comment before splitting a piece of wood into two.

"It is quite alright. I don't mind him calling that guy from St. Rudolph a creep."

Shiraishi pauses for a moment before shaking his head. Sometimes, he just finds Fuji's humor rather odd.

"By the way, could you tell me why we are chopping wood in the twenty first century?"

Fuji splits another piece of wood with his axe before wiping perspiration on his face.

"I just thought this would be a good way to exercise. Besides, Sakuno-chan may need this to cook with."

"Sakuno-chan, eh? Kin-chan would be devastated to hear how familiar you are with the auburn-haired cutie."

Shiraishi was gifted with a sardonic grin.

"He should just learn to live with it."

Instead of hearing a scoff, Fuji finds himself half-amazed at the sight of Shiraishi laughing.

It took a few seconds before the Shitenhouji captain's laughter died down to mere hiccups. "I'm sorry 'bout that man, but that was rich, coming from you."

"I am not offended, if that's what you're worried about."

Shiraishi smirks before settling down his axe. "Yare, yare...it's just that people don't take Kintaro seriously, and I don't really blame them. The kid could be a pain in the butt most of the time."

Picking up another piece of log, the platinum-haired captain settles it on the platform for another whack.

"But take this as an advice from me. When you play him, play him as if he were Tezuka."

He picks up another log and settles it on the platform, but instead of splitting it into two with his axe, Fuji does the honor with his.

"There is no room to underestimate a kid who has also opened Muga no Kyochi."

* * *

"Clumsy senpai," Zaizen mutters to himself as he leaves a half-conscious Oshitari Kenya lying down under the shade of a grandfather tree.

The events leading to the other Oshitari player's collapse was a funny but disappointing one. One moment, Zaizen Hikaru was calculating the best angle to attack Inui Sadaharu, and then the next thing he knew, a hard tennis ball knocks out his senpai.

Their untimely demise from the competition could have been avoided if only Oshitari did not play "catch-the-ball-first" with him.

As he treads the path away, muttering some 'baka senpai's' along, he hears a thunderous shout from the tennis court.

"GO BUCHOU!"

The shout came from both sides of the court and it pumped the adrenaline to whoever heard it.

Standing at the center of the court are two of the top players of senior high school tennis. It is a novelty for all of them to see, and even if it were just a mock match, it is still a match worth watching.

"Who do you think will win?"

Kikumaru whispers to Oishi, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

It is already Tezuka's game to win, and securing the next rally would assure victory on his side. Then again, his opponent is a man of surprises – capable of turning events to his favor.

Before Oishi could give a reply, Shiraishi throws up the tennis ball to serve, all the while aiming for the blind spot just a few inches from Tezuka's right foot. His prey immediately recognizes the cunning gaze of the predator, but instead of biting the bait, Tezuka stands on his ground.

In a blink of an eye, the yellow-green tennis ball flies past Shiraishi's part of the court and straight to Tezuka.

In a blink of an eye, the Seigaku captain twists his body to the right and returns the ball with a rising shot.

With nimble feet, Shiraishi dances his way to where the ball bounced and does a return, only to find Tezuka waiting for him by the net.

With unspeakable grace and speed, Tezuka executes a perfect drop shot that Shiraishi failed to return.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu wins, six games to four!"

"I think you have your answer, Eiji," Oishi whispers back to his friend.

The red-head pouts at the reply. "Hmmm...you did not answer me immediately after asking you, Oishi. That is still called cheating."

Oishi could just sweat drop at the accusation.

While the two were doing some light bantering, the others enthusiastically greet a seemingly worried Tezuka.

Fuji is the first one to notice the crease in his friend's face.

"Wipe that frown off your face, buchou. I'm going to play a match, not marching to my death sentence."

"Hn."

Fuji chuckles at Tezuka's monosyllabic reply.

"Is that the only thing you can say to me?"

There was silence between the two.

"Just give it all you've got."

A small smile

"Of course."

* * *

"Ne, ne, genius-chan, let us enjoy playing tennis, okay?"

Fuji smiles genuinely at the childish behaviour Tooyama Kintaro is displaying. The game has not started yet but he could feel from his side of the court the excitement coursing through his opponent's veins. Call it cliché, but that is what he is feeling.

A select few made him excited – Tezuka, Echizen, Atobe, Shiraishi – but this one is different.

_He is utterly happy to play tennis_

For the first time in years, Fuji pauses right before a game is about to start.

_Have I ever felt this happy to play tennis before?_

He watches Tooyama do flips and jumps at his side of the court. To some, the kid may appear bragging, but to Fuji, the kid is doing those things as a physical manifestation of the joy he is feeling.

_Just because he can play tennis_

When he was younger, he decided to play tennis as a past time. Then, his reason evolved to being that he is good at it, and that he is way better than others at it. When he saw Tezuka, he saw a challenge he could and should conquer; and when he saw Echizen, he saw a genius he could match up with.

"One set match, Tooyama Kintaro to serve."

"Ano, is there something wrong with Syuusuke-senpai?"

Sakuno murmurs to herself, unknowingly catching the attention of the other regulars. She was not expecting a reply, but she received a sympathetic glance from Tezuka.

Whatever she wanted to say was swallowed by the speed of the tennis ball that went past them.

"15-0!"

Silence ensued in the court, with Taka muttering something like "the ball went through the court mesh" after a few seconds.

Fuji tragically fought for each point for the first part of the match. While he could catch up with Tooyama, the difference between the two players is rather marked.

Unseen to everyone, images and voices floated in Fuji's head – from when he was in middle school to his little chat with Sakuno just a few hours ago.

Who he is as a tennis player, his playing style and his potentialities can be answered by one thing.

As corny as it sounds, everything boils down to what tennis really means to him.

He was feeling feverish by the time he was at the height of his train of thought. Unfortunately, he was not allowed to delve into it further when he felt a hard and round thing whack his cheek.

"Fuji-senpai!"

That was when he realized he is crashing to the bench behind him.

* * *

"You okay, Fuji?"

"Syuusuke-senpai..."

"Oi, Fuji!"

"Genius-chan!"

Blue eyes snapped open at the pathetic nickname given to him. Mustering all his strength, Fuji Syuusuke stands up, wipes the bruise on his cheek and patting his clothes clean.

Then, he gives a good look at his teammates and all the important people to him.

It was a rather solemn moment to say the least, and as the prodigy walked past his favorite kohai – but not before pinching her cheeks – everyone of them could feel the sudden change in his aura.

"Oi! Genius-chan! I'm sorry okay? I did not mean to hurt you a while ago!" Tooyama Kintaro screamed at the top of his lungs, tears nearly brimming from his eyes.

Fuji is silent but he kept on walking until he is a foot from the red-headed Shitenhouji player.

Every one went silent

Even loud-mouthed Tooyama found himself shivering at the steady gaze the prodigy is giving him

And mind you, he could feel his knees shaking not from excitement but nervousness

His fears were relieved when Fuji puts a hand on his head and pats it like an adult does to a child

"Thank you very much, Kintaro-kun."

* * *

"Two games all."

A collective sigh could be heard from the Seigaku side of the court, but the tension came back when Tooyama makes a sudden declaration.

"Oi! Genius-chan! Let's go all out!"

They all blinked at his suggestion.

Fuji smirks at his opponent before throwing the ball high up to the air...

...to execute a kohou.

Tooyama grins hysterically at the perfect execution of a copied movement, excitedly running to the other side of his court to return the ball. Stretching back his right arm, he hits the oncoming ball with his racket with an enormous force that could even match with that of Taka and Ishida Gin.

The ball bounces back to the enemy court with a resounding thud, only to be returned to him with equal force.

If he were someone else, Tooyama would have cowered at the increasing strength and speed of Fuji's returns.

But he would not have this any other way

Fuji Syuusuke, Sadist and Genius of Seigaku, is keeping up with his wild version of tennis.

He could not be any happier.

"Do you see that, Tezuka?"

The handsome captain turns to Inui, prodding him to continue.

"Fuji's returns are getting stronger and faster with every return. That is saying something considering he is the leanest among us."

All eyes turn to validate Inui's claims, and lo and behold, it is true.

A ghost of a smile is drawn on Tezuka's and Echizen's lips.

Sakuno, on the other hand, just stared at her senpai in astonishment.

It took a while before she could find the voice to utter her next words.

"Syuusuke-senpai has just opened hyakuren jitoku no kiwami."

* * *

"Aish..."

Tooyama lets out an odd sound upon hearing the result of the match.

"Fuji Syuusuke wins, seven games to five."

The red-head blinks several times before realization dawns on him

"I lost."

Shiraishi lets out a sympathetic smile before patting his kohai on the head. Meanwhile, Ishida Gin clamps Zaizen Hikaru's poisonous mouth before obscenities could come out.

"That's okay kid. The Nationals will be this Saturday. There is always room for another victory."

Tooyama just blinks again, before he started chuckling.

Then, to the horror of his teammates, his chuckles turned to bawls of laughter, so much so that Seigaku's attention is on them as well.

Tooyama continued on laughing before stopping abruptly. Jumping on his feet, he makes a mad dash to where Fuji Syuusuke is standing and promptly hugs the prodigy until they fall on the floor because of his weight.

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Genius-chan!"

Instead of shoving the seemingly monkey boy off of him, Fuji allows the boy to sing incoherent phrases of joy before peeling Tooyama off of him.

"Na, na, genius-chan! You were so great! You opened the first door of Muga no Kyochi in just a few minutes! You're really a genius!" Tooyama ranted again and again much to Fuji's amusement.

While Fuji could utter a retort to that, he clamps his mouth shut and allows the smaller boy to indulge in a fit of ranting until Shiraishi lands a noogie on his head.

After that, the Seigaku regulars promptly pounced on their prodigy with Ryuzaki Sumire proudly looking on.

Now that the genius has opened one door, she could not wait for the next possibilities, especially when he reaches the state of self-actualization.

* * *

The Seigaku regulars are in a celebratory mood, what with their victory at the mock matches as well as Fuji's unexpected opening of the hyakuren jitoku no kiwami.

With Kawamura Takashi leading, the pack of teenagers treads their merry way to the kitchen where the food is stored.

"One order of umeboshi!"

"An order of tuna sushi!"

"Another order of umeboshi!"

"Tempura!"

Fuji chuckles at his teammates who had reduced Taka to an order-taking man.

"Eh? Poor Taka-senpai. I should help-eep!"

Before she could make a move to the kitchen, Fuji grabs Sakuno's hand and leads her to the living room. Once they are in the main room, he plops himself on the couch and gently pulls his favorite kohai down to sit beside him.

Sakuno blushes at his actions. Conquering her shyness, she looks up at her senpai only to be gifted with his serene facade.

"Syuusuke-senpai looks happy."

Fuji pumps her fist onto his before leaning on the couch and closing his eyes.

"I've never felt this way before, Sakuno-chan."

His voice was soft but strong to her ears. When she did not talk, he took it as his queue to continue.

"Kintaro-kun taught me a lot today."

She genuinely smiles at his statement.

"I am so happy for Syuusuke-senpai," she whispers.

But before she could elaborate any further, a cry for help disrupts her.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!"

It was the voice of someone in dire need of help in the kitchen.

Blushing in embarrassment at the scream and at Fuji's deep chuckles, Sakuno abruptly stands up only to notice yesterday's newspaper sitting innocently on the coffee table.

Blood immediately drained away from her face and her whole body stiffened at the words written in bold.

**Ryuzaki Sakuno: Is she the next Furusawa Maya?**


	22. Chapter 22: Reintroduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama and Card Captor Sakura, especially each anime's characters. Iwase Kumiko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, Maeda Hideki-san, Furuya Akiyoshi, Furusawa Maya and the Reverie Cafe are my own creations. Any similarities with real people and/or places are unintentional and coincidental.

This chapter is dedicated to Mistress Hydrangea (~sorry for breaking my promise! .), hikao-chan and Kit2000 who never fail to remind me to update. Cheers!

**The Sadist of Seigaku**

Chapter 22: Reintroduction

Ryuzaki Sakuno blinks at the sight of the massive gate before her.

She has been to the Tezuka residence many, many times considering that the senpai standing beside her is one of the protégés closest to her grandmother. Visits were made with a solemn purpose – how tennis could be solemn to those two is beyond her imagination. Now, though, is a different situation altogether.

This time, it is abrupt.

_I didn't even bring anything..._she bemoans.

"Ryuzaki."

"Uh-hai?"

"Let's go inside."

The auburn-haired girl nods numbly at the softly spoken instruction. Each step felt as if she were being transported to a different world instead of just going inside the Tezuka residence.

It is a wonder how nerves can affect someone's view of one and the same place.

"Is something wrong?"

She stiffens at her senpai's question, and her head shoots up immediately to pay due attention to him. To her utter surprise, there is something different with Tezuka Kunimitsu's eyes.

Amusement

He chooses to pat his kohai's head when she did not give him a response; a gaping mouth is not a proper one, anyway. Then again, he understands her plight perfectly.

Finding one's self unable to get to her own house is rather...disrupting...to the young girl.

Yes, truth be told, the headline from days ago has created quite a commotion back in Seishun City. Once the whole Seigaku regulars team got back from the training camp, the members found themselves playing accomplices to a roaring mother bear, a.k.a. Ryuzaki Sumire, and bodyguards to Sakuno.

He could not blame his mentor, especially when she found out that media personnel camped a few feet from her house just to get the latest scoop that is her granddaughter.

Without looking at any of her students, she hops off the bus and orders Tezuka to "take care of Sakuno in the meantime".

He, on the other hand, dared not look at Fuji Syuusuke's face.

A smirk appears on his handsome face at the memory of what transpired merely hours ago, but his lips immediately thinned at the sight of his mother.

"Oh. Is this Sakuno-chan?"

Tezuka Ayana's countenance instantly brightened at the sight of her son's companion. "Oh, Kunimitsu-kun, you should have told me Sakuno-chan would be here. I don't think I prepared enough."

"A-ano, that's alright, Tezuka-san..."

"No, don't apologize, Sakuno-chan," the woman interjects before smiling at her son, who had the grace to blush at her teasing glance. "It's not everyday I see Kunimitsu-kun bring a female friend. Don't worry, preparing a meal won't take long," she adds as she pulls the younger girl towards the living room. "Sa...just wait here while I prepare tea. Lunch will be in half an hour or so."

"A-arigatou."

In a flash, Ayana has gone to the kitchen to prepare the promised tea, leaving behind a flabbergasted Sakuno and an uncomfortable-looking Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The living room reeked with the heavy air of silence, with Sakuno fiddling with the hem of her sweater and the youngest Tezuka standing rather stiffly at her side. Before she could utter another apology, the Seigaku captain lightly taps her shoulder to excuse himself before making a beeline to the kitchen.

There, he finds his mother humming a rather happy tune to herself while preparing tea.

The bounce in her steps is a telltale sign to the Seigaku captain – his mother has thought of something that is pleasant to her. Now, he is not one to deny his mother's happiness; he adores her too much to do that. Then again, it seems that his intelligent mother is thinking way too ahead of herself, especially when she set eyes on his auburn-haired kohai.

He has a lot of explaining to do.

"Haha-ue?"

Tezuka Ayana set the pot and cups on a tray before turning to her handsome son.

"Yes, Kunimitsu-kun?"

"I apologize for not informing you in advance that Ryuzaki-chan will be here. It was an abrupt decision."

She blinked at his statement before smiling sweetly. "Oh, Mitsu-kun, I was just teasing you a while ago. You know I don't mind having Sakuno-chan here. I really like her a lot."

The implications in her last statement are all too clear for him.

"Haha-ue..."

"Yes, Mitsu-kun?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed at the sound of his childhood nickname. His mother would always use that to coax him in saying things he'd rather keep to himself.

"I forgot to say that Ryuzaki-chan is here because Ryuzaki-sensei asked for a favor."

"Ryuzaki-sensei?"

He nodded. "There was a mob circling their house and she needed Ryuzaki-chan away from it for a while so she can fix the situation. I'll take Ryuzaki-chan back once it is safe for her to do so."

A frown marred her mother's face.

And he knew that she is disappointed

"Oh."

Ayana fingered the teapot before facing her son. "So, you did not bring Sakuno-chan to introduce her as your girlfriend?"

The youngest Tezuka flushed at her very forward question.

"Haha-ue..."

She gives him an impish smile as a response to his exasperated tone. "Oh well...a mother can only hope so much, Mitsu-kun, but should you change your mind, always know I've always liked Sakuno-chan."

He could only shake his head to that.

* * *

Oishi Syuuichirou offered a glass of very cold water to Ryuzaki Sumire who promptly collapsed on a couch nearest to her.

"I can't believe they had the guts to storm my house," she whispers before taking a big gulp of water. "I'm just glad everything is over."

"I agree, Ryuzaki-sensei, but don't you think it's rather odd that the media personnel left the house after receiving just one phone call?"

"Eh?"

"It's true," Oishi says as he sits at a couch adjacent to the one where his coach sat. "The crowd dispersed after that one call."

The elderly coach pauses in deep thought before closing her eyes. "They must have received a more interesting story from their editor. I just hope they'd leave my granddaughter alone. Sakuno does not deserve being mobbed at."

Oishi emphatically agrees. At one point in his life, he received much attention from the media, which intensified when his friendship with the National Treasure, a.k.a. Tezuka Kunimitsu, was brought to light. It is flattering and all, but he never understood the hype behind it.

At the end of the day, he and his friends are athletes passionate with their game.

_Speaking of which, where did Fuji go?_

Excusing himself, he fishes out his mobile phone from his pocket and dials the prodigy's number. He remembered seeing the prodigy help clear out the crowd but he quickly disappeared once it dispersed.

After a few rings, Oishi cancels the call.

"I'll just go out for a moment, Ryuzaki-sensei."

* * *

"Enjoying the view?"

"Eh? Oh, the koi are lovely, Tezuka-senpai," Sakuno tells him before refocusing her attention to the school of koi lounging in the pond.

Tezuka smiles at her comment before sitting beside her.

"Do you feel better now?"

Sakuno looks up at him before nodding slowly. His family's garden has always been a sanctuary for her. Contrary to popular belief, there is a lightness surrounding the Tezuka residence once a person gets past the heavy gates and the formality of the main house. It may be because the one maintaining the grounds is the rather laid back Tezuka Kuniharu, her senpai's father...or maybe because his mother is always so gracious with guests.

The auburn-haired girl quickly stops with her musings, quietly telling herself that she is thinking too much.

Then again, he has been doing that for quite sometime already, and it all started when Furusawa Maya-san introduced her to the idea of studying abroad.

A thought immediately strikes her.

She turns to her senpai, who expectantly returns her gaze.

"Senpai, may I ask a question?"

Tezuka breaks the gaze and turns to look at the koi. "Yes, you may."

"Why did you return from Germany?"

Words flew out of her mouth faster than she could control, but she had no time to be embarrassed when her senpai turned to her with an expression that is foreign to his usually impassive and stoic face.

"Because I found out I still have lots to do here in Japan. Germany can wait for a few months."

He stops right then and there, but for a moment, Sakuno felt as if he wished to continue and say something more. She stops herself from asking more, thinking it might be too personal.

"I see," she whispers, before resting her chin on her knees.

"Ryuzaki."

"Uh-hai, senpai?"

"Don't think too much about the news and comments you'll read. Focus on what you do best. It'll keep you grounded."

She gapped at him, nodding mutely in between. Her surprise, though, did not arise because Tezuka spoke more than five words in one day. It is because he saw right through her.

After seeing the headline on one of the newspapers, negative thoughts swarmed her head. Fear and pressure nearly got the best of her, but she kept it all to herself because her grandmother and her friends looked stressed out because of it as well. She does not know how she did it, but for some reason, that sort of reaction just came naturally to her, she became afraid.

To hear such comforting words from someone who went through the same experience opened the flood gates of emotions.

Sakuno buried her head in her knees and cried...

...but she never missed the feel of the comforting hand that smoothed her head.

* * *

Kabaji Munehiro has been around Atobe Keigo for far too long that he almost always knows what his best friend feels. Right now, he is standing a few feet from the Hyotei captain so as not to be at the receiving end of Atobe's "silent venting".

An hour has passed and Atobe has not stopped from doing tennis drills that might be too dangerous for some. It was hard to the core, but the captain never paid attention to the soreness of his muscles or the stress it could cause to his joints. And for a while, Kabaji thought this would go on for another hour, if it were not for the ringing sound of a phone.

"Atobe Keigo speaking."

Kabaji continued to stand where he is as if he were a sentinel, while Atobe stood stiffly at the middle of the tennis court.

"He did, didn't he?"

The silent giant kept quiet despite hearing the sound of children bickering at the far end of the court.

They are, after all, in a public tennis court.

"Tell him that I am thankful for what he did. I will not press the issue anymore just as long as he keeps his promise."

With that, Atobe ends the call and throws the mobile phone towards the bleachers.

The device landed on his duffel bag.

"So, it is you I should thank for clearing the crowd from Sakuno-chan's house."

Kabaji's eyes turn to the other side of the court only to see Seigaku's Fuji Syuusuke; then he turns to look back at his friend who, surprisingly, looks back at him.

"Ne, Kabaji, tell Furuya I'm extending my training period today."

Simply put, it is his queue to go away.

"Usu."

Atobe approaches the bleachers to grab his towel. Once the item is retrieved, he uses it to wipe the perspiration off his face. Venting is not a pleasant thing to do, and his lungs are screaming in agreement.

"What are you talking about?"

The prodigy eerily smiles. He knew that somebody influential is behind the disbanding of the eager group of journalists that surrounded Sakuno's house a while ago. A discreet phone call amidst the chaos was the dead give away, but it whoever made that call or ordered that call to be made isn't just somebody who is powerful.

He should _care_ for the young one the journalists had wanted to see.

Fuji Syuusuke knows a number of powerful people, even at his young age

But he knows only one who would care

And that person is currently circumventing from the topic as if he didn't have a hand on it

"Saa...we both know that you used your connections to protect Sakuno-chan."

Atobe Keigo raises an elegant brow.

"And what if Ore-sama did?"

"Like I said, I want to thank you, then."

The Hyotei Captain's chest burned not because of exhaustion but because of jealousy.

Dark purple eyes stared down Fuji

"Ore-sama does not want to hear that from you."

A moment passed before Fuji spoke again. "I know."

Atobe huffs before turning away to resume his practice. It is just now that he realized how much he wants to tell the prodigy to scram, but then, a thought passed him.

Oshitari gave him a call just recently. It was about the latest news from other tennis clubs. Atobe, being him, would usually dismiss such gossips. If the news weren't about Tezuka, Sanada and the Echizen brat, he would never really give a damn.

That is, until he heard the name Fuji Syuusuke and the Muga no Kyochi in the same sentence.

He remembers himself getting interested by the second, and now is the perfect opportunity to satiate his curiosity.

Personal issues set aside

Turning to look at the prodigy again, Atobe regards him further. There is nothing really different with the Fuji he met during junior high, although the one before him is taller and more muscular. Then again, it isn't about the physical attributes. There is something different with the prodigy now – his gait is more purposeful and his play, as Atobe has observed, is more direct and defined.

Gone is the playful genius who would lounge around the courts.

Standing in front of him is a brilliantly unpredictable tennis player that could give the best athletes a run for their money

Smirking at the challenge, Atobe fishes something out of his pocket and throws it to Fuji.

"Saa...what is this key for, Atobe?" Fuji asks, and for a moment, the Hyotei Captain had to second guess whether or not Fuji asked a genuine question.

"It's the key to our indoor tennis court," Atobe says as he approaches Fuji. "Play with me tomorrow," he finishes before going back to the bleachers to grab his things.

"Eh? Tomorrow? The Nationals will start this weekend. Can you not wait to face me?"

Atobe did not miss Fuji's teasing grin, but he ignored it. "Scared?"

The prodigy chuckles at the question as he pockets the key. "No. I was about to suggest that we play now, but considering our setting, I guess I'd just have to show up tomorrow."

The Hyotei Captain was thoughtful for a minute, then, he looks at his wristwatch.

"Be at the court at six. This evening."

Fuji lets out a laugh before waving a hand goodbye.

"I'll see you then."

* * *

He looks up at the wall clock the moment he entered their house.

4:55 PM

He has at least an hour and five minutes to prepare for a game with _the _Atobe Keigo. Playing matches with other tennis players has become normality for him, but he is quite surprised that the Hyotei Captain paid special attention on him – aside from the fact that he is _rather_ close with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

It is strange because the light-haired captain of their rival school is known for challenging more well-known players that are of the same league with Tezuka and Echizen.

Come to think of it. This is the nth time he has been asked for an unofficial match since the start of the school year.

With that thought in mind, Fuji Syuusuke slumps on one of the couches in their living room and pays particular attention to the floor.

_Everyone wants a piece of me nowadays_.

And it was all because of other players hearing about his opening of one of the Muga no Kyochi's doors.

_But what is so special about it?_

Until now, the fact that he opened hyakuren jitoku no kiwami has not sunk yet. The experience was rather surreal, but instead of feeling elated, he feels short-changed.

There is something missing in the picture.

Fuji looks at his wristwatch.

5:15 PM

Deciding to think about the matter while on his way, Fuji picks up his duffel bag and leaves his house.

He never saw the white envelope on the coffee table in their living room.

* * *

"I thought you have important matters to attend to?"

Oshitari stared at Atobe Keigo as if the latter grew another head. The Hyotei King purposefully missed club practice saying something about helping an important person – which Oshitari guessed the moment it passed Atobe's lips – and practically flew out of the school. Now, said captain is standing before him wearing the standard issue club uniform as if he were going to play a match.

"Ore-sama has an important guest that will arrive in a few minutes."

"A guest?" Oshitari raises an elegant brow at Atobe's dismissive tone. The blue-haired genius paused in thought, before he proceeds to order the maintenance crew of the school to close down all windows and doors of the gym. Security was informed not let anyone else in, unless he or Atobe gave permission.

A few minutes later, he joins the captain who is seated at one of the bleachers.

"Care to tell me who that guest is?"

Atobe takes a swig from his water bottle before motioning for the door.

"He's here already."

Oshitari follows Atobe's line of vision, and lo and behold, the gym door opens to reveal the lean frame of Fuji Syuusuke.

_Atobe has gone mad_, was Oshitari's final thought.

"Ore-sama wishes that you stop thinking of anything low, Oshitari. We're not here to fight for Sakuno's heart, no matter how pleasant that sounds."

If the blue-haired genius could sweat-drop, he would have.

"Ore-sama has important matters to discuss with the Seigaku genius, ne, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji just smiled at the teasing tone before tossing the key back to Atobe. "And I think I'm right to presume that the discussion would be through tennis."

"Hn."

"Thanks for the complement."

And with that, Oshitari finally decides that he should have gone home much earlier today.

* * *

Sakuno folds the whisked egg whites on to the orange custard mixture as gently as she could. Reverie staffs who passed by her in the kitchen regarded her with weird gazes, but she paid no attention to them. Baking pudding for no particular reason at all, especially when it is nearly evening, is a rather strange event for them, but not to Sakuno.

Today, she decided to give Furusawa Maya her reply regarding the latter's offer for an education in Paris.

No matter how difficult things would be after her decision, she would stand her ground and do her best.

It is because she loves cooking, and she has passion for it.

After making sure that the batter is well-mixed, Sakuno pours it into several ramekins. Then, she prepares a water bath before placing the tray of pudding-filled ramekins into the oven.

After a few minutes, the whole kitchen smelled of the aroma of orange mixed with vanilla. Anyone who went inside sighed at the heavenly scent. Unconscious of the commotion she was making, Sakuno dressed three of the pudding-filled ramekins with dollops of whipped cream and orange zest before placing each on a plate.

Meanwhile, Tezuka Kunimitsu waited for his kohai to finish her "duty" so that he can walk her home. Now, he has finally understood why Fuji likes to hang out in the Reverie, after sitting for nearly an hour inside the cafe. Of course, the fact that the auburn-haired kohai works here is a dead giveaway, but there is something nostalgic, sweet and calming in the establishment that can intrigue even someone like him – who isn't particularly fond of sweets.

Before he could continue his line of thought, the kitchen door opens to reveal Sakuno carrying tray of something that smelt particularly delightful. She shyly approached the table where Furusawa Maya and Iwase Kumiko sat and gave one pudding to each. After that, she walked to his table, bashfully placing the ramekin on his table before whispering something akin to "it goes well with the tea, senpai".

She quickly left for her mentor's table.

As Tezuka eats the orange pudding, Sakuno sits by her mentor, quietly waiting for a comment on the pudding she made.

She received a sweet smile and a pat on the head after seeing Iwase take one bite.

But she was not the first one to speak.

"The pudding is perfect, Sakuno-chan," Furusawa sings her praise as she turns to the youngest female at the table. "It is light and not too sweet. I can smell and taste the orange flavor," she adds.

"Your talents will be enhanced if you go to Paris," was the finishing statement.

Iwase paused after hearing her friend's statement, and she immediately looks at Sakuno, quite worried for the girl's reaction. But instead of a frown, her auburn-haired apprentice meekly met the legend's gaze; her eyes aflame.

"Ano, Furusawa-san," Sakuno started, her eyes darting from Iwase to Furusawa. "I accept your offer to go to Paris."

Everything went quiet after that – at their table, anyway.

A few seconds passed before Furusawa gifted Sakuno with a gentle smile. "Are you sure of your decision?"

"Hai," Sakuno whispers. "I know it's just a short trip but I want to learn as much as I can while I am there. But," she pauses to look at her mentor, then to the legend. "Is it possible for me to get a university degree and culinary training at the same time?"

Furusawa Maya raises an eyebrow at the question; surprised evident in her face. She sighed before scooping another spoonful of the pudding. "It is possible but not quite practical. If you want to get a degree, there are a good number of grand universities in Paris. Then, you can go to culinary school afterwards."

She smiles at Sakuno before patting the girl's head. "But don't fret too much over it. You have two full years ahead of you. What is important is that you are open to further education. I want you to reach your potential as a person and as a chef."

"I think that is what Kumiko-chan wants, ne?"

Iwase gently smiles at the two, but before she could utter a word, the three hear a throat being cleared.

"Excuse me, but Ryuzaki and I have to be elsewhere. Please pardon us," Tezuka tersely states.

The two women looked at each other before prodding Sakuno to follow her senpai.

Once they were out of the cafe, Tezuka pauses to look Sakuno in the eye.

"Oshitari Yuushi called. We have to go to Hyotei. I already told Ryuzaki-sensei I'm taking you with me."

Sakuno blinked at the vast information she was given, as well as at the way Tezuka spoke, but before she could react, she found herself running alongside her senpai.

* * *

Atobe gave another gasp as he slumped on the bench near the court. He heard Oshitari approach him, but he ignored his friend.

"Not one word, Oshitari," was his warning.

With that, the blue-haired genius bit his lip before leaning on one of the bleachers.

Match is at 2 games to love in favor of Atobe, and by the looks of it, Fuji has a bleak chance of ever winning the match even if the Seigaku genius is leading the third match with 30-15. He can sense that the Hyotei captain is rather frustrated with the match, not because he is winning because he feels short-changed.

_You must have expected much, ne, Atobe?_

While Atobe is trying to control the rage within him, Fuji Syuusuke is all alone to deal with the unsettling feeling of his stomach.

He must have left his house too soon because now, he is distracted with the thought of missing something in the puzzle that is the Muga no Kyochi. Even then, he wants to hate himself for being distracted, and worse, his game is suffering because of it.

Taking a swig of water from his bottle, Fuji closes his eyes in an effort to gain focus.

And then, something in his mind clicked.

Visions of Echizen Nanjirou discussing the wonder that is the Ten'i Muho came back to him in full force that he found himself choking. He drops his bottle and coughs as loud as he could to regain air. Once he was relieved of the discomfort, he breathes as deep as he could before slumping back on the bench.

_There is no such thing_...

And then, Fuji found himself smirking and shaking his head at the same time.

How much time has he wasted thinking too much of the Muga no Kyochi doors when in fact, the whole state is just about reaching a point where one's love for tennis is reinforced; and the reinforced love is translated to one's whole body reacting fluidly with the game? It is not about a conscious effort to reach it, but about getting reintroduced to the joy that is tennis.

He shakes his head another time.

He will play tennis as long as he can because he loves the game. Period.

_This time, I will give my all_.

Standing abruptly, he squarely meets the deadly gaze of Atobe Keigo.

But before the Hyotei King could snap at Fuji for slacking in the first half of the match, the gym doors open to reveal Tezuka Kunimitsu and Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Fuji's blue eyes sparkled upon seeing his favorite kohai. Then, he turns to Atobe.

"I think we should resume the match."

* * *

It took three hours and 39 tie-break games before the Atobe-Fuji match ended.

Fuji Syuusuke won by a hair's breathe, but it was a sweet victory.

As he lay on the bench at the outdoor tennis court, Fuji reminisces the high and low points of the game. Then, he looks at his favorite kohai who is seated at the edge of the bench.

She beams at him. "Congratulations at your win, senpai," she says. "Congratulations for opening saiki kanpatsu no kiwami."

Fuji chuckles as he sits up. "No need to congratulate me, Sakuno."

He stops to stare at nothing in particular.

"I actually got the whole point of the Muga no Kyochi, and the hype is about loving tennis, which should have been there at the first place."

"Eh? So it's really rediscovering the game?"

Fuji cocks his head to the right – a habit he has copied from Sakuno – before nodding his head in agreement. "I think that's the right way to put it."

Silence ensues between the two, with Sakuno fiddling the hem of Fuji's jacket, which the prodigy wrapped around her to keep her warm.

"Ano, senpai-"

"You've decided, haven't you?"

Sakuno gapes at him.

There is a sadness evident in his blue eyes, and she could feel her heart clench at the sight of the slight frown on his face. She quickly drops her gaze, not wanting to remember the sadness marring his handsome face.

She gasps the moment she feels his hands cup her face.

"It's just a short trip, isn't it?"

She nods, softly.

"It's not the end of the world, then," he whispers rather hotly.

She nods again; this time, she could feel her cheeks burning at his warm breath and smouldering gaze.

"Ano, Furusawa-san told me not to be in a hurry. I'll be sad to leave all of you here when I go to culinary school, but I'll try to make it quick so I-"

A finger stops her from her rambling, then, she feels his thumb caressing the curve of her cheek.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Sakuno. We have all the time to pursue our dreams and grow up, but," he pauses to gently reinforce his hold on her face. "Know I will not let go of you."

The apples of her cheeks turned from pink to tomato-red, and Fuji was delighted at the lovely sight.

"Remember that always, Sakuno," he hoarsely whispers.

And without warning, Fuji Syuusuke crushes his lips against hers in a possessive and branding kiss.


End file.
